Strange Love
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: una confusion en la universidad termina convirtiendolos en los mejores amigos. o eso es lo q ellos creen?, como sera saber q tu mejor amigo va a casarse?, y si qieres detener la boda a toda costa, eso sigue siendo amistad?; AH AU OoC,Mxlemmons
1. PREFACIO

**G~low!!**

**seguRo diRan:**

**Q raiiozZ haCs cReandO una new stOry??, en lugaR d Q atiendazZ las qq iia tienes!! **

**pRo psS les cOnfiesO qq tOdO s Culpa d mi Betta Mel!! o paRa mi KrmelushizZ!! me preema!!, y tambn Culpa d mi BFF! Bells!! o Lali, qq es lo mismo qq igual XD; ps iia no enfaDo mazZ, les dehO el pRefaCio ii el pRimeR kpi enCeguida va??**

PREFACIO

No tenia sentido ya nada en mi vida, en un momento lo tuve todo, y en un segundo lo perdí, nunca vi lo que la vida me daba, ese gran regalo que me daba, debía saber que nunca fue para mi, pero aun así me aferraba a ello, amigos? Sera que siempre fue solo una farsa?.

Aun cuando no lo sabia, el sentimiento existía, estaba allí, y no lo vi, pero ya no había nada que hacer, la boda comenzaba y aunque sabia que después de este día mi vida caería en picado para siempre, no habría nada ni nadie que diera de nuevo luz a mi vida, estaría entre mucha gente y aun así la soledad se sentiría en lo profundo de mi alma por siempre, sentía un enorme nudo en mi garganta, respire profundamente para deshacerlo, y sentí unas lágrimas inundar mis ojos, pero no podía llorar, no debía hacerlo, hoy seria un día feliz, o al menos eso se suponía, no sabia que hacer, la desesperación me estaba consumiendo, tenia que hacer algo, debía hacerlo, pero que?; ahora que había llegado la hora estaba mucho peor, mis manos sudaban, mi cuerpo entero se sentía extraño que iba a hacer esto no podía estar pasando, no debía estar pasando!.

El padre empezó a hablar, pero a penas lo note, ya no había marcha atrás, mi vida acababa de terminar en este instante.


	2. Chapter I: el comienzo

Cap I: El comienzo

Phoenix, Arizona 2000

Edward POV

Mi ultimo año en la preparatoria comenzaba, y debía disfrutarlo al máximo, agradecía tanto a mis padres que me hubieran mandado a este lugar, la academia Juilliard, al principio creí que seria horrible tener que ir a una escuela con dormitorios, que seria fatal estar allí metido todos los días, con solo 2 fines de semana por mes para salir de allí, y claro las vacaciones, pero la verdad es que era un lugar enorme, y tenia de todo, no solo habitaciones y salones, si no también amplias áreas verdes, cine, restaurantes, tiendas de musica, tiendas de ropa etc, y lo mejor de todo es que mi primo Emmett y su pequeño duende que tenia por hermana Alice, habían venido conmigo, esto me hacia ponerme mas feliz aun.

- y bien Edward, listo para la fiesta de esta noche? - me pregunto Emmett saliendo de la ducha, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, Emmett además era mi compañero de cuarto.

- por supuesto que lo estoy grandulon, sabes esa chica Lauren sera la afortunada esta noche, me ah estado lanzando miradas todos los días a la hora de calculo, bastaran una palabras para que ella acepte darme las llaves de su habitación – dije con orgullo, era cierto que si llegaban a descubrirnos en una de nuestras incursiones a los dormitorios de las chicas, o si a ellas las llegaban a descubrir aquí nos expulsarían, pero que era de la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

- bien, quiere decir que tendré la habitación para mi esta noche? - pregunto emocionado, respondí moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

- genial!, traeré a Maria aquí, Jasper me a dicho que es toda una fiera en la cama – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – o a menos que ...Hum quien es la compañera de habitación de esa Lauren? - me pregunto

- la verdad Emm es que no tengo idea, pero me muero de ganas de que llegue la noche – dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mochila para ir a mi primer clase.

El día paso rápido, Ingles, literatura, historia y solo me quedaba Biología, en casi todas las clases Emmett estaba conmigo, a exepcion de Calculo, Frances y Biología, lo que las hacia unas materias aburridas sin el para hacerme reir con sus chistes, vi la hora en mi reloj, rayos! Eran casi las 12:40, iba tarde, y si no me daba prisa el profesor Banner no me dejaría entrar.

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas, ya solo me quedaba un pasillo, pero al dar la vuelta por este choque contra algo... o alguien?

- auch! - escuche decir a la chica contra la que choque, habíamos caído al suelo, y todas las hojas de su bloc estaban regadas por el piso, genial lo que me faltaba, un retraso mas.

- lo lamento yo... voy tarde – dije recogiendo gran parte de las hojas del piso, levantándome y ayudándola a ella a levantarse.

- no fue mi culpa, iba distraída, y si a la clase que vas tarde es Biología, descuida el señor Banner fue a la dirección, por lo que no debes correr mas – dijo, guardando sus hojas en su lugar, y luego levanto la mirada, tenia una sonrisa linda, y unos ojos color chocolate, y tenian un brillo especial y lindo.

- bien, creo que entonces no correré – dije encojiendome de hombros y sonriendo

- soy Ed... -

- Edward Cullen lo se – dijo esta firmemente

- valla, tan famoso soy o sera que tengo alguna admiradora – pregunte alzando una ceja divertido

- por favor Cullen no seas arrogante – dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar al aula de Biología – te conozco por que saliste con mi compañera de cuarto, Carmen Denaly, ella habla mucho de ti – respondió.

- oh valla, Carmen hum hace mucho que no la veo, ella... espera dijiste Carmen Denaly? Así que eres la loca que casi me delata el día que fui a buscarla a su habitación e? - dije recordando ese día

- no iba a delatarte Cullen, solo trataba de asustarte, y veo que lo logre, bueno pues adiós – dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón, pero antes de que entrara la detuve tomándola ligeramente por el brazo

- espera, yo aun no se tu nombre, tu ya...-

- eso no importa Edward, no soy lo que buscas si? No voy por allí buscando sexo ni nada por el estilo como tu así que dudo mucho que tu ...-

- entonces si soy famoso eh? - dije acariciando mi barbilla, mientras que en las mejillas de la chica aparecían una manchitas rosas, al parecer por que la había sorprendido, puse una sonrisa de lado y entre al aula mientras ella se quedaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

...

(esa noche)

estaba desesperado, hacia media hora que había llegado a la fiesta y ni señales de Lauren, tampoco era una hermosura esa chica, pero ella era un blanco seguro.

- desesperado primo? - dijo Emmett a lado de mi

- un poco Emmett, hum por que? - le inquirí, cosa que al instante me arrepentí, sabia que el no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacer chistes.

- supongo que alguien se quedara con las ganas hoy – canturreo Emmett

- si claro, y ese seras tu amigo, por que, no es esa Maria? - pregunte señalando a una chica morena que iba tomada de la mano de un tipo alto y de tez paliducha.

- diablos – se quejo Emmett

- que tal chicos se divierten? - dijo la duende haciendo acto de presencia junto a Emmett

- no la verdad no Alice – se quejo Emm

- no me digan que les ganaron a las chicas lindas eh? - pregunto y soltó una risa, que casi al instante desapareció, ya que Jasper acababa de llegar a donde estábamos.

- hola chicos – saludo Jasper

- que tal Jazz – dije chocándole la mano

- hey carnal que hay? - dijo Emmett saludándolo también

- hola Jasper – saludo Alice muerta de la vergüenza, la verdad era que a Alice la hermanita pequeña de Emmett que apenas estaba en primero le fascinaba Jasper, cada que el la veía, o se dirigía a ella se ponía nerviosa.

- no hay saludo para mi Alice? - dijo alargando su mano a ella

- hey Jazz ten cuidado e no te acerques a mi hermanita – dijo Emmett, el por supuesto no se había dado cuenta del amor que mi prima le tenia al mejor amigo de su hermano

- de que hablas Emmett, estas loco – dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Emmett, mientras la desesperación regresaba a mi, solté una maldición.

- con esa boca besas a tu mamá Cullen? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas, y vi a la chica con la que había chocado en la tarde.

- si y que? - respondí fríamente.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, la fiesta estaba teniendo lugar en la alberca, que se encontraba en medio de ambos dormitorios, los de los chicos, y los de las chicas, claro que habían maestros cuidando el orden, pero digamos que eran pocos para muchos alumnos.

- valla, valla, valla Edward veo que ya que Lauren no aparece tratas de ligar con Swan, pero no te va a funcionar, ni hagas el intento – dijo Emmett mientras Jasper reía

- Swan? Ese es el apellido de esa chica? Y que quieres decir con eso eh Emmett? Ya por que tu no la pudiste ligar crees que yo no podría? - la verdad no estaba interesado en doña amarguras, pero quería saber a que se refería Emmett.

- Se llama Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le llamen Bella, es una buena muchacha, es divertida, inteligente, espontánea, creativa.... hum le sigo? - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

- valla, así que ahí obsesión doble eh Jasper? - pregunto Emmett mientras que Alice ponía una carita de tristeza que nadie mas noto

- claro que no tonto, pero ella es mi tutora de física, no entiendo por que no me saludo, por lo general es muy agradable, seguro esta muy molesta por algo – dijo Jasper volteando al lugar por el que ella acababa de irse, mientras que Alice seguía viendo a Jasper con carita de desilusión

- yo escuche que ella esta de mal humor cuando le falta sexo, creo que ella es tu oportunidad Edward – dijo Emmett y me dio un codazo en las costillas.

- en realidad ella no...- dijo Jasper

- no se atreve a decirte que te desea bobo no es obvio? - dijo Emmett y Jasper le dedico una furiosa mirada, pero estaba seguro de que si lo que Emmett decía era cierto lo que Jasper tenia era que estaba celoso, _valla, valla con que "yo no soy una de esas"e?_ Solte una risa.

- no lo se Emmett como...- empecé a decir

- ya se, una apuesta – dijo Emmett triunfante

- no Emm la verdad es que las apuestas no... – dijo la pequeña Alice

- de que se trata? - pregunte ignorando a Alice

- bien pues tu iras a ver a Bella a su habitación Edward, y yo apuesto 15 dolares a que te esta esperando allí – dijo este levantando la barbilla con autosuficiencia

- no chicos no deberían apos... - intento decir Alice, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida

- te apuesto 20 a que lo abofeteara y lo correrá a patadas – agrego Jasper

- por favor chicos no apuesten a... - insistió Alice

- que sean 30 a que me la llevare a la cama, o que al menos la besare y después me la llevare a la cama- respondí sin miedo

- que te has vuelto loco Ed... - grito Alice con su aguda voz, que enseguida quedo ahogada por el grito jubiloso de Jasper y Emmett.

- hecho! - dijeron Jasper y Emmett al unisono, estaban muy seguros, pero yo les mostraría quien era Edward Cullen!

- genial ya apostaron – dijo la duende molesta haciendo un puchero, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bella POV

No estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, por que diablos había tenido que ser hoy la condenada fiesta? Mañana tenia un importante examen de Historia, que nadie se daba cuenta que la historia no es mi fuerte?, además cuando llegue de la biblioteca me encontré con que Carmen no estaba en la habitación, y como yo no llevaba la llave conmigo tuve que bajar a la maldita fiesta a buscarla, no es que no me gustaran las fiestas, pero simplemente yo no encajaba en el circulo social de los tarados hijos de papi, y las anoréxicas porristas, y además había mucha gente, si yo ya era torpe en un suelo despejado, en medio de tanta gente era como un campo minado para mi.

Y para colmo me encuentro con el señor conquistador Cullen, no pude evitar descargar un poco de mi coraje en el, y el respondió fríamente, al parecer tampoco estaba de humor.

- Carmen! - le grite en cuanto la vi, estaba del otro lado de la piscina, por lo que tendría que rodear para llegar a ella

- hey Carmen! - volví a gritar

- Bella? Eres tu? - dijo volteando a verme

- hey, por aquí! - grite por encima de la musica

- no te muevas Bella, ya voy para allá – grito ella

- no, descuida yo voy para allá – respondí

- acaso crees que quiero que te caigas a la piscina? - respondió abriéndose paso entre toda la gente que estaba al rededor de la piscina

- listo aquí estoy chica que ocurre? - pregunto en cuanto consiguió llegar a mi lado

- Carmen, olvide mi llave del dormitorio dentro, hum traes la tuya? - le pregunte mordiéndome el labio

- oh, claro Bella, pero no quieres quedarte un rato? Hay muchos chicos guapos – respondió ella con un gritito emocionado

- la verdad Carmen es que no puedo, necesito estar muy despierta por que mañana tengo examen de historia y sabes lo mucho que me cuesta concentrarme en historia aun cuando no estoy desvelada – respondí

- bien, como quieras Bella – dijo y me entrego las llaves, como pude salí de allí y fui directo a mi habitación.

...

Entre al cuarto y enseguida me quite los zapatos, la falda y la blusa, quedando solo en mis shorts de licra y top, y me tire a la cama, no había nada que deseara mas que desaparecer unos minutos del mundo, nada de estrés, nada de estudiar, nada de fiestas geniales a las que no podía asistir, cerré mis ojos, y después de un rato, cuando apenas me estaba quedando dormida, escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, solté una maldición.

- esta abierto Carmen! - grite, no entendía por que había regresado tan pronto

- no soy Carmen – dijo una voz aterciopelada en la puerta de mi habitación

Rápidamente me levante de la cama y vi a Edward Cullen de pie con una expresión burlesca en el rostro, tome las sabanas de la cama y me cubrí con ellas.

- que demonios haces aquí Cullen?! - le grite y el se rió

- lo siento Bella, pero tu dijiste que estaba abierto y yo...- acaso estaba drogado o borracho?

- sal de aquí Cullen, o si no llamare a la jefa de dormitorio – lo amenace y el se rió bobamente, definitivamente estaba pasado de copas.

- no por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo – dijo poniéndose serio y se acerco mas a mi

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tu eres ... - pero sus brazos me aprisionaron y el estampo sus labios contra los mios, comenzó a moverlos de una manera muy posesiva, abrí los ojos hasta mas no poder y lo aventé y el me jalo mas cerca de el.

- Basta Cullen! - le grite y lo aventé con mas fuerza, el tropezó y callo al piso, y antes de que se levantara de allí tome el gran jarrón que tenia las flores que Carmen me había regalado la semana pasada por mi cumpleaños y se lo vacié encima a Cullen el la cara, estaba segura que aparte de aceda esa agua estaba muy fría.

- ah! Me has mojado maldita sea – grito abriendo mucho los ojos

- y tu me has besado Cullen!, como vuelvas a acercarte a mi yo te golpeare con esto – y tome bate de béisbol profesional, de encima de el buró y lo levante por encima de mi hombro, pesaba, como mil kilos, seguro podría dejarlo inconsciente si me lo proponía,.

- no seas agresiva, creí que era lo que querías – dijo molesto, al parecer el agua había servido y ya no estaba borracho.

- lo que yo quería Cullen? Sigues borracho o que? - pregunte, se levanto, y yo avance a hacia atrás para alejarme de el, ahora estaba de espaldas a la puerta de mi dormitorio, y el estaba dentro.

- te has vuelto loca yo no estoy borracho, yo vine por que me dijeron que querías estar conmigo y ... –

- que cosa?, estas demente? No estaría con un patán como tu ni aunque el mundo o la raza humana dependiera de ello y además ...-

- Bella ya llegue – dijo Carmen desde la puerta del dormitorio, me gire bruscamente para verla y al hacerlo sin querer golpee a Edward con el bate de beisbol que aun llevaba sobre mis hombros.

- mierda! - grito tirandose al suelo.

- lo lamento tanto Edward – dije y me arrodille a donde el estaba, mientras el no dejaba de maldecir y sobarse la cabeza

- Edward? - grito Carmen y corrió a mi habitación

- necesitamos hielo Bella – me dijo ella, menos mal que Carmen había tomado una clase de primeros auxilios como extra, salí disparada a la nevera y tome un hielo y lo envolví en el primer trapo de cocina que vi.

- no seas exagerado Edward, si ya se que fue con el bate, pero no es como para que estés así, ni siquiera hay sangre – escuche que decía Carmen

- esto se va a hinchar Carmen? - pregunto con pánico en los ojos

- precisamente para eso es el hielo, para que no se hinche, pero estoy segura que un moretón si te quedara – respondió Carmen, y volteo a la puerta al verme allí sonrío.

- bueno chicos, los dejare solos esta bien, hasta luego? - dijo y salio de la habitación

- y Bella, es mejor que Edward no salga de la habitación por lo menos en toda la noche, podría darle mareos, o podría perder el equilibrio, pero bueno yo entiendo que es Ed...-

- no es lo que crees Carmen – dije y entre definitivamente a la habitación, genial, ahora tenia que quedarse allí la noche entera.

- lo lamento – escuche que decía don delicado mientras se recostaba en el pequeño sillón que estaba frente a la ventana

- lamentas ser un patán o atravesarte en el camino de mi Bate? - pregunte llegando a donde el estaba para darle el hielo.

- estaba tratando de hablar seriamente, de verdad yo no tenia idea, mis amigos me jugaron una broma cruel – dijo con una intensamente arrepentida voz mientras tomaba el hielo y se lo ponía en la frente y hacia un gesto gracioso de dolor.

- bien te perdonare solo si tu me perdonas por ese golpe – dije y me mordí el labio.

- trato! - exclamo y alargo su mano, la tome y luego el la apretó

- bueno, pues me voy a dormir, yo...-

- espera Bella, quedate en lo que se me quita el dolor, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer no? - Me ataco

- oh bueno, don delicado de todos modos iba a reprobar el examen de historia - dije y me senté a lado de Edward

- Jasper es bueno en historia, no se como es que puede recordar tantas fechas, yo no puedo recordar un numero de teléfono. Pero lo que puedes hacer es pedirle ayuda a el, como tu lo ayudas con física – dijo colocándose bien el hielo.

- si bueno, le diré al Jasper que me ayude en fin, pero mejor dime quien te ah engañado – le incite a decírmelo,

- no haré tal cosa, nunca delataría a ninguno de mis amigos – exclamo el a la defensiva

- valla Edward, tus amigos te juegan una broma horrible que te ocasiona un ojo amoratado, y una bañada de agua aceda y aun así los defiendes – _definitivamente esta loco de atar._

**_-_** así que ya no soy Cullen, ni don delicado eh?, eso es bueno – dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- me voy a dormir – dije girándome

- no por favor!, sabes nunca había podido charlar así con una chica, es como, humm como si tu también fueras un chico, y la razón por la que los defiendo es por que de eso se trata la amistad no?? – dijo y yo solte una carcajada

- ese golpe fue realmente duro cierto?, no es un lindo cumplido el que me digas que paresco chico – exclame con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

Pasamos gran parte de esa noche hablando de nosotros, de nuestros intereses, de nuestra vida, y al día siguiente me busco de nuevo, en su cara apareció un enorme moretón que comenzaba en el pómulo hasta casi llegarle al ojo, su primo Jasper y su primo Emmett, no perdían la oportunidad de hacer un chiste con eso, estaba segura que ellos habían sido los de la apuesta, ya me las pagarían, Emmett tenia una hermana de primero llamada Alice era tan bajita y tenia las facciones de un duende, además era una loca adicta a las compras, y claro que también nos hicimos amigas.

Y así siguió Edward buscándome para darle algún consejo, para escucharlo, o incluso para regañarlo, después de todo Edward no es tan imbécil, de hecho era agradable, y divertido.

* * *

bnO pzZ ya alli Qda el pRimeR cap!!

ammm Cmo veran tOdOs sOn aun muy inmaduRos exepto Bells, q es una anCiana d naCimientO, y AliCe sta enamOrada d Jasper pRo el ni en Cuenta jejejeje la vdd tnia ya muChO Qn la idea d una stoRy asi, y tngo ya varias semanas CribiendO sta, pleaCe dejenme su OpiniOn sipi?

ya saben sOlO cliQ en el sensualott botton verd d abaho jejeje nO s neCesaRio qq seas miembRo d fanfiction ok les QieRo musho!!

lali & KaRmelushiz: thank U!! niñas! grazZ a Us sta stoRy exist!!

ii una Cosa mazZ amm ya tngO vaRios Capis escRitozZ jejeje pRo solo subiRe el next cuando tnga 10 Reviews okizZ??, es solo para aseguRaRme qq la story sta siendo leeida ii aceptada, si no qq caso tiene??, todo mundO aQi sabems qq los Reviews son lo qq nos alientan a seguiR adelante o no??

love!'

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!!


	3. Chapter II: Chicago

muchisimas gracias x sus reviews, alertas y a los qq solo leen, d vdd q asi si dan ganas d scribir jejeje aunq sta semana no pude subir ants x qq la scuela me trae esha un dsmadre jejeje pro dscuiden aqui el siguient cap!!, ii agradecimientos speciales a:

nelly-bello-cullen, Lilu the little witch, diana, Mimabells, paky, Mel-tts-VS-HP, Ro-Ro Hale, karlha-jonas-hale, Florence15, oly, Awen Granger, y a .-,

x leerme ii dejarme su opinion, d vdd nenas, s x ustedes esta q existe esta story jejeje.

* * *

Cap 2: Chicago

10 años después

Bella POV

- ya le dije que quiero dos cafés mokachinos grandes, uno con crema, chocolate y con nueces, y el otro con crema y caramelo y que tenga chispitas de colores – le repetí por tercera vez al empleado, pero aun tenia la cara de no saber que onda, y no dejaba de sonreír como bobo.

- lo lamento, soy nuevo y ...- balbuceo y sin despegar los ojos de los mios empujo el contenedor con los popotes y estos volaron y quedaron esparcidos por todo el mostrador y el piso, rodee los ojos, _sabia que era nuevo, la antigua empleada, sabia mi orden a la perfección, solo con verme a mi o a Edward ya comenzaba a escribir la orden_, me agache para ayudarlo con los popotes y así tomara mi orden mas pronto.

- perdón por esto, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, ahora si quisiera repetirme su orden – dijo el mientras ponía una sonrisa de estúpido, conté hasta diez para relajarme y así no lanzarme a al cuello de el tipo.

- dos cafes mokachinos grandes – hice una pausa para que el lo anotara – uno con crema, chocolate y nueces, - otra pausa – y el otro con crema, caramelo y chispitas de colores – termine y me puse de puntitas para ver si había escrito bien esta vez.

- Bells! - escuche que alguien me gritaba, me gire y vi a Edward caminando hacia mi con andares despreocupados, llevaba una camisa verde seco, que hacia que sus verdes ojos brillaran como esmeraldas, y un pantalón de vestir azul marino, y en la mano su saco a juego, se veía realmente bien, entonces sonrío arrancándole miradas llenas d interés a las chicas en la cafeteria y a las que estaban fuera también claro que estas luego se giraban para mandarme miradas asesinas, al ver que era a mi a quien se dirigía sonriendo.

- hola Edward – lo salude cuando estuvo a mi lado y voltee a ver al inepto cajero que nos veía con cara de perrito enojado.

- algún problema? - pregunto Edward al cajero

- no ninguno – respondió y se giro

- estas molesta Bella? - pregunto Edward volteando a verme

- no cla...-

- si lo estas – respondió y puso su arrogante sonrisa de lado _Rayos y ahora que le digo?_

- ok, lo estoy, es que es el encargado, no lograba concentrarse en tomarme la orden e hizo que me desesperara – me queje, aunque sabia que no lograría engañarlo, Edward me conocía muy bien

- hey tu – dijo Edward hablándole al cajero, y este enseguida se dio la vuelta

- si señor? - respondió confundido el cajero

- cual es tu nombre? - pregunto Edward

- Mike Newton, y yo solo... -

- escucheme bien Mike, nosotros somos grandes clientes de esta cafetería, y si no quieres que el gerente se entere de lo inepto que eres mas vale que te comportes mejor entiendes? - dijo Edward seriamente

- claro que si, lo lamento mucho – respondió el cajero nervioso

- Edward no era para tanto solo que ...-

- aquí esta su pedido, y esta vez va gratis, por mi torpeza – dijo el y nos dio los vasos

- bien, pero espero que esto no se repita – dijo Edward

- no señor – respondió el chico, se giro de nuevo y nos fuimos a nuestra usual mesa

- no tenias que hacer eso – dije molesta al sentarme, tome aire fuertemente

- si, lo se, pero se veía tan asustadizo eso tal Newton, además conseguí café gratis no? - dijo encojiendose de hombros

- si pero ...-

- ahora si me dirás que te pasa en realidad? - pregunto acercándose a mi, _mierda, y yo que creí haberlo engañado_

- de que hablas Edward, yo no tengo nada – dije y tome de mi mokashino con caramelo

- aja Bella, sabes que tu no me puedes engañar, en verdad creíste que me trague ese cuento de que te molesto el cajero? - dijo rodando los ojos – te conozco demaciado bien Bella, y se cuando mientes

- muy bien Edward, es el trabajo, perdí un caso ya? - dije molesta, y tratando de no pensar en el horrible caso que perdí

- valla, cuentame que es lo que ocurrió? - pregunto poniéndose serio

- por mi culpa un asesino esta libre, por falta de pruebas, y mi argumento no era muy de fiar, pero estoy segura que era culpable! - golpee la mesa, y enseguida me arrepentí, ya que eso me dolió mucho

- Bella – dijo Edward y se acerco a abrazarme

- sabes que soy cabezota, y no entiendo mucho de tu trabajo de Abogada, pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano atraparan de nuevo a este tipo – me consoló

- si pero eso... no es... -

- ya Bells, descuida, hum mejor vallamos a otro lugar de acuerdo? No me gusta verte así – me soltó un poco y levanto mi rostro, donde tenia unas lágrimas de coraje.

- bien, vallamos al cine! - dije al recordar que la película que quería ver ya estaba en cartelera

- muy bien, hum pero que quieres ver? - pregunto

- Alicia en el pais de las maravillas!! - casi le grite

- Bella, ya has visto muchas versiones de Alicia – se quejo

- si pero ninguna es de Tim Burton y con Johnny Depp!!, Edward - respondí

- cielos Bella, y ya salio? - se quejo

- si, eso creo, vamos a ver si? - insistí y me levante de la silla para llevármelo casi a rastras, debía de despejar mi mente, y nada mejor que el ingenio de Tim, y el guapo y talentoso Johnny.

- ya voy, no es necesario que me jales – se quejo intentando soltarse de mi mano

- sabes que te comportas como bebe Edward? - le reproche soltando su mano y caminando hacia el cine

- yo soy el bebe, quien es la que quiere ver una película clasificación A? - pregunto

- sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con Tim y Johnny me encanta, y mas si es una historia tan linda como la de Alicia – lo regañe e hice un puchero y el soltó una risa

- bebe – lo oi susurrar, pero lo ignore _el no sabe de buenas películas._

llegamos a la taquilla del cine y Edward pregunto por la película en 3D, nos encantaba venir a esta plaza, primero tomábamos un café, y hablábamos de como nos había ido en el día o la semana, y después íbamos a comer o al cine, o a jugar a recorcholis, en resumen todos los domingos los disfrutábamos al máximo, ya que era el día que ambos teníamos libres.

- muchas gracias señorita – se despidió Edward mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la chica

- A que hora es la película? - pregunte emocionada

- a las 3:15, tenemos tiempo de ir a comer algo – dijo mientras guardaba los boletos y ponía una enorme sonrisa

- no me digas Edward, la chica te dio su numero de teléfono en el boleto cierto? - pregunte y el puso su sonrisa de culpabilidad

- es linda, sera rubia natural? - pregunte volteando a verla de nuevo

- te importaría ser mas discreta Bella? - se quejo y yo le saque la lengua

- enserio eres un bebe – dijo riendo y tiro el vaso vacío de café en un contenedor

- y que quieres comer hoy? - le pregunte

- humm no lo se, creo que quiero algo de comida china – dijo con un dedo en la barbilla

- bien pues comida china sera – dije caminando a la zona de restaurantes.

Comimos el sushi favorito de Edward y después fuimos a ver la película, donde yo pague las palomitas y los refrescos, y entramos a ver la película.

...

- no me gusta como actúa Johnny sabes?, - susurro, estuve a punto de atragantarme con las palomitas - además por como corre y actua se comporta como Jack Sparrow, no como el sombrerero loco – bufo mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

- no seas tonto Edward, no hay nadie mejor que Johnny Depp – dije en un tono obvio pero también susurrando y le di un sape, mientras que la gente de la fila de atrás se quejaba

- por favor Bella, no es para tanto ni que estuviera tan guapo como yo – se burlo Edward y alzo una ceja arrogante

- ja!, y eso que tiene que ver?, tu no eres un genial actor camaleonico, que logra interpretar a su personaje y darle un ...- se escucharon varias voces tras de mi que chitaban para que me callara.

- si claro lo que digas Bella, ya me se ese cuento de memoria – dijo y rió por lo bajo

- pues entonces ya deberías saber que con mi Johnny nadie se mete – dije y arrugue la nariz, fije la vista en la pantalla el resto de la película.

...

Edward POV

_Otra estresante minuto mas con estos dos hombres y me volvería loco!, habían pasado el ultimo cuarto de hora discutiendo y no llegaban a nada; menos mal que hoy era jueves, cuando saliera de aquí iría a casa de Bella, y veríamos una película, comeríamos chatarra y luego pelearíamos por cualquier cosa_, tome aire y cerré los ojos para relajarme.

- bueno, que es lo que van a hacer? - pregunte comenzando a molestarme

- usted comprenderá doctor Cullen que no podemos hacer la cirugía sin consentimiento de su familia...-

- pero si esperamos a que alguien venga puede que sea ya muy tarde, y eso si es que tiene familia – lo interrumpió el otro, _parecen comadres chismeando estos dos_

- por que no hacemos la cirugía, mandamos al cuerno a la familia, y si después de esta alguien llega a presentarse entonces... - me quede sin habla al ver la escultura de mujer que estaba de pie en la entrada de el despacho

- disculpen, busco al Doctor Edward Cullen – hablo con voz realmente sexy, era pelirroja, con bastantes curvas, por todos lados, alta y con una sonrisa radiante, los dos enfermeros se quedaron con la boca abierta y me apuntaron sin despegar los ojos de la chica.

- Soy yo – dije al recobrarme un poco del impacto de ver a esa belleza

- soy la hija del señor Alfred Quest, me llamo Briana, y me dijeron que usted seria el encargado de la cirujia de mi padre – dijo mordiendo sexymente su labio, yo estaba babeando

- si, así es, ahora por favor señores creo que tengo que discutir esto con la señorita – dije sonriendo y ambos salieron aun aturdidos.

- bien señorita Briana, lo que su padre necesita es una intensa cirugía reconstructiva en la cara, cuanto antes mejor, por que si no esta podría no funcionar a la perfeccion, entenderá que toda su cara quedo destrozada debido al accidente y por eso necesita la cirugía o toda su cara quedara descuadrada y tendra dificultades para comer y puede que hasta para respirar – dije

- entiendo doctor, que debo hacer para autorizar la cirugía? - pregunto

- bien pues debe llenar este formulario – dije dándole la hoja y una lapicera, ella se sentó en la silla frente a mi y cruzo la pierna, llevaba una falda blanca muy pequeña, por lo que ahora tenia una perfecta vista de sus piernas, tome aire dos veces para relajarme de mi pequeño problema que ahora era notorio en mi pantalón,_ dios!, que sexy es_.

- es todo? - dijo entregándome la hoja

- si, su padre sera metido a quirófano inmediatamente – descruzo la pierna y pase saliva ruidosamente - si todo sale bien la cirugía terminara máximo en 3 horas – dije y me senté en mi silla para que ella no notara mi severo problema que ahora tenia entre mis piernas.

- bueno pues en ese caso, si la operación sale bien, podría ir a mi casa, a tomarse una copa, ya sabe hum como muestra de mi gratitud por la cirugía de mi padre, claro que si no quieres no importa – dijo con la misma voz sexy, pero con la vista fija en la fotografía donde estábamos Bella y yo riendo, que tenia en la pared de el despacho.

- si, la verdad no puedo hoy, pero estaría bien si te llamo mañana? - dije con voz seductora, a la que sabia ninguna mujer se resistía

- por supuesto doctor Cullen – dijo sonriendo y levantándose de su silla, hice lo mismo olvidándome momentáneamente de mi problema

- solo dime Edward – dije alargando mi mano para estrechar la suya, y ella me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, quede fascinado con su aroma, _esa chica sera la siguiente en estar en mi cama, pero ahora debo ir a operar a su papa, y después con Bella; mi vida era muy buena sin duda._

_..._

Llegue a casa de Bella esa noche con 1 hora de retraso, ya que la operación había sido un éxito, _Briana y yo habíamos hecho una pequeña "celebración", claro que después tendríamos un mejor "evento" ya que le había dicho que tenia una importante cita a la cual no podía faltar, pero sabia que Bella iba a estar hecha un dragón por mi retraso, a ella no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar,_ sin embargo tome aire y me arme de valor para tocar el timbre.

- ya voy Edward! - escuche su voz amortiguada por la puerta, luego unos pasos, un ... tropiezo?, seguido de una maldición, lo que me hizo estar seguro que había chocado contra algo, no pude evitar reír, y sostuve mas fuerte la pizza para que no se cayera de mis manos.

- valla, ya era hora Edward – dijo Bella con el rostro rojo de ira y un puchero

- hola Bells, siento haberme tardado, pero es que la pizza tardo mucho y ya sabes que ...- comencé con mis explicaciones mientras que ella rodaba los ojos y sonreía.

- da igual Edward, por que no solo me dices que estabas con una chica y ya?, ni que me fuera a asustar - dijo y me quito la pizza de las manos

- te prometo no que no volverá a pasar Bella – dije poniendo carita de perrito

- Edward, por que haces promesas?, sabes que amas romperlas – dijo yendo a la cocina por platos, la catsup, la mostaza y la inglesa.

- no contigo Bells, dime cuando eh faltado a las noches de películas?, o a las tardes en la gran plaza?, o los miércoles de ... -

- ya Edward, me retracto – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- o no, ahora vas a traumarte con Alicia en el país de las maravillas? - dije temiendo que tuviera una obsesión mas además de Harry Potter, Narnya, piratas del Caribe y no se que tantas mas

- claro que no bobo, mi obsesión son Tim Burton y Johnny Depp – dijo poniendo cara de ensoñación

- seguimos con ese Johnny? - me queje

- así es, y como te tardaste te pondré un castigo – dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón de su sala frente al televisor

- castigo? - dije dudoso

- si, esta noche sera una maratón de Johnny Depp!, primero serán Nightmare in Elm Street, Sleepy Hollow, Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates, Edward manos de tijera, y así hasta que amanezca – dijo victoriosa al ver mi cara de pavor

- Bells, por favor no seas cruel! - dije con cara de dolor a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa triunfante

- esta dicho – dijo levantándose a poner la primer película.

Se sentó a mi lado, puso una sonrisa radiante mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y lo ponía en su plato, y después tomaba su coca de lata y la abría.

Pasamos la siguiente hora y media viendo las matanzas de Freddy, hasta que finalmente se acabo la película.

- Edward, Freddy esta aquí!, lo veo agh... no respiro! - dijo Bella, tomo catsup de su plato y se la puso desde la comisura de su labio hasta el cuello, luego saco la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

- dios mio!, Freddy mato a Bells! - dije siguiéndole el juego, me acerque a ella sin que lo notara y comencé a hacerle cosquillas

- No!, Edward! - grito mientras se desternillaba de risa, y se sacudía para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas

- esto es por fingir tu muerte señorita Swan – dije imitando la voz de Freddy y seguí con mi ataque de cosquillas

- basta Edward por favor! - suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, me detuve y sonreí al ver su cara roja.

- ok, pon la película que sigue chica – dije aun riendo, y ella limpio la catsup de su cara con la mano

- tendré mi venganza Edward – me amenazo

- pero si ya tienes una ahora – me queje _realmente esta loca _pensé y sonreí

- si, pero esa sera peor – dijo encojiendose de hombros y sonriendo

Se puso en pie y fue al DVD, tomo la película de Sleepy Hollow y guardo la otra en su caja, tomo el control y regreso a sentarse a mi lado y puso play a la película.

- Edward, podrías preparar palomitas?, esta pizza no nos aguanto nada – me rogó

- hum, claro – dije, iba a levantarme cuando vi que en la comisura de sus labios había aun catsup que no se había limpiado, reí por lo ridícula que se veía, como si fuera una pequeña niña que había comido mucha catsup, me aproxime a ella aun sonriendo, ella me veía extrañada, limpie la catsup y ambos soltamos una risa

- eres bastante sucia niña – la regañe

- deja de alegar y ve por mis palomitas! - me dijo con un puchero

- ya voy, ya voy – me puse en pie, tome los platos de la pizza que estaban en la mesita de la sala, si los dejaba allí seguro al rato tendríamos muchas moscas molestas, me dirigía a la cocina cuando escuche a Bella

- Edward? - dijo hincándose en el sillón y sosteniéndose del respaldo

- que? - pregunte extrañado

- que sean extra-mantequilla ok? - dijo mordiéndose el labio

- por supuesto Bella – me gire y seguí caminando a la cocina

El departamento de Bella no era muy grande, pero era bastante cómodo, yo había comprado el de a lado, y se podría decir que habían tantas cosas mías en este como suyas en el mio, lo que nos ocasionaba mucho estres cuando se nos perdía algo, pero también tenia el departamento que me habían regalado mis padres al terminar la universidad, este se encontraba en una zona residencial, rara vez íbamos allí, pero ese departamento era tanto mio como de Bells, ya que de no ser por ella jamas habría terminado la universidad, ya que siempre me ayudaba a estudiar y me regañaba cuando no cumplía con mis trabajos o deberes, así que el que ahora fuera una gran cirujano plástico se lo debía a mis padres por el apoyo económico y a Bella, por ayudarme con todo eso de el estudio.

Deje los platos en el trastero y abrí el cajón de la alacena donde Bella guardaba las palomitas, les quite el celofán y las metí al micro, luego tome un enorme tazón donde siempre vaciábamos las palomitas.

- mas te vale que la película siga en pause Isabella – le grite y ella soltó una carcajada

- le regresare cuando estés aquí – respondió, sacudí la cabeza, _Bella se sabia de memoria esa película, sin embargo aun se embebecia como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto, bueno eso era por Johnny Depp, que le veía a ese tipo?_, el sonido de el micro me saco de mis pensamientos, saque la bolsa, la puse dentro del tazón, y regrese a la sala con Bella.

- aquí tiene señorita mandona – dije dándole el tazón y sentándome de nuevo, inmediatamente ella regreso la película al inicio.

- si algún día llego a conocer a Johnny Depp en persona me moriré de felicidad – dijo Bella acurrucándose entre mis brazos, y poniendo el tazón de palomitas sobre su estomago, para así alcanzar ambos.

- niña loca – dije y bostece

Vimos otras 2 películas de Johnny Depp y el sueño ya me mataba, no llegue a ver el final de la tercera, ya que me quite los zapatos y la camisa, y claro luego de que Bella se reacomodara en mis brazos, me quede dormido.

* * *

Q les parece nuestro Ed mujeriego, y Bells obsecionada Cn Johny jejeje, la vdd s qq la obsecionada cn Johny soy yo, pro s interesant tner a Bella loqita x el jeje ii a Ed qejandose o no??

bno nenas, d vdd no me knzo d agradecerles, ii spro no defraudar a nadie, si no ya saben qq acepto jitomatazos, abucheos, rega~os, gritos y hasta malas palabras, o caso contrario flores, felicitaciones, alabanzas, regalos etc, us ya sabn d qq va el rollo, y a las qq apenas comienzan a leer spro qq d vdd les encant cmo va la story jejeje

bno una vez mas subire cap dsps d qq ste supere los 10 reviews okiz??

los amoreo!!

ii KrmelushizZ! again mil gracias x toda tu ayuda beta!!, no olviden leer el fic d mi beta, ella s nueva en ff, y cmo todos sabms s dificil y su story s d woOw, visitenla va?? aqi el link:

.net/u/2284091/Mel-tts-VS-HP

bsitozZ!

-Alice Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	4. Chapter III: Confusion

G~low!! no me apedreen ok?? eso doleria un millon!! sorry x no habr subido capi ants, pro s qq tuve la peor semana d todas!!, primero me qitan el inter x exeso d pago (^^,') loego la inshe teacher d orientacion me quito mi cel! sniff sniff, despues en programacion me dejaron hacer un diccionario ingles espa~ol, espa~ol ingles, y creeanme nenas no es nada facil!!, en fin, sali la semana ya arrastrandome!! pro en fin ya aqqi lo tienen jejej no aburro mas solo disfrutenlo!!

* * *

Capitulo 3: Confusion.

Bella POV.

Ringgggggggg, ringgggggggg,

_Ese espantoso sonido de nuevo_, me gire para alcanzar mi reloj de la mesita de noche y apagarlo, pero en lugar de rodar por la cama cai de bruces al suelo,

-que diablos... - me sobresalte

- no!, de verdad Miley fue ella! - grito Edward desde el sillón, solté una risa

nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sillón, me puse en pie y me sobe la pierna derecha que fue donde me golpee, _que estará soñando Edward?,_ reí de nuevo mientras caminaba a mi dormitorio para apagar la alarma, _me espera un largo día,_ pensé al ver el desastre de cuarto que tenia, apague el reloj y regrese a la sala, donde Edward seguía durmiendo con el cuello torcido, s_eguro le dolería horrible cuando despertara, _me doble hacia atrás para que mi espalda tronara, ya que al parecer a mi espalda no le agrado dormir así de amontonada.

- despierta dormilón! - sacudí a Edward para que despertara y este solo balbuceo palabras sin sentido, lo único que logre entender fue: minutos, espera, hagas, Melanie.

- Edward no seas flojo y despierta ya, vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo – me hinque frente al sillón y lo sacudí mas enérgicamente, el balbuceo de nuevo y estiro los brazos atrapándome entre ellos, luego me jalo hacia el mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi cuerpo aun con lo ojos cerrados, puse los ojos como platos y le di un golpe en la cabeza como puede.

- Edward, imbécil que haces? - le grite, el abrió los ojos y al ver lo que estaba haciendo me soltó y de la impresión se aventó para atrás ocasionando que el sillón y el se cayeran.

- lo lamento Bella, yo no... no creerás que... - se levanto del sillón y comenzó a balbucear de nuevo desesperado

- no importa, estabas dormido, y descuida esta vez no tengo ningun  
bate a la mano, el que me había regalado Phil debio quedarse en Jacsonville en casa de mi madre – dije para tranquilizarlo

- oh, es una suerte, no tenia ganas de encontrarme de nuevo de frente con un bate – bostezo y fue a la cocina

- tienes idea de que hora es Edward? - pregunte yendo tras de el a la cocina

- ni idea, por que – respondió con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador

- las 6:35, si no te das prisa llegaras tarde al trabajo – ni siquiera se inmuto, dejo el bote de yogur y la leche que acababa de sacar del refrió sobre la barra y fue por cucharas, el cereal y dos cuencos.

- no seas amarga Bella, sabes que Carlisle es mi papa, hum dime que te pasa hoy eh?, por que estas así? - me pregunto mientras servía los cereales y me alargaba uno, respire profundo y fui a sentarme a lado de el.

- tienes razón, para que me preocupo por ti Edward – comencé a comer mi cereal pensando que diablos hacer para solucionar el caso Browns, cuando la voz de Edward me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

- ayer olvide decirte Bella, que ya viene el cumpleaños del abuelo Cullen y ... - _oh no, de nuevo la fiesta del abuelo Cullen lo que me faltaba._

- lo lamento Edward, este año no podre ir contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero saluda al abuelo de mi parte – dije sin dejar de ver mi cereal como si se tratara de la solución del caso Browns, y no solo de hojuelas con yogur y leche.

- estas bromeando cierto Bella? - me pregunto Edward alarmado

- no Edward, es enserio no puedo ir – dije alzando al fin la vista, la mandíbula de Edward estaba desencajada y me veía con ojos de incredulidad.

- Bella no me puedes hacer esto, yo cuento contigo para ese evento, sabes que no me puedes fallar – dijo con tono de suplica

- lo lamento Edward, pero estaré muy ocupada estos días, por que no mejor llevas a la fiesta a una de tus chicas? - casi se atraganta con el cereal

- te volviste loca Bella?, no puedo llevar a una chica cualquiera a un evento familiar!, se sentiría algo así como mi novia! - dijo aterrado, yo solté un bufido – además el abuelo siempre a creído que eres mi novia, no le hagas esto al viejo, soy su nieto predilecto, además ni Emmett ni Alice estarán presentes, no puedes hacerle esto – me rogó tomando mis manos y viéndome con lo ojitos de borreguito.

- Edward, no puedo, y no me veas con esos ojos, que no funcionara – _no me iba a dejar convencer de nuevo_, levante la barbilla y cruce los brazos

- Bella, no seas mala – insistió

- esta bien, que día es? - me rendí, _si me seguía negando iba a fastidiarme a diario y de todos modos me iba a convencer, que mas daba?. _

- GENIAL Bella!! - grito mientras se ponía en pie y me daba vueltas – sera el viernes en la noche creo -

- bueno, ya bajame o vomitare todo el cereal – le implore cuando empezaba a marearme.

- como siempre te sales con la tuya verdad?, - le reproche apuntándolo con mi cuchara – me voy a bañar, antes de que trates de convencerme de otra cosa, como de ir a Marte en una nave o algo por el estilo – deje mi plato sucio en el fregadero mientras Edward decía algo como _no es mala idea_.

- bueno, ya me voy Bells, nos vemos para comer? - me pregunto llevando también su plato al fregadero

- no lo se Edward, tengo una junta importante hoy, pero yo te llamo ok? -

- muy bien, hasta luego Bells – se despidió Edward y se fue.

_Genial, justo cuando creí que no tendría que ir a otro de sus eventos, pero bueno era el abuelo Cullen, y Edward tenia razón, el me quería mucho, y en realidad era un hombre bastante agradable_, me metí al baño y tome una rápida ducha.

Salí del baño y tome uno de mis trajes sastres, una falda café, con un saco y una camisa de botones blanca sin mangas, me vestí rápidamente sin dejar de pensar en el caso que me esperaba, tome mis zapatos negros boca de pescado y sin tacón, lo ultimo que podría agregarle a mi ajetreado día eran un par de tacones, tome mi maletín y salí de departamento, que era el 21A, el 21B que era el de a lado era por supuesto de Edward, aunque solo lo había comprado para vivir a lado de conmigo, ya que el tenia una increíble casa en una de las colonias caras de Chicago, regalo de sus padres al terminar la universidad y comenzar a trabajar en el hospital privado del que era jefe Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

Subí a mi vieja cafetera, que era un wolksvaguen golf 66, pero era lo mejor que había podido encontrar, aun recuerdo la expresión de Edward cuando le mostré mi nuevo auto "te estafaron Bells, esto no es un auto, es una cafetera" habían sido sus palabras exactas y después se echo a reír, después había tratado de convencerme que lo dejara regalarme un "auto bien", arrogante propietario de un volvo del año pensé yo.

Llegue al bufete exactamente a las 8 que era mi horario de entrada, mi espalda me estaba matando todo por la mala postura en la que había dormido, me senté en mi silla y cerré los ojos, no llevaba ni 15 minutos allí cuando alguien entro riendo.

- Buenos días Bella, hum estas bien? - abrí los ojos y me encontré con la curiosa mirada de Jasper que en sus manos llevaba dos tazas de café de la maquina expresa

- buenos días Jazz, si estoy bien, es solo que pase la noche en el sillón, y bueno me duele la espalda – dije poniendo mi mano en mi espalda mientras que con la otra tomaba el café que Jasper me había traído.

- humm, que mal, y que como vas con el caso Browns?? - me pregunto sentándose frente a mi en una de las sillas que estaban delante de mi escritorio.

- ni me hables de eso, que aun no tengo la menor idea de que hacer – dije sobandome las adoloridas sienes.

- valla que lo tienes difícil, yo podría ayudarte si quieres – me dijo bebiendo de su café

- enserio harías eso Jazz?? - respondí emocionada

- claro Bella, solo cuentame de que va –

- Jasper eres mi salvación! - dije y bebí de mi café

...

Edward POV

- Buenos días Doctor Cullen, en su despacho lo espera la señorita Briana lo espera en su despacho – me dijo mi secretaria Angela en cuanto llegue, sonreí al recordar la tarde anterior con esta chica.

- muchas gracias Angela, si alguien me busca estoy en una importante junta bien? - ella asintió y se fue a su oficina al final del pasillo, tome aire y entre a mi despacho, y encontré a Briana de pie frente a las fotografías de mi familia que tenia en la pared detrás de mi escritorio, llevaba un vestido blanco bastante corto, y sin espalda y el rubio cabello en una coleta, me acerque a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

- Briana, que gusto volver a verte – la abrace por detrás y ella soltó un gemido.

- Edward, me asustaste – se giro para estar de frente a mi, yo la empuje hasta recargarla en la pared, y ella subió su pierna a mi cintura.

- tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente Briana – le susurre en el oído mientras que mi miembro presionaba mi pantalón.

- sera mejor terminarlo no? - me respondió con un sexy gruñido, me desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa y beso mi cuello, mis piernas temblaban, puse una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra por debajo de su vestido hasta su entrepierna, hice a un lado sus bragas y moví mi dedo entre su sexo de su boca se escapo un gruñido salvaje y me empujo contra el escritorio, se separo de mi un poco y me desabrocho el cinturón para seguir con el pantalón

- veo que alguien esta muy emocionado eh – dijo bajando el cierre de mi pantalón y metiendo la mano por mis boxers.

- si!, así es Bri...ana – saco mi miembro de mis boxer y comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, dándome un enorme placer.

No pude mas y y la tome en mis brazos, la levante y la deje sobre el escritorio, tumbando las cosas que tenia allí, levante su vestido y casi le arranque las bragas, saque de mi bolsillo un condón y me lo puse lo mas rápido que pude.

- que esperas Edward – gimió Briana

- nada – respondí y sin mas entre en ella, soltó un grito lleno de placer y yo comencé a embestirla fuertemente, mientras que con una mano tomaba su pecho derecho, baje el otro para estimular su clítoris, soltó un gemido de placer mas intenso y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, aumente mi empuje y ella aumento sus gemidos, estimule su clítoris con mas intensidad, y entonces sentí como sus paredes apretaban mi miembro, esta cerca, muy cerca, al igual que yo, y de repente un gemido entrecortado salio de su garganta, y su cuerpo recibió espasmos violentos, que me indicaron que acababa de tener un orgasmo, habiendo cumplido me corrí con ella.

(minutos después)

- tengo que irme Edward, no eh ido a saludar a mi padre – dijo Briana mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente a un pequeño espejo que saco de su bolso.

- bien – respondí sentándome en mi silla y sacando unos importantes papeles de una paciente que no tardaba en llegar, no sentí cuando se acerco a mi

- hasta luego – dijo en mi oído y se giro para intentar besarme, pero yo me gire extrañado

- hum si nos vemos – respondí dándole un fugas beso en los labios – bueno que te valla bien – respondí volviendo a mis papeles, pero pude ver con el rabillo del ojo su expresión molesta, no dijo mas y salio del despacho dando un portazo, apenas salio solté una risa, _tengo que dejar claro que lo que hay entre ella y yo es sexo sin compromisos, no era una relación ni nada por el estilo, y si no le parecía entonces no la vería mas _pensé dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

- buenos días Doctor Cullen – entro la señora Coren, la paciente a la que estaba esperando

- muy buenos días señora, como se ha sentido estos días? - le pregunte, la señora Coren tenia aproximadamente 40 años, se le había detectado cáncer de mama en el ceno izquierdo, había sido sometida a una operación para extraerlo, y yo me había encargado de ponerle una prótesis que se viera como el otro, ahora venia a su revisión mensual para asegurarnos que todo iba bien.

- perfecto doctor, creo que ya todo esta bien, ya ambos se ven iguales – dijo feliz

....

Bella POV

- no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto Edward – dije molesta mientras me acomodaba el vestido estraple con escote en corazón y pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, de allí para abajo estaba suelto y terminaba a 10 centimetros de la rodilla, era rojo, y todos se volteaban a verme cuando me veian del brazo de Edward, el me había regalado el vestido, pero claro que había sido Alice quien se lo recomendo, y a juego llevaba unas zapatillas negras y un collar de plata con piedrecillas negras, apenas y podía caminar.

- no seas quejumbrosa Bella te ves muy bien – me dijo mientras saludaba con la mano a unos amigos del abuelo Cullen que me deboraban con la mirada.

- me vas a pagar esta Cullen – le reproche mientras nos aproximabamos a la familia de Edward

- hola Bella, que linda estas – me saludo Esme la mama de Edward con un abrazo

- que tal Esme, tu también estas hermosa – salude, ella llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes y con una flor también negra en la cintura del lado derecho, se veía relmente elegante, pero en Esme eso era normal.

- hola Bella, es un placer verte – me saludo Carlisle igual con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, era raro verlo de traje, estaba acostumbrada a verlo con su bata blanca de doctor.

- donde esta mi nieto consentido – dijo el abuelo Cullen aproximandose a nosotros, y dando un fuerte abrazo a Edward.

- a valla, Isabella, tan radiante como siempre – me saludo también con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- que tal señor Cullen? - lo salude sonriendo

- pues aquí sumando años niña, de verdad que admiro a Edward por encontrar semejante presiosura, y a ti hijo – dijo señalando a Edward – no la dejes ir, una mujer tan encantdora como Isabella no la encontraras tan facilmente – dijo palmeandole el hombros mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

- gracias abuelo, no te preocupes no la dejare ir – dijo guiñandole un ojo, el abuelo Cullen solto una risa triunfante

- ese es mi muchacho, tal como su padre y como su abuelo, nunca olvides que la base de todo exito es tener una buena mujer a tu lado o no Carlisle? - continuo el abuelo Cullen deteniendo a un mesero y tomando una de las copas que llevaba.

- papa, sabes que no esta bien que bebas a tu edad – lo regaño Carlisle

- ah, callate hijo es mi fiesta, ademas yo estoy fuerte como un tronco – dijo golpeandose el pecho suavemente y bebiendo de su copa, mientras Carlisle rodaba los ojos

- ven papa, por que no me acompañas eh? - dijo Carlisle quitandole la copa de la mano y llevandoselo lejos de allí mientras el abuelo ponia cara de aburrimiento por el sermon que Carlisle le iba a dar.

- es una lastima que Emmett y Alice no pudieron estar aquí cierto? - dijo Esme sentandose en la silla que tenia frente a ella.

- si, es una lastima, extraño a la pequeña torbellino y a su hermano el oso – dije sonriendo y sentandome a lado de Esme.

- hola, disculpen que me tardara, pero tenia cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy aquí – dijo Jasper, justo cuando Edward iba a sentarse.

- Jasper, que bueno que llegas hijo – lo saludo Esme

- wow Esme, se ve muy hermosa, como le va – la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

- ahi Japer muy bien, como se encuentran tus padres – le pregunto

- exelente, el pasado fin de semana fui a visitarlos, y estan bien – dijo Jasper, los papas de el vivian en una ciudad al sur del pais, casi en la frontera con Mexico, mientras que Esme y Carlisle vivian aquí en Chicago, mi madre ahora vivia en Jacksonville con su esposo Phil, y mi padre vivia en Forks Washington, y claro el abuelo Cullen vivia aquí mismo en Chicago, la familia de Emmett y Alice se habian tenido que mudar a Londres, por el trabajo de el papa de ellos, se habian ido hace ya varios años, justo cuando la pequeña duende termino la preparatoria, y Emmett estaba con nosotros en la universidad, casi se lo habian llevado a rastras, pero este año regresaban, aunque no sabiamos exactamente en que mes.

- Edward, por que no vienes conmigo, eh visto unas nenas que para que te cuento – dijo Japer y ambos se fueron.

- estos hombres jamas cambiaran dijo Esme sacudiendo la cabeza y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de champaña que tenia en la mesa.

- así son ellos, ya que mas podemos hacer? - dije riendo.

- en fin, Bella como has estado?, has tenido problemas en el bufete? - me pregunto interesada

- no en realidad yo – me encogi de hombros – todo bien – me mordi el labio recordando el desastrozo caso que donde por mi culpa un asesino había quedado libre, y por supuesto Esme lo noto

- ahi no, cuentame que paso? - me pregunto acercandose mas a mi

- no es nada importante Esme es solo... -

- Bella, ven por favor baila conmigo y finge ser mi novia por favor – me suplico Eward

- que te pasa Edward, parece que has visto un fantasma sabes? - le dije a Edward alzando una ceja

- es mucho peor que un fantasma Bella, ven tienes que venir – me jalo y me llevo hasta la pista de baile

- Edward sabes que no bailo – me queje

- solo intentalo Bella, es que mira quien esta alla – me apunto a la izquierda de donde estábamos, donde habian una barra de bebidas, y allí estaba de pie la peor pesadilla de Edward, Vera, una chica alta y robusta, con unos lentes de fondo de botella, y que estaba completamente obsecionada por Edward, cada que lo veía queria avalanzarse sobre el, y Edward siempre venia corriendo a mi o se la pasaba ocultandose de ella.

- oh, ya veo es tu amorcito – dije riendo

- muy graciosa Sweney – me dijo mesclandoze entre las parejas para ocultarse de ella

- hum veo que utilizas mi viejo apodo que me pusiste en la universidad eh? - frunci el ceño divertida

- vamonos de aquí antes de que eso nos vea – apunto a la barra con la barbilla

- pero aun no hemos cenado Edward, ademas me estoy divirtiendo mucho – me burle de el y vi como sus ojos hechaban chispas de desesperación

- estas loca Bella, ademas a ti ni siquiera te gustan las fiestas – me rogo deteniendose y viendome a los ojos, luego a ella, a mi y luego a ella.

- a pero esta fiesta es realmente divertida, ademas no me puse un vestido de gala por nada o si Edward? - dije haciéndolo sufrir aun mas

- Bella por favor te llevare a cenar a donde quieras– me rogo, faltaba poco para que se pusiera de rodillas

- esta bien vamonos de aquí – dije soltando una risa al ver su desesperado y desencajado rostro

No tuve que decirle dos veces, de inmediato me llevo hasta donde la salida, y le pidio al Ballet su auto

- que fue todo eso Bella? - me pregunto cuando subiamos a su auto

- el que? - pregunte haciendome la desentendida y reprimiendo una risa

- el querer quedarte en la fiesta, el tenerme sufriendo así, que fue todo eso? - me pregunto hechando a andar el auto

- te dije que me vengaria Edward Cullen, o el Karma instantaneo, como quieras tomarlo – dije y solte una sonora carcajada?

- Karma?, eso no son posisiones sexuales o algo así?, me estas insinuando algo Sweney? - dijo alzando una ceja divertido

- estas loco Cullen, el karma es la ley de la atraccion, lo que tu dices es kamasutra tonto, no es mi culpa que tu solo pienses en eso – reí con mas ganas

- si claro, lo que tu digas – dijo sarcastico y con su arrogante sonrisa de lado

- que traes Cullen? Sueltalo – le ordene

- nada – dijo intentando sonar inocente

- como que nada, dimelo o si no le dire a tu guapa pretendiente que quieres una cita con ella – dije atacandolo

- no serias capaz – dijo alarmado y viendome con duda

- eso no lo sabes – respondí y reí de nuevo

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, hum, dime cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo? - pregunto

- que?!!, te estas burlando Cullen, de que mi vida sexual no sea tan amplia como la tuya? - pregunte realmente fuera de mi

- sabia que te pondrias así Sweney, ya olvidalo – dijo tratando de no reirse, se bajo del auto, ni siquiera note cuando llegamos a "pepe's", me abrío la puerta aun con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

- ya Bells, por eso no queria decirte, lo lamento pero tu comenzaste – dijo borrando su sonrisa al verme enojada, suspire profundamente y baje del auto.

- esta bien ya no importa – sonrío de nuevo y caminamos a la pasteleria

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban en la ventana, yo pedi pastel de chocolate blanco y el de chocolate negro, sin embargo sus palabras seguian dando vueltas en mi cabeza "cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?", sacudi la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento cuando una guapa chica nos dejaba las rebanadas de pastel en la mesa, pude ver que Edward le coqueteaba y que ella le daba una servilleta con su numero de telefono, no le di importancia, tome mi cuchara y comenze a comer de mi pastel.

- se ve delicioso, puedo probarlo? - alargo su tenedor hasta mi plato y tomo un pedazo de mi pastel

- desde que termine con Jacob – le dije y el me miro extraño

- que, de que hablas? - dijo con el tenedor a centimetros de su boca

- respondo tu pregunta, no eh tenido sexo desde que termine ... -

- dios, olvidalo no quiero saberlo – dijo con cara de asco

- con Jacob – le dije aunque el no quisiera escucharlo, al fin y al cabo el había preguntado

- rayos Bella, te dije que no queria saberlo, creo que me enfermare – dijo fingiendo que vomitaba

- tu preguntaste, no es mi culpa, yo solo respondí – dije con una sonrisa

- bien pues basta de hablar de sexo con tu chucho ese, de verdad quiero comer este pastel – dijo y yo alargue mi cuchara y le robe un pedazo de su pastel.

- de acuerdo – respondí comiendo el trozo de pastel

- genial – dijo alzando las manos

- mmm, que rico, la proxima vez pedire este – dije robando mas de su pastel

- eres tramposa Bella, en todo caso dame del tuyo – metio su tenedor de nuevo en mi pastel y se comio un gran trozo

- no robes de mi pastel Edward – lo regane entre risas, hundi mi dedo en el betun y luego se lo embarre en la punta de la nariz.

- Esto es la guerra Isabella! - me grito y tomo betun de mi pastel, mientras yo gritaba y reia.

Sin duda esta vida era buena, a pesar de mis preocupaciones en la oficina tenia mi divertida forma de liberar el estres, reir con Edward.

* * *

hey nenas q les pareCio??

jejejejeje bno ps iia ven cmo si mega depende uno d otro q haria Ed sin Bells?, y q haria Bells sin Ed??

bno ps millones d thanks x todos sus reviews, sus alertas y tmbn a las nenas q solo leen, a las qq qritican constructivamente claro y a las q me felicitan!! nena las amo!!

bno ii ps a las nenas q apenas comienzan la story spro les encant mi story, si no ya sabn me merecere un jitomatazo d su parte XD

KrmelushizZ Betta! sigo aki vivita y coleando!!, en cuanto tnga saldo t mando un msjto va?

todo mi amor para ustedes nenas, d vdd q sus respuesta tan afirmativa es la q inspira a mi imaginacion a voooolar jejeje

ii para q vean les dejo un chiqqi adelanto del nex cap!!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Jasper! - solloce contra su pecho – no le digas nada a Edward, no quiero preocuparlo antes de tiempo – dije aun abrazando a Jasper.

- que es lo que no debe decirme Jasper? - escuche una voz aterciopelada en la entrada de mi oficina, sentí como si me hubieran echado un valde de agua helada encima, Jasper y yo nos soltamos.

- Edward?! - dije con los como platos

- hey hermano – escuche a Jasper

- dejense de cosas y diganme que ocurre aquí – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, con sospecha, y ligeramente molesto

- yo... esto... nada – respondí nerviosa

- chicos, si están saliendo, hum... no deben de ocultármelo, pero Bella, creí que Alice...-

- que cosa Edward?? - pregunte completamente extrañada mientras que la boca de Jasper estaba abierta

- no Edward, no es eso – respondió con la voz nerviosa que para nada ayudo a sostener sus palabras

- si claro, yo solo venia a invitarte a desayunar, pero si tienen planes, esta bien yo voy y busco a alguien por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- no Edward, de verdad que estas malinterpretando las cosas – respondí

- lo que digas Bella – respondió y se marcho

- esta hecho un toro – dijo Jasper

* * *

intrigadas?? jejejeje

kisittos de:

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!!


	5. Chapter IV: Dia De Locos

G~low nenas lindazZ!!

Bueno pues aqui les dejo un capi mas, o yeah ya comienza lo bueno jejejeje y veran como la pobre Bells si que tiene un dia de locos, bueno ni~as ya no las aburro mas, se los dejo jeje q lo disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 4: día de locos

(días después)

- Curso de capacitación?!! - grite alarmada.

- así es, y en Volterra Italia – dijo orgulloso mi jefe el señor Skins

- Italia?!! - grite de nuevo

- así es Swan, comience a empacar, por que pronto tendrá que marcharse, aproximadamente en una semana – continuo sin notar que mis ojos estaban como platos, ya que no despegaba los ojos de su Mac.

- pero señor yo ... -

- nada Swan, no tiene que agradecerme por una oportunidad así, es usted un miembro ejemplar de este bufete, y gracias a su grandioso trabajo en el caso Browns, se lo merece – dijo pensando que trataba de agradecerle, cuando en realidad trataba de negarme.

- muchas gracias señor, por el cumplido, pero no creo...-

- Señor Skins, lo busca su esposa en el teléfono – dijo Brenda, la secretaria del señor Skins.

- me voy Isabella, la comandante habla – Bromeo y salio de mi oficina dejándome en estado vegetativo.

Me senté en mi silla, _no podía irme, no así_, me sobe las venas de la sien y cerré los ojos.

- se puede? - escuche en la entrada de mi oficina

- no; estoy ocupada – respondí sin importar quien era

- que ocurre Bella? - replico Jasper entrando de todos modos a la oficina.

- hay Jasper me voy a Italia – dije lanzándome a sus brazos

- que?? - dijo Jasper fuera de si – pero por que... para que... - decía palabras sin sentido

- Jasper, no me quiero ir, es una especie de "premio" segun el señor Skins, por lo del caos Browns, y yo ni siquiera lo reslovi, fuiste tu Jazz – replique

- no Bella, tu hiciste casi todo, yo solo lo termine, pero bueno, Edward se va a morir, no se sabe cuidar solo, se morirá de hambre!! -

- Jasper! - solloce contra su pecho – no le digas nada a Edward, no quiero preocuparlo antes de tiempo – dije aun abrazando a Jasper.

- que es lo que no debe decirme Jasper? - escuche una voz aterciopelada en la entrada de mi oficina, sentí como si me hubieran echado un valde de agua helada encima, Jasper y yo nos soltamos.

- Edward?! - dije con los como platos

- hey hermano – escuche a Jasper

- dejense de cosas y diganme que ocurre aquí – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, con sospecha, y ligeramente molesto

- yo... esto... nada – respondí nerviosa

- chicos, si están saliendo, hum... no deben de ocultármelo, pero Bella, creí que Alice...-

- que cosa Edward?? - pregunte completamente extrañada mientras que la boca de Jasper estaba abierta

- no Edward, no es eso – respondió con la voz nerviosa que para nada ayudo a sostener sus palabras

- si claro, yo solo venia a invitarte a desayunar, pero si tienen planes, esta bien yo voy y busco a alguien por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- no Edward, de verdad que estas malinterpretando las cosas – respondí

- lo que digas Bella – respondió y se marcho

- esta hecho un toro – dijo Jasper

- lo que me faltaba, me voy y encima Edward se enoja – me desplome en el escritorio y comencé a sollozar.

- basta Bella, tranquilizate – me consoló Jasper – ven te llevare a tu casa, no puedes seguir aquí en esas condiciones – dijo levantándome del escritorio, no tenia ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de discutirles, por lo que me deje llevar como muñeca de trapo.

Edward POV

Salí hecho una fiera de el bufete donde Jasper y Bella trabajaban, e_staba bien, si ellos querían salir juntos que lo hicieran, pero por que ocultármelo?, acaso no eramos amigos?, seguro les estorbaba ahora, y por eso tanto rollo,_ patee un bote de basura de la entrada y este se volteo, _lo peor es que no se por que me molesta tanto, quizá es el hecho de que yo siempre le contaba todo a Bella, y Jasper, maldito hipócrita, siempre negando su fijación por ella, daban asco_.

- Doctor Cullen? - escuche que me hablaban, ni siquiera me gire, no estaba de humor para nadie.

- oh Doctor Cullen, Bella ya le a dado la excelente noticia? - pregunto el jefe de Bella encarándome con una sonrisa en los labios, sentí hervir mi sangre, _era ya algo oficial en su oficina que ellos salían?, pero yo no debía saberlo eh?, a que diablos juega Bella?_.

- disculpe tengo prisa – respondí molesto y me fui dejándolo allí confundido, subí a mi auto y me fui lo mas rápido que pude del lugar.

Bella POV.

- Bella te encuentras bien? - escuche a Jasper decir mientras me sacudía del hombro.

- como quieres que me encuentre bien Jasper?, me voy a ITALIA sabes!, y Edward esta enojado por que el imbécil malinterpreto todo – estaba que me moría, _por que diablos me pasan estas cosas siempre a mi?._

- Bella, ya llegamos, ven te acompañare a tu departamento – dijo sonriendo y me ayudo a bajar del auto.

- la vida apesta Jasper – le solté en un bufido

- Bella, ni siquiera ves el lado bueno de las cosas, iras a conocer un país diferente, y podrías reencontrarte con tu vieja compañera de dormitorio, Carmen, ella vive en Venecia no? - me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura para ayudarme a caminar, yo iba casi desplomada en sus brazos.

- tienes razón Jazz, pero no lo entiendes, yo no quiero irme por que primera, Emmett y Alice están lejos, y segunda por que.... hum... yo ... estoy segura que tengo una buena razón aunque no lo recuerde ahora, y encima no quería decírselo a Edward por miedo a su reacción, y ve, entra y toma todo mal!, ahora va a estar enojado conmigo durante los últimos días que este aquí - me queje

tenia la vista fija en el suelo, _había un motivo por el cual no quería irme, o quizá era la tranquilidad que tenia aquí, o el hecho de que estaría lejos de mi familia y amigos por 1 mes entero, o el simple hecho de que Edward no lo tomaría bien, y ahora era peor, no quería irme y que Edward y yo estuviéramos enojados._

- Edward – dijo alarmado Jasper, ni siquiera levante la mirada

- si Jasper Edward es... -

- que linda escena de amor, ahora piensas mudarte aquí Jasper? - bufo Edward, levante la vista y vi a Edward con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas de coraje

- Edward! - grite y me erguí completamente – por que eres tan imbécil, ni siquiera entiendes nada! - le grite y el puso la cara de espanto.

- como sea, yo ya me voy, adiós Romeo, es decir Jasper – bufo y se marcho sin darme tiempo de explicarle nada.

- es un idiota – dije soltándome del agarre de Jasper y caminando a mi departamento furiosa.

- si bueno, pero es Edward, seguro al rato se le baja el coraje, y ya le explicamos todo, sabes que no puede vivir sin ti – sentí como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima nuevamente, Edward no era el único, yo me había acostumbrado tanto a el en los últimos años que la idea de irme a Italia, de nuevo me golpeo en la cara.

- gracias por traerme Jasper, llevate mi auto para que no te vallas en el bus – dije cuando abría las puertas de mi departamento

- no Bella, gracias pero de todos modos tengo que ir a la oficina, y allí esta el mio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno, muchas gracias de verdad Jasper, te debo una – me despedí de el con la mano y entre a mi departamento.

Edward era tan tonto, creer que Jasper y yo salíamos?, de verdad cree que le haría eso a Alice?, me quite las zapatillas y fui al refrigerador, saque el tarro de helado de galleta de tres litros que acabamos de comprar Edward y yo, luego tome una cuchara de la alacena_ quizá estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, _me tire en el sillón de la sala, _si, podría ser que esta experiencia de ir a Italia fuera única, y verdaderamente buena _pensé devorando mi helado.

No supe cuanto pase allí hasta que escuche mi teléfono sonar, solo entonces me levante del piso para salir corriendo a levantar el teléfono, pero no alcance a contestar, y la contestadora sonó:

"_hola, estas llamando a Bella Swan, en este momento no estoy en casa, o quizá no puedo atenderte así que ..._

_- BELLA!!, tienes que ver esto, tu maldito gato me araño!, no puedes defenderlo esta vez, yo ni siquiera lo toque y el me ataco!-_

_- Que?!!, que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez a el señor bigotes? Arg Edward te golpeare!!... -_

_en fin solo di que quieres y dejame el mensaje"_

Reí al recordar ese día, aunque el señor bigotes era solo otro gato mas que me abandonaba, aun así los amaba, tanto que tendría muchísimos mas aunque siempre me abandonaran aunque estaba segura que no se irían si Edward no fuera tan malo con ellos.

- Bella?, soy el señor Bernard Skins, solo llamo para decirle que espero se mejore pronto, Jasper me hablo de su enfermedad estomacal, pero ese no es el tema, si no que su boleto esta programado para el día 18 de este mes, que es... Valla el próximo viernes, muy bien entonces hasta mañana Bella – colgo.

Regrese al sillón sin ánimos, por un momento creí que seria Edward disculpándose por ser tan tonto, pero no, solo se trataba de mi jefe dándome la fecha de mi partida, tome aire profundamente mientras me iba a mi habitación.

Comencé a hacer zapping en la televisión hasta que me enfade, entonces tome mi gastado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, y me desaparecí por un momento en mi frágil burbuja.

Leí por un largo rato, hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a picar, y no podía concentrarme en leer, había leído el mismo párrafo 3 veces sin entender nada, entonces deje el libro a lado de mi cama y me acosté a dormir, ignorando el hambre que sentía, ya que por el sol eran como las 5:00 y no había comido nada, pero tenia mas sueño que hambre, por lo que me deje llevar al planeta de los sueños en brazos de Morfeo.

...

Cuando desperté ya estaba obscuro, y mis tripas se estaban devorando las unas a las otras, me levante de la cama y mi cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar, fui a la cocina y tome del refrigerador un toper con chuletas frías, las calenté y me senté a comerlas, mañana seria martes, mejor llamaría a Edward, para preguntarle si vendría a la noche de películas el jueves, o tendría que pasarla sola mi ultimo jueves aqui, pero me aterraba enfrentar de nuevo su coraje, aunque también debía explicarle que Jasper y yo no salíamos juntos, no lo pensé mas y marque su numero.

Me mando a buzón, y colgué, _no le dejare un mensaje, esto debo explicárselo bien, _marque por segunda vez, y luego de tres timbres contesto una voz femenina.

- hum bueno? - pregunto, me quede callada, _Edward jamas dejaba que una de sus "chicas" contestara su teléfono_ - Edward cariño te llaman! - grito _"Cariño?" escuche bien?, que asco; colgué_ sin esperar a que el tomara el teléfono.

Tire el resto de mi chuleta, acababa de perder el apetito, volví a la cama, vi la hora en mi reloj, eran las 8:26, había perdido el día entero en la cama?, _que interesante y divertido día de locos _pensé y una vez mas me deje abrazar por Morfeo.

...

Desperté a las 4:15 de la mañana, como dormí toda la tarde ya no pude volverme a dormir por mas vueltas que di en la cama, a las 6:20 estaba segura que no volvería a dormirme, por lo que me levante de una vez, fui a la cocina a prepararme un café, pero al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto me tropecé con algo, y caí de bruces al suelo, molesta me gire a ver con que me había golpeado y encontré un enorme oso de peluche con un sobre pegado en el cuello, me agache y se la quite, rompi el sobre ya que estaba sellado, y saque la nota.

_**Un osito como yo para que me valla reservando un lugar para cuando llegue.**_

_**Emmett.**_

Reí por la ocurrencia de Emmett, _como diablos llego aquí?,_ el oso era enorme, sosteniéndolo en mis manos a la altura de mi cara me llegaba mas abajo de la cadera, reí de nuevo y camine a la cocina.

- eh que? - escuche en la sala cuando encendí las luces, me gire al sillón y vi a un atolondrado Edward que estaba todo encandilado y entrecerraba los ojos.

- Edward? Que diablos haces en el sillón? - le pregunte y cuando sus ojos al fin se acostumbraron a la luz los puso como platos, voltee hacia abajo, aun tenia en mis manos a el pequeño Emmett y su nota, y a leguas se veía que era nuevo, ya que aun tenia el enorme moño en el cuello, Edward tenia sus ojos fijos en el.

- oh, veo que encontraste tu regalo, un cartero lo pensaba dejar en la puerta, pero cuando me vio entrar aquí me lo dio, no te preocupes no leí la nota – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

- yo... Edward este oso me lo dio...-

- no importa Bella, eh decidido aceptar que...-

- quieres callarte y escucharme? - le grite y el se puso serio

- mira Edward, Jasper y yo ... - me interrumpí ya que su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo respondió y alzo la mano para que esperara

- Bueno? - dijo

- oh, claro papa ya estoy despierto, estaré ahí temprano – dijo rodando los ojos – solo desayuno y... de acuerdo voy para allá – guardo su celular en el bolsillo

- me voy Bella, tenemos una platica pendiente escuchaste? - dijo señalándome con el dedo seriamente y salio corriendo dejándome echa una furia.

_Genial, una vez mas no pude explicarle que era un tonto, y que yo no salia con Jasper, y ahora encima piensa que Emmett Jr es un regalo de Jasper!, _molesta me metí al baño, estuve allí hasta que el agua caliente se termino.

Respire profundamente y entre a mi habitacion refunfuñando por lo bajo mi mala suerte.

_Muy bien, Edward estaba hecho un toro ayer, pero ahora estaba mas tranquilo, pero no me había dejado explicarle nada y para cerrar con broche de oro tenia fecha limite de mi estancia aquí, que seguía ahora?, Edward llevaría a Jasper a escoger nuestro anillo de "compromiso"? _Pensé molesta, saque un pantalón de vestir negro con rayas blancas, y una blusa blanca brillosa y un chaleco negro a juego, _sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ir al hospital y hablar con Edward de una maldita vez, no podía dejar que esto se me saliera de las manos; _me vestí tan rápido como pude y me calce unas zapatillas no muy altas y de pico negras con decoraciones plateadas, cepille mi pelo y me puse muse, _ahora a enfrentar al dragón, _pensé y reí de mi ocurrencia, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí corriendo,_ tenia que llegar pronto al hospital, por que si llegaba tarde el señor Skins me mataría, aunque pensándolo bien podría pensar en castigarme dándole mis boletos a alguien mas por llegar tarde _pensé esperanzada mientras arrancaba mi auto.

...

llegue al hospital a las 7:21, debía darme prisa o jamas llegaría a tiempo a la oficina, que estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad.

Entre al ascensor cuando este estaba por cerrarse, presione el numero 11 cuantas veces pude y me recargue en la pared de este, que por suerte estaba vacío, cerré los ojos y los frote con mis dedos para liberarme de la tensión, cuando oí abrirse la puerta del ascensor.

- Bella!, que te trae por acá? - dijo una voz conocida, sin abrir los ojos supe de quien se trataba, y sentí que el alma se me callo a los pies, _genial lo que me faltaba_.

* * *

Quien sera Cn el q se enContRo Bella?, q hizo cambiar a Ed de opinion?, cuando llegara Emmett?

qieren las respuestas a estas preguntas?

ps ni modo tndran q sprar al siguiente cap jejejeje si lo se soy malvabona!!

pRo en fin nenas miles d millonetas de gracias x todos sus Reviews, Alertas, favoritos, y por supuesto a las q solo leen

Y como bien saben nenas acepto desde sus jitomatazos, gritos, rega~o, rabietas, etc hasta sus consejines, opiniones, regalitos, aplausos, lagrimas ii en fin ya conocen ese rollo jejejeje

ae soy tan feliz d q les guste mi story, por eso me di una chancita para dejarles el capi zee q zee!!

amm qieren adelanto del siguiente???

(asiente con la cebeza si qieres un chiqi adelanto, *ahora dime si asentiste con la cabeza XD*)

ps imagino q si asi qq aqi lo tienen!

* * *

Escuche un golpeteo en la ventana del auto y al girarme vi que se trataba de Jasper que en este momento agitaba la mano, tome aire profundamente y abrí la puerta.

- por que tardas tanto en bajar?, estaba esperando que salieras – dijo asomandose a mi auto y poniendo rostro de comprender mi tardanza

- lo siento Jasper, y por que si llegaste antes que yo no habias subido? - pregunte

- oh, y encontrarme con la sorpresita que nos tiene preparados Edward yo solo?, no gracias Bella – dijo con los ojos como platos

- que?, no era mala idea, quiza a ti si te hubiera escuchado ... -

- si, eso o me hubiera golpeado – dijo riendo

- golpeado por que tonto? - le pregunte bajando del auto _a la porra la bolsa_.

Subimos en silencio las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaban el departamento de Edward y el mio, saque mis llaves y me acerque en silencio a la puerta, Jasper me miro ceñudo

- no quiero darle la oprtunidad de hacernos esperar afuera, quiero llegar por sorpresa – respondí susurrando y el asintio con la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta rogando a dios que no se tratara de una idea muy descabellada, y lo que vi me dejo helada...

* * *

Q sera la sorpresita? jejejejjeeejjeejejeje aun mas intrigadas las dejo verdad jejejeje

bno ni~a ps d nuevo les agradesco a todas x su linda aceptacion, sinceramente me dan mucha inspiracion que hace que mis dedos vuelen sobre las teClas ejejejej y cada ves son mas nenas las q leen; sniff sniff me hacen ponerme sentimental jejeje

KrmelushizZ preema sistR Betta! aqqi sigo! woho! ii ntp pronto volveras a apareCer tu! jejejeje grax x tu incondicional apoyo cmo beta nena linda, y ya se q stos dias t eh dejado abandonada x el mtro y x el cel tmbn, pro pongamoslo como q t di unas vacaciones de mi jejej por q seguro sta mendiga ni~a loqqa ii enfadosa ya t tnia hasta el cuello eda?? jejejej T qiero millonetazZ!!

ok ps nenas iia sabn cuando alknCms mas d 10 Reviews les dejo el next Cap okizZ??

les mando un kisito dulC de posholate y tambien un abrazote talla Emmett jeejejejeje

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


	6. Chapter V: Sorpresas

G~low!!

Nenas las dje bn intrigadas Cn el Cap anterior vdd? jejejej ii bno aunqq mushas hicieron sus propias conjeturas sobre a quien se encuentra Bella en el asensor, y que ve cuando entra a su apartamento, solo les dire que 2 personas se asercaron mas a la vdd y fueron Ro-Ro Hale! sip nena es cierto la primer persona que dijiste, pero la segunda nop, y tambien Awen Granger amm uno d los q mencionaste del asensor sip, pero lo del depa nop jejeejejeje leeanlo y veran ok?

nelly-bello-cullen bno lo q propones no es mala idea, pero la vdd s q me gusta musho dejarlas intrigadas jejeje yo se q suena malvabon, pero s q asi veo q les encanta la story XD

oly! gracias por seguirme dsd el inicio chica, y ps t agradesco aqui ya que como no eres miembro d FF no puedo djart un lindo mp para darte los avisos y esas cosas que les dejo a todas las nenas que nos leen, pro dscuida, aqui te dejo mi agradecimiento, para que veas que te tomo en cuenta chik! (LL) para tu!

KrmelushizZ!! Beta d my heart ahora a tu te SeCuestRaRon lozZ ovnis?? o fueRon los Zombies sta vez??, s qq no leiste mi cap!! me qde spRando tu rr ii nomas nada!! OMG! donde taz? ire x ti seguro t fugast cn tu amoR Tony eda?? XD tt qro mensizZ!!

bno ya no molesto mas y les dejo el capi

* * *

Capitulo V: Sorpresas

Bella POV

- te encuentras bien Bella, necesitas ayuda? - escuche de nuevo esa voz, abrí los ojos y me encontre con un par de avellanas, y unas pobladas cejas.

- hola Jacob, no gracias estoy bien – lo salude mientras veía la flecha del asensor apuntar el numero tres, que era el piso al que nos dirigiamos en este momento, _dios, que te he hecho para que hagas estas cosas? _Pregunte mirando ceñuda al techo.

-... y ya sabes tu y yo, yo y tu, hum... como amigos por supuesto, que piensas? - _que?, me hablaba a mi?, cuanto tiempo había estado hablando? no lo había escuchado, ahora que demonios le contesto si ni siquiera se que me pregunto? _

- lo lamento Jake, no puedo – respondí mientras las puertas del asensor se abrian y yo baje inmediatamente mientras el me veía con cara de estupefacción

- crei que ibas con el doctor plastico, hum... bueno hasta luego Bells! - grito Jake mientras el asensor se cerraba, _valla al menos me deshice de el _pense frustrada _Jacob habia sido mi novio por casi un año, pero habia terminado con el debido a que el y Edward simplemente se odiaban, eran como agua y aceite, imposibles de mesclar, y la cosa empeoro cuando Jake me quiso dar a escoger entre mi mejor amigo y mi novio, lo cual me molesto demaciado, no entendia por que los celos de Jacob si el era el novio no?, que mas le daba que tuviera amigos?, y por que solo se comportaba asi con Edward?, fue entonces cuando decidi que debia dejarlo, y por desgracia desde esa vez cada que me encontraba a Jake el intendaba remediar su garrafal error y me invitaba a salir, y era entonces cuando yo salia huyendo, ni loca volvia a pasar por lo mismo; _comenze a subir las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar mas rapido a la oficina de Edward, o no llegaria a tiempo a mi oficina y el señor Skins probablemente se pondria hecho un leon.

..

- Ángela, como estas?, se encuentra Edward? - le pregunte agitada a la secretaria de Edward cuando conseguí llegar a el piso de la oficina de Edward.

- muy bien gracias Bella, y no por desgracia el doctor Cullen no se encuentra, el y su padre han tenido una reunion importante, no creo que salgan hasta dentro de una media hora, pero si quieres esperarlo aquí o dentro de su despacho ... - sugirió ella que en este momento estaba atendiendo a una mujer que llenaba un formulario para someterse a una liposucción, agache la mirada y vi la hora en el reloj de la mujer; _diablos!, ya son las 7:45 _pensé horrorizada.

- muchas gracias pero no puedo Angela, solo dile que estuve aquí, y que me llame – _no me importaba como, pero debía decirle lo que pasaba en realidad, no quería marcharme y que el siguiera pensando que entre Jazz y yo había algo._

- por supuesto Bella, yo le doy el recado, hasta luego – respondió con su cálida sonrisa y me dirigí de nuevo al asensor.

...

Edward POV

- Esta muy bien doctor Cullen, pero sigo teniendo mis dudas respecto a su cirujano plastico, el realmente se encuentra bien? - escuche que le decian a Carlisle.

-oh, si disculpen, se que eh estado distraido, pero no volverá a pasar, ahora por favor continue – me disculpe con el hombre que acababa de hablar, no tenia la mas remota idea de quien era ni de que haboa estado hablando, me acomode en mi silla y fige mi vista en ellos, mientras mi padre me veía con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no me importo, en realidad tenia cosas mucho mas importantes en las que pensar ahora _ por que Jasper y Bella me habian ocultado su relacion?, por que a mi?, no se supone que Bella y yo somos los mejores amigos?, y no se supone que ella y Alice también son amigas?, entonces por que andar con el amor platonico de Alice?, mas que nada eso me molesta, que puedan lastimar a la pitufina con sus enredos romanticos, quiza ese era el motivo por el que no querian que yo supiera, por que yo podría decirselo a ella._

- disculpenme un momento, hablare con el – dijo Carlisle sacudiendome del hombro y señalando la puerta, avanze junto con el hasta la puerta de la sala.

- que pasa contigo Edward?, no te dije que era muy importante esta reunion, de esto depende si nos dan el equipo nuevo o no, que diablos estas pensando? - me regaño molesto.

- perdoname es que estoy un poco ido, con un problema que tengo, pero de verdad esto...-

- no me importan tus excusas Edward, solo concentrate y listo, saca de tu mente todo lo demas me escuchaste? - asenti con la cabeza, _debe estar realmente molesto, Carlisle nunca me amenaza._

- muy bien señores continuemos – dijo Carlisle volviendo a su sitio al otro lado de la mesa, pero no despego sus ojos de mi, mientras me sentaba.

- bien señores, como le decia estamos buscando que ustedes... - Carlisle no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jessica, su secretaria irrumpió abriendo la puerta de par en par estaba bastante acalorada, y en sus mejillas habian aparecido unas motas rosas.

- doctor... Carlisle!, por favor... lo necesitan... en urgencias, una mujer... trato de suicidarse .... y se lanzo de un precipicio... sin embargo sigue viva... pero lo necesitan a usted, esta realmente grave – hablo entrecortadamente y abrazandose las costillas por lo agitada que estaba.

Los ojos de Carlisle estaban abiertos a mas no poder y su quijada estaba desencajada y veía a Jessica como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca, faltaba poco para que comenzara a arrancarse los cabellos de la desesperación.

- señores yo... entenderán que necesito ir, y yo... -

- esta bien Carlisle, valla ahora mismo, suspenderemos la junta hasta mañana – dijo el señor Rendon poniendose de pie e insitando a Carlisle a marcharse con Jessica, Carlisle salio corriendo con Jessica.

- valla, esos casos son tan tristes, no lo cree doctor Cullen? - me dijo el señor Rendon guardando todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el escritorio

- si, es horrible, y lo peor es que son cosas que se ven día a día, y muchas de las veces no se salvan – respondí recordando los muchos casos que habian llegado al hospital así.

- bueno doctor Cullen, nos retiramos – dijo estrechandome la mano, mientras que el resto solo se limito a despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza, o de mano

- por supuesto, que tengan un buen día – dije mientras iba tras ellos para cerrar la puerta de la sala.

Regrese a la silla donde hasta hacia un momento había estado sentado, cerre lo ojos y comenze a masajearme las sienes.

No escuche cuando la puerta de la sala se abrio de nuevo, ni tampoco escuche los pasos acercarse a mi, pero de repente un par de manos suaves comenzaron a masajear mis hombros, abrí los ojos de inmediato y gire mi rostro hacia atras para ver de quien se trataba, y me encontre con la sexy sonrisa de Victoria.

- wow Edward, si que estas tenso – me dijo con voz sensual masajeando mas suave mis hombros, no respondí, si no que de nuevo cerré los ojos y disfrute del placer que me causaba el masaje de Victoria.

Bajo las manos por el cuello de mi camisa y me aflojo la corbata, luego me quito la bata blanca que llevaba encima de mi camisa a rayas blanca y azul, sentí los labios de Victoria en mi cuello, solte un gruñido para darle a entender que me gustaba, y ella deslizo suavemente su mano y desabotono el primer boton de mi camisa, y sin desabrochar el resto introdujo su mano aun por debajo de mi playera de resaque, mientras besaba mi cuello, sentí la sangre correr e inundar mi miembro haciendose notar en mi pantalón, desabotono el siguiente y se dio la vuelta, para sentarse en mi regazo mientras fundia sus labios con los mios, sus labios eran salvajes, fieros, justo como siempre, buscaban dominarme y eso me exitaba aun mas, con mis manos comencé a masajear uno de sus pechos, y levemente pelliscar sus pezones por encima de su blusa, mientras mi otra mano se introducia por entre sus piernas y su pequeña falda, solto un respingo cuando mi dedo encontro su clitoris y suavemente lo estimulaba, por encima de su ropa interior.

- Edward – gimió y mordio mi labio inferior, para después bajar el rostro y atacarme con mordidas por todo el cuello, la barbilla y los hombros.

- Victoria – respondí también con un gemido, tome su blusa y sin detenerme a desabotonarla simplemente la jale, haciendo que varios botones volaran, pase mis manos pos su espalda y solté su sujetador, tome uno de sus enormes y firmes pechos, (que por supuesto eran mi creación) con mi mano, mientras que mi lengua jugaba con el pezón del otro, entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Tome a Vitoria en mis brazos y la sente en el escritorio, para sacar mi celular.

- Bueno? - conteste

- que tal, Eddi! - escuche una gruesa y burlesca voz

- Emmett? - pregunte incredulo

- no! Obama, - dijo con sarcasmo y solto una carcajada – claro que soy yo pedazo de imbecil, - bromeo – llamo para decirte que voy llegando a Chicago, estoy en el aereopuerto, podrias venir por mi? - dijo aun entre risas, sentí una gran euforia recorrer mi cuerpo.

- claro que si Emmett – comenze a abotonarme la camisa de nuevo, sin dar importancia al gruñidito de protesta de Victoria – dime en que modulo estas, y voy para alla de inmediato -

- eres el mejor Eddi, estoy en interjet, no tengo idea que numero, pero espera... HEY TU, SI TU, NO TU NO TU AMIGO EL QUE TIENE CARA DE CABALLO...HUMM DA IGUAL QUIEN, SABES QUE NUMERO ES ESTE MODULO? - escuche que Emmett le gritaba a alguien, y no pude evitar reir, le di un beso fugaz a Victoria y le hize señas de que yo la llamaba, ella se molesto, pero ni siquiera me importo,_otro día le recompensaria lo de hoy, pero en estos momentos Emmett era mi prioridad_ sali de la sala como rayo, y con una descarga de adrenalina y extasis recorriendo mis venas

– O MUY BIEN, GRACIAS... Edward?, estas allí?– pregunto

- si Emm – respondí riendo

- es el modulo 8 –

- muy bien, voy para alla Emm – _así que el simio-araña por fin llego, esto sera genial! _Pensé caminando presuroso a mi consultorio

- te espero Eddi – dijo Emmett y colgo riendo

- Doctor Cullen, Bella vino a buscarlo hace un rato, pero le dije que estaba en una junta y dijo que la llamara. quiere que le marque y pase la llamada a su linea? – me solto Angela en cuanto me vio

- muchas gracias Angela, estoy de carrera, pero yo la llamo – dije entrando hecho un torbellino a mi consultorio, tome mis cosas y colgue mi bata blaca en el perchero, y de nuevo sali de allí.

- por cierto Angela, puede marcharse en cuanto acabe de organizar los expedientes, que tenga buenas tardes – dije y fui directo al asensor.

- muchas gracias doctor Cullen – escuche cuando las puertas del asensor se cerraban.

Marque desesperado el boton de atrio; _nada mejor que Emmett para dejar de lado mis problemas con Jasper y Bella, solo esperaba que no trataran de enga__ñarlo también a el, pero por ahora tenia un brillante plan,_ cuando al fin se abrieron las puertas del asensor en el atrio sali de este al estacionamiento,_ Cuanto había extrañado al grandulon y ahora con el aquí podriamos salir en busca de carne fresca juntos_, di la vuelta para sacar mi coche del estacionamiento, lo abrí y me subi en el, tome mi movil y marque el numero de Bella _te llevaras una enorme sorpresa Emmett, _pensé, en tanto se escuchaba el tono de espera, detuve mi auto para esperar que Jaime el de seguridad me abriera las puertas para poder salir del estacionamiento, cuando escuche la voz de Bella.

- que bueno que me llamas Edward, crei que no llamarias en toda la mañana – refunfuño

- lo siento mama – dije con tono de niño regañado y soltando una risotada

- ash, ya crece Edward, donde podemos vernos?, tu y yo necesitamos hablar seriamente, y aclarar que entre Jasper y yo ...-

- en tu casa en media hora, te tengo una sorpresa – respondí antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas de su relacion con Jasper

- sorpresa?, estas loco sabes que las odio! - resongo

- no estes de gruñona, nos vemos allí – respondí y reí de nuevo – si esta Jasper contigo, avisale por favor, si no...-

- Jasper no esta conmigo, el esta...-

- da igual, solo dile que valla a tu casa en media hora Bella – la interrumpi de nuevo y ella solto un bufido de desesperación

- Edward! - me grito, por lo que tuve que alejar el movil de mi oido, y aun de lejos se escuchaba un guara guara que no logre desifrar

- lo que digas Bella, nos vemos – colgue y deje mi movil en el asiento del copiloto, ya que Jaime por fin había abierto la compuerta, arranque el auto, aun pensando en lo que Emmett pensaria de la feliz pareja, aunque la alegria que había sentido minutos antes se había marchado quien sabe a donde.

Bella POV

Le di una patada a el archivero, de lo que de imediato me arrepenti, ya que ahora debia sumar el dolor de mi pie con el dolor de cabeza y la frustracion que Edward me había probocado, al no dejarme explicarle nada, regrese a mi asiento y levante el telefono aun refunfuñando.

_Maldito Cullen,_ teclee con bastante fuerza el numero de Jasper _a que diablos se referia con una sorpresa?, y por que demonios era una sorpresa para Jasper y para mi?, que se había vuelto loco y ahora nos iba a ofrecer ser el padrino de una boda que jamas se realizaria? _Golpetee el escritorio con mis dedos esperando a que Jasper contestara.

- hey Bella?, que ocurre? - respondió el entre susurros

- Jasper?, por que diablos estas susurrando? - pregunte molesta

- te recuerdo Bella que dentro de un juicio no puedo usar el movil, así que dime rapido que quieres – dijo con susurros mas bajos cada vez _que estupida había olvidado que Jazz estaba en el juicio de divorcio de los Kin lee._

_- _lo lamento Jazz – intente arreglar el problema – Edward me llamo, me dijo que nos queria en mi departamento en media hora, que era urgente y que nos tenia una sorpresa – dije con tono acido que Jazz no paso desapersivido.

- sigue con la loca idea de que salimos? - pregunto

- si, y tengo miedo que la dichosa sorpresa sea algo referente a nuestra supuesta relacion – le dije y enseguida solte un bufido

- valla, pues esta bien, en media hora nos vemos Bella – dijo y colgo _muy bien, ahora si se lo iba a decir de una vez por todas a Edward que Jasper y yo no saliamos, esto había llegado demaciado lejos, y la actitud de Edward no me gustaba para nada, era mi mejor amigo, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer este tipo de cosas._

Tome mi bolso y mi movil y sali de mi oficina, aun refunfuñando por lo bajo

- Brenda, podrias decirle al señor Skins, que sali a ver algo urgente, pero que le repondre las horas de ayer y las de hoy el fin de semana – le pedi a la secretaria de mi jefe mordiendome el labio

- claro Bella, yo se lo digo, hasta mañana – respondio Brenda con una sonrisa

- gracias Brenda, te debo una – le dije ya caminando a el asensor.

Baje el asensor, tratando de imaginar que locura seria la que Edward nos tendría preparada a Jasper y a mi, y cuando baje de el asensor iba que hechaba humo por las orejas, que ni siquiera le conteste a Roger el portero cuando me dijo adios.

Llegue a mi edificio y aparque en mi lugar de siempre, estaba por bajarme y jale mi bolsa sin darme cuenta de que estaba atorada y todo su contenido se vacio en el asiento del copiloto.

_Genial, lo único que me faltaba _pensé mientras volvia a meter todo a la bolsa.

Escuche un golpeteo en la ventana del auto y al girarme vi que se trataba de Jasper que en este momento agitaba la mano, tome aire profundamente y abrí la puerta.

- por que tardas tanto en bajar?, estaba esperando que salieras – dijo asomandose a mi auto y poniendo rostro de comprender mi tardanza

- lo siento Jasper, y por que si llegaste antes que yo no habias subido? - pregunte

- oh, y encontrarme con la sorpresita de Edward yo solo?, no gracias Bella – dijo con los ojos como platos

- que?, no era mala idea, quiza a ti si te hubiera escuchado ... -

- si eso o me hubiera golpeado – dijo riendo

- golpeado por que tonto? - le pregunte bajando del auto _a la porra la bolsa_.

Subimos en silencio las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaban el departamento de Edward y el mio, saque mis llaves y me acerque en silencio a la puerta, Jasper me miro ceñudo

- no quiero darle la oprtunidad de hacernos esperar afuera, quiero llegar por sorpresa – respondí susurrando y el asintio con la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta rogando a dios que no se tratara de una idea muy descabellada, y lo que vi me dejo helada, era un muchacho alto y muy fornido, tenia el cabello color cafe y lacio, y llevaba un pants azul marino con una playera pegada gris, y en sus manos sostenia uno de mi tazones de palomitas de vidrio, repleto de nachos con queso, se había quedado inmovil con un pie en direccion a la cocina, que es donde supuse se dirigía, el me vio y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, y una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios al instante, solto el cuenco y este se estrello estrepitozamente contra el suelo, manchando de queso amarillo todo, incluyendonos a Jasper, a mi y al mismo Emmett.

- BELLA!!!! - grito a todo pulmon, de repente todo quedo obscuro y comenzo a dar vueltas.

- Bella?, por que rayos no tocaste a la puerta?, que nadie te enseño a tocar? - escuche la voz de Edward desde algun lugar al fondo, mientras todo seguia dando vueltas.

- Emmett, la cabeza de Bella no tardara mucho en salir despedida por los aires si sigues dandole vueltas así – escuche esta vez a Jasper, y de repente todo dejo de dar vueltas, y Emmett me regreso al piso, donde perdi el equilibrio y me fui para adelante, pero antes de tocar el piso unas manos me detuvieron por la cintura, me sentía mareada y aun veía todo girando, aunque no tan rapido como antes.

- Jasper?, tu... pero... Bella ... tu ... - escuche a Emmett tartamudear mientras veía a Jasper como si se tratara de un enorme raton que acabara de encontrar en su cuenco de nachos, y no de su mejor amigo del la preparatoria.

- wow Edward, no mentias cuando dijiste que me sorprenderia al ver de quien se trataba – dijo aun sin poder cerrar la boca

- si, es toda una noticia esta – dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras, voltee mi rostro hacia atras para verlo, ya que había sido el quien evito que me diera de bruces contra el suelo

- no Emmett, la verdad es que entre Bella y yo no hay nada – dijo Jasper sin dejar de ver a Edward

- por favor Jasper, no mientas frente a Emmett, acaso el tampoco es merecedor de saber de lo suyo como yo? - dijo con la voz acida, sentí mi sangre hervir de furia _ya estuvo bueno de estupideces _

- Edward, por milesima vez, entre Jasper y yo no hay nada! - le grite molesta

- Bella dejate de estupideces y ... -

- no Edward!, - vocifere soltando mi furia conta el, tome aire y me dispuse de nuevo a gritar - tu dejate de estupideces y escuchame de una maldita vez, eh estado intendando todo el día explicarte que Jasper y yo no salimos, que de lo que yo no queria que te enteraras es de que me voy a ir a Italia por un mes, que ire a una capacitacion, y que lo que viste en mi oficina, tu lo mal entendiste y no me dejaste explicarte por que te pusiste a decir un monton de disparates, y aun ahora lo sigues haciendo y ... - vi su rostro lleno de sorpresa y su ojos perdieron el brillo de sopeton

- que? - pregunte ya sin gritar al ver su expresion

- Italia – dijo con la voz pastosa y el rostro desencajado,_ exelente Isabella, acabas de ganar el trofeo al mas estupido en el universo, como pude gritarle todo eso a Edward??!_

- yo... Edward... esto... - nada de lo que decia tenia sentido, ya la había regado bien regadita.

Sentí las manos de Edward apretarme mas fuertemente, y de repente me solto, cai de senton al suelo y el dio varios pasos hacia atras, antes de salir corriendo del departamento, Emmett aun estaba con los ojos como un par de huevos fritos, y Jasper lo sacudía para que reaccionara, sin embargo no le di importancia a nada de eso y sali en busca de Edward, que abrio la puerta de su departamento y se metio en el, estaba por entrar tras el cuando cerro de un portazo, corri a mi casa por las llaves con las que había abierto mi casa, donde también traia un duplicado de las de Edward, no me detuve en nada mas, y entre tropiezos corri de regreso a la puerta de Edward, abrí y entre corriendo, fui directo a su habitacion, pero no estaba allí, busque en la cocina, en la sala, en el balcon en el baño, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño escuche un ruido en la regadera, me acerque y abrí las cortinas de un tiron, y allí lo enconte dentro de la bañera vacia con la mirada perdida y abrazandose las piernas como un niño pequeño al que le han dado una regañiza y encima una buena tunda.

- Edward? - lo llame – estas bien? - le pregunte y me arrodille a su lado, sin embargo el seguia con la mirada fija al frente.

- Edward – lo sacudi legeramente, una solitaria lagrima cayo de sus ojos, y se giro a verme con lo ojos vidriosos, le sostuve la mirada por unos instantes, pero no lo resisti y lo abraze, el enterro su cara en mi pecho, y yo puse mi barbilla sobre su cabello despeinado, y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, hasta que no pude aguantarlas mas, Edward también sollozaba por lo bajo y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, sin levantarse de la tina.

Estuvimos allí un largo rato, hasta que la obscuridad inundo el baño, y sin embargo seguiamos allí, sin atrevernos a separanos el uno del otro.

_Habian pasado 10 años, desde la vez que el había entrado a mi habitacion creyendo que yo me queria acostar con el como la mayoria de las chicas de la escuela, y desde entonces jamas nos separamos, siempre estuvimos juntos, en la universidad, en vacaciones, en navidad, en las fiestas, en las alegrias, en los problemas, en la obscuridad del camino, y en la claridad de cada nuevo amanecer, cuando tuve esa mala experiencia con Jacob, Edward estuvo allí, como mi principal pilar, para evitar que mi vida se derrumbara y de repente yo me iria por un mes entero!, y no había nada que pudieramos hacer al respecto._

- No te vallas Bella – hablo sacandome de mis pensamientos

- tengo que hacerlo Edward, es mi trabajo el que esta en juego – respondí

- manda a la porra el trabajo entonces Bella, pero no te vallas, quedate conmigo! - replico con una voz llena de dolor

- sabes que me eh esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estoy, y si lo dejo todo ahora puede que nun... -

- no necesitas trabajar Bella, lo sabes, sabes que yo podría con mi trabajo sostenernos a ambos y ..-

- y luego que Edward?, te casas y tienes hijos y una vida, y yo me quedo en la calle, ademas nunca me a gustado depender de nadie en ese sentido y lo sabes bien Edward – le respondí

- también tu vas a casarte algun día Bella, y te prometo que no lo hare hasta que tu lo hagas, pero por favor quedate conmigo – me suplico

- Edward no ... - se alejo unos centimetros de mi para poner su rostro a la altura del mio, y coloco un dedo en mis labios para que me callara, eso me dejo sin aliento por que su cara estaba deshecha, no tenia su arrogante sonrisa de lado, no alzaba una ceja divertido, tampoco tenia el entrecejo fruncido como cuando me ponia a hablar de Johnny Depp, ni tenia el peculiar brillo en sus ojos de felicidad, ahora tenia los ojos rojos, y llenos de suplica, y su boca hacia un puchero y le temblaba la barbilla,

_pobre Edward, no me gusta verlo sufrir, y menos por mi culpa, es algo horrible, que clase de monstruo soy yo?,_ alargue mi dedo para secar una de sus lagrimas que se había quedado en su barbilla, el levanto su mano y coloco la mia en su mejilla, sin quitar la suya, me mordi el labio y el suspiro, cerre mis ojos, y al abrirlos el rostro de Edward se veía como si estuviera teniendo un debate interno, y repentinamente fue acercandose muy, muy, pero muy lentamente a mi.

- encargamos pizza chicos, - entro Emmett azotando la puerta, haciendo que Edward y yo dieramos un respingo, Edward se separo de mi y solto mi mano - mira Ed es tu favorita, Champiñones con Camaron y ... - _loca!, que es lo que ibas a hacer?!! _pensé horrorizada al recordar la cercania del rostro de Edward.

- Emmett! - se escucho tras el la voz agitada de Jasper – vamonos de aquí – lo jalo de la playera y Emmett solo gruñio y lo siguio

- lo siento chicos – nos dijo Jasper cerrando la puerta del baño tras el.

– con un demonio Emmett!- se escuchaban los gritos amortiguados de Jasper - te dije que les dieras privacidad!, solo me gire para pagar la pizza y cuando volteo tu y la pizza no estan!, y me encuentro con que vienes a molestarlos? Acaso no entiendes que es algo de ellos dos y que tu ...? - se escucho un golpe seguido de mas vidrio al romperse

- imbecil me tiraste los platos! - se escucho ahora la voz de Emmett – ademas ambos deben estar muriéndose de hambre, al menos yo lo estoy y ellos han estado alli toda la tarde, tenia miedo que se hubieran ido por el caño – se defendio Emmett y se escucho un golpe mas fuerte que el primero.

- idiota, me has sacado sangre – dijo Jasper con voz pastosa

- perdon Jazz – se lamento Emmett, se escucharon pasos alejarse y luego un portazo.

- ese par nunca cambiara, son como un matrimonio de ancianos – dijo Edward, secandose la nariz con la mano y poniendose en pie

- a donde vas? - pregunte aterrada de que planeara abandonarme

- vamos a la cama – respondío este, salio de la tina y me llevo cargando hasta su cama king-size que tenia un caro edredon blanco, ni siquiera se molesto en deshacer la cama, solo me dejo allí, me quito los zapatos, se quito los suyos y se acosto a mi lado, me abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo, y yo también lo abraze.

Después de haber llorado tanto me sentía amodorrada, por lo que me dormi casi enseguida.

* * *

MillonetazZ d lunetazZ d grax a todas nenas, por esos hermosisimos Reviews, ii tmbn x las alertas, ii a las q solo me leen, ii a las q comienzan a leer la story!, les dejo mushos pro mushozZ abrazos talla Emmett a todas, d vdd q me dan mushisima inspiracion, y como ven esta vez no las deje intrigadas, para que vean que no soy malita, jejejeejeje aaaaaa pro aun les falta su adelanto XD aqi les va...

* * *

Edward POV

- al fin – resople cuando Bella se subio al asiento del copiloto

- lo lamento Edward, pero estaba despidiendome de los chicos – respondió ella riendo, sacudi la cabeza tan violentamente que me lastime el cuello

- no tu, ellos – respondí

- Edward, no seas así fue divertido, recuerdas la cara de Newton cuando Emmett casi lo golpea – dijo y comenzo a reir

- si lo que digas Bella – respondí secamente y al ver que ella no se había puesto el cinturon me agache para hacerlo yo

- Edward, puedo ponermelo yo sola no es necesario que ...- comenzo a jalonear mi mano para que lo soltara

- esta bien! - grite y solte el cinturon para que ella lo abrochara, ella lo sostuvo y yo levante el rostro a la altura del suyo, nuestras miradas se toparon, sus ojos chocolates brillaban peculiarmente con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana

- se ven muy bien tus ojos hoy – le solte sin pensar, ella se sonrojo, acerque mi rostro al suyo unos milimetros, y en sus ojos se marco la sorpresa, me acerque un poco mas y...

* * *

juar juar juar juar *rayos y relampagos*

soy malvabona no??, q qren q pase? XD bno mis nenas no me qda mas q dcir, solo que nos han secuestrado al gnealozo y mundialmente famoso boton verde OMG!! pro dcuiden nos dejaron un par d globitos graCiosos ^w^ asi q ps ahora apashurenle a esos dos jejejeje ii ya sabn, mas d 10 reviews en el cap ii les pongo el siguiente oki doki?/

las amoreo masivo nenas!!

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


	7. Chapter VI: Sin planes

**G~low!! sorry x la tardanza con el cap ehehehe pro es que eh tenido un monton de cosas que hacer ademas de que ahorita stoy bn interesada en meterme en un concurso de DARKWARD ii bueno pues en eso estoy escribe y escribe jejeje aunque este cap ya tiene uff que lo escribi, pero lo que ocurre es que tenia errores de ortografia y no lo habia revisado, adeas de que tenia que modificarle unos detallitos, pero ya todo bn XD ok ps ya no doy lata y les dejo el cap.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cap 6: sin planes

Bella POV

- Edward?, estas despierto? - le pregunte al sentir que se movía en la cama, sin embargo no obtuve respuesta alguna, lo que me hizo estar segura de que seguía dormido, suspire y me reacomode en la cama, _valla día el anterior, o mejor dicho valla semanita, solo esperaba que ya no empeorara,_ gire mi rostro al de Edward, _se ve tan tranquilo, ojala así estuviera siempre, pero por mi culpa ahora iba a sufrir mas, aunque en parte era su culpa por no querer escucharme cuando trate de decirselo en un principio, como siempre se había adelantado en sus conclusiones, pero como diablos se le pudo ocurrir que entre Jasper y yo había algo, acaso no me conocia?, y por que su hostilidad si así fuera?, aunque también Edward siempre se portaba así cuando salia con alguien, no es que mi lista de novios o de citas fueran tan extensa como la suya claro, pero siempre que conocia a alguien no faltaba que defecto encontrara en el, pero siempre tenia la misma excusa "no quiero que te lastimen Bella, los hombres no son lo que aparentan", Edward creia que todos los hombres eran como el, _acaricie su rostro con mi mano _el nunca cambiaria claro era un hombre indomable, _solte una risita recordando una no muy buena experiencia de Edward.

-:- Flash Back -:-

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca de la universidad, metida hasta las narices en mi tarea, _solo a mi se me pudo ocurrir estudiar derecho, menudo problema en el que me eh metido._

- ah, dios mi cerebro va a explotar, y aun me falta resolver un caso! - me queje mientras cerraba con un ruido sordo el libro que estaba leyendo para poder frotarme las cienes.

- Lily, ya terminaste tu la tarea del profesor Smith? - le pregunte volteando a verla a la cara, pero ella no me estaba viendo a mi si no que miraba ceñuda la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Bella, no es ese Edward Cullen? - pregunto señalando la entrada, gire bruscamente el cuello haciendome daño, y efectivamente era Edward, venia corriendo como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

- Bella!, Bella debes ayudarme por favor – dijo llegando a donde yo estaba

- shh... no grites, es una biblioteca, - le reprche, el rodo los ojos

-por favor, Bells ayudame o morire! - me rogo`

- de que hablas Edward? Ahora en que te metiste?! - _este chico no puede mantenerse lejos de los problemas por unos minutos?! _

_- _pues, es Ronnie Simons, el grandote que juega americano, viene tras de mi, por favor debes fingir ser mi novia – me rogo con sus manos entrelazadas en señal de suplica, sin dejar de ver de la puerta a mi, y de mi a la puerta.

- no Edward, otra vez no! - _de que servia que le salvara el pellejo todo el tiempo, si siempre volvia a hacerlo?!, el y Emmett eran igualitos, suerte que Emmett no estaba en la univesidad con nosotros._

- por favor Bella, y sere tu esclavo una eternidad! - me suplico cuando Simmons entraba en la biblioteca hecho una furia y volteando a todos lados en busca de Edward.

- muy bien Edward, pero debes prometerme no meterte en problemas por lo menos por unas semanas – dije señalandolo con mi dedo amenazador, y claro sin olvidar el gesto

- Bella – dijo soltando una risita nerviosa y comenzando a sudar frio – sabes que no puedo hacer eso, los problemas me siguen a mi, no yo a ellos – _si claro, y yo soy el conejo de pascua_ solte un bufido y me cruce de brazos

- en tal caso no – eleve la barbilla y el solto un chillido

- esta bien Bella, esta bien te prometo que no me metere en problemas por unas semanas pero ten piedad de mi! - dijo y me sacudio por los hombros

-Edward Cullen!! - se escucho un grito, baje la mirada, y vi al enorme Simmons a dos pasillos de nosotros

- ok lo hare, lo hare, que tengo que hacer? - le pregunte cuando el musculoso se aproximaba hechando fuego por los ojos

- eres la mejor Bells, ahora besame – dijo y me abrazo,

se te safo un tornillo?, no hare eso! - me miro con ojos suplicantes, y no me quedo mas que ceder, levante mi mano y tape su boca con ella, luego acerque mi rostro al suyo y puse mis labios sobre mi mano, dando la impresion de que nos besabamos

- Edward – la voz de Simmons nos hizo dar un respingo, y yo baje mi mano, al estar tan cerca de Edward nuestros labios casi se tocaban, pero entonces el se giro, ya que hasta entonces estaba de espaldas a Simmons, y era yo quien veía su furiosa cara.

- Simmons?, que ocurre que se te ofrece, me sorprende verte aquí – dijo Edward en un tono muy natural

- no te hagas el listo conmigo Cullen! - vocifero este y Edward retrocedio unos pasos y me tomo la mano

- shh... es una biblioteca sabes no deberías gritar – dijo Edward, _estamos fritos_ pensé

- mira Cullen no me interesa donde estemos, yo vengo por que me entere que ayer te vieron salir de la habitación de Michelle – dijo alzando amenazadoramente su puño, _que! Edward se metio con la chica de un jugador de americano?, acaso queria morir?, esta loco como una cabra _

- no se de que hablas Simmons, ayer yo pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la habitación de Bella, no es cierto amor? - me pregunto y me abrazo _el era un exelente actor, pero yo no!, seguro Simmons nos descubriria _

- claro que si Eddie, Simmons no se de que hablas, debe ser solo un chisme, por que mi Ed estuvo conmigo anoche – dije sin despegar los ojos de la barbilla de Edward, _al menos no me temblo la voz _levante de nuevo el rostro y voltee a ver al enorme Simmons

- pero ustedes son novios? - pregunto Simmons enarcando una ceja

- por supuesto que si, acaso no has visto que estamos juntos todo el tiempo? - pregunto Edward con verdadera credibilidad

- si, bueno, eso es cierto, pero crei que quiza era tu hermana o algo así, en fin Cullen, estas advertido, no te quiero cerca de Michelle, ni siquiera voltees a verla – respondió Simmons, y sin mas dio media vuelta y se fue arrastrando los pies

Me solte del abrazo de Edward y lo encare, de reojo vi a Lily salir de allí con todas sus cosas cargando, sabia que en este momento yo explotaria

- te has vuelto loco Edward?, como se te ocurre, la novia de un futbolista?, ese tipo podría partirte en dos en segundos, que mierda tienes en la cabeza! - le grite a Edward molesta

- tranquilizate Bella, solo fueron 3 veces...- _iba a matarlo con mis propias manos_

- tres veces Edward Cullen tu...-

- con que ustedes son los escandalosos!, fuera de aquí, que no saben que esto es una biblioteca!, y denme sus tarjetas, estan betados por un mes – dijo la Señora Cope, la bibliotecaria

- oh, no señora Cope, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo en verdad mucha tarea y nece...-

- no me interesa señorita Swan, sabe muy bien que yo no tolero estas actitudes en mi biblioteca, ahora su tarjeta – dijo alargando la mano, a regañadientes se la di, tome mis cosas y me fui sin esperar a que Edward me alcanzara.

-:- fin del Flash Back -:-

_y claro que Edward se había vuelto a meter en problemas, ni siquiera había pasado una semana cuando ya se había metido con la hermana menor de un basquetbolista negro, que lo querian golpear el y su pandilla_. Reí al recordar esas cosas de la universidad, _como es que siempre salia a su rescate, y como me hacia la vida de cuadritos a veces _reí con mas ganas, el cuerpo de Edward se removio a mi lado.

- Edward estas despierto? - pregunte una vez mas

- si Bella – escuche su respuesta y abrio los ojos, yo aun tenia mi mano en su mejilla, por lo que de inmediato la quite

- hum... como estas? - le pregunte

- como se supone que este, mi mejor amiga planea abandonarme por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, se ira al otro lado del mundo, bueno, pues esta claro que feliz no estoy – dijo friamente, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y el respiro profundamente

- pero tampoco estoy enojado Bella, yo se que es tu trabajo, pero no es justo, que hare todo ese tiempo sin ti? - pregunto y ahora el acaricio mi rostro

- perdón Edward, pero esto no es algo que yo elegi, me estan obligando a ir – me defendi, el solo asintio con la cabeza

- cuando te vas? - pregunto

- el proximo martes – dije y agache la mirada

- que cosa!!?, por que tan pronto?! - grito con los ojos desorbitados

- el señor Skins me llamo antier y me lo dijo – le explique

- bueno, pues entonces debemos de aprovechar estos ultimos días al máximo, vallamos a desayunar a un buen restaurante, y pasemos el resto del día juntos – me dijo limpiando la lagrima que acababa de resbalar por mi mejilla

- que hay de Emmett? - pregunte

- ese oso se las arreglara solo por un día, solo tenemos que dejarle el refrigerador abierto, y no se movera de allí en todo el día – dijo y yo solte una risita, mientras que un suspiro salia de mi boca

- muy bien, vamos, no creo que el señor Skins se moleste, lo llamare mas tarde – dije y me puse en pie para ir a mi departamento a bañarme y cambiarme

- claro Bella – se levanto también, tomo su toalla y se dirigio a su baño.

Sali del departamento de Edward pensando _que habria pasado si ayer Emmett no nos hubiera interrumpido? _Me aterrorizaba y me enchinaba la piel el pensar en eso, _Edward es mi mejor amigo, y lo ah sido siempre, es un mujeriego, pero si se trata de mi, segun el estoy por encima de todas, ya que soy su mejor amiga y quien mejor lo conoce, aunque yo se que también el que le halla salvado el pellejo un sin fin de veces algo tiene que ver, _reí mientras abria mi departamento y entraba en el para encontrar un desastre, _Emmett me va a pagar esto! _Pensé molesta, había aun restos del queso que había tirado a mi llegada pegado en las paredes y un poco en el piso, mi sillon tenia boronas de sabritas y las bolsas de estas estaban sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, donde aun descanzaba la caja vacia de la pizza que habían comido el y Jasper la noche anterior, rodee los ojos y segui caminando sin darle importancia al desastre que era mi apartamento _que distintos eran Emmett y Edward, mientras que a uno tenia una mania de tener todo limpio y en su lugar el otro podía vivir en el mismo cuchitril por semanas enteras, esa era la razón de por que Emmett nunca había vivido solo, _suspire recordando los viejos tiempos y entre al baño _aunque bueno, Edward también me había salvado un sin fin de veces de situaciones horribles ahora que lo recordaba..._

-:- flash Back -:-

_habiamos recorrido la mitad de la ciudad vestidas unicamente con nuestro bikini, y el calor había sido rostizante, esa odiosa sensación de la piel pegada a el asiento de la camioneta, pero al fin habiamos llegado a el balneario donde habiamos quedado para celebrar nuestra graduacion de la preparatoria y los chicos ni sus luces, "no te preocupes Bella estaremos allí para cuando ustedes lleguen, te lo prometo" habian sido las palabras exactas de Edward, pero aun después de que las chicas llegaramos, desempacaramos y por supuesto casi todas las chicas entraran a la alberca, ellos ni sus luces _

- Bella, vamos a meternos_ –_ llego la pequeña duende a sacarme de mis pensamientos y me tomo de la mano para llevarme a la alberca, ya que había estado caminando sin rumbo por todo el balneario hecha un toro.

- no Alice, la verdad es que ...-

- por favor Bells, eres la unica que no ah entrado al agua – dijo Carmen y me tomo de la otra mano, ya estábamos bastante cerca de la orilla de la alberca, lo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa y me solte de Carmen y de Alice para salir disparada lejos de la alberca

- chicas saben que no se nadar muy bien y no quiero arriesgarme, antes quiero que... -

pero no pude terminar de hablar por que alguien me había aventado, el agua se me metio por la nariz y la boca y me quemo la garganta, sali a la superficie tociendo e intentando tomar aire, pero solo consegui dar otro enorme trago de agua, escupi el agua y sacudi mi cuerpo desesperada por salir bien a flote, pero de nuevo solo consegui tomar agua, la desesperación era enorme, a mis oidos llegaban gritos que no lograba desifrar que eran, entonces sentí un par de manos rodear mi cintura

- vas a estar bien Bella! - escuche cuando me sacaban finalmente de el agua, respire profundamente y escupi agua entre toces desesperada, entonces sentí el frio cemento de la orilla de la alberca, me puse en cuatro patas para alejarme de allí, escuche un salpicar de alguien saliendo de agua y acostandose de espaldas a lado mio.

- es...tas bien – pregunto Edward jadeando

- Edward? - pregunte y me gire para abrazarlo, puse mis manos al rededor de su cuello y deje caer mi cuerpo entero en el suyo, y el aun respirando con duficultad rodeo mi cintura con sus manos

- Edward, Edward fue horrible – solloze

- lo se Bells lo se – respondió el enterrando su cara en mi cabello

- BELLA!! estas bien?, dios mio BELLA! - escuche unos gritos y varias pisadas presurosas, que nos anunciaban a alguien corriendo

- Bella, nos has dado un buen susto estas bien? – decia alguien mas, sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse y me separo de el sentandome a su lado, solo entonces vi las cara llorosas de Alice y Carmen, ambas se lanzaron a abrazarme sacandome el poco aire que había logrado introducir a mis pulmones

- QUIEN AH SIDO! - grito Edward y me hizo dar un brinco del susto, nunca antes lo había escuchado tan molesto – DIAGANME AHORA MISMO QUIEN AVENTO A BELLA A LA ALBERCA? - grito de nuevo, yo aleje a las chicas de mi para poder ver y entonces vi que la mayoria de la gente que estaba en la alberca señalaban nerviosas a Lauren, me gire a ver a Edward y podría jurar que vi fuego en sus ojos, se levanto de el piso donde estaba acostado y camino con paso decidido y hechando fuego a donde Lauren se encontraba inmovil y con los ojos llorozos

- Bella!, tonta pies izquierdos estas bien? - me pregunto Emmett llegando a mi lado y abrazandome, abrazo que solte al instante y sali corriendo a detener a Edward de que cometiera un homicidio

- Edward – lo sostuve del brazo y el se sacudio para que lo soltara, finalmente llegamos a donde estaba Lauren, que se veía como un gato acorralado por un inmenzo perro

- en que demonios estabas pensando Lauren?! - le grito Edward – Bella pudo ahogarse no te das cuenta?, acaso no tienes cerebro?! - continuo sin esperar a que Lauren contestara a su primer pregunta, ella abrio y cerro la boca varias veces pero no logro que ningun sonido saliera de esta, sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas y salio corriendo de allí

- Edward fuiste muy duro con ella, no es para tanto, ni siquiera me paso na...-

- no te atrevas a decir que no te paso nada Bella, si así, se debe a que te saque de allí a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si no llego a tiempo – dijo Edward, agache la mirada y solo entonces note que aun llevaba los zapatos puestos y el short de mezclilla, lo que queria decir que apenas bajo del carro se tiro a la alberca para sacarme, solloze y de nuevo lo abraze _Edward me salvo la vida, le debia mi vida a el!, es el mejor amigo que eh tenido en mi vida._

-:- Fin del Flash Back -:-

un par de gruesas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al recordar ese momento, _y aun así voy a dejalo solo por un mes entero, cuando la razón de que yo siguiera con vida era el? _Pensé mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por mis ojos

- Bells? Estas lista? - me sobresalto el sonido de su voz, y tuve que llevarme una mano al corazón por que el sonido de este era como el de un tambor de banda de guerra

- me asustaste Edward! - me queje – aun no, espera unos minutos si? - respondí, cerré el grifo y sali de la regadera, hacia rato que había terminado de bañarme, ya solo disfrutaba el agua tibia cayendo en mi cuerpo, tome la toalla y me envolvi en ella

- y cual es el plan para hoy? - dije cuando abrí la puerta del baño y lo vi a el sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, el ya se había cambiado por supuesto, llevaba un pantalón azul con una playera gris y una camisa de manga corta negra encima sin abotonar, su cabello por supuesto despeinado y sus tenis converse negros, era como volver a ver al Edward de la prepa, el que no usaba pantalones de vestir ni camisas de botones y esa bata blanca

- eh?, humm... no lo se – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

- humm... entonces dices que no tenemos un plan Cullen? - _esto es raro, Edward siempre hacia planes para TODO._

_-_ así es Swenny, por extraño que paresca así es – dijo con su arrogante sonrisa de lado, bote el aire y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro divertida, me aproxime a el y di unos leves golpecitos en la cabeza con el puño

- hey!, todo bien por ahi? - pregunte y enseguida estalle en carcajadas

- eres boba Swenny, lo eres – dijo y se giro para hacerme cosquillas _como es que no lo vi venir?! _Me regañe a mi misma mientras el me hacia dar de carcajadas

- Ed...wa...rd!, ba...sta!, se me cae... la toa...lla – grite entre carcajadas sacudiendome para que detuviera el ataque de cosquillas, mientras que con mis manos aferraba la toalla para que no se cayera

- muy bien pero no vuelvas a burlarte así de mi escuchaste Swenny? - me amenazo con su dedo robando mi gesto de advertencia

- ya que – respondí refunfuñando, y esta vez el solto una carcajada, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitacion aun riendo.

...

Edward POV

Sali aun riendo de la habitación de Bella, pero esta desaparecio al ver a Jasper y a Emmett parados frente a mi con unas maliciosas sonrisas en los labios.

- que? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

- veo que Bella y tu se divierten – dijo Jasper aguantando la risa

- si, por si no lo sabes el punto debil de Bella son las cosquillas – dije en tono de "obvio", pero ellos solo intercambiaron complices miradas, que decidí no darle importacia y fui a la cocina por jugo de naranja _son unos imbeciles _me gire con el bote de jugo en las manos y allí estaban ellos ya frente a mi, me hicieron dar un respingo y el bote de jugo fue a caer al piso y se derramo

- genial ahora tendre que comprarle mas jugo a Bella o se pondra a lanzarme maldiciones en latin de Harry Potter por tirar su jugo y todo gracias a ustedes enormes TWEEDLEDUM Y TWEEDLEDEE – reí inmenzamente con mi ocurrencia de comparar a Emmett y a Jasper con los gemelos gordos de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, pero una vez mas mi risa y mi sonrisa resbalaron por mi cara al ver los rostros de ellos que me veian con los ojos entrecerrados y compartieron complices miradas

- bah, solo olvidenlo – dije y limpie el jugo del piso

- de acuerdo – respondió Emmett riendo

- si quieres – dijo Jasper y comenzo a silbar

- bueno que se traen ustedes hoy? - pregunte golpeando con el puño la barra de la cocina

- nada – dijo Emmett entre risas

- bueno, es solo que ayer Emmett dijo que cuando entro a llevarles la pizza tu y Bella estaban...-

- hola chicos, que hacen aquí? - saludo Bella interrumpiendo a Jasper, _maldita sea, ahora no sabria que era lo que traían esos dos _

- hola Bells – la saludo Emmett con un enorme abrazo de oso, _menos mal que esta vez no le dio vueltas_

- Emm no te cansas de hacer eso jamas? - replico ella molesta

- que hay Bella? - saludo Jasper y le dio un corto abrazo _y pensar que yo crei que ellos salian _solte un bufido

- ya estoy lista Edward – dijo llegando a mi lado

- ya lo note – dije riendo, Bella llevaba uno jeans azules con una blusa roja de tirantes y unos zapatos rojos que parecian de bailarina, por supuesto sin tacon y llevaba su cabello suelto

- vamos a salir? - pregunto Emmett emocionado sentandose en uno de los banquitos frente a la barra

- si – respondió Bella

- valla, y a donde vamos? - pregunto Jasper interesado sentandose también frente a la barra

- bueno, pues Bella y yo vamos a la gran plaza, no se a donde vallan ustedes pero ... -

- por favor Edward no seas agua fiestas, también nosotros podemos ir no Bells? - pregunto Emmett en tono suplicante

- oye Emmett, te eh dicho que abrieron un nuevo boliche cerca de mi casa? - pregunto Jasper antes que ella pudiera contestar

- si, lo dijiste ayer, y yo te dije que no me gusta el boliche, pero si quiero ir a la gran plaza, hace mucho que ... auch!, por que me pateaste? - grito Emmett y se giro hacia Jasper

- yo... esto... Emmett – dijo Jasper rascandose la nuca _raros, eran un par de raros_

- claro que puedes venir Emmett, no hay problema o si Edward? - pregunto Bells

- no, por supuesto que no – respondí molesto sin entender muy bien por que

- en tal caso yo también voy – dijo Jasper

- genial – dije yo

- Emmett, ahora que lo recuerdo, me quieres explicar que significa todo este desastre aquí? - pregunto Bella elevado cada vez mas la voz

- bueno, yo... Jasper – dijo Emmett y apunto a Jazz

- que?, has sido tu el que dejo el reguerete de sabritas, antes di que te ayude a limpiar el queso – se defendio este, y así comenzaron una nueva discusion

- sera un largo día – dije cuando Bella se recargo a mi lado

- Ed que te molesta, ellos también son nuestros amigos – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, yo me limite a frotarme los ojos con los dedos

- aun así sera un largo día – respondí al fin cuando escuche el sonido del cristal al romperse y Bella furiosa les gritaba cosas a ambos

...

Pasamos ese día en la gran plaza, de aquí para alla, primero llegamos a la cafeteria a la que soliamos ir siempre, donde Emmett y Jasper como siempre se las ingeniaron para discutir por cualquier bobada, y después Emmett termino intimidando al cajero por quedarsele viendo demaciado a Bella, ella había caminado hacia Emmett para evitar que agarrara a golpes al cajero y termino tropezando a medio camino.

Después fuimos al chino favorito de Bells, el Panda Express, donde escuchamos las quejas de Emmett sobre donde estaban las hamburguesas y las pizzas, mientras que Jasper trataba de explicarle que en china eso no era su comida tipica y terminaban enzarzados en una nueva discusion.

Finalmente fuimos al cine Emmett y Jasper querian ver Avatar la leyenda del maestro aire o algo asi, mientras que Bella queria ver Remember me, de ese superficial Robert Pattinson, pero fue entonces cuando hable yo, y les dije que no pensaba hacer mas lo que ellos querian, y que no veria ni Avatar ni Remember me, y así es como terminamos aquí, viendo toy story 3.

- exelente eleccion Edward – dijo sarcastica Bella mientras le robaba su chocolate a Emmett sin que este se diera cuenta, ya que tenia el regazo lleno de dulces, y una bandeja con palomitas, nachos y unos descomunales hot dogs, pero es que con tantas discusiones termine escojiendo la primer pelicula que vi en cuanto me dijeron "muy bien escoge tu".

- no digas nada – respondí entre dientes sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, mientras veía como Andy regalaba sus juguetes a un kinder.

...

- fue un día genial chicos, me diverti mucho – se despidio Bella de Emmett y Jasper, a la salida de la gran plaza, ya que ellos habian ido en el carro de Jasper, mientras que Bella y yo habiamos ido en mi volvo

- al fin – resople cuando Bella se subio al asiento del copiloto

- lo lamento Edward, pero estaba despidiendome de los chicos – respondió ella riendo, sacudi la cabeza tan violentamente que me lastime el cuello

- no tu, ellos – respondí

- Edward, no seas así fue divertido, recuerdas la cara de Newton cuando Emmett casi lo golpea – dijo y comenzo a reir

- si lo que digas Bella – respondí secamente y al ver que ella no se había puesto el cinturon me agache para hacerlo yo

- Edward, puedo ponermelo yo sola no es necesario que ...- comenzo a jalonear mi mano para que lo soltara

- esta bien! - grite y solte el cinturon para que ella lo abrochara, ella lo sostuvo y yo levante el rostro a la altura del suyo, nuestras miradas se toparon, sus ojos chocolates brillaban peculiarmente con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana

- se ven muy bien tus ojos hoy – le solte sin pensar, ella se sonrojo y yo acerque mi rostro al suyo unos milimetros, en sus ojos se marco la sorpresa, y de pronto... paf!; algo duro y metalico me golpeo la quijada

- rayos! - grite regresando a mi lugar y sobandome la quijada

- Edward!, oh Edward lo lamento mucho, se me solto el cinturon, pero tu tuviste la culpa, me asustaste, - dijo asustada - por cierto, que hacias? - pregunto con voz temblorosa _esa es una buena pregunta que hacia?!_

- nada Bella, no hay problema, pero valla que dolio, aunque no tanto como el bate de beisbol – respondí y ella solto una risa nerviosa

- esa es la forma estilo Bella de decir adios? - pregunte al ver que ella no responderia nada

- muy gracioso Edward, jamas se te olvidara lo del bate cierto? - rodo los ojos - estas bien? - dijo examinando mi quijada

- ya te dije que si y ahora vamonos antes que algo mas me pase – respondí y arranque el carro aun con una mano en mi barbilla _diablos eso realmente me dolio_

...

Aparque en mi lugar de siempre al llegar a nuestro edificio, me baje deprisa para abrirle la puerta a Bella antes de que ella se bajara

- Edward, eres tan anticuado – se quejo y bajo del auto

- no es eso, solo soy educado, aunque tu allas atacado mi perfil griego – respondí y puse mi sonrisa de lado, _la sonrisa "arrogante" como la había bautizado ella_, solto un bufido seguido de una risa

- uy, ahora como le haras para conquistar tantas chicas – dijo fingiendo preocupacion – ademas crei que ya me habias perdonado por eso – se quejo

- si, es cierto, solo estaba bromeando – me encogi de hombros y subimos a nuestros apartamentos

- quieres que te revise la quijada? - pregunto cuando se disponia a abrir la puerta de su apartamento, bote el aire y me gire hacia ella

- sabes algo de enfermeria? - pregunte alzando una ceja a lo que ella nego con la cabeza

- humm, bueno al menos dejare que me pongas hielo – dije y entre a su departamento tras ella

Encendio las luces y rapidamente saco una bolsa de hielo de el congelador, lo envolvió en una toalla de la cocina y me lo trajo

- aquí esta, recuestate en el sillon – me ordeno, deje mis llaves en la mesita de centro de la sala y me deje caer en el sillon de Bella.

Ella se hinco a mi lado y me puso la bolsa de hielo en la quijada

- no todo esta perdido no cres?, aun podemos ver peliculas aquí – razono al ver que yo no hablaba

- como que, las dos primeras de toy story? - me queje

- bueno yo solo decia, pero si no quieres, o si vas a seguir enojado o de humor raro mejor me voy a dormir – respondió e hizo andeman de levantarse, pero la detuve tomandole la mano

- no Bella, lo lamento, solo que hoy por el hecho de que no arme ningun plan todo salio mal, pero sabes que te quiero Bells – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente – eres mi mejor amiga, y no me gusta que te molestes por mi culpa, suficiente tengo por ser un imbecil y hacerte estallar ayer al no dejar que me explicaras lo de el viaje – dije en tono suplicante, ella se relajo y me abrazo

- también eres mi mejor amigo Edward, y aunque hagas tonterias eso no va a cambiar, ademas que seria de mi vida sin tus tonterias?, seguramente una rutina horrible – dijo y rio, yo solo sonreí con mi sonrisa de lado

- ok, entonces veamos una pelicula, y para que veas que soy bueno, te dejare que pongas una de Johny Depp – dije alzando una ceja divertido

- oh Edward, eres el mejor – con esto desaparecio y fue a poner una de sus peliculas, yo sacudi la cabeza _es un bebe, pero que dulce bebe _sonrei_._

Me levante para hacer palomitas, y cuando regrese a la sala Bella había subido la mesita de centro al sillon, y en la alfombra había acomodado una colchoneta, sabanas y varias almohadas

- pensaste en todo Swenny, pero te olvidaste de esto – dije lanzandole una palomita que le cayo en la cabeza

- no lo olvide Cullen, si no que tu eres el encargado oficial de las palomitas – respondió y se levanto para arrebatarme el bol de las manos

- es un gran cargo – dije riendo

- si Cullen, pero no olvides que con un gran poder llega una gran responsabilidad – dijo en tono "serio"

- por supuesto tio Ben – respondí y reimos a carcajadas

- siempre sabes que pelicula es la que imito, por que? - dijo alzando una ceja

- no creo que sea por que me haces ver tus peliculas favoritas hasta que también yo me aprendo los dialogos – respondí sarcastico – y ahora dime que pelicula veremos? - dije quitandole de nuevo el bol de palomitas

- vidas furtivas, con Cristina Ricci y por supuesto Johny Depp – dijo poniendole play

- la de el gitano, la prosti y la hija del tipo rico? - pregunte

- siempre criticando verdad? - y me lanzo un puñado de palomitas

- te voy a extrañar boba – dije lanzandole palomitas

- y yo a ti tonto – respondió

Nos quedamos en silencio y vimos la pelicula, cuando termino nos acomodamos en la colchoneta y nos quedamos dormidos.

**Ah Ed se puso de pocas pulgas vdd XD**

**pro comprendanlo el qeria star SOLO!! con Bella ii los otros dos metichones que no los ddejan lol**

**bueno chicas pues muchisimas gracias por sus RR ii por sus favoritos, alertas, y sobre todo por leerme, incluso a las chicas que lo hacen y no dejan review lol**

**no tienen idea de cuan inspirador es eso para mi jejeje**

**ok ya saben que acepto todo lo q me dejen en elreview, desde jitomatazos hasta congratulations **

**ii tmbn sabn que les dejo el siguiente cuando tengamos mas de 10 RR ok?**

**no olviden pasar x el resto d mis fics pleace**

.net/s/5664044/1/the_perfect_love

Bella es una estudiant q viene d un pueblo y Edward es un recien recibido arquitecto, sus vidas se encuentran y el amor los atrapa cap a cap basado en una cancion, engaños,lagrimas, ella en coma! Todos human! mal summary! pro cheqenla, M x futuros lemmons *Bella&Edward*

.net/s/5881075/1/Mi_Horizonte

Introduciendo un nuevo personaje, Seth encuentra la mujer de la que se ha imprimado. La chica llamada Ginny cuenta la historia de todo lo que sucedió desde que conoció a Seth, aunque Alec no se los deje tan facil autora Ginna-fanfics gnial story! *Ginny&Seth* (historia prestada, autora original Ginna-fanfics)

.net/s/5454432/1/amor_verdadero_que_pasa_si

despues de que en la pelea contra los neofitos Bella dscubre q ama a Jake y se siente confundida pero despues de una series de acontecimentos se queda con Jake que pasa cuando Jake conoce a la pequeña hija de Sam, q hara Edward por Bella? *Edward-Bella-Jacob*

.net/s/5881678/1/Mundos_Entrecruzados

***Nueva***

la mama de Alice muere dejandola a cargo de Esme su mejor amiga quien vive en EUA, para que ella pueda vivir con ellos debe fingir un matrimonio con uno de sus hijos. podran lograrlo sin que allan sentimientos? mal summary! * ExB, JxA.*

las amoreo masivo a todas

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


	8. Chapter VII: Despedidas & Sorpresas

**G~low everybody!!**

**ya por fin les traigo nuevo capitulo HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!! s que lo que pasa es que estaba escribiendo ya sabes mi Darkward y tambien estuve ayudando a mis amadas nenas a las que beteo, y escribiendo un poquito de cada story y bueno a eso sumenle mi enfadosa vida de escuela-servicio-casa que bueno me traen algo loca, ademas mi amorcito lindo acaba de comprar una linda perrita boxer y bueno pues que les puedo decir es hermosa!!, su nombre es Nany XD y no me van a creer, pero a los 3 dias de que escribiera una parte de este cap fue cuando mi amor llego con nany XD yo me qde asi de DEJA VU!! O.o! por que bueno no lo habia vivido, pero si lo imagine, quiza sea simplemente el karma jejeje no lo se pero bueno ya np molesto mas ok?, disfruten el cap**

* * *

Cap 7: Despedidas y sorpresas

Edward POV

- Despierta Edward, tu celular esta sonando! - escuche que me gritaban y me sacudían

- ya Bella, contesta tu – me di la vuelta y me tape con la sabana

- tonto, no soy Bella, soy Emmett, mejor aclaro antes de que me quieras besar – respondió entre risas, sentí un agudo dolor en el costado y abrí los ojos de golpe

- se puede saber por que me pegaste? - le grite mientras me sentaba y me sobaba las costillas

- eres un tonto Emmett, donde esta Bella? - pregunte arrebatandole mi celular de las manos

- trabajando, ella si es responsable, no como tu – dijo poniendose en pie y llendo a la cocina, vi la hora en mi celular, eran las 6:40 y tenia un mensaje de Bella, _por que se fue y ni siquiera se molesto en hablarme? _Pensé mientra abria el mensaje

**Wake Up dormilon!**

**Ed sorry por irme así de la casa, pero mi jefe me llamo y como falte ayer tengo algo de trabajo atrasado, pero eran las 5:30 cuando sali de casa, x eso no te hable, pero mande a Emmett para q te despertara, espero que lo alla hecho, por si las dudas decidí enviarte este texto, y x fa vigila q Emm no me haga destrozos ni q deje vacio mi refri ok?.**

**XoXo!**

Me rasque la cabeza y solte un bostezo de hipopotamo en cuanto cerré el celular.

- hey Emmett, dijo Bells que no dejaras vacio su refri – dije al entrar a la cocina, el susodicho tenia medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador de Bella.

- bah, si no pienso dejarlo vacio, solo "medio" vacio – replico haciendo enfasis en "medio" y encojiendose de hombros con los brazos cargados de carnes frias, topers de comidas anteriores, jugo de uva etc.

- eres irremediable cierto Emmet, procura no quemar la casa en lo que voy a ducharme quieres? - le adverti y sali del departamento.

"_Maldicion, ya casi seria martes, pronto Bella se iria", _cada que lo pensaba se me erizaba la piel, entre al baño y deje que el agua fria me relajara. "_debo hacer algo importante por ella antes de que se valla, no quiero que tenga una mala impresion de mi, y que se pueda ir sin preocuparse por mi"._

Sali del baño y me cambie con lo primero que encontre, un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa negra y un saco gris a juego con el pantalón, y mis zapatos negros lustrados.

...

- grandulon, deja algo para mi no? - dije entrando a la cocina de Bella, y le di un zape a Emmett en la coronilla.

- bo, efta ef bi cobida, brefarade da fuia – dijo con la boca llena a rebosar de comida, y por supuesto no le entendi nada

- que cosa? - dije tomando en un plato una de las piernas de pollo estilo Kentucky que tenia en el plato mas alejado a su boca

- dije que no, que esta comida es mia, que te prepares la tuya – respondió en cuanto logro engullir la comida que tenia en la boca.

- hum pues la comida no es tuya tampoco, si no de Bells – respondí mientras mordia la pierna de pollo que le había quitado a Emmett

- a befo do ef ibual puefsto gue beda do efta – replico de nuevo con la boca retacada de comida

- sabes que eso es asqueroso Emmett? - y le quite el bote de jugo

- bo gue? - dijo extrañado

- estas escupiendo todo, mas te vale que limpies o Bella te colgara – dije después de beber a morro del carton de jugo

- y yo soy el que da asco? - pregunto tragando con dificultad y arrebatandome el bote de jugo

- da igual, ya me voy y es encerio lo de que limpies tu reguerete pero no el refri oiste? - dije mientras tomaba mis llaves.

- lo que digas Eddie – respondió Emmett cuando salia "_seguro no me hara caso, es igual de cabezota que el viejo gato siames de Bella que siempre me mordia, pero ella no entendia que los gatos son tontos y nunca aprenden nada, ademas siempre se escapaban y ella aun así siempre seguía teniendo gatos, ella nunca entendaria que un perro era mucho mas fiel que un gato"... _me quede inmovil con la puerta de mi auto abierto, "_eso es!" _Pensé euforico y subi a mi auto presuroso.

...

Bella POV

"_bueno ya esta Bella, relajate, solo unos minutos mas y este larguisimo reporte del divorcio de los Wilson estara terminado, no entiendo para que casarse si apenas un año después iban a divorciarse?, que ellos no entendian el concepto de "hasta que la muerte los separe"?, no, ellos solo querian traernos mas trabajo" _pense frustrada,Segui escribiendo en mi computadora hasta que al fin termine el informe, entonces mande imprimir y en cuanto mi impresora termino de imprimir las 13 hojas cerré mi lap top y me frote los ojos.

Me levante para ir a prepararme un cafe a la maquina express, pero antes de que lograra salir de mi oficina choque contra una gran caja de regalo blanca con un moño rojo

- que diablos es eso? - pregunte asomandome a ver quien traia la enorme caja

- es para ti Bells! - dijo Edward, entro a la oficina y puso la caja sobre mi escritorio

- y se puede saber que es eso?, Edward sabes que no me gustan los regalos – dije y me cruze de brazos

- bah, no seas quejica Sweeny, mejor abrela y ve que es, no acepto devoluciones, ademas te encantara – dijo tomando mi mano y poniendola sobre el enorme moño.

- pero Edw...- me interrumpi al escuchar un llanto que venia de...la caja?, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y me apresure a quitarle la envoltura.

Cuando al fin quite todo el papel abrí una rejita e introduci mi mano a la caja, una pequeña lenguita lamio mis dedos – no lo puedo creer Edward! - dije y saque al animalito de la caja, era un pequeño perrito de pelo lacio, era del mismo color que Simba el leonsito cuando recien nacio.

- Edward!, eres el mejor – dije abrazando al pequeño perrito que chillaba y me lamia la cara alternadamente – es un amor Ed – dije y reí abrazando mas fuerte al perrito

- sabia que te encantaria Bells, bueno, la idea original era comprarte un gato, pero la verdad es que todos estaban horribles y ademas no queria mas lagrimas tuyas por otro gato que te abandone – dijo rascando la cabesita de mi perrito y este elevo la cara para lamerle los dedos.

- es hermoso Edward, lo llamare Simba, por que es identico al del rey leon – dije restregado mi mejilla en su suave cabesita.

- le va bien, seguro sera todo un temerario y te cuidara en Italia por mi, a que si verdad Simba? - dijo rascando detras de sus orejas

- Edward, vallamos a un parque para darle una vuelta! - dije emocionada

- sabia que dirias algo así Bells, por eso es que le compre una correa y una pechera azul, para llevarlo a pasear, vamos estan en mi auto – dijo Edward y tomo la caja de Simba

- pensaste en todo cierto? - dije y sali tras Edward con Simba en mis manos

- te conosco demaciado bien Sweeny – dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Llegamos al auto de Edward y el abrio la puerta del copiloto, yo volte a ver mi auto dudosa

- no te preocupes, al rato venimos por tu vieja cafetera, al fin y al cabo de alli no se va a mover – dijo Edward subiendo al auto riendo por su mal chiste, resignada subi al auto aun con Simba en mis manos.

- bueno y a que parque vamos? - dije poniendome el cinturon de seguridad al momento que Edward arrancaba el carro

- pues tenia pensado en mejor ir al zoologico, hace tanto que no vamos, y ya se que tu amas los animales, seria lindo que te despidieras de ellos antes de irte no? - dijo encojiendose de hombros y con su arrogante sonrisa de lado "_a veces me pregunto si no me conoce mas de lo que yo misma me conosco" _pense alzando una ceja y soltando un bufido seguido de una risita

- dije algo gracioso? - pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

- no, claro que no, hum... bueno vallamos al zoologico – dije acariciando a Simba tras su oreja mientras el intentaba lamerme la cara.

...

Llegamos al zoologico y Edward pago nuestras entradas, y gracias al cielo no me dijeron nada por llevar a Simba, que ahora estrenaba su pechera azul y jugueteaba con una mariposa que al parecer no podia volar bien.

- Simba, no seas malo, que no ves que no puede volar? - regañe a mi perro y tome la mariposa del piso para subirla a un arbol

- que haces Bella? - di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Edward a mis espaldas ya que no lo habia escuchado acercarse

- me asustaste tonto – dije golpeando levemente su hombro

- y esa es razon para que me ataques Sweeney?, yo solo te pregunte que hacias – dijo con tono ofendido sobandose el hombro "_bebe" _pense

- bah, solo estaba poniendo una mariposa en el arbol por que Simba la estaba lastimando – respondi observando la mariposa, Edward rodo los ojos y me quito la correa de Simba

- valla, tu si que estas loca por los animales, ya vamos a ver a los cocodrilos – dijo señalando el herpetario en su mapa del zoologico que acababa de comprar

- ok, pero primero iremos a ver a los flamencos, el hipopotamo, el oso polar, los monos araña, el ...-

- monos araña?, no se te hace que Emmett es mas que suficiente mono araña? - pregunto riendo mientras comenzabamos a caminar, y Simba feliz agitaba la cola y le ladraba a un pajaro que picoteaba un plato

- es tan jugueton no cres? - dije agachandome para acariciar a Simba

- si que lo es Bella, pero a este paso no llegaremos ni mañana – se quejo Edward y tiro de mi mano para que me levantara del piso

- hay ya señor grunon, ya voy – dije levantandome con ayuda de su mano, pero sin despegar mis ojos del pequeno Simba

- Edward Cullen? - escuche una empalagosa voz de mujer frente a nosotros

- Marie Ann ?– dijo asombrado Edward

- hola – salude al sentirme excluida de la conversacion, entonces vi a la chica que habia saludado a Edward, era una despanpanante pelirroja que llevaba un vestido blanco fresco y suelto, un sombrero enorme cafe con unas zapatilla gigantescas, que estaba segura que se cansaria pronto de caminar en el gran zoologico

- hola, eres la novia de Edward? - pregunto con voz hosca

- oh, no claro que no – respondi

- no, por supuesto que no, hum... ella es Bella mi amiga – dijo Edward

- oh, yo pense que ustedes eran novios, como vi que tienes en tu consultorio varias fotos con ella, y al verlos aqui tomados de la mano pues ... - "_tomados de la mano?!" _De inmediato Edward y yo nos soltamos la mano incomodos

- si... esto... - solto una risita nerviosa Edward despues de balbucear palabras sin sentido

- si, bueno Edward me voy, Robert me habla, es que vine con mi novio – dijo sontriendo y señalando a un joven que estaba de espaldas a nosotros comprando un par de helados

- adios Marie Ann – se despidio Edward

- adios – dije yo cuando ella se alejaba a donde se encontraba un chico alto, moreno, con una ligera urticaria, pero sobre todo mucho menos atractivo que Edward

- una "amiguita" tuya? - prgunte dandole un codazo nerviosa para romper el incomodo silencio

- hum... no importa vamonos al herpetario – dije al ver que no contestaba y tenia los ojos clavados en Simba,_ "que extrano, el nunca se pone asi, siempre me dice las cosas como son" _pense

- si, vamos primero al nocturnario – dijo señalando un camino opuesto al que habia seguido la tal "Marie Ann"

- no lo se Edward y si a Simba le asustan los feos murcielagos o los Buhos? - bromee para hacer que Edward se molestara

- por favor Bells, los perros no le tienen miedo a los animales nocturnos – dijo rodando los ojos

- bueno, quiza no, pero esta muy obscuro y lo tomarian por sorpresa – dije aguantandome la risa

- Bella!, es un perro ellos ven mejor que nosotros en la obscuridad, ya no seas ridicula y vamos al nocturnario – dijo empujandome por el camino que llevaba al nocturnario

- muy bien "don valiente", pero al rato que Simba corra asustado no diga que no se lo adverti – lo amenaze con mi dedo y con el puchero, a lo que Edward solo respondio con una risa floja

- estas bien tocada de la cabeza – dijo y me rodeo los hombros con un brazo y quitandome la correa de Simba de las manos.

De camino al nocturnario compre una camara desechable que vendian en uno de los puestos de chucherias, en cuanto me la entregaron me gire para tomar una foto desprevenida de Edward, el cual estaba como en trance hasta ese momento, sonrio y sacudio la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto negativo

- y eso por que? - pregunto

- bueno, quiero tomarle fotos a todos los animales que vea – respondi encogiendome de hombros y solte una carcajada

- muy graciosa Sweeney, en ese caso dejame tomarte una yo – dijo arrebatandome la camara de las manos

- hum, es lo justo, pero antes dejame abrazar a Simba – dije tomando a mi pequeño perrito en mis manos y alzandole la pata en señal de saludo a Edward, el rodo los ojos y sonrio

- digan Wisky – dijo Edward y tomo la foto

- hum... donde veo como quedo la foto? - pregunto dandole vueltas a la camara

- Edward, - dije dejando a Simba de nuevo en el piso – es una camara desechable, por lo tanto es de rollo, no digital – me burle de el y le di un golpe en la coronilla

- no me golpes frente a Simba Sweeny, que ejemplo como madre le das – dijo con fingido dolor seguido de una carcajada

- eres ridiculo Cullen – dije rodando los ojos "_un bebe gigante que nunca cambiara" _sonrei con mi chiste privado

- que es lo gracioso? - pregunto Edward con el entrecejo fruncido

- nada, vamos ya al nocturnario o llegaremos alli cuando realmente sea noche – dije caminando presurosamente

...

Edward POV

Finalmente llegamos al herpetario, luego de haber visitado el nocturnario, donde Bella casi se moria por que no pudo tomarle foto a una lechuza blanca que segun ella era identica a Hedwid la lechuza de Harry Potter, pero de camino alli gasto mas de la mitad del rollo tomandole foto a cuanto animal veia: a las zebras, la los leopardos, a Simba, a los tucanes, a las tortugas gigantescas, a el hipopotamo, el oso polar, a Simba, a los tigres, los leones, a Simba de nuevo, y tambien me habia tomado varias mas a mi, y todas por supuesto de sorpresa, no queria ni imaginarme como serian esas fotos cuando las revelara, si solo me tomaba en momentos vergonzosos, como cuando quize pedirle su numero a una chica que trabajaba vendiendo hot dogs y estaba tan embobado que no note cuando un niño que estaba sentado a mi lado me habia puesto un fofo sombrero de elefante, y claro solo lo note cuando el flash de la camara de Bella me cego, y no pude ver bien hasta varios minutos despues, pero lo que si vi claramente fue a Bella dandole un billete al niño, estaba tan enojado que olvide tomar la servilleta en la que me habia escrito su numero la chica y sali de alli hecho un toro, pero al menos ya habiamos llegado al herpetario, nuestra ultima parada.

- Bells, si sigues brincoteando asi te caeras a la fosa de los cocodrilos y ni loco que ire por ti, me escuchaste? - la regañe al ver como se asomaba por la barda donde en el fondo se encontraban un monton de cocodrilos inmenzos, estabamos en la entrada del herpetario, haciendo fila para entrar, al rededor esa inmenza fosa de los cocodrilos, la fila se movia y entre mas nos acercabamos a la entrada, mas cerca quedaban los cocodrilos de nosotros

- si, pero seria solo por que tienes miedo – dijo encarandome y sacando su diminuta lengua

- tienes una lenguita microscopica – me burle y ella fruncio el ceño

- hum... muy gracioso Cullen, no sera que tambien tu tienes algo microscopico, y no digo presisamente la lengua – replico con una maliciosa sonrisa, solte una risotada

- por favor Sweeny, te aseguro que te asustaria semejante cosa – me burle y ella rodo los ojos

- si claro, mejor avanza don "semejante cosa", antes de que nos saquen de la fila – me regaño señalando la fila que ya nos habia dejado bastante atrasados

- tu eres la suicida que se queria lanzar a los cocodrilos no yo – me defendi y me encogi de hombros, pero en ese momento me cego nuevamente su flash.

- eso por que fue? - me queje y ella se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa burlesca

- es que justo donde estas parado se ve como si el cocodrilo tras de ti quisiera arrancarte la cabeza – dijo y señalo un cocodrilo que comia un gigantesco trozo de carne, pero gracias a dios estaba bastante lejos de mi,

- bien señorita graciosa camina – la regañe y la empuje para que siguira caminando "_no era que yo le tuviera miedo a esos animalotes, pero no me haria nada de gracia estar frente a frente a uno, de niño habia quedado traumado con la pelicula cocodrilo, y no era mi culpa o si?"_

- ... esto, ademas su carne sabe muy bien, algun dia te llevare a cazar algun cocodrilo, y entonces tendras una botas como las de tu padre – le decia un hombre grande y robusto, con aspecto de motociclista rockero a su pequeño hijo señalando sus botas de piel de cocodrilo, el asombrado solto un "wow"

- y le parece muy divertido asesinar un inocente e indefenso animal solo para poder tener un par de botas que presumir? - dijo a mi lado Bella, "_dios, no su lado pacifista y ecologista hoy" _rogue mientras la tomaba del brazo para evitar que fuera a reclamarle mas cosas al hombre, pero ella se solto de mi agarre y fue hasta donde ellos estaban

- disculpa?, quien te cres que eres tu para decirme esas cosas? - dijo hoscamente viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a Bella

- pues una persona a la que no le gusta el maltrato animal, ni la cazeria por diversion, y peor cuando se le enseña semejante cosa a un niño – aclaro Bella con el entrecejo fruncido

- pues veras niña, lo que yo eneseñe o no a mi hijo es asunto mio – declaro el hombre sacando el pecho "_debo intervenir antes de que esto se me escape de las manos" _pense horrorizado

- Bella vamonos, la gente se nos queda viendo – intente persuadirla tomandola de la mano, pero ella se sacudio para soltar mi agarre

- entonces seria divertido o valiente si yo me hiciera unas botas con la piel de mi pequeño Simba, o con la piel de un humano? - lo reto con el dedo

- pues claro que no eso seria muy diferente – titubeo el hombre

- yo no encuentro la diferencia, el cocodrilo al igual que mi perro y un ser humano, respira y tiene una vida, y una cadena alimenticia que cumplir, y por gente tan ignorante como usted nuestras especies se acaban – dijo Bella realmente molesta

- Bella por favor – insiste sacudiendole el hombro cuando la gente dejaba las filas para ver atentamente la disputa

- hasle caso a tu novio niña, y deja de meter las narices donde no te llaman, – dijo el hombre y se giro a su hijo que observaba la esena con la boca abierta y susurro "neurotica"– vamonos Tom, veamos las serpientes – tomo de la mano a su hijo y se marcho.

- te volviste loca Isabella Marie Swan?? - la regañe mientras nos abriamos paso entre la multitud que comenzaba a disolverse

- no Edward, no estoy loca, estoy furiosa como se le ocurre decirle a un niño que la caceria es algo lindo y digno de admiracion? - contesto caminando con paso decidido al interior del herpetario, por supuesto la gente se quitaba de inmediato para dejarla pasar como si se tratara de una enorme anaconda y no de mi enojada amiga.

- relajate Bells por favor – dije rodeandole la cintura con las manos y quitandole la camara, alargue mi mano y apunte la camara hacia nosotros, puse un gesto gracioso y dispare el flash.

- Edward!! - grito y me arrebato la camara molesta, su rostro molesto sencillamente me encantaba, habia estado expuesto a el tanto tiempo por mis tonterias y no me cansaba de verlo _"pedire un juego extra de esas fotos solo por esa foto de su rostro molesto" _pense con una sonrisa.

...

Bella POV

Al final del dia estabamos cansados de haber caminado todo el dia y lo unico que deseabamos ahora era llegar a nuestras casas y desplomarnos en la cama sin que nos importara nada mas, subimos al auto de Edward y coloque a Simba dentro de su caja de viaje en el asiento trasero y recargue mi rostro en el sillon, lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que cai en la inconciencia.

....

......

........

Senti una manos en mi cintura y abri los ojos de inmediato asustada, "donde estoy?" me pregunte e intente girarme para ver pero mis parpados se sentian pesados.

- Ed...wa...rd...? - articule con desgana y con los ojos cerrados, esta vez sentia que movian mi cuerpo pero no logre reunir las fuerzas necesarias para oponerme

- shh... ya casi estamos en casa Bella, sigue dormida – me susurro la suave y dulce voz de Edward cerca del oido y yo me deje caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente con el sonido de su voz tan tierna como una caricia

...

- Bella, Bella, BELLA!!, despierta por favor! - escuche que alguien me llamaba unos cuantos minutos despues de que cerrara los ojos en brazos de Edward y que el sonido de su corazon que sonaba como una nana tan cerca de mis oidos me arrullaran

- humm... - dije y me gire en la cama

- acaso piensas pasar toda la tarde en la cama?, tu jefe te llama! - dijo otra voz mucho mas hermosa, me rendi y abri los ojos finalmente

- por que dan tanta lata? - pregunte molesta y me levante, aun llevaba la ropa con la que me dormi y estaba totalmente arrugada, frente a mi se encontraban: Jasper sobre mi cama y con el entrecejo frucido, Emmett en el piso de la habitacion jugando con Simba y Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta con mi telefono en su oido.

- trae aca – dije levantandome y alargando la mano para que Edward me entregara el telefono

- claro señor Skins, ya se la paso – tome el telefono y volvi a acostarme en la cama

- señor Skins, buenos dias? - mi afirmacion sono a pregunta y gire mi rostro a la ventana intentando descubrir si era dia, tarde o noche.

- buenas "tardes" Bella – respondio mi jefe haciendo especial enfasis en la palabra "tardes", me senti avergonzada de haber dormido tanto – queria preguntarle si ya tenia todo listo para su viaje de mañana – me pregunto, senti como si mis tripas estuvieran en mi garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- oh, humm... si señor, papeles, equipaje, boletos, humm... todo esta bien – conteste con dificultad ya que mi voz estaba rota y me encontraba al borde de las lagrimas.

- perfecto señorita Swan entonces le deseo un buen viaje –

- muchas gracias señor, nos veremos dentro de un mes – respondi con dolor y presione el boton rojo del telefono

- que hora es? - pregunte a los chicos con voz alta y secandome disimuladamente las lagrimas

- como la 1 por que? - pregunto Emmett sin dejar de jugar con Simba,_ "en verdad tanto habia dormido?_" – este perro es realmente lindo – dijo entre risas – a y muy rudo – agrego con un gruñido y luchandose con Simba

- es cierto eso Jasper tan tarde es? - pregunte girando mi rostro al de Jasper

- humm, no la verdad creo que son como las 3 pe... -

- las 3???, por que nadie me desperto antes?! - respondi encolerizada y buscando a Edward con la mirada, pero este no se encontraba en ningun lado de la habitacion.

- Edward dijo que te dejaramos dormir, que estabas muy cansada, hasta que tu jefe llamo por cuarta vez acepto que era hora de hablarte – me explico Jasper y en mi mente solo se repetia la frase _"asesina a Edward Cullen!"._

- EDWARD!! - grite y sali corriendo de mi cuarto buscandolo hasta que lo encontre en la cocina de mi apartamento cocinando huevos con chorizo y tarareando una cancion, con paso fuerte avanze a el hechando humo de coraje.

- por que no me despertaste antes?, es mi ultimo dia aqui y yo... - se giro hacia mi y me dio un microscopico beso en los labios que me hizo enmudecer de inmediato, "que diablos acaba de hacer?" mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y estaba inmovil como si me hubiesen hecho un hechizo "petrificus totallus" y con el cerebro embotado mientras que el habia vuelto a tararear su cancion y seguir cocinando los huevos.

- Bella Emmett esta maltratando a Simba deverias... humm Bella te encuentras bien? - pregunto Jasper extrañado y pasando una mano por enfrente de mi cara, sacudi mi cabeza y me gire a Jasper, quien volvio a decir un monton de cosas que mi aturdido cerebro no lograba captar, era como si Jasper hablara en un muy habil chino o portugues.

- ... nse de siempre ser yo quien lo lirea y ... estas escuchando Bella? - me regaño Jasper, pero al ver que no contestaba se marcho encolerizado a la habitacion

- tu comi-sayuno esta listo – dijo Edward dejando un plato de huevos con chorizo sobre la barra desayunadora

- tu.... por que? - fue lo unico que logre decir

- veras decidi que era muy tarde para ser comida o desayuno y tambien era muy temprano para ser cena por lo que decidi mesclar las palabras y decir.... no te referias a eso cierto? - se interrumpió de inmediato al notar el enojo en mi rostro

- Edward tu... -

Bella! - dijo una voz de mujer a mi espalda interrumpiendome, era la voz de Esme la madre de Edward

- ahi Bella por dios me acabo de enterar de que te vas, no es posible pero por que? - me abrazo protectoramente como una madre y yo le correspondi el abrazo

- debemos salir, no lo se ir por alli y pasar un tiempo juntas, no puede ser esto es tan repentino Bella y no creas que no estoy molesta por el hecho de que no me lo allas dicho eh, pero de eso hablaremos luego – dijo Esme muy deprisa

presisamente la reaccion de Esme con mi partida habia sido uno de los motivos por el cual ni ella ni Renee sabian que me iba, no me gustaban para nada las despedidas, solo Charlie y Carlisle lo sabian ya que ellos si lo habian tomado con mayor naturalidad y no estaban intentando que pasara una tarde entera de lamentar por que tenia que irme.

- lo lamento Esme, no queria preocuparte con mis cosas – dije encogiéndome de hombros y tomando un poco de la comida que tenia frente a mi, "_matare a quien se atrevio a abrir la boca" _pense mientras Esme de nuevo comenzaba a hablar

- mama, por favor la abrumas con tantas cosas – escuche a Edward y mi piel se puso de gallina

- lo siento Bella, bueno pues te esperare en el carro, esta bien? - me pregunto viendome con los ojitos de "no seas cruel, soy solo un corderito", y no me quedo mas que asintir con la cabeza.

- muy bien – dijo sonriendo, tomo su bolsa de la barra y salio de casa.

- tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente – amenace a Edward con el dedo y mi gesto, el fingiendo seriedad asintio y en seguida se carcajeo, tome un poco mas de comida y me lanze al baño para tomar una buena ducha fria.

Esa tarde en compañia de Esme fue mejor de lo que pense, en realidad me hacia falta una tarde de chicas, aunque me habia emberrinchado a que Simba venia conmigo y desviaba el tema de mi viaje cada que salia a flote pero ademas de eso estubo bien, hasta las compras se me hicieron divertidas y ya en casa Esme me ayudo a hacer mi maleta, ya que habia sido una enorme mentira cuando dije que ya estaba lista, en realidad mi maleta habia estado bajo mi cama desde la ultima vez que Edward y yo habiamos ido de vacaciones a casa de mi madre en Jacksonville, luego llegaron los chicos y Carlisle y pasamos una buena tarde en "familia" y en la noche fuimos a dormir al departamento grande y lujoso de Edward donde "acampamos" en el patio trasero el cual era muy grande y con pasto falso por todos lados, sacamos unas tiendas de acampar y sleepens para todos y por la mañana muy temprano cada quien fue a su respectiva casa a cambiarse, bañarse y para que despues vernos de nuevo y llevarme al aereopuerto, pero nada de esto me hizo olvidar lo pasado con Edward que rondaba por mi mente como una molesta mosca que no me dejaba en paz y sin embargo no habia tenido tiempo de hablar a solas con el sobre esto, e incluso ahora mismo me encontraba yo en mi coche llendo sola a mi casa ya que el se habia quedado arreglando su departamento lujoso y yo no me pude quedar con el por que tenia el tiempo contado.

Entre a mi casa y rapidamente tome un baño de agua caliente, me vesti con un pantalon de mezclilla negro atubado y una playera de cuello de tortuga morada y con mangas un poco mas abajo de mis codos y mis vans morados por supuesto, y acomode mi cazadora junto a todas mis cosas que lleve de una en una a mi auto, la maleta, la caja de Simba, la mochila de mi lap top y por ultimo mi bolsa de mano, di un largo suspiro y cerre la puerta de mi departamento con lagrimas en los ojos "adios casa" me despedi mentalmente de mi hogar y baje por ultima vez las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi auto encontre a Jasper recargado contra la puerta de mi auto, me saludo con una sonrisa y agito la mano al verme

- Bella, estas lista?, ya no te falta nada? - me pregunto al verme con mi bolso de mano y la cazadora en las manos

- no Jasper, ya estoy lista – conteste sonriendo con nostalgia y trate de no pensar en por que no habia sido Edward el que habia venido por mi, acaso me evitaba?. Frunci el ceño y Jasper que era muy observador no lo paso desadvertido

- te encuentras bien? - pregunto abriendome la puerta del copiloto de mi vieja cafetera donde Simba feliz agitaba la cola y daba de brinquitos.

- si, solo... crei que se me olvidaba... algo, humm... pero ya recorde que no y por que es que estas aqui?, donde esta tu auto? - le pregunte

- bueno, alguien debia traer tu auto de regreso del aerepuerto y bueno no creo que dejarle a Emmett alguno de nuestros autos sea buena idea y sabes que Esme no maneja, asi que pues aqui estoy – me explico mientras subia al asiento del copiloto.

- y bueno cual es la razon por la cual no puedo manejar? - inquiri tratando de alejar de mi mente la idea de que Edward bien podria haber hecho lo que Jasper y sin embargo donde estaba??.

- oh, lo lamento quieres conducir tu? - pregunto avergonzado

- no, esta bien conduce tu – conteste acariciando inconcientemente la cabeza de Simba

El camino se me hizo eterno y Jasper no dejaba de decirme que si me encontraba bien, hasta que consiguio que de mis labios se escapara un reproche de por que Edward no habia ido por mi al departamento y el simplemente se encogio de hombros y no volvio a preguntar mas.

- Bella, que bueno que llegas, date prisa el avion ya llego – me dijo Carlisle en cuanto llegue a donde ellos se encontraban, pero una vez mas Edward brillaba por su ausencia, molesta fui a registrarme, pero justo cuando llegaba a el sitio donde tenia que registrarme alguien me sujeto por el codo.

- a donde tan deprisa señorita?, acaso va a algun sitio sin despedirse de su mejor amigo? - dijo en un tono que pretendia ser serio Edward y yo molesta me solte de su agarre y segui caminando.

- hey, que ocurre? - pregunto alcanzandome de nuevo ya que lo habia dejado atras cuando me solte de su agarre ya que comence a caminar mas rapidamente a mi destino

- eres un inmaduro Cullen – le dije molesta

- y eso lo has sabido siempre, pero dime que ... -

- si, pero se suponia que con los años deberias madurar no empeorar Edward, ahora me evitas como niño pequeño? - pregunte y de nuevo camine mas a prisa

- oyeme no, como que evitando?, quien te a estado evitando Swan? - dijo jalandome del brazo y atrayendome a el

- tu, y no te atrevas a decir que es mentira, desde ayer cuando... bueno despues de que tu mama llegara empezaste a evitarme olimpicamente y esta tarde Jasper fue por mi a mi departamento y no tu, como le llamas a eso? - pregunte alzando una ceja.

- trataba de darte tu espacio con el resto de la familia Swan, yo ya te habia secuestrado un dia entero, crei que quiza querrias un tiempo con los demas, pero veo que me equiboque y no enti... -

- tu me besaste Edward, por que demonios lo hiciste?, acaso crees que soy una de tus chicas estupidas de una nocbe? - le grite y varias personas a nuestro alrededor voltearon a vernos

- te volviste loca?, eso no fue un beso... no propiamente dicho... yo.... solo... fue para que te callaras, mira tenia ambas manos muy ocupadas intentando hacer "tu" comi-sayuno especial y entraste gritando y diciendo un millon de tonterias, por lo que me gire y te di un beso para que te callaras, pero por que te pones asi, siempre beso tu mejilla, o tu frente, o tu nariz, por que un beso mas en la mejilla es diferente a los otros? - dijo comenzando a encolerizarse _"Beso en la mejilla???"_ pense extrañada y esta vez mas gente se nos quedo viendo _"el cree que beso mi mejilla, entonces todo este tiempo fue mi cabeza quien se comporto de manera estupida?" _mi cara cambio de la colera a la verguenza en un segundo

- yo, hum... lo lamento Edward, es solo que estoy muy sensible con esto de mi partida y... bueno me dolio sentirte lejos – tartamudee muerta de verguenza y me lanze a sus brazos, el me abrazo tambien y me apreto fuertemente contra su pecho.

- BELLA, el avion se va – escuche que alguien me gritaba, de inmediato solte a Edward y corri a registrarme, entregue los boletos y recogi mis maletas y a Simba que como Emmett y Jasper las habian pasado por la revision; no tuve que entretenerme en eso.

- Cuidate mucho Bella – me despidio Esme con un abrazo

- portate bien Bella – segundo Carlisle y tambien me abrazo

- solo no te caigas mucho por favor – bromeeo Emmett

no le hagas caso a este, pero de verdad no busques muchos lios – me suplico Jasper, lo abrace y finalmente me gire a abrazar de nuevo a Edward

- te extrañare Sweeney – dijo cabisbajo

- y yo a ti "Eddy" - respondi y le di un apreton mas fuerte y luego lo solte, una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo en direccion al avion, a penas lo aborde y este cerro sus puertas, aliviada y asustada fui hasta mi asiento, tome aire profundamente y cerre los ojos.

- muy bien Bella, ya esta ahora solo debes pasar un mes alla – me dije para mi misma en un susurro eb un vano intento de darme animo, bote el aire exasperada y me frote los ojos _"mi mente me jugo una buena con eso de Edward" _pense incomoda y continue asi, con los ojo cerrados, sin querer ver lo que en este momento pasaba, que me iba alejando cada vez mas de mi vida para ir a probar algo completamente distino y nuevo.

* * *

**millones, no trillones de gracias por sus rr, sus alerta y tambien a las nenas que me leen pero q no se animan a djar su coment, bueno pues sinceramente sin ustedes chicas no seria nada de vdd ustedes y sus hemosos reviews son los que me impulsan a seguir, sniff sniff**

**ya voy a empezar a ponerme lacrimogena jejeje, bueno pues espero les halla gustado y bueno Bells finalmente se va, lo que quiere decir que ahora si comenzara lo bueno jejjejeje**

**para que vean que no soy mala esta vez no las deje en suspenso, y bueno como lo que le spra a Bella es top secret pues comprenderan que tampoco les puedo djar un adelantito jejeje sorrry pero creo que por esta vez esa sera su insertidumbre el no saber que les espera j**

**juar juar juar *rayos & relampagos***

**the blood-sucker**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!**


	9. Chapter VIII: Volterra

G~low everybody!!

siip ya les traigo capi new jejeje sorry por tardarme un poco, pero es que le iba escribiendo pedasitos cada que se me ocurria algo y tmbn cada q tenia time jejeje y bueno hoy lo acabo de terminar por lo q decidi subirselos hoy lol, bueno no aburro mas disfrutenlo!!

* * *

Volterra

Bella POV

- Damas y caballeros, el avión esta a punto de llegar a su destino en Volterra Italia, favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad – se escucho la voz de la azafata por los audífonos que aun llevaba puestos ya que había estado escuchando la radio del avión y me saco del profundo sueño en el que me encontraba sumergida, sacudí la cabeza adormilada, me quite los audífonos y me acomode en mi asiento bostezando y desperezándome.

El avión aterrizo y enseguida la gente comenzó a ponerse en pie y tomar sus bolsos de mano y esas cosas y a bajar de el avión uno a uno, por lo que aun atolondrada imite al resto, tome mi bolso de mano y la mochila de mi lap top y me dirigí a la salida de el avión con un suspiro, sin dejar de pensar en todos mis amigos y familia que se habían quedado en estados unidos, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Charlie, Phill, y Edward, sobre todo Edward que era con quien tenia una relación mas estrecha, mi mejor amigo, mi mano derecha, el bebesote al que tenia que cuidar siempre, una boba y nostálgica sonrisa ocupo mi rostro al pensar esto ultimo.

Saque mi celular para por fin quitarlo del modo vuelo y ver la hora que aunque estaba segura aquí seria otra solo era para calcular las horas del viaje, sin embargo la imagen que tenia de fondo me hizo sentirme triste, en ella se veía a Edward abrazándome con una mano y con la otra me alborotaba el cabello, y yo tenia una cara de pocos amigos mientras intentaba alejar su mano, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero no podía ponerme a llorar como una pequeña de 5 años a la que dejan por primera vez en el Kinder para que se enfrente sola al mundo, no!, yo era una mujer muy independiente de 28 años, que si no se daba prisa terminaría quedándose cotorra como su tía Maggie, mas sin embargo no lograba reunir las fuerzas suficientes para esto, para estar sola en un país extranjero.

Entre al aeropuerto sin dejar de ver a mi alrededor, a pesar de ser muy parecido al de Chicago al mismo tiempo era muy, muy distinto, con inscripciones en Italiano y con pequeños subtítulos en ingles, además de un montón de gente alta, blanca y con facciones finas y narices prominentes, hablando un rápido y hábil Italiano, suspire una vez mas y me encamine a la tira de equipaje a esperar por el mio y en cuanto tuve en mis manos mi maleta y la caja de viaje de Simba tome un carrito porta equipaje y acomode todo allí para poder transportarlo, luego salí por el pasillo a la sala de espera aun pensando en todo lo que me había dejado en Estados Unidos pero mas en el garrafal error que tuve al creer que Edward me había besado en los labios a propósito, sacudí la cabeza como si tratara de alejar un molesto mosquito mientras mis lágrimas que aun se encontraban en la comisura de mis ojos rodaron por mis mejillas.

- Bella!! - escuche una voz aguda gritando mi nombre, por instinto voltee, pero casi enseguida me arrepentí al pensar que quizá era otra Bella a la que le gritaban, o que era alguna palabra en Italiano para referirse por ejemplo a los hot-dogs o algo así, sin embargo escuche de nuevo el grito y de repente alguien diminuto me abrazo por la espalda haciéndome soltar las maletas y la caja de viaje de Simba.

- Bella!, ah!!!, que feliz estoy creí que no llegarías nunca llevamos esperándote casi media hora – dijo esa misma vocesita, entonces me gire y me encontré con las finas facciones de duendecillo de Alice, solo que habían unos cuantos cambios, como que sus pómulos estaban ligeramente mas marcados y su cuerpo al igual que su rostro habían abandonado por completo la adolescencia y ahora era una guapísima mujer.

- Alice!!, oh dios que sorpresa verte y dios estas tan distinta – respondí abrazando fuertemente a mi amiga

- y que me dices de ti, sigues siendo un desastre con la moda, pero te ves muy bien, ese pelo se te ve increíble – dijo alejándose de mi unos centímetros para observarme mejor, ella por supuesto llevaba una ropa de infarto, un blusón gris con blanco, suelto con unos mayones negros y una tiara plateada sobre su alborotado cabello negro y en sus pies calzaba unas balerinas a cuadros negros y blanco.

- pero que haces aquí?, no se supone que tu vives en Inglaterra? - le pregunte

- Bella, que bueno que llegas, Alice dejala respirar – escuche otra voz a nuestras espaldas, me gire y vi a mi antigua compañera de habitación de la preparatoria, Carmen Denaly junto con unas chicas que supuse eran sus hermanas Tanya e Irina

- Carmen! - dije emocionada y la abrace

- te extrañe chica pies izquierdos – replico ella devolviéndome el abrazo

- no vas a presentarnos Carmen? - pregunto una de sus hermanas que era na chica alta, delgada de ojos azules y cabello rubio con destellos rojizos,

- claro Tanya – dijo Carmen – Bella ella es mi hermana mayor Tanya – señalo a la chica que acababa de hablar

- un placer Bella, es increíble conocerte al fin – dijo estrechándome la mano y con una amplia sonrisa

- muchas gracias y lo mismo digo yo – respondí

- y ella es Irina – continuo Carmen señalando a una chica menudita y de cabello rubio obscuro

- que tal mucho gusto – salude mientras nos estrechábamos la mano

- el gusto es mio – respondió Irina con una amplia sonrisa

- hay pero que hermosura de cachorro! - dijo Alice con un gritito

- se llama Simba, me lo regalo Edward cuando estábamos a punto de venirme – dije cuando comenzábamos a caminar y Alice llevaba a Simba de la correa con una mano y con la vacía caja de viaje en la otra mano.

- es precioso Bella, si mi primito no tiene malos gustos verdad? - pregunto dándome un codazo y cerrándome el ojo, por supuesto no entendí su gesto y me quede mirándola ceñuda

- valla así que Edward y tu siguen siendo buenos amigos verdad? - dijo carmen con una risita que Alice secundo y que las otras dos chicas solo observaron perplejas

- si, de hecho vivimos juntos pe... -

- Edward y tu están viviendo juntos? - pregunto emocionada Carmen con una mano tapándose la boca

- bueno, no exactamente juntos, si no que somos vecinos el tiene el departamento aun lado del mio - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ah, pero eso ya cuenta, además se la viven juntos, desayunan juntos comen juntos y podría asegurar que hasta duermen juntos – dijo Alice dando de brinquitos mientras Simba la seguía con la mirada y agitaba la cola

- es eso cierto Bella?, tu y Edward, humm... bueno tu entiendes – pregunto curiosa Carmen

oh, no dios... no de la.... manera que tu crees – dije entendiendo a que se refería y poniendo cara de WTF?

- ese tal Edward te gusta Bella? - pregunto Tanya al no entender ni media palabra de lo que Carmen y Alice decían

- que si me gusta?, por supuesto que no, es mi mejor amigo solo eso – le explique mientras Alice y Carmen ponían una cara de "si claro solo mi mejor amigo".

- no le hagas mucho caso a estas dos, están locas – dije sacudiendo la cabeza mientras subíamos al auto de las Denaly que era una explorer negra del año.

Cuando subimos todo a la camioneta y por fin subimos nosotras saque mi móvil una vez mas para mandarle un mensaje a Edward, claro que no detecto señal y le tuve que pedir a Carmen el suyo y de allí le mande el mensaje.

…

Edward POV

"_Que patética es mi vida, Bella a penas se fue y yo ya estoy llorando por ella, humm.. bueno literalmente no, pero poco me falta, y lo peor es que ni siquiera me a avisado si ya llego, lo cual estoy seguro ya que ya pasaron varias horas desde que se fue" pensé_ molesto mientras me sentaba en el sillón de mi sala donde se encontraban ya Emmett y Jasper con un bol de palomitas esperando ansioso que empezara el partido de base-ball era Chicago white sox vs Seattle mariners, y los chicos estaban mega emocionados.

- Edward baja ya de tu nube que el partido ya va a comenzar – me regaño Emmett lanzándome un puñado de palomitas de el enorme bol

- Emmett te prohíbo que me hagas un regerete en mi casa – me queje sacudiéndome las palomitas del cabello

- eres un amargado Edward, no es nuestra culpa que tu amada Bella se allá marchado a otro país – replico este mientras se servía refresco en un vaso gigantesco "_mi amada Bella?, maldito esta me la paga" _

_- _mira Emmett dejate de ridiculeces Bella no es mi ama... -

- shh, el partido ya esta comenzando, luego nos declaras tu amor hacia Bella esta bien Edward, ahora vean la tele – me interrumpió Jasper y yo me puse en pie de coraje

- otra vez con eso?, cuantas veces les voy a repetir que yo no amo a Bella, es mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana y ustedes siempre retuercen todo!! - grite

- pues mira Edward, yo tengo una pequeña hermana llamada Alice, la conoces cierto es pequeñita con facciones de duende y yo no me pongo a observarla como enlelado ni me pongo histérico cada que ella se molesta conmigo – dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie también

- pero eso es por que tu eres un atarantado que no sabe cuidar de su hermana, ni siquiera has notado que todos los años que tu y Jasper han sido amigos ella ah estado perdidamente enamorada de el y … - "estúpido Edward!!, que has hecho?, le prometiste a Alice no decir nada y menos a Emmett o a Jasper" me regañe mentalmente mientras Emmett me veía con cara de burla y Jasper con el entrecejo fruncido

- retractate Edward, no puedes venir a inventarte una tontería como esa solo por que no quieres que sepamos de tu amor por Bella – dijo Jasper aun molesto

- va, no importa Jazz, tu y yo sabemos que no es así, a mi hermana siempre le has caído mal y por eso casi no te habla, cree que me "sonsacas" a hacer cosas malas y eso, además es como 4 o 5 años menor que tu jamas te atreverías a acercarte a ella de ese modo si así fuera cierto -

- sigan engañándose solos chicos, ese es su problema – dije y regrese a mi asiento

- el único que se engaña aquí eres tu Edward, algún día lo entenderás – dijo Jasper mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas.

- ya se! - grito Emmett eufórico

- que sabes? - pregunto Jasper

- una apuesta! - dijo el tan emocionado como cuando Simba veía un hueso particularmente grande

- sobre que? - pregunte viéndolo ceñudo

- el primero que se case de nosotros tendrá que teñirse el pelo de rosa! - continuo Emmett

- que?! - dijimos Jasper y yo al unisono, "se que no seré yo ese que se case primero, pero no me imagino a Emmett o a Jasper con el pelo rosa"

- acaso tienen miedo chicos? - contesto el alzando una ceja divertido mientras comía mas palomitas del bol.

- no yo no tengo miedo, se que no perderé – dijo decidido Jasper

- también acepto, yo tengo una vida bastante buena como para arruinarla por completo con una boda – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- trato hecho – dijeron los chicos al unisono

Estábamos disfrutando ya del partido cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi que tenia un mensaje de un numero desconocido, extrañado por esto lo abrí

**Eddie!, como estas? Espero que los chicos no hagan muchos destrozos en la casa o de lo contrario los asesinare.**

**Acabo d llegar a Volterra y estoy cn Alice, Carmen y sus hermanas, vamos a mi hotel y bueno solo te envío esto para q sepas q estoy bien y q t extraño al igual que al par de bobos de Emmett y Jasper, por cierto saludalos d mi parte ok?, nos vemos pronto!**

**Te quiere: Bella!**

Cuando termine de leer el mensaje en mi rostro había una sonrisa estúpida y los chicos me veían con cara de satisfacción, los ignore y escribí una respuesta para ella, sin embargo en cuanto cerré el celular y lo guarde Emmett hablo.

- espero que te guste el color rosa Edward, por que tendrás que llevarlo por unos días, y por el largo de tu cabello seguro te parecerás a Stephany la de lazy town – dijo y el y Jasper se echaron a reír a carcajadas

- muy graciosos – dije mientras mi sonrisa se convertía en una mueca y le lanzaba un cojín a Emmett en la cara, el se levanto y me lanzo otro mientras Jasper se escondía tras el sillón para lanzarnos de cosas.

…

(mas tarde)

- chicos, chicos ya se! - dije justo cuando se termino el partido de base-ball

- que? - pregunto Jasper

- que es lo que sabes Einstein? - lo secundo Emmett

- por que no nos reunimos a jugar base-ball por las tardes como antes? - pregunte emocionado

- no lo se Edward no creo que con tres jugadores sea algo muy reñido – dijo Emmett

- no seas bobo Emm, obviamente invitaríamos a alguien mas a jugar, por ejemplo a Carlisle o a algunos compañeros de trabajo – respondí

- humm... no es mala idea Emmett, sirve que así invitas a alguien de tu nuevo trabajo y te familiarizas con ellos – sugirió Jasper, Emmett había empezado a trabajar en un proyecto de un edificio ya que era arquitecto

- muy bien chicos entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo y se levanto del sillón para irse a la casa de Bella, que era donde iba a quedarse hasta que consiguiera una casa

- si, necesitamos dormir bien para tener energías mañana – secundo Jasper

- Jazz, suenas como mi abuelita, callate si? - le dijo Emmett, y por supuesto Jasper le respondió y así se fueron discutiendo.

Vi la hora en el reloj, apenas eras las 9:30 y no tenia absolutamente nada de sueño, y me sentía muy solo aun cuando los chicos habían pasado toda la tarde conmigo, era una sensación muy extraña que no recordaba haber tenido nunca antes, por lo que saque mi móvil y marque el numero de Yaneth, una chica escultural que había conocido varias semanas atrás y con la que había salido solo dos veces y que bueno no era muy buena en la cama pero al menos le gustaba experimentar cosas, espere en la linea unos segundos hasta que por fin escuche el sonido de su meloza voz.

- Edward, que sorpresa no esperaba recibir tu llamada, que ocurre? – dijo

- necesita ocurrir algo para que yo quiera llamar a una chica tan guapa como tu? - pregunte con mi voz seductora

- bueno, yo se que no, pero es que es en verdad una sorpresa para mi – contesto con una risita

- bien pues yo quería invitarte a salir si es que no tienes planes claro – dije con mi mismo tono de voz seductora

- claro, eso seria estupendo, donde nos vemos? - pregunto emocionada

- en el restaurante "Jannei's" en media hora te parece bien? - pregunte

- por supuesto Edward – contesto y yo sonreí

- nos vemos entonces – dije y ella se despidió con un "hasta al rato" y después colgó

Cuando iba a cerrar el celular vi que tenia un mensaje de un numero desconocido, pero no era el mismo del que Bella me había mandado mensaje antes del partido, pero era la misma lada, por lo que lo abrí ansioso esperando que fuera ella y al parecer no me equivoque

**Eddie!, ya tengo mi propio numero con lada de aquí, es este obviamente, así que agregalo para mantenernos en contacto, bueno nos vemos t qiero mucho!.**

**BELLA.**

De inmediato guarde su numero en mi agenda y me dirigí a el restaurante.

…

Bella POV

Listo, ya le había mandado el mensaje, según mi celular de Chicago allá eran las 9:40, por lo que no creía que estuviera dormido, en cambio aquí iban para las cuatro de la tarde y me encontraba ya en un centro comercial al que me habían llevado las chicas y mientras Alice se encontraba escogiendo un montón de ropa para mi yo había aprovechado para enviarle el mensaje a Edward.

No habíamos ido aun a mi hotel, las chicas habían dicho que antes necesitaba comer algo ya que había pasado varias horas en ese avión sin comer nada y de allí habían querido darme un buen cambio de ropa y bueno aquí me encontraba, entrando y saliendo del vestidor al igual que ellas, con un montón de ropa por cargar a las tarjetas de crédito que llevaban encima.

- ten Bella pruebate solo esto y ya te prometo que nos vamos directo a tu hotel te parece? - me pregunto Alice con sus ojitos de borreguito y acercándome un puñado mas de ropa

- muy bien – bote el aire – pero esto y ya – dije amenazándola con el dedo y mi puchero

- si!! - grito dando brinquitos, ocasionando que varias cabezas se giraran a vernos.

Media hora después íbamos camino a mi hotel con la camioneta del las Denaly repleta hasta el tope de ropa y cantando una canción que llevaban a todo volumen de Kattie Perry y que por supuesto yo conocía

…

- muchas gracias por todo chicas, hasta pronto – me despedí de las Denaly al llegar a mi hotel, donde por supuesto Alice se quedaría conmigo

- adiós Bella, espero la pases genial y que Alice no te haga vivir muchas pesadillas – dijo en voz baja Carmen, yo solo reí y asentí con la cabeza

- bueno Bella eres una chica increíble, fue un placer conocerte – se despidió de mi la mayor de ellas

- el placer es todo mio Tanya – dije

- adiós Bella – dijo desde el auto Irina

- fue un placer volver a verlas chicas – se despidió también Alice de ellas después de terminar de bajar todas las bolsas que eran nuestras y dejarlas en la acera.

- adiós Alice – gritaron ellas ya en el auto.

- bueno Bella, necesitamos a alguien para que nos ayude con todas estas bolsas, por que no te registras y mientras tanto Simba y yo te esperamos aquí – dijo Alice en cuanto ellas se perdieron de vista

- humm... bien – dije entregándole la correa de Simba.

- solo no tardes – dijo ella y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras entraba al enorme y lujoso hotel

Me quede con la boca abierta al ver el interior de el hotel, era hermosisimo, parecía una especie de iglesia antigua con un montón de pinturas en el techo y millares de pequeñas estatuas por dondequiera que yo mirara, las paredes eran blancas con figuras a relieve que le daban ese toque tan especial, eran como miles de ramitas encontradas entre si por dentro de la pared, estaba fascinada viendo a mi alrededor que apenas y note que un joven venia hablando por teléfono y volteando a otro lado, dando instrucciones a todo mundo sin dejar de discutir por el móvil, seguido de un enorme gorilon muy de cerca, de inmediato intente alejarme de su camino, pero no fui muy rápida y aunque no choque contra el de cuerpo entero con mi hombro golpee su codo y su móvil salio volando por los aires, yo lo pise en mi intento de huida y caí al suelo de senton mientras su móvil salia disparado contra la pared, el confundido volteo a verme y casi al instante su ceñudo rostro se sereno y una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios, era un chico alto y delgado, con unos profundos ojos verdes y una sonrisa deslumbrante, llevaba el cabello en un estilo "Paul mccartney (1)" de color café y que llevaba un elegante saco negro de cuello alto a juego con su pantalón y una camisa roja que apenas y se veía por que llevaba abotonado el saco.

- Signor bene, questa ragazza mi disturba? Wants... - dijo el gorilon que iba a su lado, pero el joven hizo una señal con la mano y el se cayo de inmediato.

- Felix è bello, è stato un incidente – dijo el joven con una voz muy masculina, alargo una mano hacia mi para ayudarme a levantarme.

- lamento esto yo... no hablo Italiano – intente explicarme

- oh, ingles eh?, te encuentras bien? - pregunto con un ingles muy bueno cuando ya estaba yo de pie y con la cara tan roja que seguro parecía la nariz de Rudolph

- si muchas gra...gracias – tartamudee de la vergüenza – siento lo de su celular, no era mi intención, yo pudo pagárselo y us... -

- no importa – me interrumpió – mejor dime como te llamas chica – dijo

- me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta mas Bella – dije torpemente

- es un gusto Bella, tienes un hermoso nombre, como la joven que lo porta – dijo poniendo nuevamente una sonrisa amplia

- muchas gracias – dije abochornada

- vas a quedarte en este hotel? - pregunto levantando la mano y de inmediato el gorilon que al parecer se llamaba Felix estuvo a lado de el joven

- si, de hecho iba a registrarme por que mi amiga esta afuera esperando a que envié a alguien por nuestras cosas – dije

- eso no es problema, Felix aiuta la sua amica a questa giovane donna con i bagagli - le dijo al gorilon y este asintió con la cabeza

- che è il nome del tuo amica? - pregunto en dirección a mi y yo me quede con los ojos como platos

- dice que como se llama su amiga – me explico el joven

- oh, se llama Alice, es menudita y bajista con el cabello negro tinta y en puntas alocadas para todos lados – explique

- chiama Alice, è piccolina e minuta con i capelli neri e suggerimenti selvatici per tutte le parti – dijo el volteando a ver a el gorilon

- con il suo permesso e ritorno – dijo y se marcho

- ahora vamos a que se registre – me dijo el joven señalando la recepción

- si, yo... muchas gracias por todo – dije realmente agradecida, pero antes fui a recoger el móvil que se había estrellado contra la pared y que ahora tenia un raspón horrible y la pantalla estrellada

- lo siento, se lo pagare de verdad – dije entregándole el ahora inservible móvil

- no importa, humm... ya comprare luego otro – dijo guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo

- buon pomeriggio, signore Volturi che posso fare per voi? - dijo la joven que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de la recepción

- Miss tratta di registro, ma lei parla solo inglese – replico el

- comprendo señor, difame señorita tiene usted alguna reservación o va a hacerlo ahora? - dijo la chica con un ingles no tan bueno

- si, yo vengo desde Chicago, Estados Unidos a un curso de capacitación para abogados – dije sacando de mi bolso el la hoja que me había entregado el señor Skins

- oh, señorita Isabella, humm.. creo que se le esperaba desde en la tarde, pero esta bien la junta no empezara si no hasta dentro de hora una – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- solo Bella – aclare mas por costumbre que por otra cosa – yo, lo lamento estaré lista en una hora solo donde sera la reunión? - pregunte y la chica sonrío

- sera en la sala de conferencias de el hotel, y su habitación es la 121 B, los elevadores están por allá – señalo el pasillo a su izquierda detrás de ella - que tenga buenas noches – dijo entregándome una llave con un numero 121 B, en un llavero de tela.

- muchas gracias – me gire a donde había estado el joven pero el ya no se encontraba allí, lo busque por los alrededores pero tampoco lo encontré, entonces fui a donde me había indicado la recepcionista que se encontraba el elevador y camine hacia allá

Junto al elevador se encontraba Alice con un hombre uniformado de rojo y dorado que llevaba un carrito amarillo en el que llevaba acomodadas todas nuestras cosas.

- Bella!, por acá - grito Alice cuando me vio

- Alice, tengo la llave y tengo que estar en el salón de eventos en una hora, sera mejor que nos demos prisa – dije mientras llamaba el elevador

- vamos al cuarto 121, tienes idea de en que piso esta? - le pregunte a Alice

- seguramente el lo sabe – dijo señalando al tipo a su lado

- cierto - dije cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas, me gire al hombre y le mostré la llave, al parecer el comprendió y presiono uno de los botones del ascensor.

Llegamos a la habitación y Alice le dio una propina al hombre quien se marcho luego de meter todas nuestras cosas a la acogedora y hermosa habitación

- woow, Bella este lugar es realmente hermoso – dijo Alice acostándose en la cama y subiendo con ella a Simba.

- solo espero que no nos digan nada por Simba – dije acostándome junto con ellas y acariciando a Simba detrás de la oreja

- va, no creo que nos digan nada – dijo sonriendo

- bueno y ahora si me quieres explicar que haces aquí si se supone que vives en Inglaterra? - le pregunte

- así es como me agradeces que venga a pasar un mes y medio con mi mejor amiga? - pregunto haciéndose la ofendida

- claro que no Alice, sabes que eres la mejor – dije abrazando a mi diminuta amiga

- lo se Bella, y bueno veras estaba de vacaciones en la universidad cuando me entere que vendrías, entonces me decidí y le pedí permiso a mi papa de venir y pasar las vacaciones escolares contigo, pero solo serian tres semanas, por lo que les rogué e implore que me dejaran ir contigo de regreso a Estados unidos si de todos modos allá están Emmett y Edward y mis tíos Esme y Carlisle, y bueno pues los convencí – dijo con una sola bocanada de aire

- entonces regresaras conmigo a Estados unidos? - dije emocionada

- así es Bella, pero ahora cuentame de mi Jasper, como esta?, esta saliendo con alguien?, que crees que haga cuando me vea? - dijo emocionada al pixie

- bueno pues – tome una gran bocanada de aire – Jasper esta bien, no, no sale con nadie, al igual que siempre los chicos solo viven sus aventuras y pues estoy segura que cuando te vea quedara fascinado, estas muy linda Alice – dije y ella comenzó a saltar en la cama

- realmente crees eso Bella? - dijo emocionada

- estoy segura Alice, completamente segura – dije

- muy bien ya me pusiste feliz, ahora vete a bañar mientras yo arreglo tu vestuario para al rato – dijo poniéndose en pie

- oh-oh, eh creado un monstruo! - dije fingiendo estar aterrada, y ella me lanzo una almohada

…

(media hora después)

Entre al sala de conferencias la cual se encontraba llena ya, pero había un gran alboroto por lo que estaba segura aun no había comenzado, me di la vuelta e iba a sentarme en una silla cuando escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

- nos volvemos a encontrar Bella – me me gire y vi al chico al que había dejado sin móvil y me había ayudado

- hola, también vienes al curso? - le pregunte

- si algo así – dijo encogiendose de hombros

- no te sientes allí – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y asiendo una mueca

- que? - pregunte extrañada

- ven acompañame – dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome mas adelante

- pero por que?, que tienen de malos esos asientos? - pregunte mientras seguíamos caminando hasta la primer fila de sillas.

- nada, es solo que todo se aprecia mejor desde aquí – contesto mientras se sentaba en una de las mejores sillas y me ofrecía la otra con una seña

- pero estos lugares no están reservados o algo así? - pregunte ya que era estúpido que nadie se hubiera sentado en tan buenos lugares si no estaban ocupados.

- shh ya va a empezar – dijo señalando la parte de enfrente de la sala donde había un pequeño entablado y una manta blanca, para proyectar un cañón

Un hombre alto de tez pálida y como de la edad de Carlisle y igual de conservado que el, tenia un claro perfil Italiano, llevaba un traje muy parecido al de el chico a mi lado solo que en color café y con una camisa café obscuro, "_seguramente es una moda de la alta sociedad o algo así_" pensé.

- muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes esta noche – dijo hablando a travez de el micrófono – se que todos se preguntaran por que los llame esta noche cierto? - un murmullo de asentimientos recorrió la sala.

- primera mente soy Aro Vulturi, aunque creo que eso ya lo saben – dijo con una sonrisa, pero claro que lo sabia, había pasado todos mis años en la universidad escuchando acerca de ese sujeto, uno de los mejores abogados de el mundo y que tenia una fortuna gracias a su sin fin de casos ganados

- y yo seré quien le de los cursos pero bueno pues lo que ocurre es que yo tengo que salir de la ciudad por las siguientes dos semanas, y no podre darles los cursos correspondientes... -

- pero que?, es una broma, que haremos entonces? - pregunte alarmada y todo el mundo a mi alrededor lo hizo también excepto el chico a mi lado.

- bueno, si ya terminaron de reclamar quiero presentarles al hombre que me suplirá, Alec Vulturi – dijo fuertemente y el joven a mi lado se levanto arrancando miles de aplausos y sonrisas – mi querido hijo – termino y yo me quede con la boca abierta, acaso esto era real?, había estado con el hijo del gran Aro Vulturi el abogado italiano multimillonario y le había roto su móvil, "_perfecto Isabella, ahora te darán un premio por ser tan boba_" me recrimine a mi misma mientras que "Alec" iba a con su padre en la tarima.

Ahora que lo pensaba en ningún momento le había preguntado su nombre, por lo que tal vez el me creyera una maleducada y torpe extranjera.

- bueno hecho ya todo lo que teníamos que hacer hoy, pueden marcharse y mañana mismo comenzaran los cursos a partir de las 3:00 de la tarde, hasta pronto a todos ustedes y los dejo en buenas manos – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Alec. "_ahora entiendo lo del guarura guardaespaldas y los asientos reservados" pensé_ mientras salia de la sala.

- Bella!, Bella! - escuche que me gritaban, por lo que me detuve y al hacerlo una chica que venia detrás choco contra mi y ambas caímos, solo que yo no alcance a caer al piso ya que un par de manos detuvieron mi caída

- lo siento mucho Bella, yo... no quería asustarte – dijo la inconfundible voz de Alec mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

- no hay problema, estoy bien – dije sonrojada

- si, que bien, humm... yo quería decirte humm... no importa si te hablo de tu o si? - dijo jalándome lejos de la multitud que trataba de salir de la sala.

- no claro que no me importa solo que, humm... bueno yo de haber sabido que eras hijo de Aro yo jamas... -

- por eso no te lo dije Bella, estoy harto de que me traten diferente solo por que Aro es mi papa, y tu no lo hiciste, tu me tratas como tu igual, y eso me gusta – dijo sonriendo con su deslumbrante sonrisa

- bueno pues eso es por que soy una tonta y no tenia idea de verdad - me disculpe

- pues que suerte para mi entonces, oye te gustaría salir hoy a cenar o no se por allí a conocer Volterra? - pregunto cuando la sala se iba quedando vacía, a excepción de un grupo de chicas que veían a Alec, lo señalaban con el dedo y se reían como bobas, "_por dios se supone que son abogadas no porristas viendo al jugador mas sexy del equipo"_

- y bien que has decidido? - pregunto al notar mi rostro pensativo, aparte la mirada de las chicas y voltee a verlo a el.

- muchas gracias humm.. Alec, pero no puedo, quede de cenar con mi mejor amiga a la cual tenia varios años sin ver y bueno hoy apenas la volví a ver – me excuse, pero en parte era verdad ya que Alice y yo habíamos quedado de acuerdo para cenar y tener una noche de chicas, además no podía dejarla sola en mi habitación mientras yo me iba por allí a cenar, eso no seria muy de amigas.

- Alice cierto? - dijo recordando el nombre que le había dicho en la tarde

- así es, Alice – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- bueno, otra vez sera, al menos dejame acompañarte a tu habitación – se ofreció

- por supuesto Alec – acepte sonriendo.

Llegamos a mi habitación y yo toque la puerta para que Alice abriera.

- bueno Bella, entonces hasta mañana – dijo sonriendo

- hasta mañana Alec – respondí también con una sonrisa

- Bella cuando no estabas encargue un poco de comida para la dos y esta muy bu... - Alice se interrumpió al ver a Alec

- Alice, el es Alec, Alec ella es mi amiga Alice – hice las presentaciones

- mucho gusto Alice, es un placer conocer al fin a la famosisima Alice – dijo mientras estrechaba y besaba la mano de Alice como todo un caballero

- el gusto es mio Alec – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa que acentuaba sus facciones de duendecillo.

- bueno que pase buenas noches, Bella – asintió con la cabeza – Alice – de nuevo asintió y se marcho.

- no lo puedo creer, que guapo es, de donde lo sacaste? - pregunto Alice dándome un codazo en las costillas

callate que pase por un ridículo y es el hijo de Aro Vulturi, un famoso abogado, y que además sera quien me de el curso – le explique mi vergonzoso modo de conocerlo y ella se carcajeo y me dijo que tenia una suerte muy loca.

Luego nos pusimos a cenar, y Alice tenia razón todo estaba delicioso, finalmente me fui a la cama realmente exhausta de el largo día que había tenido.

* * *

No se pueden quejar chicas me qedo bastante largo jeejeje pero todo es por ustedes y les agradesco muchisimo todos sus reviews, alertas, y a las chicas nuevas bienvenidas!! jeejejej y tmbn a las q solo leen nenas las amo muchisimo a todas por tomarse un poqito de u valiosisimo tiempo para escribirme, d vdd se les valora chicas!

* * *

(1)Paul Mccartney: ex miembro de la famosa banda The beattles y que usaba un peinado parecido al que lleva Alec, ellos lo llamaban corte de escarabajo, en ingles corte Beattle lol.

a y sobre lo que esta en Italiano, es muy obvio lo q dice no?, y bueno yo no se italiano ni nada por el estilo, si no que use el traductor de google, por lo que entendaran q seguramente no estara nada bien traducida jejejeje pero la idea es que se notara cundo hablaban en Italiano, aunque para el siguiente cap lo pondre todo en español y solo resaltando con negritas lo q este en Italiano para que noten cuando se habla en Italiano pero no pierdan el hilo de la story, sin embargo aqui son cosas nada importantes por lo que decidi ponerlo asi, bueno me largo nenas!!

* * *

THE REAL VAMPIRE:

es mi one Shot para un concurso organizado por BiancaRoss, Meriba y Leonannika

LAS VOTACIONES ESTAN ABIERTAS!!

pleaCe no sean malitas y voten x mi fic , las votaciones x el mejor Darkward ya comenzaron y terminan el 8 de mayo pueden creerlo??, pleace no seas malita y si realmente te a gustado mi storie vota por mi, solo tienen que entrar al perfil de el concurso y entrar a la encuesta que dice "cual de los fanfics crees que deberia ganar?", y ya entras y eliges la opcion que dice "The Real Vampire 'the DARKWARD fanfic contest' de ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7" le das en votar y listo!!

estoy hecha un mar de nervios, y muy muy pero muy emocionada jejeje y bueno a las nenas q ya votaron x mi se los agradesco en el alma chicas y ya les dije muy pronto la continacion de la story para todas aquellas que se quedaron con ganas de mas ejejeje

.net/u/2287725/The_Darkward_Fanfic_Contest (este es el link al perfil del concurso, solo copien y pegen pero antes agreguen la oalabra Fanfiction ara que puedan acceder a la pagina ok?? ;D

ATENCION CHICAS!

mi story the Real Vampire esta siendo subida a otras paginas de fics por mi querida amiga Paky quien me pidio permiso de subirla y por supuesto yo se lo concedi, e aqui las paginas a las que lo subio:

.?sid=16023

?f=5&t=39871

P.D: sorry si pensaron q este era el segundo cap de la historia, pero era necesario para que asi las chicas que apenas la leyeron sepan de el concurso ok??

I Love Everybody! & I Love DARKWARD!!

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	10. Chapter iX: Llamadas

G~low Everyone!  
aqui les dejo el new cap!  
woho! ovacionen ovacionen,  
ok nott ¬¬'  
pro bno lo que les quiero decir es que ya tenia dias escribiendo el cap en mis ratos libres y nomas no quedaba, pero al parecer fue este el inicado jejeje  
asi que se los dejo, espero les guste!  


* * *

  
Cap IX: llamadas

_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me i guess i'll go, make my own way it's a circle a mean cycle i can't excite you anymore where's your gavel? your jury? what's my offense this..._

Desperté asustada, entre sueños escuche la canción que tenia de tono en mi celular, y como dios me dio a entender intente levantarme de la cama rápidamente para ir por el a el buró donde lo había dejado cargando, pero por desgracia me enrede con las sabanas y en lugar de levantarme lo que hice fue caer de bruces contra el suelo y justo en ese momento mi celular dejo de sonar, solté una maldición mientras intentaba desenredarme de las sabanas y ponerme en pie.

_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me i guess i'll go..._

Me levante rápidamente de el suelo y una vez mas intente correr para alcanzar a contestar; y digo intente por que no logre hacerlo, una vez mas caí de bruces al suelo, esta vez por el cable de la computadora que Alice había dejado en el piso y aparte de caerme yo la computadora me callo encima, pero no me importo y corrí por mi celular.

_my offense this time..._

Llegue finalmente a donde estaba mi celular y lo tome sin detenerme a ver quien era antes de que colgara, y lo siguiente que escuche fue una voz aterciopelada pronunciando mi nombre.

- BELLA!, al fin contestas, llevo rato marcándote, pero .... -  
- Edward, son las... – vi el reloj que estaba sobre el buró y mis pupilas se dilataron – 3:15 de la mañana Edward!, como se te ocurre llamarme a estas horas de la madrugada? - le grite tan fuerte que Alice dio un grito entre sueños y después se removió en la cama y de nuevo se durmió  
- lo lamento mucho Bella, solo quería platicar contigo, realmente haces falta aquí, los chicos son muy fastidiosos si no estas tu y se la pasan diciéndome cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero bueno... creo que te dejare dormir, humm no recordaba lo de la hora así que... - rodé los ojos  
- ya, ya, ya deja de portarte como bebito llorón, y si ya me despertaste y me hiciste caer 2! veces, por que no continuar hablando si de todos modos el sueño ya me lo espantaste – respondí rápidamente y tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire después de eso.  
- Swenny pies izquierdos, como que te caíste? - pregunto entre risas y yo me enfuresi  
- mas vale que te calmes Cullen si no quieres que te cuelgue y no conteste tus llamadas o mensajes de ayuda ya nunca mas – dije amenazadoramente  
- no, no, no!, calmate Swenny lo lamento mucho de verdad no quería ofenderte –  
- pues no parece – replique con molestia en la voz  
- si, tienes razón, soy cabezota y lo sabes me perdonarías? - pregunto con su vocesita de convencimiento, "_seguro esta poniendo esa sonrisa arrogante de lado". Solté_ el aire y cerré los ojos  
- bien, bien te perdono pero mas te vale NO!, volver a despertarme a las 3 de la madrugada Cullen, o de lo contrario la furia de Lord Voldemort sera nada a comparación con lo que te haré – dije intentando sonar amenazante  
- si, humm... no quiero ni imaginar la furia de lady Swenny – dijo sarcástico para después desternillarse de risa  
- sabes que eres bobo Cullen? - le pregunte y el solo soltó un bufido  
- humm... me han llamado: sexy, hermoso, adorable, caballeroso, delicioso, hummm... erótico, pero jamas bobo, así que nop, no lo sabia - "acaso existe un ser mas narcisista y egocéntrico que Edward Anthony Cullen?" pensé  
- por favor Edward, vas a flotar con el peso de tu gigantesco ego – dije fastidiada y divertida al mismo tiempo  
- bueno, pues para algo te tengo a ti no?, quien mejor que tu para pinchar mi ego y hacerme caer a la tierra a tus pies? - pregunto poniéndose.. serio?, mi corazón se acelero de la emoción que me daba, pocas veces Edward se comportaba de esa manera, pero siempre hacia que me pusiera roja como jitomate, menos mal no esta viéndome en este momento.  
- Edward, a veces... eres tan... EDWARD! - dije sin saber que decir y el solo soltó una risa floja  
- te extraño Swenny, me creerás que hasta extraño que me hables de ese tal Johnny Depp? - dijo en un tono bastante triste pero al final dio una risotada  
- Edward, no tienes idea de lo gay que se escucho eso – dije rodando los ojos y soltando una risita  
- eso no fue gracioso Swenny – dijo  
- ya, si lo fue, aun ahora me sigo riendo – dije soltando otra risita  
- muy bien señorita graciosa, tengo que colgar, por que tengo que ir a trabajar –  
- si, y yo tengo que ir a dormir – respondí tallandome un ojo  
- bueno, la próxima vez procurare llamar mas tarde – dijo apenado  
- bueno, entonces hasta luego Edward – dije con una extraña sensación en mi estomago que nada tenia que ver con la cena tan abundante que había tenido  
- si, pues... que... descanses, humm... te quiero mucho Bella – dijo incomodo como si tampoco el quisiera colgar, sin embargo en cuanto lo dijo colgó  
- también te quiero Edward – susurre a pesar de saber que el ya no me escuchaba.

...

Edward POV

cerré mi celular aun sonriendo, me recargue en la pared y cerré los ojos un momento, pensando en como esos minutos hablando con Bella me habían puesto de un mejor humor con sus tonterías, pero ahora que había colgado era peor ya que ese vacío que había estado sintiendo todo el día anterior regreso a mi en cuanto cerré mi teléfono, no lograba comprender por que me pasaba esto?,_ "tan dependiente soy de la amistad y el apoyo de Bella que no puedo hacer nada sin ella?" _pensé horrorizo y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente sin borrar mi sonrisa.

No!, Definitivamente No, quizá no necesariamente era Bella, quizá era el hecho de estar acompañado todo el día y con ese ligero sentimiento de estabilidad, solo debía hacer lo mismo que Bella y yo hacíamos siempre, sonreí ante mi conclusión.

- Edward te encuentras bien cielo? - me pregunto Yaneth llegando de repente a la habitación  
- si, claro por que? - pregunte extrañado  
- es que traes una sonrisa gigantesca que no te cabe en la cara – dijo ella alzando una ceja  
- bueno, eso se debe a que ayer estuve con una mujer maravillosa – mentí hábilmente  
- no lo se Edward, nunca antes te había visto sonreír de esa manera, es una sonrisa como de... amor? - dudo ella y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, "acaso esta loca cree que por haber tenido sexo con ella tres veces ya me había enamorado?"  
- Que cosa?- pregunte alarmado  
- no importa Edward, es solo un comentario no te pongas así, humm... tomare un baño y después me iré – dijo nerviosa señalando el cuarto de baño, yo solamente asentí con la cabeza y me levante.  
- muy bien – dije y salí del cuarto, al fin y al cabo yo ya me había bañado y cambiado, ahora solo debía desayunar, y por supuesto asegurarme de que Yaneth se iba de mi casa, no quería que se quedara cuando yo me fuera o ella podría malinterpretarlo como una invitación a quedarse y eso no podía ser.

Varios minutos después, demasiados minutos después diría yo; finalmente Yaneth estaba lista para salir de mi casa.

- bueno Edward, debo irme supongo que nos veremos luego – dijo tomando su bolso  
- si Yaneth, nos vemos luego, humm... debo hacer algo antes de irme – dije para hacer tiempo y me marche a mi habitación mientras ella decía cosas que yo ya no alcance a entender y cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse salí al fin de mi habitación "espero que esa loca no me vuelva a buscar" pensé sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando las llaves de mi amado volvo para irme de una buena vez al hospital, pero antes mire el reloj, eran las 6:45!, "genial una vez mas llegare tarde y eso quiere decir otro sermón de Carlisle" pensé y de mala gana subí a mi auto.

...  
_(esa tarde)_

Estaba en mi consultorio a casi 10 minutos de al fin salir de esta maldita prisión que hoy mas que nunca se sentía como eso, una prisión que me ataba sin escapatoria cuando una chica alta y de cabellera negra entro a mi consultorio, venia moviéndose con un suave movimiento de cadera que me hipnotizaba al verla "genial, justo lo que receto el doctor" pensé subiendo mis manos a mi cuello y sonriendo de satisfacción

- buenas tardes doctor Cullen – saludo la chica con una sexy e irresistible voz  
- muy buenas tardes señorita, en que puedo ayudarla? - respondí con mi sonrisa de lado que tanto gustaba a las mujeres. Bueno a todas excepto a Bella quien decía que era una sonrisa arrogante.  
- mucho gusto me llamo Renata, soy nueva por aquí y bueno, me envio la señora Brendan a que le diera estos papeles, dijo que era muy importante que los tuviera para que pudier realizar la operacion de las 5:40 – dijo alargandome los papeles y sonriendo nerviosa, yo frunci el ceño, _"esto no esta bien, yo no tengo ninguna operacion programada a esa hora, además yo ya me voy!"_.

Abrí la carpeta y revise los papeles impaciente, lo ultimo que necesitaba era una operacion de ultimo minuto, pero al hacerlo me tranquilice.

- Renata, Renata, Renata – dije sacudiendo la cabeza en un tono bastante "serio", o almenos convincente.  
- que ocurre doctor hay algún problema? - pregunto alarmada  
- bien, resulta que... si, veras estos papeles son para mi padre Carlisle Cullen, es el que va a operar no yo, y bueno si no los tiene cuanto antes ya sabes el paciente podría pasarlo muy mal – su cara de susto era algo realmente disfrutable, sus preciosos ojos cafes brillaban con el miedo y se mordia el labio de una manera muy familiar para mi, aunque no lograba adivinar de donde recordaba ese gesto condenadamente sexy, y por su cuerpo no digamos era la perfeccion en persona, una perfecta chica playboy con su sexy traje de enfermera, estaba casi babeando por ella cuando una vez mas su voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento.  
- disculpeme doctor, es que le repito que soy nueva, pero... yo... iré con su padre ahora mismo, solo no diga nada por favor, este trabajo es muy importante para mi – dijo al borde de las lagrimas, yo me rasque la barbilla para dar una imagen de pensador mientras por dentro me reia a carcajadas.  
- descuida Renata, no te delatare – ella se relajo y yo sonreí – pero... debes hacer algo por mi para eso – dije con mi sonrisa de lado y ella sonrio de una manera muy sexy  
- ah si?, y que es? - pregunto  
- tiene que aceptar una cena conmigo esta noche – su cara se descompuso de inmediato  
- esta noche? - pregunto dudosa  
- tiene algún inconveniente o es que no se siente segura a mi lado? - pregunte enarcando una ceja  
- no, para nada doctor Cullen, es solo que esta noche es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, y no podría aceptar su invitacion – dijo mordiendose el labio nuevamente dejandome embobado  
- si, bueno... en tal caso podriamos ir ahora mismo al cine o ya sabes por allí? - pregunte esperanzado y ella sonrio  
- si, claro, solo tengo que llevar los papeles a su padre doctor – dijo ella sonriendo y yo asenti con la cabeza, me puse en pie antes que ella y la ayude a ponerse en pie con mis dotes de caballero  
- te estare esperando en la entrada, manejo un volvo plateado, y por cierto solo dime Edward – le susurre al oido y casi sentí como se estremecia con el sonido de mi voz, se giro hacia mi dejando nuestros rostros muy cerca y dijo  
- allí estare Edward – dijo ella con esa voz tan sensual suya, y esta vez fui yo quien se estremecio.

15 minutos mas tarde estabamos de camino a la gran plaza, había decidido que si Bella estaba lejos y no podiamos realizar estas actividades juntos no quería decir que yo tampoco debía hacerlas, al contrario, seria una manera de sentirla cerca, por eso llevaba a Renata a hacer nuestras actividades de siempre en la gran plaza.

- dejame ver si entendi Edward, iremos a comprar un capuchino, pasaremos una buena tarde juntos y de allí iremos al cine? - pregunto por enecima vez y yo rodé los ojos  
- así es Renata, piensalo bien en realidad no es la gran ciencia – dije encogiendome de hombros.  
- si, lo se es solo que crei que iriamos a algún lugar mas... humm... grande – dijo alzando las cejas y con cara de confusion  
- Renata, este lugar es enorme, y hay de todo, no entiendo que lugar "mas grande" seria mejor – pregunte extrañado  
- a valla, pero por supuesto que es inmenso el lugar, pero yo me referia a algo mas... privado – inquirio como quien no quiere la cosa y fue entonces cuando las cosas hicieron "click" en mi cabeza. Renata había aceptado mi invitacion a salir por que sabia que yo era un exitoso cirujano y por lo tanto se supone que tengo dinero, todo lo que ella quería era mi dinero, sentí una mezcla de rabia y desilusión inundarme, y no presisamente por descubrir a otra chica que salia conmigo solo por mi dinero, si no que esto que sentía era rabia y dolor de que Bella no se encontrara a mi lado, ella era muy distinta a otras mujeres, lo fue siempre, desde el inicio y aun ahora lo seguía siendo, mi mejor amiga, mi mano derecha y mi confidente, pero sobre todo la chica con el cerebro en una frecuencia distinta, no importaba que fuera lo que yo hiciera o dijera, la reaccion de Bella siempre era lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba, o al menos a lo que una chica "normal" diria o haria, no era como las tipicas chicas que es facil deducir hasta que es lo que piensan como Renata, en cambio Bella estaba fuera de lo normal, jamas haria lo que una chica cualquiera, ella siempre se hacia notar aunque no se diera cuenta, con su madurez, sencillez e independencia era sin duda unica y especial, quizá ese es el motivo por el que la eh mantenido siempre a mi lado, el hecho de que estar con ella es interesante, incluso facil ya que con ella nunca llevo una mascara, solo soy yo, Edward Cullen y a ella no le importa mi forma de ser, jamas se molesta por que sea un hijo de perra con mi forma de ser con las mujeres y yo estoy seguro que preferiria estar siempre con mi mejor amiga Bella por encima de cualquier superficial y falsa chica "normal".

- Edward encerio te encuentras bien? - me pregunto por cuarta vez Renata cuando nos entregaban los capuchinos, que de todos modos me daba igual, me había equibocado venir aquí no era lo mismo que con Bella.  
- si Renata, estoy bien – dije cuando Newton nos observaba extraños y no dejaba de buscar a Bella con la mirada, ya que volteaba constantemente de la entrada a nosotros y de nosotros a sus manos, era incomodo y también hacia que me sintiera aun peor de que Bella no se encontrara a mi lado.  
- cierra la boca Newton o te entraran moscas – dije de mala gana dandole el dinero de la compra y jale a Renata fuera de el local.

- puaj, esta cosa sabe horrible Edward, seguro que es una cafeteria buena? - pregunto luego de probar el mokachino con crema, caramelo y chispitas de colores  
- es el mejor café que eh probado en mi vida Bel... Renata – me corregi de inmediato y ella ni siquiera noto que casi la llamaba por otro nombre, solo siguio allí refunfuñando sobre el mal sabor de el café, las ridiculas nubes pintadas en el techo, las estupidas tipas que me veían sin discrecion alguna y las pocas tiendas caras que habían alrededor, en resumen cuando llegamos a el cine solo quería taparle la boca con palomitas o con un hot-dog entero, "donde esta la chica que llego hace rato a mi consultorio?" pensé horrorizado cuando ahora la escuchaba quejarse por los titulos tan estupidos que habían en la cartelera y terminamos viendo una comedia romantica de lo mas asquerosa y con actores horribles, aunque Renata casi se moria cuando salio el ridiculo Brad Pitt, solo un hombre con pectorales falsos tan gigantescos y su cara operada por doquier, al menos a Bella le encantaban los actores extraños como ella, pero por su carrera y entrega y no por su maldito cuerpo operado.  
- bueno y ahora a donde vamos Edward? - pregunto Renata mordiendose el labio de esa manera que era tan sexy, que a pesar de que había pasado la tarde entera con una chica interesada y ridícula, ese gesto seguía siendo para mi realmente sexy, pero por supuesto no lo suficiente para exponerme a estar con ella una noche y que después buscara un compromiso.  
- no lo se, la verdad estoy muy cansado por este día, de hecho ya estaba muy cansado desde en la mañana y no me encuentro muy bien – me excuse y ella de inmediato lo noto  
- si, bueno entonces llevame a mi casa – dijo con molestia en la voz, me dio su direccion y no volvio a hablar en todo el trajecto hasta que al bajarse simplemente se despidio de mi con un "nos vemos Edward" y se fue.

Estaba feliz de no haber tenido que relacionarme con ella, y al parecer ella se sentia mas o menos igual, por lo que no seria necesario el tener que evitarla en el trabajo. Llegue a la Kodak* donde había dejado el rollo de la camara desechable de Bella y había pedido dos juegos de estas y ahora solo venia a recogerlas, las recogi y me fui directo a casa sin pensar en nada mas que la tranquilidad de mi habitación, aunque aun sentía ese pequeño vacío en mi interior.

Entre a mi habitación aun mas estresado que antes y me tumbe en la cama dispuesto a morirme por unas horas, entonces mi celular cayo al suelo, lo tome y casi inconscientemente marque el numero de Bella, este timbro tres veces y finalmente contesto.

- Edward?, que ocurre te encuentras bien? - pregunto alarmada, una enorme sonrisa se pinto en mis labios al instante  
- si, Bella, no seas tan preocupona, solo llamaba para saludarte, humm... no estas ocupada o algo por el estilo no? - pregunte dudando de que podría estar en medio de una junta importante o algo así  
- no, bueno al menos no por ahora y bueno realmente me sorprendió que me llamaras Edward, crei que no lo harias hasta dentro de algunos días o que yo terminaria llamandote a ti antes de que tu recordaras que tenias una amiga desaparecida – dijo con su risa musical que hizo que mi sonrisa mas pronunciada.  
- como cres Bella, eso es imposible, sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga y que te extraño mas que a nadie y mas que a nada – respondí sinceramente y ella se quedo callada  
- Bella?, humm ... Bella estas allí? - pregunte ceñudo pensando que quizá la llamada se pudo haber colgado cuando escuche su voz nuevamente.  
- estoy aquí Edward descuida, es solo que tus palabras me dejaron... sin palabras – dijo entre risas – acaso estas fumando algo Cullen?, o es que te sometiste a alguna especie de trasplante de corazón o... ya se, definitivamente te declaraste gay! - una carcajada salio de mi garganta y ella también rio con esto ultimo  
- yo Gay Bella?, por favor que haria el mundo sin un macho como yo? - pregunte sacudiendo la cabeza  
- bueno, es una posiblidad de tu extraño comportamiento de chico romantico – contesto entre mas risas  
- ya basta Bella eres... -  
- hola Bella – escuche una voz de hombre muy cerca de el telefono, pronunciando el nombre de Bella de una manera muy... especial, sentí que algo extraño e insano nacia en mi interior en ese momento, "a quien diablos se lo ocurre interrumpir nuestra platica?"  
- Alec, humm... que tal estas?, me permites un momento? - dijo ella pero su voz se escuchaba lejos, por lo que deduci que las palabras no eran para mi  
- humm... lo siento Edward, hablamos luego?, es que tengo que salir, son casi las 3 y no eh comido nada – dijo ella con un tono lastimero  
- si, esta bien, humm... entonces hasta pronto – dije atropelladamente y tratando de ocultar la molestia en mi voz, y posupuesto ella rio  
- te hecho mucho de menos Edward, bueno nos vemos pronto – susurro y antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas ella colgo.

Di un doloroso suspiro, pues por un momento me había sentido tranquilo y había bromeado con Bella como siempre, fue como tenerla a mi lado en ese momento, pero ahora que ella había colgado todo mi mundo me cayo encima nuevamente, mis problema, preocupaciones y hasta mis sentimientos.

Sacudi la cabeza tratando de alejar de mi mente todo esto de nuevo tome la bolsa de las fotografias y me puse a verlas con detenimiento cada una de ellas, inclusive las que me había hecho desprevenido y las que yo le había hecho a ella, inclusive ver a los animales me sacaba risa ya que Bella practicamente se subia a los arboles para obtener una toma buena, y yo de guardaespaldas cuidandola a ella y a Simba.

Estaba riendo a carcajadas con la foto que acababa de ver, aquella en la que parecia que el cocodrilo se quería comer mi cabeza, Bella tenia razon en realidad era muy real, pero cuando cambie a la siguente foto mis carcajadas desaparecieron al instante y una sonrisa la reemplazo, esa era la foto por la cual había querido comprar un segundo juego, era el rosto de Bella molesto, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos ardiendo, aun desde el papel de la fotografia podía sentirlos sobre mi observándome como con rayos X y un detector de mentiras, y en sus labios; en sus labios estaba ese puchero tan lindo que consintia en alzar la barbilla y dejar sobresalir su labio inferior dandole ese toque tan especial al gesto entero.

Tome la fotografia y la guarde en la funda de mi almohada mientras dejaba el resto en la mesita de noche, luego me di la vuelta en la cama y me puse a dormir, a pesar de que ni siquiera era tan tarde quería dormir lo mas posible, quizá de esta forma los días se pasarian mas rapidos.  


* * *

  
**bueno que les parece?, jeje a mi me gusto como me quedo y mas por que es mas un Ed POV no?**  
**y bno pues hoy no les dejo un gran comentario ya que tengo mucho sueño, tampoco lo alcance a corregir a la perfeccion, por lo que si hay dedazos me disculpan si?**  
**y bno ojala les alla encantado, millones de gracias como siempre x sus RR, las amo nenas d vdd es gracias a ustedes q mis stories existen**  
**y por eso y mas ustedes son lo maximo!  
PD: si el cap tiene muchas faltas d ortografias o incoherencias descuiden en cuanto tenga otra chancita lo corrijo y reemplazo va?  
ILU everybody!  
**  
KrmelushizZ! q bno q regresast preema lok!, en cuanto puedo me leeo tu cap, ahora ya me voy a dormir q mis ojos estan q se cierran!  
jeje

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale  



	11. Chapter X: Nuestro Secreto

**G~low! Every-one!**

**al fin saliendo de las tinieblas para traerles este bonito, pero emotivo cap, que espero les guste aunque no trata mucho de Edward y Bella se que les encantara, y es como una forma de recompensar mi larga ausencia ya que pues veran mi cargador estaba descompuesto y eso como ya lo explique en el N/A de The perfect love, por lo tanto no sere repetitiva, solo les dejo el cap y un gigantesco besaso para todas ustedes nenas!**

* * *

Bella POV

- Date prisa Bella o nos dejara el avión! - grito una emocionada y medio alocada Alice ya en el taxi, mientras yo seguía caminando hacia allí y me despedía de Alec con un fuerte abrazo.

- muchas gracias por todo Alec, y ya sabes si algún día vas por Chicago no te olvides de visitarme si? - le dije con un puchero y pasándole en papel mi dirección de Chicago junto con mi teléfono

- Claro Bella, sera realmente bueno volver a verte, eres realmente linda y muy ... buena amiga – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- BELLA! - grito Alice haciendo sonar el claxon de el taxi con la mirada ceñuda de el taxista sobre ella

- ya voy Alice ya voy –

- Signor Alec le borse sono già nel bagagliaio – dijo Felix el guardaespaldas de Alec

- Ben fatto Felix ora andiamo – replico Alec a lo que Felix solo asintió con la cabeza

- cuidate mucho Bella, te extrañare – deposito un pequeño y minusculo beso en la comisura de mis labios y mi corazón dio un salto, bueno es que Alec realmente me ... gustaba, era bien parecido, amable, exitoso, sencillo y comprensible, además de ser todo un caballero con ese sexy Italiano. Subí al taxi pensando eso y Alice chasqueo la lengua.

- que sonrisa tan boba – dijo pasándole por las rendijas de su caja una galleta a Simba

- no me molestes, como si tu no fueras a tener una igual cuando veas a Jasper – respondí rodando los ojos y ella solo se encogió de hombros

- eso es trampa – se quejo y soltó una carcajada

- descuida cariño ya lo veras pronto -

El taxista se puso en marcha al aeropuerto, ya que Alec le dio instrucciones para que nos llevara allí y media hora mas tarde abordábamos el avión que nos llevaría de regreso a Chicago. Mi corazón al igual que el de Alice estaba loco de emoción de regresar, echaba tanto de menos a mi enorme familia postiza, tanto que inclusive me daba pena no extrañar igual a mama y papa, pero era comprensible ya que Edward y yo compartíamos tanto tiempo juntos que lo necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo, luego estaban Emmett y Jasper, ese par de niñatos que se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa, después estaban Carlisle y Esme los padres mas especiales, cariñosos y que se amaban mas que nada en el mundo, eso los hacia que fueran unos padres ejemplares, inclusive el abuelo Anthony Cullen era una forma ejemplar de envejecer con estilo, ya que a sus 75 seguía viviendo una vida loca de un chico de 25, en fin toda mi gente era realmente buena y la extrañaba tanto.

- _estimados pasajeros, el avión esta a punto de aterrizar en el __aeropuerto Chicago midway international, favor de abrocharse los cinturones - _

La voz de la azafata me dejo helada, "_en verdad hemos llegado ya?_", pensé con el pulso en resonando en mis oídos, me gire a ver a Alice y ella se veía tan emocionada como yo, podría decir que inclusive mas, es que ella iba a reencontrarse con su amor de toda la vida, Jasper, el mejor amigo de su hermano y a quien dejo de ver a penas salimos la prepa y ella cursaba su segundo año, claro que de aquella Alice a esta solo quedaba su baja estatura, de allí en fuera era completamente distinta. Es por eso que habíamos decidido no decir nada de que Alice venia conmigo para darle una pequeña sorpresa "a la familia", o mejor dicho a Jasper.

El avión aterrizo y todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a bajar su equipaje de mano y a desperezarse y avanzar hasta la salida, por lo que de inmediato y temblando de la emoción Alice y yo los seguimos.

Edward POV

Estaba en el aeropuerto desesperado por verla llegar, la había extrañado tanto, UN MES ENTERO sin saber de ella era mas que suficiente, solo hablando por teléfono de vez en cuando y a horarios extraños, pero no mas. De ahora en adelante estaríamos siempre juntos como los mejores amigos que eramos, es mas de ser posible la secuestraria un día entero como aquella tarde que pasamos juntos antes de que se fuera.

- Edward, allí viene – dijo emocionada mi madre apretándome el brazo levemente y señalando hacia la salida de los pasajeros, gire mi cabeza rápidamente en dirección a donde señalaba haciéndome daño, pero no me importo ya que era verdad, Bella venia cargada de cosas, entre ellas la caja de viaje de Simba y a su lado una pequeña mujercita de cabello negro con las puntas alocadas y cargada de cosas igual que Bella si no es que mas.

Una sonrisa estúpida se me tatuó en el rostro y corrí hacia ellas con el corazón rebosante de alegría de al fin volver a verla.

- Bella! - grite, ella se giro rápidamente hacia mi regalándome la mas radiantes de sus sonrisas

- Edward! - replico ella soltando todo su equipaje para abrazarme, sin embargo yo no me conforme con eso y la levante para darle vueltas mas al estilo Emmett que mio.

- Ed...ward!, vas... a ti...rar...me -

- si, si, si locos enamorados ya los vimos, de echo creo que todo el aeropuerto ya vio su emotivo reencuentro, pero regresando a la tierra quieren recoger sus cosas?, la gente podría tropezarse con ellas no? - pregunto risueña la mujercita a mi lado, pero por la voz tan musical supe de inmediato que se trataba de Alice.

- Alice? - pregunte dejando a Bella por fin en el piso, claro que sin soltarla ya que con tantas vueltas estaba seguro que se iría directo al suelo de boca si la dejaba.

- hola Eddie – me saludo el pequeño duende, que ahora que la veía mejor estaba mas aduendizada que nunca, si es que la palabra aduendizada existía

- por dios Alice, eres completamente otra tu! -

- eso mismo dije yo, no me lo creía – replico Bella

- acaso creías primito que seguiría siendo la misma niña toda la vida? - dijo Alice divertida

- bueno de hecho... -

- Alice!, Bella! que alegría tenerlas aquí al fin –

Esme llego gritando y abrazando fuertemente a Alice para luego arrancar de mis brazos a Bella.

- hermana pitufina, que haces aquí, por que mama y papa no me avisaron nada? - se quejo Emmett

- por que quería darles una sorpresa hermano oso. Y ahora deja de refunfuñar y dame un abrazo -

No podía despegar mis ojos de Bella, estaba tan feliz de verla de nuevo que me estaba comenzando a doler la cara de tanto sonreír de felicidad.

- donde están mi tío Carlisle y... Jasper – pregunto la duende mordiéndose el labio "_aja, que discreta mi primita para preguntar por su amor platónico" _pensé y me reí por lo bajo.

- que es lo gracioso Edward? - me regaño Bella

- nada – dije en tono inocente y ella no dejo de mirarme ceñuda pero con la sonrisa igual de radiante en sus labios, lo que causaba un gesto bastante cómico en su rostro

- bueno, como sabes tu tío Carlisle esta en el hospital dado que si Edward venia aquí el debía quedarse en el hospital. Y en cuanto a Jasper no tengo la menor idea, ustedes saben algo de el chicos_? - _nos pregunto Esme

- también esta en su oficina, últimamente su trabajo lo absorbe, pero dijo que vendría a casa de Bella por la noche para cenar y como yo estoy que me muero de hambre ya vámonos no? - dijo Emmett ayudando a su decepcionada hermana con las maletas, claro que de eso solo Bella y yo nos dimos cuenta. Seguro estaba triste por que su plan de sorprender a Jasper con su nueva personalidad le había fallado.

Jasper POV

- Señor Whitlock, que hace aquí? - me pregunto el señor Skins al verme metido hasta las narices en mi trabajo, pero es que si quería ir a cenar a casa de Bella como le había prometido a Esme y a Edward tenia que terminar de una buena vez con todo este lío de trabajo, por lo que la interrupción del señor Skins no venia mas que a molestarme.

- termino este informe señor para poderme ir temprano a casa y... -

- si, pero no es hoy cuando Isabella Swan llega de Volterra? -

su pregunta no hizo mas que molestarme, acaso no se daba cuenta que por ello me estaba matando en terminar pronto?. Tome aire profundamente y me sostuve el puente de la nariz antes de contestar.

- así es señor, por eso es que... -

- pero la señorita Swan y usted no son amigos? - pregunto confundido y yo que me moría de coraje, pero trate de guardar la calma y contestar lo mas seriamente posible que pude.

- efectivamente señor, así ... -

- entonces que diablos hace aquí?, valla a recibirla como es debido, al fin y al cabo la familia y los amigos son algo único, ya terminara eso luego. Tener ambiciones es bueno señor Whitlock, pero nunca deben anteponerse a la familia -

Yo estaba atónito y con la boca abierta "_enserio es el señor Skins quien dijo aquello?_"

- me esta dando la tarde libre señor? - pregunte para no malinterpretar las cosas

- efectivamente Whitlock, ahora hagame el favor de salir por esa puerta e ir a reunirse con su familia -

- muchísimas gracias señor Skins – dije emocionado y comencé a guardar todos los papeles y a apagar mi computadora, y en menos de lo que llegue a pensar que saldría del trabajo me encontraba ya de camino a casa de Bella.

...

Me estacione frente al edificio donde se encontraba ya el volvo plateado de Edward, el camaro recién salido de agencia de Emmett y el pequeño mini cooper también nuevo de Esme, la cual finalmente se decidía a manejar.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos para llegar mas pronto a casa de Bella, es que ella era una chica que me caía realmente bien, me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de su rostro cuando Emmett la hacia enojar y su mirada de fascinaron hacia Edward que ni uno ni otro notaba jamas, eso era algo único, además de que extrañaba sus charlas sobre responsabilidad y sus quejas por el exceso de trabajo. Toque el timbre y fue la misma Bella quien me abrió la puerta.

- Bella!, que alegría que hallas regresado – dije dándole un fuerte abrazo que ella me devolvió con un

- Jasper, al fin llegas, eres un matado sabes? -

- si, lo se lo mismo me dijo el señor Skins –

- Jasper, acaso para mi no hay un abrazo o un como estas si quiera? - pregunto una chica hermosisimas con una vocesita cantarina que me dejo sin habla al instante, pues su figura escultural, su cabello negro y sedoso, sus juguetones ojos grises, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su piel clara, todo, todo! en ella era divino, parecía un pequeño ángel que venia del cielo y con su cantarina voz pregunto nuevamente.

- te encuentras bien? -

- si, yo... yo... bien – balbucee como estúpido ocasionando que ella se riera, "Dios su risa es como un canto celestial!, que mujer tan perfecta!" pensé.

- Bella, humm... no me has pre...presentado a tu amiga – dije con dificultad rogándole al cielo por que fuera amiga de Bella y no una conquista de Edward o de Emmett. Ambas muchachas se echaron a reír nuevamente dejándome mas sorprendido e intrigado que antes.

- disculpen que es lo gracioso? - pregunte confundido

- bueno, aparte de tu cara?, pues que no recuerdas a Alice? - pregunto incrédula Bella, pero yo no entendía que tenia que ver la hermana menor de Emmett con esta mujer tan hermosa.

- claro que la recuerdo, es la hermana menor de Emmett, pero bueno que tiene que ver ella con.. -

No pude terminar de hablar por que ambas muchachas se reían aun mas fuerte

- pues que yo soy Alice. Jasper – dijo con tono de "obvio" y yo me quede en shock al instante. "que cosa?, ella es Alice?"

- pero... como...?, pero... cuando...?, yo... -

Repentinamente la puerta que yo había dejado semiabierta se abrió completamente dándome un buen empujón lanzándome contra Alice y esto ocasiono que casi nos cayéramos, de no ser por que alcance a recuperar el equilibrio y por que tome a Alice de su pequeña cintura.

- trajimos ya la chata... QUE DIABLOS OCURRE AQUÍ? - grito Emmett a todo pulmón y Edward tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre nosotros, de inmediato solté a Alice y ella con un ligero y sexy sonrojo se... ESPEREN!, LIGERO Y SEXY SONROJO?, ALICE!. abrí mucho los ojos y luego sacudí la cabeza.

- Jasper te importaría explicarme que diablos hacías con mi hermana? - pregunto aun encolerizado

- yo?. Esto... nada, es solo que... - voltee a ver la puerta donde Edward y Bella estaban inmóviles – tu me aventaste con la puerta grandisimo imbécil, yo iba llegando, salude a Bella y luego tu Bumm!, apareces y me estrellas la puerta en la espalda, casi tumbo a tu hermana y es a mi a quien le reclamas? - grite

- chicos, chicos que es toda esta grita? - pregunto Esme llegando de la cocina.

- humm... bien, por ahora te creo, pero mucho cuidadito Jasper – dijo amenazadoramente Emmett y yo pase saliva ruidosamente.

- ya dejate de bobadas Emm, mejor dame acá la chatarra – dijo Alice con una risita... nerviosa?

- Emmett, ella es tu hermana, sabes que yo no... -

- chicos por que no vemos una película? - me interrumpió Bella y justo en ese momento Alice salio disparada a la cocina.

- si, pero que no sea de Johnny Depp por favor – replico Edward yendo tras de ella como perro faldero.

- por favor Edward como si no supiera que te requemaste todas mis pelis de Johnny mientras no estaba -

- ya, sera la de Soy leyenda, hace tanto que no la veo – dijo Emmett olvidándose rápidamente del percance que acababa de pasar.

- con Will Smith?, ni loca Emm -

Todos se acomodaron en un tendido que Bella había hecho en la sala, menos Alice y Esme que estaban en la cocina, yo mientras tanto seguía parado como estatua sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Jazz cariño quisieras ayudarme con este bol? - me pregunto Esme señalando un bol de nachos que había dejado en la barra mientras ella llevaba las manos cargadas con un montón de cosas mas decidiendo así por mi

- claro Esme - dije y me dirigí a por el bol mientras Alice sacaba algo del horno.

La falda que Alice llevaba era bastante corta, y agachada así digamos que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus piernas estaban aun mas blancas que el resto de su cuerpo, descubrí que cierta zona de mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse incomoda dentro de mis pantalones con ese panorama, pero casi al instante un calorsito en mis orejas me hizo desviar la mirada ya que ella se había levantado y me había descubierto observándola Nervioso tome el bol y ya había dado un paso hacia la sala cuando la escuche hablarme.

- Jazz? - pregunto y yo con el pulso disparado en mis oídos y mis manos sudorosas me gire nuevamente a ella

- si? - pregunte con la garganta seca

- no se te olvida algo? - pregunto divertida

- humm... que cosa – pregunte y ella se acerco lenta y sensualmente a mi ocasionando que mis rodillas temblaran y que mi ya notoria erección no hiciera mas que pronunciarse mas. "_esto no esta bien Jasper, es la hermana de tu mejor amigo, además es menor que tu y ella te ve como su amigo solamente, o mejor dicho como el molesto amigo de su hermano" _

_- _oye de verdad te encuentras bien? - pregunto alzando las cejas y pronunciando mas su hermosa sonrisa.

- si, - me aclare la garganta – si, muy bien – una vez mas me di la vuelta para irme y ella me detuvo sujetándome por el codo, sentí como un cosquilleo me invadía allí donde ella tenia su mano.

- Jazz, aun no tienen queso – dijo divertida

- queso? - pregunte y entonces vi que lo que sostenía en la mano era un refractario con queso amarillo derretido y que el eran para los nachos que yo traía en el bol.

- cierto – dije apenado y una vez mas sentí ese calorcito en mis orejas mientras ella vaciaba el queso caliente en el bol.

...

Dos películas, muchas bromas y golpes mas tarde Emmett se puso en pie, se desperezo o y le dio un zape a Edward.

- Emmett!, y eso por que fue? - pregunto este molesto

- bueno pues por que ya me voy, solo que no se te olvide lo que te pedí -

- no se me olvida Emm, nos vemos mañana – Dicho esto Edward regreso los ojos a la pantalla.

- Bella, fue genial verte pero este hombre tan sexy ya debe irse – dijo arrogantemente Emmett haciendo reír a Bella.

- adiós oso, cuidare mucho – se despidió Bella.

Alice también se puso de pie a regañadientes para despedirse de los chicos cuando Emmett la detuvo.

- Esto... humm, Alice la verdad es que no esperaba que llegaras hoy e hice mis planes para esta noche y bueno le había pedido a Esme que te llevara a casa, pero como viste ella salio pitando y Edward dijo que el te llevaría – dijo incomodo y sin dejar de ver sus manos como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

- dah, esta bien brother Bear nos vemos al rato en... -

- no, humm... la verdad es que no creo que... llegue a dormir – dijo esto en un susurro casi inaudible y Alice rompió en carcajadas, hermosas y celestiales carcajadas.

- si claro entonces hasta mañana – dijo regresando a su lugar en la colchoneta que era a la izquierda de Bella.

- si, entonces adiós, humm Jasper tu... -

- ya me voy oso, solo tengo que pasarle unos archivos importantes a Bella y listo – dije poniéndome en pie de la colchoneta.

- perfecto, bien me voy – se despidió y salio casi corriendo por la puerta.

- a veces es tan paranoico – dijo Alice con molestia

- solo quiere ser un... buen hermano – replique tímidamente y ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo helado

- B...bella los documentos que me dio el señor Skins son... -

- al diablo con eso Jazz, me los pasas mañana, estoy exhausta - dijo acomodándose en la colchoneta.

- no lo entiendes Bella enserio el señor Skins... -

- Jazz, ya la escuchaste, esta muy cansada al igual que yo, así que por que no me haces un gran favor y llevas a Alice a la casa de Emmett? - me interrumpió Edward esta vez dejándome paralizado y sin valor suficiente para voltear a ver a Alice cuando hable.

- no creo que a Emmett... -

- que va, me iré sola no es problema, solo necesito que alguno de ustedes me preste su auto y supongo que preguntando o con un mapa de la ciudad llegare, o mas fácil tomo un taxi y ya – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En mi mente comenzaron a crearse imágenes de Alice preguntándole a varios tipos bien parecidos instrucciones para llegar a su casa, por supuesto seguido de algún coqueteo y con estos pensamientos la sangre comenzó a hervirme de una manera que nunca antes lo había sentido.

- no, de ninguna manera permitiré que te vallas sola a esta hora de la noche Alice, vamos yo te llevare -

- de verdad no es necesario, se que tu al igual que Emmett debes tener planes y bueno, no quiero interrumpir nada -

- claro que no, el único plan que tenia hoy era venir aquí, además la casa de Emmett me queda de paso – replique y ella sonrío nuevamente haciéndome desviar la mirada para no quedar bajo el hechizo de su sonrisa.

Me puse los zapatos, verifique que traía las llaves de mi auto y después de esto al fin eleve mi mirada a la suya, la sonrisa seguía estaba marcada en su rostro y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuertemente para ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia mi con sus delicados andares de bailarina.

Era consciente de que Bella y Edward estaban hablando, pero no tenia idea alguna de lo que decían y por lo que ahora se reían, yo solo tenia ojos para la pequeña figura de ángel que tenia ante mi.

- hasta luego chicos – se despidió

- Bye Alice! - grito Bella

- hasta luego pitufa enana – secundo Edward ganándose con eso un zape por parte de Bella.

- no vemos – fue lo que dije yo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de Alice.

...

La mayor parte del camino permanecimos callados, solo hablando de cosas comunes o de lo que sea que veíamos, pero esto no nos duraba lo suficiente y de nuevo nos quedábamos callados, la atmosfera era palpable, tanto que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo. Pero en parte era mi culpa ya que cuando ella hablaba no podía dejar de observarla casi babeando, lo que hacia que ella se pusiera nerviosa. Pero así finalmente llegamos a casa de Emmett. "gracias al cielo!" pensé pero al mismo tiempo me enfado que el viaje no durara mas.

- bien, pues es aquí – dije incomodo tamborileando el volante y viendo en todas direcciones salvo a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises.

- si, yo... humm – balbuceo

- ocurre algo? - pregunte preocupado

- si, bueno no – se aclaro la garganta y tomo una gran bocanada de aire – lo que pasa es que con las prisas olvide tomar las llaves que Emmett le dio a Edward y pues supongo que estoy en la calle – dijo un tanto avergonzada, ocasionando una vez mas ese rosado rubor en sus mejillas, que conseguí ver a pesar de la escasa luz.

- woow – dije fascinado, pero arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir sacudí la cabeza – es decir, que... mal no?, humm supongo que para regresar a casa de Bella, humm esos dos quien sabe que estén haciendo y ... que hago? -

- yo... supongo que dormiré en algún hotel por allí – dijo encogiéndose una vez mas de hombros, pero una vez mas hable sin pensar.

- podrías dormir en mi casa, mi cama es muy cómoda – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y yo abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin decir nada coherente para explicarme que ella dormiría en mi cuarto y yo en la sala.

- me...me refiero a tu en mi cuarto y yo en la sala – me explique finalmente

- si, bueno muchas gracias Jazz, eres realmente gentil – dijo aproximándose peligrosamente a mi para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, que dejo mi cabeza dando vueltas.

- ya... casa... dormir – balbuceé atolondrado y ella solo se soltó a reír.

- últimamente te fallan las palabras cierto Jazz? - dijo acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento mientras yo ponía el auto en marcha.

...

- bien pues, humm... llegamos – dije cuando al fin logre abrir la puerta de mi casa con la llave correcta y no la del auto como lo había estado intentando un largo rato hasta que Alice lo noto y se echo a reír, "_y luego te preguntas por que siempre te a creído un tonto_" me regañe mentalmente.

- valla que es linda tu casa Jazz, y muy limpia, no como Emmett que es un desastre de persona, en parte que bueno que no me toco quedarme en su casa hoy, no tenia ganas de ponerme a recoger a esta hora -

- bueno, a pesar de que Emmett y yo somos mejores amigos somos muy distintos – aclare para que ella no pensara que era igual a su hermano, aunque en seguida me arrepentí, por que diablos buscaba quedar bien con la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo?, bueno la sexy, dulce, inteligente y divertida hermana menor de mi mejor amigo sin duda.

- lo siento Houston, creo que lo hemos perdido – dijo Alice con una fingida voz nostálgica

- perdón es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que no... -

- Bella me a contado que ese trabajo tuyo es bastante estresante – me interrumpió

- eso te dijo ella? - pregunte extrañado de imaginar que podían haber estado hablando para que yo saliera en su conversación y al parecer ella lo noto, era bastante observadora, una cualidad mas que nunca antes había notado.

- bueno, no precisamente, ella me dijo que su trabajo la estresaba mucho, pero como ustedes trabajan juntos deducir que también a ti -

- oh, pues si algo, pero no es... -

- quieres que te de un masaje?, se dar un relajante masaje de espalda y hombros que seguro te dejaran plácidamente dormido – dijo esto ultimo con una voz algo sensual y yo no hice mas que asentir con la cabeza embobado, luego ella tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro hasta la única habitación en la que tenia cama.

- voy por unas velas que necesito, humm... mientras tanto tu sacate esa camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones, luego recuestate en la cama boca abajo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación. "acaso dijo que también los pantalones?" me pregunte alarmado cuando recupere la cordura.

No le di mas vueltas al asunto e hice lo que me pidió, me quite la camisa, la playera de resaque, los zapatos y finalmente los pantalones, quedando únicamente con mis bóxer grises de licra demasiado pegados como para estar frente a Alice, pero no tuve tiempo de cambiarlos ya que el sonido de los pasos de Alice me tomo por sorpresa y no hice mas que tirarme boca abajo en la cama.

- bien, veo que estas listo, ya veras como esto te relaja – dijo mientras un delicioso aroma a dulce y enervante invadían la habitación.

- esta todo listo, ahora por favor relajate – me susurro al oído y al instante mi miembro cobro vida nuevamente.

Coloco ambas piernas a cada lado de mi espalda y con sus suaves manos llenas de una especie de aceite comenzó a frotar mi espalda hábilmente, con cada rose y cada que ella movía su cuerpo sobre el mio mis deseos por ella aumentaban junto con mi erección, que pronto la posición me resulto incomoda.

- Alice – susurre su nombre y ella se quedo inmóvil sobre mi espalda

- humm... si? - pregunto con la voz débil

- yo... creo que es suficiente de masaje, ya estoy bastante relajado gracias – dije y ella bajo de mi sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando me sentí totalmente libre de su cuerpo me gire en la cama y rápidamente me envolví en la sabana de la cama para que ella no notara mi "problemita".

- gracias por el ma...masaje Alice, creo que me iré a dormir – dije poniéndome en pie y sin voltear a verla.

- Jasper? - dijo ella dudando y con la voz triste

- si? - pregunte con la voz rota

- mirame – susurro. Yo la obedecí y seguí el sonido de su voz para encontrarla frente a la ventana por la cual se colaba la luz de la luna por entre las blancas cortinas, se encontraba de pie con una rodilla sobre la cama.

- ven – susurro nuevamente, y yo ni sordo ni perezoso la obedecí, llegue a su lado y ella se puso frente a mi

- cierra los ojos por favor – me pidió y yo iba a protestar cuando ella puso unos tiernos ojitos de borreguito, entonces no me quedo solucion alguna mas que cerrarlos. Lo siguiente que sentí fue que Alice subió de puntitas sobre mis pies y después sus labios se encontraron suavemente sobre los mios, en un dulce y tierno beso, que supuesto correspondí aun con los ojos cerrados, luego ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y yo rodee sus cintura con los mios, era tan pequeña y delicada como una tierna flor que en ningún momento pensé terminar ese dulce beso, hasta que ella comenzó a subir de volumen el beso, sus labios se mostraron mas posesivos sobre los mios y su lengua trataba de abrirse paso entre mis labios, entonces abrí mis ojos y lo mas educadamente que pude la separe de mi con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

- Alice, esto no esta bien yo... tu eres la hermana de Emmett y yo... -

- lo entiendo Jasper, entiendo que no me ames como te eh amado yo todos estos años, se que en tu vida a habido un sinfín de mujeres mucho mas hermosa y talentosas que yo, solo que albergaba la esperanza que después de tanto tiempo por fin te fijaras en mi, aunque fuera por una sola vez, una de tantas chicas de una sola noche, pero al parecer no merezco ni eso, lamento esto Jasper, de verdad siento que te hallan incomodado mis ridiculeces, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos, yo me encontraba inmóvil, "_ella me ama?, me ah amado siempre?, por que había sido tan ciego?, que diablos me pasaba ella era una chica realmente perfecta en todos los sentidos y me amaba a mi un insignificante e inestable tipo que la había rechazado sin darse cuenta por años, y aun ahora seguía haciéndolo?_"

- Alice – la llame cuando ella se disponía a salir de la habitación. Y para mi sorpresa se detuvo.

- si, que ocurre Jasper? - pregunto entre lágrimas

- tu, yo, - bote el aire y me pase una mano por mi largo cabello rubio – mereces mas que solo una noche, eres única y realmente especial, siento tanto no haberte notado antes y si lo que piensas es que no te deseo, te equivocas – solté la sabana dejando a la vista mi aun pronunciada erección y ella abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

- solo que yo tampoco quiero que seas una chica de una sola noche, quiero que seas mucho mas que eso, es mas quiero que seas mi novia Alice sinceramente siempre me caíste demasiado bien, pero te veía únicamente como una pequeñita a la cual debía cuidar. Y hoy apareces frente a mi como toda una mujer hermosa, sexy y con todos tus miles de talentos naturales para poner de cabeza mis pensamientos, mis hormonas y olvidarme de mis promesas – la sonrisa en su rostro iba ensanchándose con cada palabra que yo pronunciaba – sin embargo no puedo decirte que te amo, por que no creo que un sentimiento así pueda compararse con todo lo que tu has pasado sabiendo que me amas, sin embargo se que terminare enamorándome de ti como un loco, por que todo lo que causas en mi nunca nadie lo había echo, también por eso no puedo estar contigo esta noche por mas que te deseo se que no es el momento, pero por favor Alice, acepta ser mi novia – le rogué poniéndome de rodillas frente a ella, y esta vez fue ella la que se quedo sin palabras.

- Jasper, yo... no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo espere escucharte decir eso, pero y Emmett? - pregunto con miedo en sus ojitos, yo bese su mano y la mire a los ojos antes de decir:

- acaso Emmett nos pide permiso a alguno de nosotros para salir con alguien?, pero bueno también no necesariamente tenemos que decírselo o si? - pregunte poniéndome en pie quedando nuevamente con mi cuerpo entero pegado al de Alice.

- si, bueno tienes razón, entonces si Jasper, acepto ser tu novia! - grito y dio un brinco sobre mi poniendo las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y yo busque sus labios con desesperación

Nos besamos apasionadamente por un largo rato, luego la recosté sobre la cama y me acosté a su lado, ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo con su mano y su pierna derecha, yo mientras tanto pase mi brazo por debajo de su cuerpo a la altura se su hombro, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba su rostro. Casi al instante se quedo dormida, sin embargo yo estaba seguro que no dormiría en toda la noche ya que no podía dejar de verla, de acariciar su tersa piel, era simplemente perfecta y hermosa, era mi ángel y esa imagen tan dulce de ella dormida era suficiente para dejarme sin sueño. Ya mañana me enfrentaría a lo que la decisión que habíamos tomado conllevaba, por ahora solo importaba Alice, que nada interrumpiera sus dulces sueños.

* * *

**que tal?**

**les gusto?, no me apedraran?**

**quieren mas Jasper o Alice POV futuros?**

**quieren saber quienes sabran de su relacion?**

**todas esas preguntas se las dejo de tarea que me las redacten en un hermoso y significativo RR ok?**

**miles de gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews que me dan cuerda a escribir mucho mazZ!**

**bueno me voy x q ya pasa de la 1 debo madrugar jejejeje**

**KissitozZ of the Blood-sucker!**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!**


	12. Chapter XI: Enamorado!

**G~low every0ne!**

**como estan chicas? hehehe bueno pues estoy segura que el cap les encantara tanto como a mi me encanto escribirlo, y bueno disculpen la terdanza, pero no habia tenido time de escribir nada por que tenia tareas y examenes de todo y me train vuelta loca! (LITERALMENTE) es que en Tepic Nayarit hay una balazera casi a diario y esto es por una guerra interna de narcos para tener el poder del estado y bueno advirtieron que si no se suspendian las clases la semana pasada iban a llegar a varias escuelas haciendo matazones de alumnos, y como nosotros vivimos muy cerca pues tambn aplico a mi escuela y todo se acelero, entregas de calificaciones, examenes, graduaciones blah, blah, blah y pues aqui estoy ya finalmente libre y gracias al cielo sin ninguna extraordinaria! jejeje**

**en fin chicas ya no aburro mas hjeje nos leemos abajo...  
**

**

* * *

**Cap XI: Enamorado?

Edward POV

- BELLA!, ven tienes que ver esto, Simba y yo fuimos a dar un paseo y un pe... -

Me interrumpí en ese momento pues había entrado corriendo de la emoción a la habitación de Bella sin molestarme en preguntar y la había encontrado portando únicamente una pequeña ropa interior. De la impresión me quede sin habla y con la boca abierta, mientras que ella había corrido al baño, o al menos lo había intentado ya que a medio camino tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, gracias al cielo alcanzo a sostenerse de la puerta del baño por la que entro y cerro de un portazo.

- Edward! - grito una vez adentro – acaso te volviste loco?, como se te ocurre entrar así imbécil? - pregunto con la voz furiosa y yo aun sin habla trague pesado y sacudí la cabeza para eliminar de mi mente la imagen de Bella semi desnuda.

- contesta Edward, por que ... -

- yo... esto... humm... lo... siento – balbucee como pude mientras el sonido de la regadera se escuchaba.

- esta bien, es solo que me asustaste pedazo de tonto – dijo riendo

- admito que fue mi culpa entrar así, pero enserio debía contarte como Simba acorralo a uno de tus amados gatos y... -

- QUE? Edward Cullen por que dejas que mi Simba ata... - soltó un grito sin terminar de hablar y luego un golpe sordo se escucho dentro.

- BELLA!, dios mio estas bien? - abrí la puerta del baño y Bella soltó un gruñido

- Edward sal de aquí, estoy desnuda y ... auch! -

- Bella, - cerré los ojos y camine hacia la regadera sosteniéndome de la pared para no caer

- que? - respondió ella desde algún sito en el piso

- estas bien? -

- si Edward, solo quise tomar un baño desde el piso – dijo en un tono ácido y sarcástico

- ok,ok ya entendi, solo trata de cubrirte con algo para ayudarte a salir de aquí – dije intentando calmarla

- esta bien – replico enfurruñada y luego dio otro grito de dolor que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

- hey! - se quejo cubriéndose con las manos, pero yo me encontraba anonado y desvié la mirada casi al instante.

Nunca en mi vida imagine ver a Bella desnuda y aunque era consciente de que ella tenia un cuerpo espectacular verla así era... era otra cosa. Ella realmente era hermosa.

- ya, Edward – dijo aun desde el piso.

- cielos Bella, que ocurrió? - dije volteando al suelo donde se encontraba envuelta en la cortina de plástico del baño. Que se notaba acababa de arrancar por que aun tenia unos ganchos en las argollas metálicas. el plástico estaba mojado y se pegaba a el cuerpo de Bella como una segunda piel. "por dios en que momento comenzó a hacer tanto calor?" me pregunte mentalmente.

- vas a quedarte allí como bobo o me vas a ayudar a pararme Edward? - se quejo

- lo lamento – dije agachándome para levantarla del piso

- auch!... - se quejo al apoyarse en el pie derecho

- donde te duele? - pregunte

- el pie...auch! -

- bien, ya entendí -

Dicho esto la tome en brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero casi enseguida me arrepentí de esto pues su cuerpo se pego al mio de una manera muy intima y si agachaba un poco la mirada estaba seguro tendría una visión perfecta de sus senos que no estaban muy bien cubiertos con el plástico ligero.

Tome aire profundamente y mantuve mi vista en la pared frente a mi hasta que llegue a la cama donde cuidadosamente deposite a Bella.

- bueno, ahora vas a vestirte para... para que yo pueda revi...sarte – balbuce nervioso

- si, claro don mandón, pero para que eso sea posible debes darme mi ropa primero – dijo fastidiada

- bien, en cual cajón esta? - dije feliz de alejarme de ella y su... increíble figura que se encontraba a centímetros de mi. "eres un estúpido Edward, es Bella!, no puedes ver a Bella como un trozo de carne" me regañe mentalmente mientras Bella me decía cual cajón debía abrir.

- por supuesto súper Ed al rescate! - dije riendo; risa que quedo convertida en grito cuando descubrí el contenido de el cajón, ERA LENCERIA!, una diminuta y provocativa lencería!. Mis ojos se dilataron ante tal visión "para que diablos quiere Bella esta lencería?" pensé sin dejar de mirar de la lencería a Bella y de Bella a la lencería.

- Bella, humm... tu... -

- que diablos haces?, solo dame algo -

- pero que? - pregunte escandalizado y alzando uno de los encajes y agitándolo entre mis manos pero deteniéndome al instante que vi que era una tanga casi transparentes de las que había visto millones de veces en las chicas con las que solía salir. pero Bella?, por que Bella tiene algo así?, ella es Bella la recatada la seria y esto me ponía furioso!.

- Edward que diablos te ocurre hoy?, esa ropa es la que Alice se encargo de darme y se deshizo de todo el resto de mi ropa desde el primer día que llegue a Italia!, dejate de leladas y dame algo antes de que mi pie se ponga verde! -

- ya, la verdad no creo que eso sea posi... - me interrumpí al ver su mirada de furia y tome el primer sostén que vi y se lo entregue junto con la tanga que aun tenia en mis manos.

- a veces eres tan inmaduro Ed – dijo riendo

- Bella, si no fuera como soy serias mi mejor amiga? - pregunte con mi sonrisa de lado y ella rodó los ojos

- supongo que no, ahora girate que voy a cambiarme, mientras puedes darme algo del tercer cajón –

- espero no encontrarme con mas lencería – dije en tono burlesco pero en el fondo si esperaba no encontrar nada mas allí.

- no, allí solo hay ropa – dijo riendo para después comenzar a chillar.

Estuve a punto de voltear nuevamente cuando ella grito un "no te atrevas!" y mejor abrí el cajón que para mi alivio solo tenia faldas, blusas y unos cuantos shorts. Tome los primeros que encontré y los lance a la cama sin girar ni un centímetro.

- estoy lista doctor Cullen – dijo minutos después y haciendo un énfasis gracioso en el "doctor Cullen"

- bien señorita Swenny – dije aguantándome las ganas de reír – veamos que tiene su pie antes de que "se le ponga verde" - replique con fingida gravedad.

- muy gracioso – replico ella y saco su diminuta lengua.

- lo que hay que ver, y soy yo el inmaduro? - comente sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando el pie de Bella entre mis manos.

- humm... uno de los dos tiene que ser el centrado no? - comento haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando toque su dedo pequeño del pie derecho.

- es aquí cierto? - pregunte volviendo a tocarlo y ella solo se quejo diciendo "si!"

- bien, temo que por como se siente esta... - me encogí de hombros ganándome un golpe en la coronilla

- que es lo que tengo? -

- era necesaria la violencia?, Bueno Bella, tienes el dedo roto -

- no puede ser, que... patético!, me caigo en el baño de mi casa y lo que me rompo es el dedo?, acaso no es ridículo? - se quejo

- vamos Bella, al menos no fue el tobillo o la mano – razone

- claro Edward y tendré que usar un yeso por un dedo y cuando alguien pregunte "Bella que te paso en el dedo?". Yo dire "ah, solo me rompí el dedo pequeño del pie!" - chillo

- vamos no es para tanto, ni siquiera tengo que enyesarlo, basta con que lo acomode y luego lo entablille, en unos días estarás bien, es algo superficial – replique

- una fractura superficial?, y te dices doctor? - gruño

- Bella, yo se lo que te digo, no seas mas una cabeza dura y dejame realizar mi trabajo -

...

Varios minutos, unos cuantos regaños, rabietas y gruñidos mas tarde por fin le había entablillado el dedo a Bella y le recomendé tomara unas pastillas para el dolor que para variar le ocasionaron sueño y ahora estaba dormida entre mis brazos, no podía dejar de observar su rostro tan hermoso y sereno, parecía un ángel así, nada que ver con la chica quejumbrosa y gruñona que tenia un dedo roto.

No pude evitar reírme al pensar en eso, a veces era tan boba, pero era una persona estupenda, realmente me había hecho falta todo el mes. "que seria de mi vida sin Bella?" me pregunte con mi sonrisa de lado que lentamente se escurrió por mi rostro cuando un miedo inmenso a perderla se apodero de mi, era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi ensimismamiento y yo di un respingo asustado. Saque mi celular del pantalón y lentamente me levante de la cama con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Bella.

-_ bueno?_ - susurre al contestar sin darme cuenta de quien llamaba

- Edward?, por que estas susurrando – pregunto entre risas Emily desde el otro lado de la linea

- _no importa, que ocurre? - _pregunte sin dejar de mirar y acariciar inconscientemente el rostro de Bella

- bueno, si tu lo dices. En fin vamos a salir esta noche tu primo Emmett, Caroline y yo y bueno se me ocurrió que... tal vez quisieras venir con nosotros – dijo con voz demasiado melosa

- si, bueno Emily yo... - me interrumpí al ver a Bella soltar un largo suspiro para luego sonreír de una manera increíblemente tierna

- Edward, estas allí? - pregunto Emily impacientándose un poco

- lo siento Emily pero esta noche no puedo, tengo... unas cuantas cosas que hacer – dije y sin esperar respuesta cerré el celular y lo deje en la mesita de noche.

Me hinque en el piso para tener el rostro de Bella a la altura del mio y una vez mas me dedique a acariciar su rostro.

- Bella, realmente eres hermosa – dije y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera razonarlo acorte la distancia entre sus labios y los mios.

El sabor de sus labios era embriagante y no supe en que momento sus labios comenzaron a corresponder a mi beso, solo era consciente de mis labios moviéndose en sincronía con los suyos y también de que debía detenerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Finalmente me separe de Bella cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y la chillona voz de Alice gritando su nombre, aterrado observe a Bella y gracias a todos los santos del cielo ella seguía dormida, había respondido a mi beso dormida.

Me puse de pie atemorizado y corrí a la sala para callar al pequeño demonio aun con el sabor de los labios de Bella en los mios.

- shh, Alice quieres dejar de gritar?, que diablos te pasa? - la regañe

- Eddie!, soy feliz!, al fin ocurrió – canturreo dando vueltas de bailarina a mi alrededor

- no me llames Eddie, Allie y se puede saber que paso? - pregunte aun confundido por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Jasper es lo que ocurrió, al fin se fijo en mi. Me pidió que fuera su novia! - exclamo emocionada

- valla duende eso es genial, pero ya sabia yo que pasaría, ayer Jasper te estaba devorando con la mirada, creo que le agrado ese cambio tuyo – dije agitando su cabello

- si, también lo note. Aunque bueno el no era el único que se devoraba a alguien con la mirada – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- de que diablos hablas? - pregunte ceñudo

- de Bella y tu de que mas?, cuando le dirás lo que sientes por ella? -

- lo que... Bella y yo, no Alice estas loca vez cosas que no son – dije nervioso y con las manos sudorosas

- vamos no puedo creer que seas tan ciego, aunque lo entiendo ella esta igual que tu – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- deja de decir ridiculeces -

- quien dice ridicu...leces – dijo Bella saliendo del cuarto brincando en un solo pie y dando un gran bostezo

- Bella, que haces aquí vas a lastimarte – la reprendí y fui por ella para llevarla en brazos de regreso a la cama con el pulso disparándose en mis oídos.

- que te paso Bella? - pregunto Alice escandalizada

- te lo dije Edward – se quejo Bella ocasionando que Alice nos viera con cara de confusión

- están locos – dijo meneando la cabeza y llegando al cuarto atrás de nosotros

- no es que estemos locos, si no que Bella se fracturo el dedo en la bañera y ... -

- fracturase el dedo?, por dios eso si que es tener mala suerte -

- ya Alice, basta de hablar de mi como si no me encontrara aquí y mejor dime de que hablaban antes de que llegara? - dijo alzando una ceja.

- bueno yo... Ed... -

- vino a decirte que Jasper y ella al fin andan – dije recordando lo que Alice había estado pregonando

- es enserio?, no lo creo Alice felicidades! - dijo ella y abrió sus brazos en señal de querer abrazar a Alice y ella corrió a abrazarla.

- es increíble, pero no se te olvida un graaan detalle? - pregunte

- Emmett?, va por ahora no pensamos decirle nada por lo tanto ustedes no pueden hablar o les corto la lengua – nos amenazo

- bien, bien Allie no te molestes –

- si Alice como crees que le vamos a decir algo? - pregunto Bella rodando los ojos

no nos enteramos si Alice creía o no que seriamos capaces de decirle algo al big bear, por que en ese momento su celular sonó y ella empezó a dar de gritos.

- es el!, es el! Me esta llamando – dijo eufórica antes de contestar y salir corriendo a la sala.

- un día de estos le dará un infarto de tantos gritos y brincos – susurro Bella haciéndome reír.

- si eso creo pe... -

- Edward! - me interrumpió con un grito – por que diablos no me habias dicho que hora es?, tenia que ir a trabajar y tu también y ahora ya es muy tarde y no vamos a llegar y... -

- shhh – susurre acercándome a ella y poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios, ocasionando que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco de recordar el dulce y embriagante sabor de Bella.

- Ed..ward – dijo con la voz entrecortada

- no tienes por que ponerte así, descuida de cualquier modo no creo que quieras ir a la oficina así o si? - pregunte con mi sonrisa de lado y acortando un poco nuestra distancia mientras ella se mordía el labio como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

- chicos... opss – dijo Alice desde la puerta

Yo me puse en pie tomando aire profundamente mientras Bella hiperventilaba.

Bella POV

La cercanía con Edward me afectaba demasiado, atacaba mis sentidos y hacia que me olvidara de respirar. ignoraba por que ocurría esto, pero suponía que cualquier persona que se encontrara así de cerca de tu cara podría ocasionar un efecto así, y mas un chico como Edward que era un rompecorazones de primera y que estaba segura solo lo hacia para molestar.

- ya mejor me voy y los dejo para que sigan, humm... lo que sea que hacían – dijo la duende malvada y Edward rodó los ojos

- Alice eres demasiado ... -

- si claro Bella, me voy! - grito ya en la puerta de la habitación.

- ya hacia falta una Alice loca dando de brincos por todos lados – comento Edward con su sonrisa arrogante -espero Emmett no se ponga difícil cuando se entere de lo de ella con Jasper -

- terminara aceptándolo – dije yo

...

Estas semana fueron algo difíciles para mi, pues Edward se agarro del pretexto de mi dedo "fracturado" o mejor dicho solo lastimado como había comprobado el mismo luego de hacerme una radiografía para no dejarme ir a ningún lado sin que el me llevara, era una actitud ridícula, pero que podía hacer?. Edward era mi mejor amigo y entendía que se preocupara por mi, pero desde que había regresado de Volterra se mostraba aun mas atento conmigo y mas aun desde que me había "fracturado" el dedo, un día realmente loco pues Edward no hacia mas que sorprenderme con su extraña forma de actuar.

Pero hoy en especial me estaba desesperando, me había traído a la oficina en su auto como tenia haciéndolo las ultimas dos semanas y Carlisle no dejaba de gritarle al teléfono que si no movía su trasero al hospital tendría severas consecuencias. Pero Edward no quería irse ya que aun no me había llevado hasta el interior de mi oficina, si no que seguíamos en el piso del estacionamiento.

- muy bien papa – dijo Edward molesto y cerrando el celular

- no importa Edward, si tienes que irte yo puedo ir sola a tomar el ascensor, además tu mismo lo dijiste es una cosa superficial y ahora me lo vas a quitar no? - dije dudando que pensara cambiar de opinión respecto al día que me libraría de sus exageradas atenciones que realmente no me disgustaban solo no me agradaba que Edward perdiera demasiado su tiempo conmigo, el tenia muchas cosas mas que hacer y bueno yo solo era un parásito que debía cargar a todos lados con el y que le espantaba las conquistas, pero que últimamente a el le importaban cada vez menos.

- si, ya te dije que hoy te lo quitare, pero no lo se no estoy muy seguro que tal si ... - puse mi dedo sobre su boca y el se cayo de inmediato como si hubiese puesto cinta en lugar de solo mi dedo sobre sus tercios labios.

- no me va a pasar nada Edward, confía en mi ya me has visto caminar y ya casi no me duele – susurre viéndolo a los ojos.

El sonrío tiernamente y deposito un beso a mi dedo antes de decir

- confío en ti Bella, solo deja que te lleve por lo menos al elevador – me suplico con voz dulce

- humm... Edward, Carlisle se escuchaba muy serio – dije bajando mi mano de sus labios pero dejándola en su hombro

- Carlisle?, por favor Bella lo conoces jamas se atreverá a algo así – dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

- si?, pues yo que tu no me confiaba por que un día de estos Carlisle va a explotar – dije riendo y girando mi rostro al de el y aspirando su olor que era único, sencillamente me encantaba era inexplicable lo mucho que me gustaba su olor.

- Bella, por favor... -

- Edward, ya basta por favor y ayudame a ir al ascensor – dije alzando la cara repentinamente mientras que el solo se reía y me abrazaba mas fuertemente antes de pegar su nariz a mi cuello y aspirar profundamente.

- Ed...wa...rd – susurre con la voz entrecortada por las sensaciones que eso me ocasionaba

- humm? - fue su respuesta

- yo... humm se me hace tarde y también a ti – dije mordiéndome el labio

- claro Bella – dijo levantando su rostro a la altura del mio para luego darme un beso en la frente y logrando que mi corazón alcanzara un ritmo que probablemente alarmaría a cualquier cardiólogo.

Pase mi mano por su hombro y el me rodeo la cintura con una sola mano para ayudarme a caminar, estaba segura que yo podría hacerlo sola sin necesidad de su apoyo, pero ganarle a Edward era caso perdido.

- listo Bella, humm... sabes seria bueno llamar a Jasper para que si ya llego te espere a la salida del ascensor y no tengas que cam... -

- adiós Edward – dije riendo de su preocupación y besando su mejilla

- bueno, adiós Bella – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza cuando el ascensor ya se cerraba.

Edward POV

Me quede como idiota parado viendo como se cerraba el ascensor, ojala Bella no fuera tan cabezota y me hubiera dejado acompañarla hasta su oficina, pero en parte también tenia razón pues Carlisle un día de estos en verdad cumpliría sus amenazas.

- Edward, eres tu? - escuche una voz de chica que me llamaba

Me gire y vi a una chica llamada Marion o Mariana, no recordaba bien su nombre solo que habíamos salido una o dos veces y que trabajaba con Bella, aunque no precisamente en su oficina de hecho no tenia idea si se conocían o no tampoco por que me interesaba que una de las chicas con las que salí algunas veces conocía a Bella.

- hey, que tal? - pregunte

- valla en realidad eres tu – dijo sorprendida - humm... Bella se fracturo el pie cierto? - pregunto con el entrecejo frunció y una mueca extraña

- no, en realidad solo se lastimo un dedo y ... -

- osea que haces todo esto por su dedo lastimado?, valla tu en realidad debes amarla con locura como para haber tenido un cambio así en tu personalidad – dijo aguantando la risa.

"pero de que diablos habla yo eh sido así con Bella siempre" pensé

- de que hablas? - pregunte extrañado de su comentario, aunque en el fondo algo me decía que ella tenia razón.

- no, yo de nada humm... mejor me voy se hace tarde, hasta luego Edward – se despidió de mi y se marcho dejándome mas confundido de lo que había estado desde que Bella había regresado y que día a día se iba intensificando.

Regrese a mi auto y abrí la guantera, donde tenia la foto de Bella con la cara enojada que le había tomado en el zoológico. La observe por unos instantes y luego me acaricie los labios y cerrando los ojos recordé el dulce sabor de los labios de Bella y lo mucho que había deseado besarla hacia un momento, pero que demonios me estaba pasando?, por que rayos deseaba besarla, como es que mi cuerpo reacciona aun mas ante su contacto, por que la protegía inclusive mas que antes y por que el resto de las chicas me importaban menos y que diablos significaba toda esta confusión que me traía de cabeza?.

- Edward, abre la puerta – escuche a Jasper hablarme y golpear el vidrio de mi auto

- que? - pregunte molesto y bajando el vidrio

- Edward, que bueno que te veo, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre lo de Alice y Emmett – dijo preocupado y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- Jazz, mira – dije sosteniéndome el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar – tu eres un excelente amigo, de verdad eres ejemplar y cada que alguien necesita un consejo vamos corriendo contigo. También se que tu también mereces atención y tienes sentimientos, pero Jazz en estos momentos me encuentro muy enredado en mis problemas y no puedo cargar también hoy con los de ustedes – dije todo tan rápido que no estuve seguro de si la expresión de Jazz era de desacuerdo o de confusión por no haber entendido nada.

- humm... mira Edward, gracias por entender eso, pero carnal enserio necesito ayuda, cada vez necesito mas ver a Alice y también cada vez Emmett esta mas alerta y no lo se todo se me cuatrapea, no se me siento entre la espada y la pared Ed -

- si, creeme que te entiendo, por que yo también me siento así y no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa, últimamente no puedo ver a Bella de la misma manera que siempre y no se al mismo tiempo me siento como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido así y que apenas estoy notando cosas que... -

- estas enamorado de Bella. Edward, lo has estado desde el día que le tumbaste todas sus cosas antes de la clase de biología, o quizá unos cuantos meses después, pero el hecho es que la amas desde hace años y apenas lo estas notando, como si la venda de sensaciones y de la electricidad entre ustedes se fuera esfumando poco a poco, ahora si podemos continuar con...- se interrumpió y me miro ceñudo - dime estas bien? -

Enamorado?, por favor Edward Cullen enamorado?, si ese es un buen chiste que se han cargado desde siempre, pero en estos momentos escucharlo así de Jasper me hace pensar, enserio estoy enamorado?.

- enamorado? - pregunte en un susurro sin lograr asimilarlo.

Jasper POV

- así es Edward, de Bella, como un loco!. Pero eso ah sido siempre así, en cambio yo tengo a mi mejor amigo sospechando que salgo con su única y muy querida hermana menor – dije fastidiado de que ese imbécil siguiera sin comprender que amaba a Bella mas que nada en el mundo, casi tanto como yo amaba a Alice. Por que aunque fuera demasiado pronto dos semanas de noviazgo sabia que no podría existir ninguna mujer después de la pequeñita del pelo alborotado y una sonrisa angelical, pero tras ella aparecía un hermano gigantesco mas bien parecido a un trol que a un duende como mi Alice queriendo atacar a su mejor amigo si se llega a acercar a ella, lo cual es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo y ya estoy de nuevo todo enredado.

- Edward – lo llame y el solo respondió con un gruñido ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

- hermano creo que el haber llevado una vida así de loca todo este tiempo nos ha castigado, haciendo que nos enamoráramos de la persona mas difícil de conseguir, pero también de las mas hermosas -

- touche! A eso – dijo el rendido y... esperen RENDIDO!

- un momento Edward, finalmente lo estas admitiendo?, admites estar enamorado de Bella? - pregunte exaltado

- así es Jasper, estoy enamorado de Bella como un loco – dijo el con la mirada perdida y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

- muy bien Edward, todo esta bien, solo dime que droga exactamente fue la que te metiste y te prometo que en tu defensa buscare un medicamento que la contenga y así fingiremos una intoxicación en el juicio – dije seriamente pues era mas probable que Edward se hubiera inyectado heroína a que admitiera que amaba a Bella con locura.

- dejate de estupideces Jasper te estoy diciendo la verdad, la amo. Estoy enamorado de Bella – se quedo en silencio unos segundos y después dijo seriamente

- diablos esto no me lo esperaba – golpeo el volante al parecer reaccionando al fin a sus palabras

- mira Ed, esta claro que no puedes ayudarme y se me hace tarde y a ti no se diga así que nos vemos luego. Que te parece esta noche?. Eso claro si no tienes planeado revelarle tu amor a Bella hoy mismo – me burle pero al parecer el no lo entendio así

- tienes razon Jasper, debo ir con ella hoy, pero antes necesito de Alice – dijo con la mirada calculadora

- de Alice?, y que diablos quieres de mi Alice si se puede saber? - pregunte confundido de pies a cabeza

- son asuntos nuestros Jazz, pero descuida también tu te beneficiaras – dijo dándome unas palmadas en los hombros.

- ahora si no entendí nada y no te veo dispuesto a contestar así que mejor me voy.

Y tras haber dicho esto me baje del auto aun con la cabeza dolorida de tantos enredos.

...

(Esa noche)

Alice y yo estábamos en mi casa recostados sobre el sofá besándonos apasionadamente, mis manos subían y bajaban por toda su espalda mientras ella recorría con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos mis brazos.

Era sin duda lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y no quería perderla jamas, Alice era mi todo. Y solo quería que Emmett algún día lo comprendiera.

-Jazz – susurro contra mis labios y su aliento fresco y adictivo se coló por mis fosas nasales y mi boca entreabierta.

- Alice – replique yo y la pegue aun mas a mi cuerpo y comenzando a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su blusa.

- rayos Jasper te amo – dijo ella con la voz mas erótica que había escuchado en mi vida.

- también te amo Alice – replique y ella ataco mis labios mas fieramente tras esas cuatro palabras tan significativas e importantes.

Las manos de Alice rápidas y ágiles desabotonaron mi camisa y a jalones me la quito, dejándome únicamente con la de resaque y pasando sus manos por debajo de esta para acariciar mi abdomen.

- dios mio Jasper, me vuelves loca - dijo arrancándome de un jalón la playera de resaque.

- shh... calla y sigue besándome – replique mordiendo levemente su labio y ella soltó un gemido de lo mas sensual que hizo que mi ya muy marcado problema creciera aun mas en mi pantalón, pero era consciente de que no podía estar con Alice de esa manera. Al menos aun no ya que solo llevábamos saliendo dos semanas y yo pensaba hacer de esta una relación seria, aunque en momentos como estos me lo ponía muy difícil.

- Jazz – dijo Alice abandonando mis labios para comenzar a bajar por mi mentón y mi cuello, erizándome así todos los cabellos de la nuca.

Estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros únicamente, en comernos a besos mientras nos repetíamos "te amo" cada cierto tiempo cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Alice y yo nos incorporamos de inmediato con el miedo reflejado en la mirada. Que pasaría si era Emmett?, como diablos le explicaría por que su hermana y yo estamos a solas en mi departamento y claro por que yo no traigo camisa.

- Jazzie, es el – susurro muerta de miedo

- no cielo, seguro era solo un ... - pero no alcance a decir que por que el timbre me interrumpió nuevamente.

"Mierda y ahora que hacemos?, como diablos saldremos de esta sin que Emmett me asesine?"

- cielo, creo que tengo que abrir y enfrentar a tu hermano de una vez por todas – dije cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y Alice se tapo la boca asustada.

- no amor, estoy segura que si no abrimos se cansara de tocar y... -

otra vez ese sonido, pero esta vez fue acompañado de un grito

- Jasper se que están allí, por favor abran! - era la voz de Edward y no la de Emmett, lo que por un momento me dejo mas tranquilo, pero al momento siguiente estaba queriendo echar humo.

como diablos se le ocurre darnos un susto así!, o peor interrumpirnos!.

- es Eddie – dijo aliviada mi ángel y levantándose para ir a abrir.

- por que tardaron tanto?, que estaban haciendo cochinos? - dijo burlesco pero con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro.

- veras Ed, el hecho de que tu no te des cuenta que amas a Bella no quiere decir que... -

- tienes razón Alice, por eso vengo a pedir tu ayuda para conquistar a Bella – dijo el mientras mi Alice se quedaba con la boca abierta.

- esto, Edward es enserio? - pregunto con los ojos como platos y Edward sonriendo asintió con la cabeza

- bendito sea buda! - grito Alice alzando las manos y ganándose un reproche de Edward.

- Alice tu ni siquiera eres budista, pero en fin. Jasper tenias razón, debo conquistarla – dijo decidido

- Disculpa que yo lo dije? - pregunte alzando una ceja divertido

- tu... - dijo mi ángel señalándome – tu Jazzie lo sabias? -

- si, algo así. O al menos lo supe esta mañana pero ... -

- ya basta me van a ayudar o no? - pregunto Edward desesperado

- bien, yo me apunto – dijo Alice dando de brinquitos.

"Perfecto, este arroz ya se cosió" pensé y me reí de mi chiste privado ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de mi ángel y de Edward.

- bien Edward, no te preocupes no necesitas mucha ayuda, solo una buena estrategia se que Bella no se negara a aceptarte y no por lo que yo pueda o no hacer, si no por ti mi primito -

- eso espero Allie, por que la verdad si llego a fallar estoy seguro que Bella me querra lejos de ella y yo no podre resistir eso – dijo esto ultimo con un suspiro y dejándonos a mi Alice y a mi con la boca abierta.

- descuida Edward todo saldrá bien – le asegure dándole una palmada en el hombro.

No podía creer que esto finalmente estuviera pasando, al fin uno de ellos había abierto los ojos. Por fin todo tomaría su lugar. "Que puede salir mal?".

* * *

**y bien chicas que les parece? jejeje**

**Eddie ya lo supo LOL aunque bueno en el siguiente ya veran que pasa jeje**

**muchisimas gracias chicas por leerme y comentarme, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me pone el que a tantas chicas les guste mi loca story y tmbn a las chicas que me leen todaas mis stories de vdd nenas es gracias a ustedes que todo esto es posible, las amo!**

**y bueno como ya sabn pro q ultimamente no les habia dicho. saben que pueden dejarme desde jitomatazos aguados! hasta aplausos, flores, regalos, lagrimas y todo lo q usteds concideren me meresco va?**

**y bueno seguramente se preguntaran que onda con Rosalie donde esta? van 11 caps y no ah salido!, pero descuiden muy pronto aparecera para poner todo de cabeza, o al menos la cabeza del big bear jejeje**

**kisses!**

**of the blood sucker :**

**AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock (ziip ya no mas de Hale, es que Jazz al fin y al cabo es Withlock no?)  
**


	13. Chapter XII: mal dia para el amor

**G~low every one!**

**finalmente aqui les dejo un capitulo mas ya que se que estan desesperada por saber que ocurre ahora que Edward ya descubrio su amor por Bella verdad?**

**bien pues no aburro mas, nos leemos abajo!  
**

* * *

Capitulo XII: mal dia para el amor

Edward POV

Esta era mi oportunidad, no se en que momento me había enamorado de ella, ni tampoco por que fui tan ciego como para no verlo. Lo único importante ahora es que lo sabia y que en este mismo momento iba a decírselo, ella iba a saber cuanto la amaba. Y aunque en el fondo me acobardaba la idea de que ella me rechazara y que me apartara de su lado. Solo por eso confiaba en las palabras de Alice y Jasper que según ellos me amaba, mi dulce y hermosa Bella estaba tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella.

Con este ultimo pensamiento baje del auto, me revolví la cabellera nervioso y sostuve en alto el ramo de flores que llevaba en mi mano para Bella, eran violetas, las flores favoritas de Bella.

Subí corriendo los escalones nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento me arrepentí de no haber tomado un trago de tequila como me sugirió la pixie para calmar un poco mis nervios.

Mi corazón estaba desenfrenado y mi pulso se disparaba en mis oídos cuando finalmente me pare frente a la puerta de Bella, tome aire profundamente y toque el timbre como loco, algo nada típico en mi por supuesto pues siempre llegaba a casa de Bella tocando la puerta tranquilamente o abriéndola con mi juego de llaves, pero esta vez tenia que ser diferente y por que no especial así que una vez mas toque el timbre.

- Ya voy! - escuche su voz molesta y solté una risita nerviosa.

- esta bien Félix, yo abro – escuche su amortiguada voz.

"Félix?, quien demonios era Félix?" me pregunte molesto y cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió tenia el ceño fruncido al igual que ella.

- Edward – dijo sorprendida – que haces aquí? - dijo ahora nerviosa y viendo mi ramo de flores

Tome aire profundamente y una vez mas me pase la mano por mi despeinado cabello antes de contestar

- Bella, bueno yo... -

- Bells?, quien llamaba? - escuche a un chico que venia de la cocina con una gigantesca sonrisa.

- oh, Alec el es mi amigo Edward recuerdas que te hable de el?

- valla, es un gusto Edward, mi nombre es Alec Vulturi. Es un placer conocerte por fin en persona.

El tipo iba demasiado bien vestido con un traje sastre y una extraña mascada o algo así de color rojo a modo de corbata, tenia unas facciones gruesas y no muy comunes en este sitio.

- si, - le estreche la mano ya que el alzaba la suya en mi dirección - es un gusto, pero yo no eh tenido información tuya – dije receloso y viendo a Bella quien estaba tan roja como un jitomate

- si bueno... - dirigió una mirada a Bella y se acerco a ella – soy el novio de Bella.

Casi me desmayo ante esas palabras, mire fijamente a Bella tratando de buscar algún signo de mentira en sus ojos, pero no lo encontré y eso solo me puso peor.

- si... bueno... yo... no lo sabia, humm... creo que mejor me voy ya que Emmett y Jasper ... si ellos – balbucee mientras intentaba contener unas inmensas ganas de echarme a llorar o peor tomar a Bella entre mis brazos, besarla y luego echar a patadas al tipo ese, pero lo que hice fue dar media vuelta y hacer un ademán de ir a mi departamento.

- no, Edward no puedes irte – me detuvo Bella y una sensación de triunfo me recorrió el cuerpo y me hizo girarme sobre mis talones.

- se suponía que me quitarías esta maldita cosa hoy – dijo señalándose el dedo y la desilusión cayo sobre mi como un balde de agua helada.

- te lo quitare mañana ahora estoy muy cansado y...

- Edward por mi no te vallas, mira en estos momentos estoy ocupado en la cocina y si Bella y tu tenían planes para hoy, por mi no hay problema -

Maldito tipo arrogante, aparte que viene aquí a robarme lo que es mio se pone a alardear de dotes culinarios y...

- Edward, por favor ya liberarme de esta tortura – me imploro Bella viéndome fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos me derretían, ese par de avellanas hermosas hacían que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera. Embobado y aturdido asentí con la cabeza.

- vamos al cuarto – logre articular y ella feliz se fue a su habitación, conmigo pisándole los talones.

- oh, Félix Puedes esperar en la sala por favor? -

Bella hizo señas a el tipo enorme que se encontraba en su cuarto y al parecer con dificultad entendió

- chiaro, come dice la signorina – respondió y salio de la habitación

A penas entre cerré la puerta tras de mi y Bella se sentó al borde de la cama nerviosa.

- un enorme tipo ese Félix no?, quien es? - pregunte con indiferencia señalando el lugar por el que acababa de salir

- si, enorme es el guardaespaldas de Alec, no va a ningún sitio sin el – dijo incomoda.

- oh – fue mi respuesta y después de eso nos quedamos callados.

La atmósfera era tan cargada pudo ser cortada con un cuchillo, sin embargo no fui yo quien rompió el silencio, si no Bella.

- Edward, Alec y yo...

- no digas nada Bella en realidad no me importa, solo... por que no me lo habías dicho? - pregunte con el menor ácido posible

- en realidad apenas hoy me lo pidió y bueno es que es realmente lindo no?, vino desde Italia solo a decirme que me ama y que me necesita, que desde que me fui su vida quedo vacía. No es romántico Edward? - pregunto con una sonrisa y yo sentí mi corazón romperse.

- si bueno... no importa deja quitarte eso de una vez por que tengo prisa Bella – me queje y me hinque a su lado dejando las flores tiradas a lado de la cama.

- estas bien Edward? - pregunto perspicaz y yo me encogí de hombros

- por que no lo estaría? - pregunte acidamente

- no lo se te comportas extraño Edward y esas flores? - pregunto señalando las flores con la cabeza

- bueno Bella acaso yo te interrogo como detective o algo así, ya te dije tengo prisa así que deja de moverte para que pueda...-

- sabes que Edward olvidalo, eres imposible – dijo molesta y retiro su pie de mi mano

- Bella...

- no, Bella nada. Si vas a estar con esa actitud mejor me lo quito yo sola y...

- ya dejate de ridiculeses por favor como si pudieras hacer algo tan simple sin terminar fracturándote el dedo – me burle y ella palideció y luego me miro furiosa

- es lo que piensas Edward?, no lo puedo creer y así te dices mi amigo?. Sal de una vez de aquí – dijo levantándose ofendida y dándome un empujón al pasar cojeando por mi lado.

- regresa aquí Bella vas a lastimarte – le advertí

- ya largate Edward – me grito ella y cerro la puerta del baño con un portazo.

"perfecto Edward, la cagaste" pensé y furioso le di un puñetazo al piso, me levante y salí hecho una furia de la habitación y luego del apartamento.

Baje las escaleras con la vista nublada de las lágrimas por el hecho de haber perdido a Bella, tantos años sin ver a la mujer tan perfecta a mi lado y justo hoy que me decidía a actuar ella decidía hacerse de novio a un estúpido Italiano.

Entre al auto y cerré de un portazo. Una vez adentro cerré los ojos y me sostuve el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

- Maldita sea! - grite y golpe el volante furioso

Maneje deprisa y como loco hasta la casa de Jasper saltándome algunas señales de alto y dando unas vueltas prohibidas y cuando finalmente estaba frente a su puerta casi derrumbo la puerta a golpes.

- ya voy, ya voy – grito Jasper nervioso

- soy yo Jasper – gruñí

- Edward? - la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrándome a un confundido y sorprendido Jasper, lo familiar y embarazoso de la situación me hizo soltar una carcajada de furia.

- dime que salio mal – dijo seriamente Jasper abriendo la puerta totalmente para dejarme entrar.

- todo Jasper, todo – me queje y me senté junto a Alice en el sillón

- Edward, no lo entiendo, explicame que...

- tiene novio Alice, un estúpido Italiano llamado Aline o Ancie o Al...

- Alec! - grito ella y enseguida se tapo la boca como si acabara de decir la peor de las maldiciones dejándonos a Jasper y a mi boquiabiertos.

- conoces al estúpido? - pregunte cuando me recupere de la impresión

- claro que lo conozco Edward, se la pasaba con Bella cuando estábamos en Italia, pero nunca creí que vendría aquí y menos que Bella y el se harían novios! - dijo escandalizada el pequeño duende

- si pues la cosa es que si paso, esta aquí y es su novio – dije molesto y tomando de mala gana la cerveza que Jasper me ofrecía

- Edward, no te compliques ya veras que...-

En ese momento Jasper se interrumpió pues mi celular comenzó a sonar. Sin ver siquiera quien era conteste y la voz desesperada de Emmett casi me deja sordo.

- Edward!, no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver ahora mismo, fui a casa de Bella y... bueno casi me da un infarto, la encontré besándose de una forma no muy decente con un tipo en la cocina, luego me dijo que era su novio. PUEDES CREERLO?, SU NOVIO! -

- Emmett deja de gritar que me dejas sordo, ya lo se y... -

- acaso no escuchaste bien su nov... que ya lo sabes?. Donde estas voy para allá – exigió

- en casa de Jasper respondí ignorando las señas que Jasper y Alice me hacían para que no le dijera al brother bear de Alice donde me encontraba.

- de acuerdo allí nos vemos – y dicho esto corto la llamada.

- Edward!, estas loco? Como se te ocurre decirle a Emmett que estas aquí?. Cuando venga y me vea aquí nos va a asesinar a todos! - grito con su vocesita Alice

- ya calmate pixie, le diré a Emmett que te hable en cuanto llegue de casa de Bella y que veniste volando, tampoco es para tanto -

Me deje caer en el sillón y me tome de un trago lo que quedaba de cerveza.

...

Bella POV

Bueno definitivamente nada había salido de acuerdo al plan, primero Edward llega molesto y remata conmigo como si yo tuviera la culpa de las estupideces que hace, después se va hecho un toro y justo cuando le estoy contando lo ocurrido a Alec y el me besa aparece el gran Emmett con todas las características de un hermano celoso. Pareciera que acababa de encontrar a Alice y a Jasper teniendo sexo en lugar de simplemente a Alec y a mi besándonos Aparte traía a ese estúpido amigo suyo que no deja de reírse de la situación como un gran estúpido Que diablos le pasa al mundo hoy!.

- Amor, estas bien? - me pregunto Alec al ver lo distraída que estaba

- si cielo, estoy perfectamente por que? - pregunte intentando sonar normal

- es solo que estas distraída y apenas has probado bocado

- si, es que tengo unos cuantos problemas en la oficina y creo que no me esperaba una visita así – dije sonriendo

- quise sorprenderte mi Bella –

Se puso en pie y camino hasta mi, alargo su mano y por supuesto yo se la tome y me puse en pie, luego el me tomo suavemente entre sus brazos.

- no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, desde que te fuiste mi vida no volvió a ser la misma – me susurro al oído y mi piel se erizo por ello.

- Alec, eres la persona mas romantica que eh conocido en mi vida y por supuesto también yo te extrañe

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos antes de besarme, era el beso mas dulce y tierno que alguien me pudo haber dado.

- te quiero mi Bella – dijo sin despegar sus labios de los mios, lo que hizo que mi corazon se acelerara

- también te quiero mi Alec – respondí y una vez mas comencé a besarlo.

...

Edward POV

- ya estoy aquí – dijo Emmett aporreando la puerta.

Jasper y Alice dieron un respingo y se alejaron como impulsados por un resorte, yo rodé los ojos y fui a abrir la puerta a Emmett.

- Edward, no lo puedo creer, casi me da un infarto!, Bella con novio! -

- Emmett deja de pregonarlo o ya de una vez ve y publicalo en el periódico – dije molesto y el y un estúpido chico que no conocía compartieron cómplices miradas.

- te lo dije Diego a este el amor le pego con un palo – bromeo Emmett y a mi la rabia me hizo querer atacar al oso pero sabia que nunca le ganaría con esos musculotes que se cargaba.

- eres un idiota sabias Emmett? - pregunte y el se río

- vamos primito no me vas a decir que aun ahora cuando los celos te corroen las venas por el nuevo novio de Bella no te has dado cuenta de que la amas? - dijo y sinceramente no le entendí nada pues había regateado y sabia que lo hacia por quedar bien con ese estúpido amigo suyo.

- vete al carajo Emmett – resonge y regrese a mi asiento y bebí de mi cerveza.

- no le hagas caso Diego, mejor ven para que te presente -

Emmett y su amigo entraron muy campantes y se pusieron frente a Alice y Jasper quienes incómodos y nerviosos no dejaban de moverse.

...

Jasper POV

- Diego ella es mi hermana Alice de la cual ya te hable. Luego esta mi mejor amigo Jasper y por supuesto el amargado de mi primo Edward – dijo Emmett y sentí mi estomago cargado de plomo cuando dijo que era su mejor amigo, obviamente yo ya lo sabia pero escucharlo de el me cargaba de remordimiento.

- mucho gusto Diego – dijo desde su esquina del sillón mi hermosa Alice

- es un placer conocerte al fin, Emmett me ha hablado mucho de su hermanita – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Que cosa?, era mi imaginación o el tipejo aquel estaba coqueteando con **mi **Alice?, menos mal que Emmett lo notaria e intervendría como el sobre protector hermano mayor.

- también me ah hablado mucho de ti Emmett. Jasper – dijo dirigiéndose a mi y yo me limite a mirarlo y asentir con la cabeza.

El tipo era de lo mas horrendo, de estatura media, cabello café y encrespado, ojos cafés y mandíbula cuadrada, estaba tan musculoso como Emmett, pero su baja estatura lo hacia verse gordo.

- Diego trabaja conmigo y también coincidimos en el Gym, es nuevo en la ciudad al igual que yo por lo que decidí invitarlo a nuestro grupo de amigos

"Genial Emmett y cuando es la boda gay?" pensé molesto al oír como describia al tal Diego.

- y de donde vienes Diego? - pregunto mi dulce ángel y el tipejo sin invitación alguna fue y se sentó a su lado, mientras Emmett a mi lado. "perfecto" pensé con sarcasmo.

- Edward si que esta furioso verdad Jasper? - pregunto Emmett señalando a Edward

- si, muy molesto

No despegue la vista de Diego y Alice en ningún momento, pues este no dejaba de parlotear y para mi satisfacción Alice parecía fastidiada.

- Jasper que te pasa? - dijo Emmett golpeando mi hombro y yo grite me queje mas del susto que de dolor

- por que Emmett, mejor dicho que te pasa a ti, por que me pegas? - lo acuse mientras me sobaba el hombro y Diego nos miraba de hito en hito y Alice me miraba con cara de sufrimiento y Edward, bueno Edward ahogaba sus penas en la cerveza.

- hermano te acabo de hacer el mejor chiste sobre Edward y Bella y ni siquiera te reíste ad...

- si bueno, pero eso es por que las desgracias amorosas de alguien no tienen que ser los chistes de otros no? Edward esta pasando por algo muy difícil y en lugar de hacer chistes deberíamos apoyarlo con algún consejo o unas palabras de animo - lo interrumpí y el me miro ceñudo

- no me hagas reír doctor corazón, lo dices tu? Quien todas las noches va y se acuesta con una chica diferente pensando en Charlotte y en como prácticamente se la regalaste a Peter? - se burlo y yo me quede helado, pues era un golpe bajo eso que hizo Emmett; no por que aun me importara Charlotte, si no por que Alice podía pensar mal ya que ella no sabia nada de esa única chica que logro herirme, quien siendo mi novia al salir de la prepa me engañaba con mi compañero de cuarto y yo de pendejo que ni me las olía hasta que los encontré en su habitación y en lugar de reclamar o armar un escandalo me limite a salir y no volver a dirigirles la palabra a ninguno.

Alice me miraba severamente mientras que Diego intentaba inútilmente recuperar su atención

- que no dices nada Jasper? - me reto Emmett

- por que no dejas de decir estupideces y te preocupas en cuidar mejor de tu hermana cuando tu nuevo amiguito no ah dejado de coquetear con ella desde que llego? - replique hecho una furia y Diego se puso en pie y me rugió

- y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga o no con Alice eh?

- no es asunto tuyo Alice no es una chica común entiendes? Ni siquiera le interesas y...

- bueno Jasper seré yo quien decida si mi hermana se interesa o no por...

- ya basta los tres, no soy un trozo de carne saben, tampoco estoy sorda y puedo perfectamente decidir con quien salgo y con quien no. Ya me harte! - chillo Alice y todos nos callamos

- mira Diego sinceramente me hartas, estos minutos a tu lado son un infierno. No cierras la boca para nada ni siquiera oigo mis propios pensamientos estando cerca de ti – el chico abrió y cerro la boca varias veces mientras en mi interior yo bailaba el tango y el cancán juntos por la manera en que mi Alice le daba calabazas.

- segunda Emmett tu eres un ciego que siempre ah andado de bravucon con todo el que se me acerca menos los que según tu serian buenos novios para mi y que en realidad tu solo buscas llegar a sus hermanas – Diego vio con odio a Emmett y este solo se encogió de hombros – pero de lo que nunca te has dado cuenta imbécil – siguió Alice – es de que estoy totalmente enamorada de tu mejor amigo con el cual eh estado saliendo desde que llegue de Italia.

Por dios, esto no es verdad ella no pudo haberle soltado eso así, aterrado voltee a ver a Emmett que me veía con ojos de odio.

- eso es verdad? - pregunto, pero no pude contestar nada pues Alice una vez mas me interrumpió

- no eh terminado, en cuanto a ti amado Jasper, por que es que nunca dijiste nada sobre esa tal Charlotte, ese es el motivo por el cual no has querido estar conmigo?. Cuanto dolor piensas causarle mas a mi corazón?. Toda una vida soñando contigo, ignorando como al igual que este par de idiotas vas te emborrachas y te acuestas con quien sea esperando que algún día yo sea la afortunada que se robe tu corazón y me encuentro con que ya es de alguien mas y que me has mentido? - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No Allie, no entiendes, las cosas no son así Por favor tienes que escucharme yo...

- Allie?... Jasper? Ustedess... sexo! - rugió incoherentemente Emmett

- no Emmett no seas idiota tu amigo y yo nunca tuvimos sexo no escuchaste lo que dije?

- Allie mi vida yo... -

- no digas nada imbécil, solo dejame tranquila, es mas. Ya me voy.

- Que? - gritamos los tres

- no se te ocurra cruzar ese ... - intento decir Emmett

- Alice quiere que te lleve? - se ofreció el imbécil de Diego

- amor Alice espera no te vallas así – grite yo y salí corriendo tras ella.

- dejame en paz Jasper ya estoy cansada, no me busques mas por favor – grito sin dejar de caminar

- pero mi vida debes entender, Charlotte no significa nada, nunca lo hizo. Lastimo mi ego que me engañara, pero es todo, a la única a quien eh amado es a ti – dije cuando finalmente la alcance y la atrape contra la pared.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y desesperado le plante un beso que al principio ella rechazo, pero termino correspondiéndome

Sus deliciosos labios se movían a fieros con los mios hasta que el rugido de Emmett nos hizo girarnos

- quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana!

- me voy Jasper – dijo Alice safandose de mis brazos y corriendo por la calle, una vez mas me fui tras de ella y le grite.

- pero Alice, mi vida a donde vas? - grite desesperado

- a un bar gay o algo así donde pueda conseguirme una linda pareja lésbica ya que los hombres son un asco – grito y sin mas detuvo un taxi al llegar a la esquina y se fue sin decir nada mas.

Me deje caer de rodillas al suelo y solo entonces note que la mayoría de mis vecinos habían salido a presenciar el escandalo.

- sucio traidor, - dijo Emmett al alcanzarme y me dio un puñetazo - como pudiste hacerme esto?, confié en ti y así es como me pagas? - mas puñetazos.

- Emmett, vas a matarlo. Quitate de encima! - me defendió Edward y como pudo me quito a Emmett de encima

- tu no lo entiendes Edward!. Tantos años de creer conocerlo y mira lo que hace!. Es un maldito desgraciado – continuo vociferando Emmett y entonces unos Flashes nos cegaron.

- larguemonos de aquí – dijo Edward soltando a Emmett y ayudándome a pararme.

Edward y yo corrimos de regreso a mi casa mientras que Emmett y Diego se largaban a quien sabe donde.

- Gracias Edward – dije cuando entramos a la casa

- no hay de que Jazz se que habrías hecho lo mismo por mi, Emmett es un dinosaurio enorme – dijo sin emoción alguna y se tiro en el sillón

- Edward no quiero perder a Alice! - me queje a punto de llorar

- y Jasper yo no quiero perder a Bella! - me imito en un tono chillón – estoy que me lleva la chingada yo también Jasper – dijo dando una patada a la mesita de noche. Un terrible error pues ahora se agarraba el pie y lanzaba una sarta de blasfemias a diestra y siniestra.

Sin duda hoy había sido un mal día para el amor.

Me regañe a mi mismo por pensar una mariconada como esa pero no me quedo mas que aceptar que por muy gay que sonara era verdad.

* * *

**que les parecio?**

**chan ca cha chan! Alec regresa a la esena!**

**y ya con esto supoongo que se habra aclarado un poquito lo de el prefasio no? como mi linda nena Awen Granger que no deja de decirme en cada Review sus descubrimientod y conjeturas jejejej y bueno eso me hace feliz, en realidad todos sus reviews lo hacen, me dan muchisima inspiracion y ganas de seguir jajaja**

**bno ahora les dejo un poco de publicidad barata, primero para que se pasen a mi profile donde tengo una nueva portado hecha por mi obviamente para Strange Love!**

**hurra! (LOL)**

**segundo, bueno para todas las nenas q aun no se pasan por mi new fic les dejo el link y mas o menos un summary para que les llame la atecion y lo leean jajaja**

**Psicofonias: **www . fanfiction . net/s/6104343/1/Psicofonias (sin los espacios)

bueno la historia trata de la vida loca de Alice Cullen, una chica que desde su niñes ah vivido lejos de sus padres por que estos siempre estan trabajando y a ella la mandan a internados o escuelas de monjas de las que ella siempre escapa y les reclama a sus padres el por que su hermano universitario "Edward" puede andar libremente por alli siendo un maldito doble cara que finje ser un buen chico y en realidad es un mujeriego, grosero y sinico. y tambien se lamenta que su otro hermano Emmett se acabe de casar pues era el unico de la familia que la comprendia y ahora esta a cientos de kilometros.

todo esto hace de Alice una chica grosera, poco optimista, arrebatada y algunas veces loca ya que ella misma se contradice en sus pensamientos y su forma de ser es explosiva.

cuando sus padres deciden dejar de meterla a un internado y se mudan a la gran casa Withlock a las afueras de Forks, lo que la chica no imagina que en esta casa existe una leyenda de un antiguo General atrapado en esa casa de lo cual muchos no creen pero otros tantos si lo hacen, y tras un monton de sucesos extraños Alice termina conociendo la verdad y no solo eso se enamora del fantasma que habita la casa! y a pesar de que su nueva amiga Bella insiste que eso no es algo normal ellos lucharan por ese amor tan peculiar. pues cuantas veces en la vida te llegas a enamorar de un fantasma y peor cuantas de esas veces ese fantasma corresponde tu sentimientos?.

**alli esta eso es mas o menos de lo que trata la historia y bueno aunque vean que es un AliCe/Jasper la historia de amor de Edward y Bella tambien es muuy importante y bueno esta por demas decir que el lenguaje algunas veces es fuerte y que ningun personaje es como estamos acostumbrados a que sea, aqui juego al maximo con las actitudes de todos jeejee**

**espero enserio que les interese y a las que si ya saben me deja en su Review una notita de "quiero leer Psicophonias" y asi el dia que la suba les aviso para que leean el primer cap ok?**

_***(¿Que es OOC?**_

_**Es Out Of Character, o lo que es igual a 'Fuera del Personaje' osea actitudes que no sean las del libro.).**_

_**bno ns leemos pronto nenas y espero q sigan amando la story cmo hasta hoy!**_

_**kisses of the blood-sucker**_

_**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!  
**_


	14. Chapter XIII: vuelve la pesadilla

**G~low everybody!**

**mucho lamento mi tardanza, pero como ya explique en mi ultima actualizacion de "psicofonias", andaba de vacaciones y andando alla mi tio se murio y bueno ahora ya stoy mejor solo q no habia podido escribir nada, suerte q de Psicofonias llevo caps adelantados si no ps me qedaba sin actualizar nada n la semana. pero bueno ya no aburro mas, nos leemos abajo y disfruten el cap!.**

* * *

Capitulo XIII: vuelve la pesadilla.

Bella POV.

- has visto esto Jasper Withlock?, se puede saber que significa? -

Irrumpí en la oficina de Jasper con el periódico que había estado leyendo y por el que casi me ahogo con el café al llegar a la sección de paparazzis.

- de que hablas Bella? - pregunto el aludido sobandose la cabeza.

- Solo mira esto – le exigí señalando la fotografía en blanco y negro donde aparecían: el tirado en el piso, Emmett sobre el golpeándolo y Edward tras ellos intentando alejar al enorme oso.

Jasper se quito las gafas obscuras que llevaba y pude ver unas gigantescas ojeras bajo unos hinchados ojos, además de que uno de estos tenia un cardenal gigante que también le hinchaba el pómulo. Solté un grito ahogado al ver su rostro.

- Bella, la cabeza me va a estallar, quieres leerme eso y dejar de chillar?

- pero Jasper, por dios santo Emmett te puso una paliza, dime que paso? - exigí saber

- luego, ahora leeme eso y ya yo te explico – me imploro y yo rodé los ojos.

- vale, vale.

* * *

**Paparazzi de ultimo momento. Ayer en la noche vecinos de la calle Valle Verde hicieron una llamada de auxilio ya que un hombre enorme y amordazante no dejaba de gritar y golpear a un reciente de esta calle en plena vía publica, pero es que lo que mas capto nuestra atención no fue este horrible acto de violencia, si no que se trataba de las figuras publicas Emmett Cullen y Jasper Withlock. El primero nieto del famoso Anthony Cullen, millonario aristocrata actualmente retirado y sobrino del importante socio de una cadena de hospitales del país Carlisle Cullen y el segundo un prometedor Abogado muy amigo de la familia Cullen.**

**La pasada noche al parecer salieron varios "trapitos" al sol de esta familia, pues de la casa de Withlock una chica de baja estatura y cabello negro salio corriendo gritando y llorando, a la cual el licenciado Jasper siguió de cerca y trato de hablar con ella. Segundos mas tarde el joven Cullen acompañado de otros dos chicos, entre ellos el cirujano famoso Edward Anthony Cullen primo de Emmett. Acorralo a el licenciado Jasper quien al parecer era su pareja homosexual y comenzó a gritarle y reclamarle el haberlo engañado con una chica y haber traicionado años de ciega confianza. Luego de eso Emmett Cullen ataco a golpes a su ahora ex-pareja antes de que su primo y el otro chico los separaran, Emmett molesto se fue de allí mientras que Edward Cullen y Jasper Withlock regresaron a la casa de este y en toda la noche no se vio que el otro Cullen saliera. Sera esta una nueva oportunidad para Withlock?, como tomara la familia Cullen esta vergüenza publica?. Seguiremos informando.**

**

* * *

**

Baje el periódico y me encontré con la mirada desencajada de Jasper, aparte le había dado un tic en el ojo que no tenia amoratado y se encontraba inmóvil.

- Jazz?, estas... bien? - pregunte preocupada

- Puta Madre! - grito Jasper a todo pulmón – ahora resulta que soy gay y mi pareja es Emmett?, no esto si es una mierda - gruño

- Jazz, dime que ocurrió – le suplique tomando su mano suavemente.

Tarde un poco en contener la ira de Jasper, pero finalmente me contó lo ocurrido y como el y Edward habían terminado embriagándose hasta perder la consciencia.

- no puedo creerlo Jasper, un día me desconecto del mundo y mira lo que hacen, lo ponen todo patas arriba. - sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado y Jasper se limito a golpear la mesa.

- a todo esto Jazz, por que Edward se embriago también?. Ayer vino a mi casa y estaba bastante alterado, ni siquiera pude presentarle bien a Alec, estoy segura que se llevaran bien. Alec es tan... -

- Bella, no me lo tomes a mal. Pero si yo fuera tu mantendría al Italiano lejos de Edward si es que en realidad lo quieres -

- pero de que demonios hablas?

Se rasco la cabeza desesperado y respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

- solo... digamos que lo han bateado y eso le esta afectando muchisimo si? - me explico y yo confundida me despeine el cabello.

- haber, dejame ver si te entendí, una chica bateo a Edward?. Pero de cuando acá eso le ah importado?, si el es quien se la pasa bateando a todas, o es que no le gusto que una chica no cayera bajo los encantos de Edward Cullen? - pregunte molesta

- no es eso – sacudió la cabeza – esta chica es realmente importante para el y... no tengo por que hablarte de eso, es asunto suyo. mejor dime que hacer Bella no quiero perder a Alice! - me imploro y yo furiosa por el hecho de que Edward me ocultara cosas tan importantes como que estaba enamorado o encaprichado o lo que fuera intente hacer un esfuerzo por ayudar a Jasper.

- Mira Jazz, ella debe estar furiosa, de hecho no se por que no me llamo o vino a mi casa al haber discutido contigo, pero descuida – me apresure a añadir al ver su mirada preocupada – debe estar con Esme o con el abuelo Cullen, te prometo que hablare con ella e intentare hacerla entrar en razón y que vea que tu la amas de verdad. Y que esa tal Charlotte nunca fue lo que ella es para ti.

- Bella, te eh dicho ya cuanto te amo? - me pregunto viéndome como si fuera su salvadora.

- hay Jasper, no hagas que me asuste entendido?. Animo Jazz veras como todo se arregla – lo alenté y le di unas palmadas en el hombro.

- ojala Bella. Ojala – susurro.

- sabes que?, debo salir – dije decidida

- de que hablas Bella – reacciono Jasper y se interpuso entre mi camino y la puerta a una velocidad tremenda.

- no iras a ver a Alice verdad?. Va a odiarme si piensa que te mande a que...

- no iré con ella tonto, iré con Edward. necesito hablar con el – replique no muy segura y Jasper se limito a asentir y se aparto de mi camino.

- llevatelo con calma Bella

Cuanto quería a Jasper, era como un hermano mayor para mi, aun cuando teniamos la misma edad lo quería como mi hermano mayor, siempre tan protector.

...

Edward POV:

Sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar en cualquier momento y todo me daba vueltas, pero ni así solté la botella de vodka que estaba bebiendo, pues prefería mil veces soportar el dolor de la cruda y la pendejes de la ebriedad a enfrentarme al dolor del corazón.

Por que tuve que enamorarme de ella cuando ese otro tipo apareció en su vida?. No seria mas fácil para mi si solo fuera Bella, mi mejor amiga Bella como siempre?. Al menos así no sufriría y hasta me podría llevar bien con el tipo y... vamos, a quien quería engañar?. Por supuesto que no era así, jamas seria así; incluso antes de que descubriera mi amor por Bella sabia muy bien que no podía llevarme bien con ninguno de sus novios, y no es que tuviera precisamente un desfile de chicos aquí y allá (al menos no que a ella le gustaran), pero los escasos novios que tenia yo siempre les encontraba defectos y le alegaba que solo la lastimarían, pues claro es que ninguno de esos chicos era yo. Como es que nunca lo vi?.

Mi corazón había actuado sin que mi razón lo entendiera del todo, había sentido celos sin saber lo que era, por que cuando en mi vida yo Edward Cullen había sentido celos?. Sonaba tan ilógico, pero ahora entendía por que al que menos tragaba de los ex-novios de Bella era ese estúpido de Jacob Black, es que el al igual que yo era un cirujano importante y además ella se veía tan feliz a su lado que me carcomían los celos todo el tiempo. Los problemas entre ellos nunca existieron, solo era yo. Siempre fui yo!.

Quizá ya venia siendo hora de que le diera su espacio a Bella, pues sabia que ella no me amaba, aun cuando todos me gritaban a la cara que si lo hacia por que si fuera cierto y ella me amara también sentiría celos al ver una chica cerca de mi y le carcomerían las entrañas cuando cualquier chica me guiñara el ojo o me diera su numero en una servilleta.

Lo mas seguro es que "el Karma" como le decía ella al destino, se hubiera encargado de suavizarme las calabazas; ya que si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes que el Italiano ese, Bella me habría mandado a freír espárragos y a estas alturas no seriamos ni amigos y bueno digamos que aun me quedaba esa satisfacción no?. Su amistad, que aunque era patético y mas tratándose de mi, por Bella estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a lo que sea y la esperaría hasta que fuera nuevamente libre para ganarme su corazón.

- Edward?, puedo pasar? - escuche una voz que interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- adelante Angela

- Buenos días Doctor Cu... - hice un gesto de dolor ante eso y alce mi mano

- Angela, cuantas veces debo decirte que solo me llames Edward?, me haces sentir como un anciano cuando dices "Doctor Cullen".

El rostro de Angela se suavizo y asintio con la cabeza.

- esta bien Edward, una chica afuera te esta buscando, dice llamarse Sharon y creeme no tiene planeado irse – dijo con molestia.

- Sharon? - pregunte extrañado

- así me dijo que se llamaba, Sharon Brook

- Sharon Brook! - me puse en pie al recordar ese nombre y como estúpidamente había gritado su nombre ella había acudido al instante.

- Eddie?, oh Eddie!. Cuanto tiempo sin verte – chillo y corrió a abrazarme y prácticamente me tlaqueo.

- Sh...a...aron – dije como pude y la aleje de mi unos centímetros.

- Edward estas bien? - pregunto preocupada Angela

- claro que esta bien secretaria tonta, no ves que esta conmigo? - dijo Sharon soltando ligeramente nuestro abrazo y plantándome un beso en la mejilla.

Angela la ignoro y volteo a verme a mi.

- esta bien Angela, puedes retirarte – le dije mientras intentaba zafarme de los tentáculos de Sharon.

Angela salio y cerro la puerta tras de si, por lo que Sharon aprovecho y ataco mis labios en un posesivo beso.

- Sharon, Sharon –

- por que nunca me llamaste Eddie?, desde que salimos la prepa no había vuelto a verte. Así que me lo propuse y vine a buscarte. Estare aquí unos días Eddisito – chillo contra mi oído antes de besarme de nuevo.

"A claro Sharon, justo por esto nunca tuviste noticias mías" pensé.

- Sharon, por favor detente

Intente pero ella no me escuchaba, sin no que me empujo con rudeza a mi escritorio y con movimientos lentos me quito la corbata.

- Sharon, estoy trabajando y... -

Callo mi boca con otro ardiente beso mientras se subía junto conmigo a la mesa, puso ambas piernas a cada lado de las mías y con la corbata me rodeo el cuello.

- Eddie, cuanto te extrañe – gruño y ataco mis labios una vez mas sin darme tiempo a pensar ni razonar nada.

Uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, y aunque cada que lograba desabotonar uno yo lo volvía a abotonar ella seguía empeñada a quitarme la ropa aun cuando yo no me encontraba con ánimos para eso, aparte de que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

- Angela, si Edward siempre tiene tiempo para sus chicas, seguro lo tendrá para mi, además... -

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió mostrando a una sorprendida Bella y una muy apenada Angela.

Olvidándome por completo de que Sharon estaba en mis piernas me levante de golpe y esta cayo al piso con un golpe sordo.

- Bella, yo...

- dah, pero por que me preocupo?. Con unas cuantas fotos así desmentirías a cualquier periodista que te cree homosexual – gruño al tiempo que me arrojaba a la cara un periódico doblado.

Mi cara era un poker, pues para mi no tenían sentido alguno sus palabras y mi corazón no dejaba de gritarme que la había regado.

- mira cariño, no se quien eres tu y no se por que te crees con derecho a llegar a interrumpir y... - intento decir Sharon.

- ah que mas da, si yo ya me iba – rugió Bella y salio de la oficina

- Bella, - grite – Bella escuchame -

Corrí tras ella llamando la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor.

- Isabella Swan – gruñí cuando la alcance del brazo y ella me miro furiosa

- que quieres Cullen –

Me hablo de una manera que me hizo retroceder casi 11 años hasta ese día que choque con ella en el pasillo de la preparatoria antes de biología, en sus ojos nuevamente estaba el asco y la rabia.

- Bella yo... lo siento tanto no debi...

- por que te disculpas Edward, fui yo quien irrumpió en la oficina aun cuando Angela me dijo que estabas ocupado, yo venia a hablar contigo de lo de ayer si?. Quería disculparme aun cuando quien se puso como loco a gritarme e insultarme fuiste tu. Pero rayos eres mi mejor amigo, no quería estar enojada contigo, pero no dejas de comportarte como un niño Cullen, como el adolescente de 17 años que conocí hace 10 años y sabes que ya me estas cansando – sacudió su brazo y se soltó de mi agarre.

- Bella espera! - la sujete de nuevo.

Era consciente de que todos a nuestro alrededor nos observaban, pero aun así no me importo. tome a Bella entre mis brazos y acerque mi rostro al suyo hasta unir nuestros labios. Ella reacciono al instante y me soltó una patada en las bolas.

Caí al suelo hecho un ovillo y ella se limito a decirme:

- no soy un juguete mas tuyo Cullen, tus besos no me van a hacer perdonarte tus estupideces. Llámame cuando madures

Y dicho esto salio disparada al ascensor sin darme tiempo a contestar nada, valla ni siquiera había recuperado el aliento cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el dolor era espantoso.

- Edward, estas bien? - pregunto Sharon hincándose a mi lado y yo con lágrimas en los ojos asentí con la cabeza.

- cariñito, esa hurraca amargada te hizo daño? - "Hurraca?".

- ven conmigo Eddie te llevare a tu casa – dijo ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

- valla, valla Cullen. Con que al fin intentaste un movimiento con Swan y te ganaste una patada en las bolas – se carcajeo Jacob

- metete en tus asuntos Black – susurre con los dientes y los puños apretados.

- Eddie... - chillo Sharon pero una vez mas fue interrumpida, esta vez por Black.

- claro, como quieras Cullen. Debe ser un golpe bajo también para tu ego que una chica como Bella no te ame, pero que te puedo decir yo. La verdad no se que se siente, por que sabes a mi si me acepto y a la primera, fue tan fácil para mi enredarla en mi telaraña, es que es tan ingenua; pero valla no tienes una idea de lo buena que es en la cama.

Fue todo lo que pude escuchar, al segundo siguiente me encontraba sobre Jacob soltándole de puñetazos a diestra y siniestra mientras a mi lado Sharon chillaba cosas inteligibles, o al menos para mi lo eran.

- no te atrevas a hablar así de Bella nunca mas Black – rugí mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago y el me daba otro en la cara casi al mismo tiempo.

- Edward Cullen – escuche el rugido de mi padre por encima del bullicio.

- uy pipa Cullen al rescate – mascullo Black escupiendo sangre.

- Carlisle – chillo Sharon en forma de saludo pero el la ignoro olímpicamente

- ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?. NO TUVIERON SUFICIENTE CON LO DE AYER EMMETT, JASPER, ALICE Y TU QUE TODAVIA VIENES A ARMAR ESCANDALOS AQUI? - vocifero.

- papa yo...

- papa?, papa nada. Sal de mi vista y no me hagas cometer estupideces

- no te pongas así Carlisle, lo llevare a su casa y...

Pero Carlisle ya no la escuchaba, se limito a girar su rostro al de Black.

- en cuanto a ti Jacob, espero que pases a mi oficina por tu liquidación, no puedo aceptar una actitud así por parte de mis cirujanos -

- me importa una mierda – rugió el y se marcho hecho una furia por las escaleras ya que yo estaba en el ascensor.

...

Bella POV

- Bella?, que ocurrió. Por que estas así? - pregunto Alec cuando llego a la cafetería donde habíamos acordado vernos para desayunar.

- nada cielo, estoy bien. Solo que me eh peleado de nuevo con Edward – dije molesta y sobandome las sienes.

"Como es que Jasper dice que Edward esta muuuy dolido por que lo batearon, si en su oficina no se veía muy dolido que digamos cuando esa tipa y el se besuqueaban, a menos claro que esa fuera la chica que lo había bateado y ahora volvía para decir que siempre no, entonces Edward volvería a ser el mismo?. Diablos que frustrante" pensé.

- Bella, no se como alguien tan irritante como veo que es Edward puede ser tu mejor amigo – dijo acariciando mi rostro suavemente.

- no siempre es así – alegue secándome una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla – solo que aveces su inmadurez le hace cometer cosas estúpidas.

- te entiendo cariño, mira por que no mejor vamos a algún otro sitio para que despejes tu mente un poco eh?. Veras que te sientes mejor – me pidió y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa suya.

- gracias Alec, eres tan lindo. No se que seria de mi si no hubieras llegado a mi vida

- te quiero mi Bella – susurro antes de besarme por encima de la mesa.

...

Edward POV:

(esa noche)

Me tire en mi sillon, finalmente Sharon se había largado de mi apartamento al ver que no sedia ante sus estupideces y gracias al cielo, a dios, a buda y los dioses aztecas había aceptado quedarse en un hotel cercano, luego de pasar el día entero revoloteando por todos lados como un molesto perico, hablando de dios sabe que tantas tonterías y despotricando contra Bella todo su enojo. Lo cual me hacia ignorarla aun mas.

Talle mis ojos con mis dedos y me disponía a quedarme dormido allí mismo cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta.

Cansado y refunfuñando fui a atender y me quede en shock al ver quien era.

- lo siento Alex, la casa de Bella es la de a lado esta bien? -

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero el hablo.

- muchas gracias Edward, ya se que la casa de Bella es la de a lado y no me llamo Alex, si no _Alec_ y a menos que quieras que yo te llame Edwin deberías aprendértelo. Ahora estoy aquí para hablarte de Bella. Se que ustedes han sido amigos desde la preparatoria y que hoy han discutido, no me gusta verla triste sabes y si esta en mis manos pintar esa hermosa sonrisa suya en sus labios lo haré; Cueste lo que cueste, por eso es que vengo a pedirte que trates de arreglar las cosas con ella, esta triste y es a ti a quien necesita en estos momentos; a su mejor amigo.

Me quede boquiabierto ante el mini discurso de "Alec" y el se limito a esperar en silencio por mi respuesta.

- bueno yo... _Alec_, - hice énfasis en su nombre - no creo que sea un buen momento. Creeme conozco a Isabella y ella – bote el aire – es de cabeza dura sabes, cuando se le mete una idea no hay quien se la saque; justamente por eso eligió la carrera de derecho.

El soltó una risa despreocupada y me palmeo el hombro, yo arrugue el entrecejo

- hablo enserio Alec ella...

- también yo hablo muy enserio Edward. Bella te necesita, le duele estar molesta contigo - "que me necesita a mi?, por favor si tu eres el tipo perfecto" pensé petulante, pero al final me rendí.

- esta bien Alec, iré a verla mas tarde ya que... -

- muchas gracias Edward, bueno yo me voy. Que pases buenas noches – dijo estrechando rápidamente mi mano antes de irse seguido muy de cerca del grandulón que era su "guardaespaldas".

Suspire profundamente y me talle los ojos antes de entrar en casa y tomar mi juego de llaves de la casa de Bella, pues no le daría la oportunidad de negarse a mis disculpas o a no abrirme la puerta.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente e igualmente la cerré sin hacer ruido alguno.

- Bella? - pregunte buscándola con la mirada y al no encontrarla en la sala ni en la cocina me dirigí con cuidado a su habitación.

- Bella?, puedo pasar? - pregunte tocando la puerta suavemente.

- Edward? - pregunto y escuche crujir los resortes de su cama, luego sus pasos y un tropiezo.

- maldición – se quejo y yo me mordí la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y yo sin decir nada la abrace fuertemente y enterré mi cara en su cuello.

- Edward que diablos...

- perdoname Bella, de verdad lo siento – suplique sin soltarla

- por que quieres que te perdone Edward, por tus estupideces, por ser un inmaduro, por besarme e intentar que fuera como tus otras chicas a las que contentas con un valiosisimo beso tuyo o por que me estas robando completamente el oxigeno de los pulmones? - inquirió con la voz sofocada pero dura.

- por todo Bella, por todas las estupideces que eh cometido a lo largo de mi vida, por lastimarte a ti que eres la persona mas valiosa que hay en ella.

Decidí no hablar de mas respecto a mis sentimientos o ella podría tomarlo a mal. Así que solté nuestro abrazo y me aleje unos centímetros de ella para esperar su respuesta.

Me miraba de hito en hito y por su expresión calculadora y vacilante sabia que tenia uno de esos debates internos suyos así que la deje que pensara manteniéndome en silencio y sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Finalmente tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sonrío.

- claro que te perdono Edward, no puedo estar enojada contigo, ya lo sabes – dijo tomándome por sorpresa y dándome un fuerte abrazo, que correspondí de todo corazón.

- ahora que quedo todo en orden, me quieres explicar que te paso en el rostro? - pregunto pinchando suavemente el pómulo izquierdo, lo cual me ocasiono un punzante dolor.

- ah – me queje y me encogí de hombros

- estas lleno de cardenales y no solo en el rostro, no quisiste dejar abajo a Jasper cierto? - pregunto sacando a relucir su ácido sarcasmo; pero con real preocupación en el fondo.

- no, es que... bueno me agarre a golpes con Black luego de que te fuiste – solté de golpe

puso los ojos como platos y se puso a chillar improperios antes de dirigirse concretamente a mi.

- Edward Cullen estas loco por que diablos te agarraste a golp...

- se estaba metiendo contigo si?, se burlo de que según el eras una ingenua y que había sido muy fácil para el llevarte a la cama. No podía permitir que hablara así de ti Bella, tu no eres un juguete al que ese pendejo o cualquier otra persona pueda desechar y usar cada que se le antoje, tu eres una mujer increíble y valiente, no mereces que un tipo como el alarde que te llevo a la cama.

Cuando termine de hablar ella tenia lágrimas en los ojos, no se si por que Jacob había hablado así de ella o por que yo la había defendido.

- estas bien? - le pregunte

- Edward, enserio me defendiste? - me miro con ternura y yo balbucee.

- si...i bu...en..no yo... eeres mi mejor amiga Bella. Sobre mi cadáver alguien te hará daño

Mis ultimas palabras eran firmes y por supuesto Bella lo noto, por lo que se abalanzo a abrazarme fuertemente y enterrar su rostro en mi pecho.

Ligeramente incomodo yo rodee sus hombros con mis manos y la apreté fuertemente a mi antes de enterrar mi rostro en su cabello, que era un hermoso río caoba con un embriagante y adictivo olor.

- tu, Jasper, Emmett y Alice son como mis hermanos Edward. Siempre protegiéndome, aunque bueno mas bien la pixie es a quien siempre tenemos que proteger nosotros –

Soltó una risa encantadora y yo intente sonreír, pero lo único que logre fue componer una mueca horrible, pues en mi corazón se había quedado grabado "son como mis hermanos". Maldita sea yo no quería ser su hermano; quería que me amara, pero no como a un hermano, ni siquiera como un amigo. Deseaba su amor de mujer, quería que ella sintiera por mi este fuego que me invadía a mi al tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Debía ganarme su corazón definitivamente no se lo entregaría en bandeja de plata al tal "Alec". No, por una vez en la vida iba a luchar por lo que amaba, o mejor dicho por quien amaba; por la chica mas perfecta en todo el planeta tierra, la cual se encontraba entre mis brazos y soltaba un bostezo sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- Edward? - su voz me regreso a la tierra en un instante y yo respondí con un gruñido.

- en que piensas? - pregunto interesada y yo solté el aire contrariado.

- en nada... relevante

- ah -

La atmósfera en estos momentos era tan palpable que podía ser cortada con cuchillo, pero decidí que no quería ser yo quien rompiera la burbuja de silencio ni quien soltara nuestro abrazo. Aun cuando mi cabeza daba vueltas y las plantas de mis pies exigían descanso no me moví ni un centímetro.

Finalmente fue ella quien hablo y quien rompió nuestro abrazo dejándome un enorme vacío entre mis brazos y en mi corazón.

- vamos a dormir Edward -

Me miro fijamente a los ojos unos segundos y yo asentí con la cabeza y la seguí hasta su cama, donde en un rápido movimiento quito el cobertor y se arranco las zapatillas para luego entrar en la cama y palmear el sitio a su lado con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ven a la cama "Eddie" - susurro y yo me estremecí al recordar que Sharon me llamaba así y peor que mi peor pesadilla se encontraba aquí mismo en Chicago.

- espero que tu novio no llegue de sorpresa y nos asesine a ambos como en tu película de "la ventana secreta" - espete mientras me acomodaba a su lado en la cama y ella soltó una risa floja.

- como crees Edward, Alec no es así. Buenas noches -

Mejor no respondí nada y la rodee con mis brazos nuevamente; cuanto deseaba que ella permaneciera así por siempre, a mi lado, entre mis brazos.

- buenas noches Bella – replique cuando su respiración sonaba ya tranquila y me puse a acariciar su pelo.

* * *

**Q tal "Eddie" enamorado, celoso, derrotado y con el autoestima por los suelos. auch!**

**pobresito de el, pero es q por q siempre Bella es la q llora y la q sufre?.**

**en fin chicas miles de gracias x sus RR, alertas, Favoritos y sobretodo por leerme, las amo!**

**ahora pleace las invito a q se pasen por mi profile donde han qedado ya las ganadoras del contest My amad0 BFF junto con sus premios, ademas mi amiga Jesiik me hizo un hermoso one-shot de regalo y pues alli tengo el Link, no lo duden nenas y d nvo mil gracias x leerme, sin ustedes no se q seria la vida jejeje**

**kisses!**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!**


	15. Chapter XIV: Entre gritos y Sombrerazos

**G~low everyone!**

**aqui les traigo un new cap que bueno en lo personal fue un reto para mi, mas adelante les explicare xq ok?**

**x ahora lean y ya no aburro mas ok?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIV: Entre gritos y sombrerazos.**

Edward POV:

(dos semanas después)

- Edward! Tienes que venir, es urgente! -

El grito de Bella casi me deja sordo, pues al contestar el teléfono lo ultimo que me esperaría seria el grito desesperado de Bella que además de todo me preocupo que pudiera encontrarse herida o en problemas serios.

- muy bien pero dime donde estas o que te ocurre por que gritas así –

- estoy a tres o cuatro cuadras de casa, Alec y yo sacamos a pasear a Simba y ahora estamos en problemas, por favor Edward date prisa, estamos en la calle Senderos.

Valla con que el súper Alec no era tan súper después de todo, ya vera cuando salve a mi amada Bella, en sus propias narices Italianas ella lo dejara y finalmente...

- Edward!, muevete – rugió Bella y del susto mi celular salio despedido por los aires.

- perfecto – musite pues con la caída la llamada se había cortado.

Salí de mi apartamento con las llaves del volvo en la mano, pero cuando recordé que Bella me había dicho que estaba a dos cuadras decidí irme corriendo, pues así llegaría mas rápido

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero aun así no me importo, corrí como si el mismo diablo me persiguiera y al llegar lo que vi me hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Estaban arreglando la calle, pero al parecer con la lluvia los trabajadores habían votado el trabajo, lo que podía ver ahora era un pozo gigantesco repleto de agua donde Alec y su estúpido guardaespaldas chapoteaban en el agua que les llegaba hasta el estomago, o al menos era así en el caso de Alec, por que a el otro tipo el agua le llegaba a la cadera, pero la profundidad del pozo los rebasaba en estatura y sin no podían salir ya que cada que alguno de los dos intentaba subir por las paredes del pozo este se desmoronaba y mientras tanto Bella se encontraba a una distancia segura (gracias al cielo) abrazando fuertemente a Simba quien estaba cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza y manchaba a Bella cada que se movía

- Bella estas bien? - le pregunte cuando llegue hasta ella.

- yo?, claro que estoy bien, pero Alec y Félix no. Miralos no pueden salir

- si es muy cómico y... - me dio un golpe en las costillas que corto mi risa

- Que? - me queje y ella me miro con coraje.

- ayudalos Edward -

- ok ok, pero como? - pregunte volteando a mi alrededor y entonces repare en la cuerda que llevaba Simba al cuello.

- ya se – interrumpí a Bella de cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo, y que por supuesto no había escuchado dado a mi análisis interno.

- quitale la correa a Sima y prestamela – casi le ordene a Bella.

- la correa de Simba?. Bueno, si tu quieres – dijo totalmente confundida, mas sin embargo no pregunto mas, se la quito y me la lanzo, embarrándome de lodo en el camino por supuesto.

Tome la soga fuertemente y me fui chapoteando hasta la orilla del pozo donde Félix y Alec decían una sarta de cosas de las cuales no entendí nada puesto que hablaban en Italiano.

- Alec, toma la soga y sujetala fuerte – le grite para que me escuchara por encima de la ruidosa lluvia y su acalorada discusión

- de acuerdo Edward – me grito el y tomo fuertemente la soga.

Comencé avanzar hacia atrás paso a paso y resbalando unas cuantas veces, pero al menos lo estaba consiguiendo, el soquete de Alec ya comenzaba a salir de el pozo.

- sostente bien del borde, pero no hagas... mucha presión.. con los pies – le grite forzadamente para que no cometiera la misma burrada de desbaratar el borde con los pies.

- bien

Finalmente conseguí sacarlo del hoyo ese, y pude soltar la cuerda y tomar una buena bocanada de aire. Alec a mi lado hacia lo mismo.

- Alec!, o dios mio estas bien? - grito Bella y como un torbellino se lanzo hacia su noviecito y como yo me encontraba demasiado cerca de la orilla resbale y me la lleve a ella conmigo al intentar agarrarme de algo.

- Bella!, Bella! Estas bien?. Félix porta Bella da lì! - grito Alec.

- chiaro Signor Alec – replico Félix a mi espalda.

Me limpie el agua enlodada de la cara y a tientas busque a Bella dentro del pozo, ella se movía como gusano en el agua sucia, pues claro Bella no sabia nadar!. Y la lluvia solo llenaba mas el hediondo pozo.

- Bella, estas bien? - le pregunte tomándola entre mis brazos y alzándola para que pudiera respirar como es debido, pero ella no respondió, solo tosía y tosía.

- Bella! - gritamos Alec y yo al unisono.

Esto no podía ser verdad, Bella tenia que respirar bien.

Estaba tan preocupado por ella que como pude la saque del pozo y después yo di un brinco en el cual no metí los pies y cuando estaba casi arriba el grandulon que seguía en el agua me dio un empujón.

Salí del agua y corrí a donde Alec había llevado a Bella, que era en el césped de una casa frente a donde estaba el pozo, allí ya no se mojaba con la lluvia gracias a que estaba un enorme tejaban.

- esta bien? - pregunte viendo como Alec la sostenía y no hacia mas que darle palmadas en la mejilla.

- no, no, no Alec – le grite desesperado – lo estas haciendo mal quitate – lo empuje y sostuve a Bella entre mis brazos.

- Bella, il mio amore per favore!. non ti posso fare questo Scia – dijo Alec con la voz rota y yo me limite a ignorarlo y ocuparme de Bella.

Había dejado de toser, aunque aun le costaba respirar. Mi corazón latía como loco aun sabiendo que no corría peligro alguno, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que Bella, mi Bella se encontraba mal y todo por mi culpa.

- Bella, estas bien ya? - pregunte cuando ella intentaba sentarse en el césped aun sosteniéndose el pecho.

- necesitas algo? - pregunte tomando su mano y la ayude a sentarse.

- Bella mía amata Bella, tu sei ok, per il diritto sake're oh cielo

- Edward – susurro con la voz rota y mi corazón se agito ferozmente, pues a pesar de que su novio estaba allí a su lado diciendo un montón de cosas era mi nombre el que murmuraba con su débil voz.

- estoy aquí Bella, que ocurre? -

Me acerque mas a ella olvidando por un instante que nos encontrábamos en plena vía publica y con su novio a unos centímetros de nosotros.

- Edward... - repitió

- si?

- Edward, eres el idiota mas grande del mundo – la sonrisa instantáneamente se borro de mi cara.

- que? Pero de que hablas Bella te acabo de salvar la vida y tu...

- si, me salvaste la vida. Pero también fuiste tu quien me tiro a ese pozo asqueroso y hediondo – chillo con un hilo de voz.

- Bella, amada mía no te alteres solo te harás mas daño, ven te llevare al hospital – hablo Alec y me empujo para recoger a Bella del piso y yo me quede allí inmóvil sin encontrar que decir.

- Alec, Alec – decía Bella y se aferraba fuertemente a el y enterraba su rostro en su pecho llorando

- tranquila amor todo esta bien – replico este.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por el dolor que todo esto me causaba, es que Bella no lo veía?. No lo notaba?. Que le pasaba?.

Alec se llevo a Bella cargando por el camino por el cual había llegado yo dejando atrás a su gorila guardaespaldas, a simba y a mi mismo. Pues nada era mas importante para ellos que ellos mismos. Es que acaso no era eso egoísta?. Y acaso el hecho de que Bella prefiriera estar con ese italiano no era una clara invitación a no meter las narices donde no me llamaban?.

Me seque los ojos con la manga de mi chamarra pero lo único que conseguí fue embarrarme la cara de lodo. Luego tome aire profundamente y fui a sacar a Félix del pozo. El agua ya le llegaba al pecho y estaba como león enjaulado.

- entiendo tu coraje amigo, no eres al único que usan cuando necesitan y que luego desechan para jugar al mundo perfecto – le dije aun sabiendo que no me iba a entender nada.

Después de ayudar a subir al gorilon le coloque nuevamente a Simba su correa y caminamos regreso a casa, por supuesto con el gorilon tras de mi, ahora que lo pensaba mas que un gorilon parecía un perro de compañía quien al ver que su amo lo dejaba solo se había vuelto fiel a quien le había salvado, era una comparación ridícula claro esta, pero en momentos como este mi mente dejaba de ser coherente para evitar hundirme en mis pensamientos y en mi dolor.

- bueno chico hasta aquí llego yo, que me dices tu? - le pregunte una vez que nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi apartamento, el me miro como todo un perro fiel y después dijo:

- Ci dispiace non parlano inglese, ma io ti aspetto al signor Alec proprio qui –

- lo que digas – dije alzando una ceja al no haber entendido ni una sola palabra.

- por que no entras y no se te das un baño, estas al igual que yo empapado de lodo apestoso – sugerí, pero por supuesto el no se movió de su sitio.

- bueno, sera como tu quieras.

Entre a mi apartamento y con cuidado de no tocar nada cargue a Simba y lo lleve hasta el pequeño patio donde estaba el mini lavadero que jamas usaba.

- bueno chico como tu madre te abandono seré yo quien te bañe – le dije a Simba y abrí la llave para darle un rápido baño al perro y después darme una ducha larga yo.

Quince minutos mas tarde me encontraba yo ya en la bañera sin dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, que era lo opuesto por supuesto a lo que yo deseaba, no quería pensar en Bella, no quería sentir la dolorosa daga de que ella jamas sentiría por mi lo que yo por ella, que mi corazón ardía de amor por ella y ni siquiera lo notaba, no hacia mas que aferrarme fuertemente a la idea de que ese Italiano terminaría marchándose algún día, pues no podría quedarse aquí para siempre o si?. Según Alice el tipo era rico y todo eso por que su papa era un importante licenciado en Italia, pero tarde o temprano lo necesitarían a el no?. Entonces se marcharía y bueno... no creo que a Bella le interese tener una relación con miles de kilómetros de por medio, al fin y al cabo dicen que el amor de lejos es de pen... bueno ya, la cosa no podía ir enserio.

Pero mientras tanto que me quedaba?, estar acostado en mi bañera rogando por que la mujer que amo algún día me note mientras ella se encuentra en quien sabe que carisimo hospital siendo atendida por alguien que no soy yo?. Con ese Italiano mediocre sosteniendo su mano y besándola para reconfortarla a cada momento?. No claro que no.

No me di cuenta en que momento me había puesto de pie en la bañera, pero decidí no continuar con esto y solté el tapón de la bañera y después me di una ducha rápida

Salí de la bañera y me enrede una toalla en la cintura sin dejar de pensar que pudo ver Bella en ese maldito Italiano. Tuve que sostenerme del lavamanos por la rabia que me ocasionaba pensar eso.

Tome aire profundamente para tranquilizarme o terminaría rompiendo todo a mi paso y por que no saliendo a golpear al gorila-perro fiel que seguramente seguía afuera, en lugar de eso me sostuve el puente de la nariz con una mano y con la otra limpie el vidrio del espejo del baño que se encontraba frente a mi.

Hacia mucho que no me detenía a verme en el espejo, bueno solamente al peinarme o afeitarme, pero no con fines de examinar mi rostro profundamente, por eso se me hacia raro que hoy siendo quien era tuviera que preguntarle a un maldito espejo de baño semi-empañado por que la mujer que amaba estaba con un Italiano siendo que yo llevaba 10 años conociéndola

Me examine fijamente, desde mi desordenado y mojado cabello hasta mi barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda, tenia mis ojos de un verde intenso que podía derretir a cualquier mujer, inclusive lograba hacer que Bella tartamudeara cuando le dedicaba mi mas elaborada mirada, luego mas arriba estaban mis pobladas pero perfectamente definidas cejas, amaba mis cejas al igual que todo mi rostro, pues eran pobladas si, pero no regada, parecía que cada minúsculo bello iba en un perfecto orden sin que alguno se atreviera a romper fila. Después estaba mi nariz, que era respingada y de un tamaño perfecto, por supuesto libre de los molestos puntos negros gracias a una cirujia láser y finalmente mas abajo mis labios, inmediatamente puse mi sonrisa de lado al llegar a ese punto de mi rostro; o como la había bautizado Bella, la sonrisa _arrogante_ aquella que según ella usaba para conquistar a todo ser caminante femenino y que por supuesto también usaba cuando era un sínico, testarudo o como redundantemente lo decía el nombre "arrogante". Bella tenia razón respecto a muchas cosas de mi, era realmente observadora y bueno se podría decir que aveces me conocía mas de lo que yo mismo me conocía

Seria ese el motivo por el cual Bella no me amaba?, por que me conocía también y podría predecir cada uno de mis movimientos en cualquier momento?. Tal vez si desde el inicio hubiera prestado mas atención, ella me habría visto como algo mas y no como un amigo mujeriego que se acostaría con cualquier chica solo por placer sin responsabilidad?.

Seguía haciéndome miles de preguntas cuando el timbre de mi puerta sonó Seguramente seria Bella que venia a recoger a Simba, por lo que sin importarme que iba únicamente en toalla corrí a abrir la puerta cuando nuevamente se escuchaba el timbre.

- ya voy, ya voy, es que te has vuelto loca? - pregunte abriendo la puerta y no había llegado a abrirla por completo cuando salto sobre mis brazos con un grito agudo.

- oh, Edward, por dios que sexy estas! - bien esa no era la voz de Bella para nada.

Me aleje unos centímetros para ver el rostro de quien había saltado a mis brazos, pero no era necesario, pues por el chillido de su voz sabia claramente que se trataba de Sharon. Como es que había olvidado que esa pesadilla con patas andaba en la ciudad?.

- besame mi hombre – rugió con ferocidad y luego me beso rudamente.

- no... Sharon – dije contra sus labios y ella aprovecho que yo había abierto la boca para introducir su lengua en mi boca y soltar un fuerte y totalmente actuado gemido.

- oh papi, vallamos a tu habitación, me muero por mostrarte mi nueva lencería exportada directamente de Francia – gruño cuando soltó finalmente mis labios.

- Sharon por favor tengo ve... - una vez mas mi replica fue callada con sus labios apoderándose de los mios y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura fuertemente casi cortándome la respiración, eso y sus labios sin dejarme tomar aire me hicieron soltar un bufido.

- Edward, vengo por Simba y mas te vale que lo hayas... EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! -

El grito de Bella me hizo saltar del susto y por segunda vez en dos días Sharon cayo de mis brazos con un golpe sordo al suelo.

- yo... esto... no... -

La sensación de Deja vu era casi tan fuerte como el golpe en la mejilla que en ese momento me había soltado Bella.

- ya estuvo bueno, no se quien eres ni que te traes con Edward, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a golpear – fueron las palabras de Sharon antes de abalanzarse salvajemente contra Bella y "tlaquearla" literalmente.

Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban enzarzadas en una intensa pelea mientras Alec, el gorila enlodado y yo intentábamos separarlas.

Cuando finalmente las separamos Bella tenia unos cuantos arañazos en las manos y su labio inferior sangraba, mientras que Sharon tenia el doble de rasguños en las manos y también tenia en la cara, además de que uno de sus pómulos amenazaba con hincharse.

- por dios que ocurre aquí? - fue la voz de Alice la que se escucho en ese momento y todos volteamos a verla.

- Esa tipa salvaje se atrevió a golpearme y yo me limite a defenderme – explico Bella y apunto a Sharon, la cual se retorcía en mis brazos y hacia que mi toalla casi se cayera

- que cosa?, y Edward por que estas en toalla y que es ese olor a caño tan asqueroso? - pregunto Alice tapándose la nariz y buscando con la mirada la fuente de la peste hasta que reparo en Félix

- bueno, es que Bella entro sin avisar y...

- y encontré a tu primo en pleno corredor a punto de tener sexo con esta zorra, sabes Edward no me importa ni nunca me ah importado con cuantas mujeres te revuelcas, pero hacerlo en pleno día prácticamente en el pasillo del edificio es no tener vergüenza

- alto allí Bella, yo estaba completamente en mi departamento, en ningún momento...

- con la puerta abierta Edward Cullen, abierta!

- chicos, chicos tranquilos quieren? - intento razonar Alec pero lo ignoramos y todos continuamos gritando.

- haber Edward, por que tenias la puerta abierta en pleno día y prácticamente en el corredor y tenias sexo con ella – dijo Alice.

- no fue mi culpa, Sharon llego sin que yo me diera cuenta y...

- oigan chicos – escuche a alguien mas pero lo ignore e iba a continuar hablando cuando Bella me interrumpió

- excusas, pretextos, justificaciones, lo que sea Cullen te encanta respaldarte siempre...

- chicos enserio necesito que me escuchen – de nuevo esa voz

- es que mi Eddi y yo... - Eddi?, esa fue la voz de Sharon, rodé los ojos y la interrumpí

- no, no, no, yo no uso excusas yo siempre digo la verdad de frente a las personas que realmente...

- haber se callan los tres y me escuchan...

- CHICOS!-

- que? - gritamos los cuatro y nos giramos a ver a Jasper quien venia con una chica pequeña y rubia prácticamente colgada del brazo y nos observaba a todos entre divertida y asustada.

- Jasper Whitlock, se puede saber quien es esta? - vocifero Alice y casi sentí que su cabeza aumentaba unas cinco tallas tal y como ocurría en las caricaturas japonesas.

- Yo... Alice me vuelves a dirigir la palabra – dijo el rubio de mi amigo con la mirada en sus zapatos como si estos fueran un guión de teatro que se debía aprender.

- respóndeme ahora mismo lo que eh preguntado, tan pronto te has olvidado de tus promesas de amor y cursilerías?.

- ah, pues tu supongo que ya, y veo que tu amenaza de volverte lesbiana iba enserio eh, pues te eh visto muy acaramelada con Bree Taner y no puedes negarme que...

- acaramelada?. Por dios santo la chica tiene 15 años, es ciega y por si fuera poco es mi prima segunda! - dijo con voz a cuello y la quijada de Jasper casi se cayo al suelo.

- si bueno yo... -

- y que me dices tu de esta chica y la que vi rondando tu casa la semana pasada eh?

- Sane es...

- ah con que esta zorrita se llama Jane ah?, chica te gusta meterte con licenciados adinerados?, que te ah prometido el eh? A ti si ya te llevo a la cama o es un cobarde con miedo a que su cosa no funcione como conmigo?

- cobarde con miedo a... que?, pero si solo te respete Alice Cullen, quería ir serio contigo pero nunca escuchas además Jane casi no habla Ingles.

Todos veiamos expectantes con miedo a decir palabra alguna ya que de todos modos solo nos ganariamos mas gritos, el único que intentaba interrumpirlos de vez en cuando era Alec. Pero ahora que quería este tipo?.

- ah, así sera mas fácil para ti no? - dijo después de unos segundos Alice – sin tener que embabucarla en nada, regresar a las viejas andadas. Sinceramente Jasper no creo que seas tan bueno en la cama después de todo, y si querías realmente ir serio conmigo primero hubieras empezado por contarme de esa tal Charlotte.

- ya te dije como paso y dime enserio es lo que piensas?. Que no tengo el valor, que no soy capaz o hábil de darte placer en la cama? - grito Jasper

- así es Jasper Whitlock – sentencio Alice y soltó una risita burlesca ante su _aparente_ triunfo, mas no noto el fuego en los ojos de Jasper.

- vas a tragarte cada una de tus palabras – murmuro con la voz seca y pausada.

Al segundo siguiente Jasper tomo en sus brazos a Alice como si fuera un costal de papas y se metió por la puerta abierta al departamento de Bella y cerro con un portazo y luego se escucho un grito y el pestillo de la puerta.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos mas hasta que Jane hablo.

- que divertimento son _elios_ i_namorados_? _Perque_ fanno un bel pareja – dijo entre Italiano e Ingles y solo entonces comprendí todo ese embrollo

- Jane, ci fai qui bambina? - dijo Alec abrazando fuertemente a la pequeña Italiana.

- Sono _venido_ a conoscere la mia nuova _hermana_ Bella – dijo nuevamente mezclando lo idiomas.

- ah, pero claro Jane, ella es Bella, Bella mi hermana Jane – hizo las presentaciones Alec y yo solté un bufido.

- genial, lo que me faltaba mas de la familia feliz – dije y tras esto cerré la puerta dejando a todos fuera de mi casa, inclusive a Sharon.

. . .

Jasper POV:

- vas a tragarte cada una de tus palabras – murmure con la garganta seca del deseo.

Corrí y tome a Alice entre mis brazos subiendo su cuerpo entero a mis hombros y sin detenerme para nada corrí al departamento de Bella que tenia la puerta abierta, cerré fuertemente con el pie y deje a Alice en el sillón, luego corrí a poner el pestillo a la puerta y Alice soltó un grito agudo.

- Me llamaste cobarde, me acusaste de un montón de cosas entre ellas que no te amaba como lo decía, solo por que intentaba protegerte y llevar nuestra relación seriamente para obtener la aceptación de Emmett y de tu familia, bueno, querías tenerme no? - me quite los zapatos, el saco y comencé a desabotonar mi camisa mientras hablaba – bueno esto es lo que quieres, es así como realmente deseas que te demuestre mi amor, bien Alice Cullen – me saque la camisa y me detuve entonces para verla fijamente a los ojos.

En su mirada veía claramente deseo, miedo y confusión

- Jazz – susurro mi apodo con la garganta seca.

- si? - dije sin moverme ni un centímetro de mi lugar y sin perder el contacto visual con ella.

- no debí decir eso, de verdad no lo pensé es solo que... te deseo tanto -

Las ultimas tres palabras fueron entre un gruñido y un ronroneo que despertaron en mi la fiera interna que Alice había creado desde el día que apareció por esa puerta desde Europa.

Me acerque lentamente a ella y me arrodille a su lado en el sofá

- no haré nada que tu no quieras Alice, - le prometí – pero, también yo te deseo tanto – replique.

Busque desesperado sus labios con los mios y cuando finalmente nuestros labios se fundieron la erección dentro de mi pantalón solo se pronuncio mas.

- Alice – gemí su nombre cuando ella con sus suaves y pequeña manos me jalaba para que subiera con ella al sillón Mas sin embargo no lo hice, si no que la tome en brazos y corrí a la habitación de huéspedes de Bella.

Deposite suavemente a Alice en la cama y fui a cerrar la puerta con seguro. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de regreso con Alice quien luchaba por deshacerse de sus botas.

- Jazz – ronroneo cuando se libero de estas y... por dios santo! Se había sacado las bragas o mejor dicho la sexy tanga negra por debajo de la falda y las ondeaba como bandera ante mis ojos. Trague pesado y me desabroche el cinto y el pantalón, este cayo al suelo y me lo saque a sacudidas quedando únicamente en bóxer y sin atreverme a ver por debajo de la falda de Alice.

- Alice yo...

- Jazzie, antes que nada tengo que decirte que... has sido el único hombre que me ah provocado que me moje desde que tengo memoria y... - por que su voz tenia que ser tan sexy?.

- y... que? - le insistí al ver que no planeaba continuar.

- bueno, humm... tu sabes – soltó una risita nerviosa – yo nunca eh... estado con alguien antes – dijo sin despegar los ojos de el edredón naranja con azul de Bella y yo mientras tanto estaba mudo, pues yo ya me imaginaba que así era, pero aun así mi corazón dio un salto al saber que Alice siempre me había deseado a mi, solo a mi!.

- yo... tendré cuidado Alice – le prometí y me acerque hasta sus labios para besarla.

- no... bueno no va a... dolerme o algo así verdad Jazz? - me pregunto y pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos grises.

- no mi Alice ya te dije que yo voy a protegerte -

Deposite un suave beso en sus labios y luego puse mi mano sobre uno de sus pequeños y delicados senos, y bueno no precisamente pequeños, pues tomando en cuenta la estatura de mi Alice sus senos iban perfectos y cabía perfectamente en mi mano, que no era muy pequeña.

Comencé a pellizcar su delicado pezón por encima de la delgada tela rosa y a aumentar de volumen el beso.

Mi lengua roso los labios de Alice pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella acepto gustosa, y mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban mis manos la desnudaban lentamente, pues le había desabrochado ya el sujetador y casi le había sacado la blusa. Separe mis labios de los suyos y rápidamente le saque la estorbosa tela y el sujetador de paso.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente su rostro baje mi boca hasta alcanzar uno de sus rosados y duros pezones, mientras que mi mano se dedicaba a darle placer a el otro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y disfrutaba de la sensación al igual que yo disfrutaba de sus suaves y hermosos pechos.

Mi mano libre iba dejando caricias por su abdomen y su cuello alternadamente, pero después de unos segundos, o minutos. Que mas da!. Baje la mano y con la que la acariciaba hasta sus piernas y comencé a subir lenta y tortuosamente por sus cortas y torneadas piernas.

Cuando mi mano comenzaba a meterse por su falda de mezclilla ella abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente.

- Te amo – gesticule y ella río nerviosa nuevamente.

Lamí por ultima vez su pecho y luego le desabroche y quite la falda de mezclilla, y aun sabiendo que no había nada mas bajo esta cuando vi su sexo casi me caigo lanzo contra ella como una fiera, pues estaba húmeda, mas que húmeda estaba goteando, su humedad ya había mojado toda su intimidad y el inicio de sus pierna, y la fina capa de bello perfectamente depilado no hacia mas que excitarme mas y mas.

Me acerque con la garganta seca hasta ella y por primera vez en mi vida me encontraba nervioso, inclusive me temblaban las manos.

Pase un dedo por toda su extensión y ella se estremeció y su rostro se contorsiono de la manera mas sexy posible.

Tembloroso como estaba lleve mi dedo a mis labios y... dios!, el olor era dulce y embriagante, mas que nada de lo que había llegado a oler en mi vida, y sin pensármelo dos veces introduje mi dedo en mi boca, dejando que mis papilas gustativas se deleitaran con el increíble y delicioso sabor.

- Jasper? - escuche y me voltee a verla

- que ocurre Alice? - pregunte retirando mi dedo de mi boca.

- eso, eso ah sido... excitante – me dijo en tono sensual y yo sonreí.

- tienes un sabor delicioso – dije como respuesta y un adorable sonrojo que nunca antes le había visto apareció en sus blancas mejillas.

Una vez mas baje a su intimidad, esta vez arrodillándome en la cama de modo que mi cara quedara a escasos centímetros de ella.

Trague pesado antes de volver a pasar mi dedo por su extensión y por su puesto una vez mas se estremeció, repetí la acción varias veces logrando así que se mojara aun mas y luego me detuve unos segundos en su clítoris

Comenzó a retorcerse de placer al instante que toque su sensible botón y aproveche el movimiento para pasar mi lengua esta vez por su cálida hendidura. Casi me desmayo con su delicioso sabor. Había escuchado muchas veces que cuando encuentras a tu pareja químicamente perfecta cada sabor y olor suyo son deliciosos, pero eso... eso era quedarse corto.

Separe mi rostro de sus piernas pues necesitaba su humedad para que Alice no saliera lastimada y luego tome aire profundamente embriagándome esta vez con su olor. Pase mi dedo por su extensión una vez mas y cuidadosamente lo introduje en ella poco a poco. Alice gemía y se retorcía ante esto, pero yo continué con mi trabajo, una vez dentro comencé a mover mi dedo en un lento vaivén que estaba logrando empaparme la mano.

Alice no dejaba de gemir y cuando cuidadosamente introduje el segundo dedo su gemido se convirtió en un grito de entero placer.

- te gusta amor? - pregunte con la garganta seca y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras disfrutaba.

Me levante de donde estaba luego de sacar mis dedos y ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro con curiosidad. Me quite el bóxer rápidamente y la mirada de Alice bajo de mi pecho hasta mi miembro que se alzaba fuerte y con energía

- oh dios Jasper – gimió y se paso una mano por el cabello.

Debo admitir que mi tamaño no era nada descomunal, pero tampoco era chico ni era el tamaño normal, solo era ligeramente mas grande de lo normal pero no muy ancho. Pero aun así tenia miedo, miedo de lastimar a Alice que era... dios era tan pequeña y delicada, pues aunque su cuerpo era ahora el de toda una mujer su estatura seguía siendo pequeña y no quería lastimarla. Pero tampoco debía mostrar miedo o la asustaría a ella. Así que por milésima vez en esa noche (o tarde. A quien jodidos le importa!), trague pesado.

- A..Alice – susurre – de...debes decirme en cualquier momento si.. si te hago daño, si algo anda mal esta bien? - pregunte con la voz temblorosa y ella tan nerviosa como yo asintió con la cabeza.

- bien – murmure y me acerque a ella.

Introduje una vez mas un dedo y luego de unos movimientos introduje un segundo dedo, no me atreví a mas y saque mis dedos, me acomode en su entrada y con mi cabeza esta vez recorrí su extensión, empapándome así de sus jugos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y ella se estremeció una vez mas.

Cuando estuve empapado de ella me posicione finalmente en su entrada y con un suave pero firme movimiento me abrí paso entre sus pliegues

Ella soltó un fuerte gemido y yo me detuve de inmediato.

- quieres que pare? - sugerí

- no, no, sigue – murmuro ella con los ojos cerrados y yo la obedecí de inmediato.

Lenta, muy lentamente, lo mas lentamente que pude fui introduciéndome en ella, y cuando por fin hube entrado totalmente comencé a moverme suavemente. Era tan estrecha!, pero claro que era estrecha.

Fui aumentando de rapidez mis embestidas y ella iba aumentando el sonido de sus gemidos y con sus manos me arañaba la espalda, sabia que no aguantaría mucho mas, pues era tan estrecha y valla que me volvía loco!.

Debía hacerla llegar a la cima para después buscar yo mismo mi liberación, así que metí mi mano por entre nuestros cuerpos y suavemente acaricie su clítoris

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante eso y con mis labios silencie los suyos ya que estaba a punto de gritar de placer. No tardo mucho rato cuando sentí sus paredes apretarme, si es que era posible que me apretara mas. Se retorció de placer al llegar a la cima y yo me deleite con esa perfecta vista.

Salí rápidamente de ella cuando comencé a sentir mi orgasmo a punto de estallar y me tire al suelo con el bóxer en mi mano y comencé a correrme.

Minutos después Alice y yo disfrutábamos de un hermoso momento post-orgasmo mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro de pies a cabeza y besándonos de vez en cuando. En completo silencio, en momentos como estos las palabras sobraban, y cuando nuestras miradas se toparon fijamente descubrí que entre Alice y yo había una conexión que iba mas allá que las palabras, inclusive mas allá que el momento que acabábamos de compartir juntos, pues al mirarnos fijamente a los ojos toda a nuestro al rededor desaparecía, pues no existía mas esa discusión, tampoco esa pelea ni siquiera el hecho de que era la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo quien se encontraba encabritado por todo lo ocurrido. Nada, nada importaba cuando sus ojos grises reflejaban los mios, solo eramos Alice y Jasper en nuestro mundo, sin nada mas que amor entre nosotros

. . .

Bella POV:

- Jasper Whitlock!, oh abres ahora mismo esa puerta o yo mismo la derribo a patadas! -

Emmett se encontraba fuera de mi habitación de invitados, a la cual los tortolitos reconciliados se habían invitado solos y claro como yo estaba en la habitación continua había escuchado mas de lo debido de lo que provenía de esa habitación, y por las ojeras de Edward sabia que tampoco había podido dormir mucho, aun no sabíamos como se había enterado Emmett de que ellos se encontraban aquí, solo que llego hecho un toro se puso a gritar un montón de estupideces contra Edward y contra mi y ahora se encontraba aporreando con fuerza la habitación de los enamorados.

- Emmett, por favor tienes que escucharme... -

- escucharte madres Whitlock te metiste con mi hermana, habiendo tantas mujeres en la tierra tenia que ser mi hermana? - rugió y la voz amortiguada de Alice se escucho.

- Mira Emmett, creí que había quedado claro que lo que sea que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.

- y yo creí que había quedado claro que Jasper y tu ya no andaban y ahora me salen con que se han acostado?. Y ustedes, - esta vez se giro a Edward y a mi – como es que permitieron esto?.

- mira Emmett, Alice tiene razón eso es cosa suya y de Jasper, además tenemos ya suficiente con nuestros problemas como para además cargar con los de ustedes, no me jodas Emmett – gruño Edward.

- bien, lo que ustedes digan, yo me largo de aquí.

Sin decir nada mas Emmett se fue dando un fuerte portazo y dejando un incomodo silencio entre Edward y yo, pues tanto el como yo seguíamos enojados por lo de ayer.

- y así que... - dijo Edward luego de varios minutos y al ver que no decía nada continuo – tu nueva cuñada eh, que tal es?. No sera un dolor de muelas como el cuñado de Jasper o si? - pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo la barra desayunadora como si del papa se tratara.

- bueno, es agradable si. Hum... y que me dices tu de risitos de oro, es tu nueva adquisición o solo es algo pasajero como siempre? - dije con algo de ácido que el no dejo pasar.

- te refieres a Sharon?. Dah, la conozco de la prepa poco antes de conocerte a ti. Esta aquí de vacaciones y bueno...

- Edward Cullen debe aprovechar toda la carne fresca – dije con algo de molestia en la voz, pero solo por que no podía ver a una chica sin que sus deseos carnales salieran a flote, menos mal que yo no entraba en esa lista o de lo contrario habría salido huyendo hace mucho.

- sabes que?. Debo ir a trabajar – dijo molesto

- ah claro, Cullen va a ir a trabajar, es tan trabajador que inclusive va los domingos – dije con sarcasmo

- que mas da, entonces iré a cogerme cualquier cosa que... como era?. A si: a todo ser caminante femenino – cito las mismas palabras que una vez yo le dije y se marcho pisando fuerte de mi casa.

- Maldito Cullen! - gruñí una vez que se fue, pues solo el conseguía ponerme furiosa en un segundo.

Me di la vuelta y en ese momento Alice y Jasper iban saliendo de la habitación con esas bobas sonrisas en sus labios.

- quiten esas caras de agradecimiento que no me tienen muy contenta – me queje cuando me miraron para agradecerme.

- por su culpa no dormí bien la mayor parte de la noche y si no les importa me iré a bañar – gruñí

- claro Bella, pero de todos modos gracias! - me grito Jasper y yo les hice un gesto obsceno con el dedo antes de entrar a la ducha.

Cual es el maldito problema del mundo contra mi?.

* * *

**hola otra vez!**

**bueno ahora si les dire xq el cap fue un reto para mi, es q este cap contiene el primer lemmon que escribo de Alice y Jasper!**

**jejeeje espero les haya gustado mucho, bueno veran que Jazzie es muy cuidadoso con Alice, eso no es romantico?**

**jejeje bueno ustds sabn q amoo a Jasper mas q a nada en el mundo y bueno pues asi es como yo me imagine la primera vez de Alice.**

**Ahora dejando de lado al sexy caballero sureño, pasemos a hablar de Edward y Bella, ven como va creandose tension entre ellos?. y Bella queriendo y no si se pone celosa jajaja, bueno pues ya veran que pasa con estos y no se preocupen Rosalie esta por aparecer de un capitulo a otro ok?**

**Miles de gracias x sus RR, por sus alertas, por leerme, por cada lindo pensamiento que me dejan, es tan lindo y me llena de alegria leer sus reviews que me hacen volar hasta el cielo como si estuviera llena de helio hahahaha.**

**Las amo chicas! **

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!  
**


	16. Chapter XV: La tercera es la vencida?

**G-low every Body!**

**chicas, agarrense con uñas y dientes! se nos viene un cap realmente fuerte! o yeah, leeran un poco de todo chicas y espero d vdd que les encantee! y que no terminen odiando a nadie ok?. **

**aaa y el credito del titulo de este cap es para awen granger, por darme la idea en el cap anterior, muchas gracias Patty! eres una chica increible!**

**bueno no aburro mas y nos leemos abajoo.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XV: La tercera es la vencida?

...

Bella POV:

Llegue a mi departamento al rededor de las 9 de la noche, había sido un largo día, pues después del trabajo Alec me había ido a buscar como siempre, pero como según el hoy era un día especial insistió en llevarme a donde yo quisiera, sin importarme si era caro, el quería hacerme feliz y tratarme como una reina en nuestro aniversario de un mes, si lo consideraba algo exagerado, pero era Alec, el chico mas romántico, atento, divertido y perfecto sin ser un ególatra que había conocido, e inclusive sabia en el fondo de mi corazón que mis sentimientos por el se habían vuelto muy fuertes demasiado pronto, pues no era una niñita de 15 con su primer amor o algo así. Inclusive a esa edad nunca lo tuve, pues estaba muy ocupada con la nariz metida en un libro o en mis clases de francés y español como para ponerme a pensar en encontrar un novio, es que no valía la pena siempre lo había dicho, pues yo misma vivía el resultado de un amor adolescente que no funciono. Y esos eran Renee y Charlie, mis padres quienes desde el momento que se conocieron a la corta edad de 17 años en unas vacaciones de verano que mama paso en Forks Washington, no volvieron a separarse, al menos no el verano entero. Después cuando se suponía que mama debía regresar en el autobús que la había llevado hasta allí, ella tomo otro a las vegas con los ahorros de toda la vida de papa, allí se casaron, tuvieron una "luna de miel" de una semana y después fueron a casa de la madre de Renee, la abuela Sophie. Casi le da un infarto ya que tenían buscando a mama por tanto y al verla con su "marido" poco falto para que asesinaran a Charlie.

Mas sin embargo terminaron aceptándolo y mama y papa felices comenzaron con su vida, y a penas un año después llegue yo. Pero su relación termino el día que mama no soporto mas la monotonía que era su vida y la poca cooperación de Charlie para cambiar eso; así que un día mama tomo sus cosas y conmigo en sus brazos se marcho para no regresar mas.

Con una niñes y adolescencia yendo y viniendo de Forks a Phoenix, a quien le quedan ganas de enamorarse?. Al menos a mi no; por eso era extraño que ahora en tan solo un mes con Alec mi mundo se encontrara de cabeza por el. Pues me estaba convirtiendo en otra Bella, no podía mas ser la mal hablada, quejica, amargada y sarcástica Bella, no con Alec. Pues el sacaba de mi una nueva Bella, una mas delicada y menos quejumbrosa acostumbrada a los detalles románticos

- Bella no estas atendiendo – canturreo Alice llegando a sentarse a mi lado en el sillón, pues desde que Edward y yo no nos hablábamos Alice se la pasaba en mi casa gorgoteando y brincoteando cuando no se estaba besando con Jazz.

- perdón, estoy con tanto sueño – dije y por suerte un bostezo llego para corroborar con lo dicho.

- si, claro Bells, y yo soy el príncipe Caspian – dijo la duende sacando a flote por su puesto su adicción a Narnia.

- es enserio Alice tuve un largo día ya te lo dije. Y sabes que? Alec me invito a cenar mañana a un restaurante Italiano cariseto, estoy tan emocionada y...

- ah!. Debemos ir mañana de compras!. Si dices que sera muy especial tenemos que ponerte hermosa no crees?. Alec debe ver lo hermosa que puedes llegar a ser – chillo y yo sonreí, pues en parte tenia razón, Alec debía ver todo mi potencial. Reí por mi chiste interno y Alice me miro raro.

- dije algo chistoso? - se quejo arrugando la nariz

- no, claro que no Allie, es solo que me rió por que nunca creí que diría esto alguna vez. Pero si Alice necesito ir de compras

Alice soltó un grito de alegría y se puso a brincar en mi sillón

- no me lo creo Bella!. Has aceptado sin rechistar! Quien eres tu?, que hiciste con Bella? - me acuso sin dejar de brincar como loca en el sillón

- Alice por favor pareces niña chiquita, deja de brincar antes de que te caigas y te rompas algo – gruñí

- bien Bella, sabes que mejor me voy, estas volviendo a ser la misma y si me quedo mas tiempo aquí podrías terminar cancelando nuestra ida de compras

Sacudí la cabeza y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

- adiós Bells...

- adiós enana loca – replique y la acompañe hasta la puerta.

Entre brincos se fue y yo sacudí la cabeza nuevamente, también el amor la traía loca, pues desde que las cosas entre ella y Jasper se arreglaron se hizo aun mas hiperactiva. Tal vez sea que dicen que el amor es dulce y para ella el exceso de azúcar no es nada bueno.

Reí con mi chiste unos segundos y estaba por entrar a mi casa cuando repare en la puerta de Edward, mi mejor amigo. Desde esa mañana no había vuelto a hablarle y sinceramente lo extrañaba tanto. Nada era igual sin el, no había mas visitas a la gran plaza, no habían noches de películas de Johnny Depp, ni siquiera podía verlas yo sola, por que me hacían recordar viejos tiempos con el. Pero es que no había sido mi culpa o si?. Estaba enojada esa mañana y que, pero fue el quien me dejo esperándolo toda la noche del miércoles siguiente en mi casa con una pizza grande de tocino con champiñones y ni siquiera llamo para excusarse. Así que termine dándole la pizza entera a Simba.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar, no nos habíamos vuelto a buscar y rayos ya habían pasado como tres semanas!. Nunca antes nos habíamos peleado por tanto tiempo.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pues lo extrañaba de verdad lo extrañaba tanto. Así que decidí que la montaña no venia a mi... yo iría a la montaña.

Tome aire y me dispuse a tocar el timbre, charlaríamos y arreglaríamos todo de una maldita vez. Pero no había llegado a presionar el dichoso botón cuando unos pasos y unas risas provenientes de la escalera me llegaron a los oídos, conocía esas risas, las conocía bien. Una de ellas era la de Edward, y no venia solo pues la otra era la chillona risa de Sharon.

Entre a toda prisa a mi casa y me puse como anciana a espiar por el ojo de la puerta.

- ah Eddie, esa película ah estado muy cómica, admito que ese tipo tan horrible de Johnny Depp nunca me había llamado la atención sus películas Pero bueno al menos es muy chistoso verdad?, alguna gracia debía tener. Que romántico auto cine y bueno la película era vieja ya cierto? ... - decía ella mientras se movía como gato en celo entre los brazos de Edward, quien intentaba abrir la puerta y abrazaba a Sharon al mismo tiempo.

Mi boca a estas alturas estaba tan abierta que podría jurar poco faltaba para que se estrellara contra el suelo. Esa tipeja estúpida y rubia oxigenada llamaba horrible a mi Johnny Depp?. Alguna gracia debía tener es que estaba estúpida?. Johnny era el mejor actor del mundo!. todo un camaleón, personaje que hace es personaje que le va como anillo al dedo y ella se atrevía a insultarlo?. Deberían llevarla presa, o mejor aun al manicomio.

- ... como un camaleón, siempre que interpreta a algún personaje por mas distinto que sea le queda increíble y le deja parte de su humor en... -

No escuche mas por que la puerta de su casa se cerro tras eso y así me era imposible seguir escuchando, pero si mi boca antes había casi pegado contra el suelo ahora sencillamente la tenia desencajada. Pues escuchar a esa estúpida chiquilla hablar pestes de mi Johnny era una cosa, pero escuchar a Edward defendiéndolo era... woow!.

No tenia la menor idea de que eran ahora Edward y esa estúpida Sharon, pero ella sencillamente me caía como patada en el hígado y gustosa volvería a patear su gordo trasero si se atrevía a hablar mal de Johnny de nuevo. Aunque eso no cambiaba nada en realidad Pues la odiaba ya antes de escuchar ese comentario. Es que era tan falsa, e inclusive mas gritona que Alice, luego ponía esa vocesita chillona que no tenia idea como Edward la soportaba.

Me recargue en la pared y solté el aire. Que era ahora yo?. Una vieja cotilla que escuchaba y espiaba a sus vecinos?. Si había escuchado algo que para nada me gusto, pero eso me lo ganaba por chismosa.

Me fui arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a mi sillón, una vez allí tome el control remoto de la tele y me puse a hacer zapping sin apenas prestar atención

Estaba tan aburrida y cansada que muy pronto mis ojos se hicieron pesados y con cada pestañeo mi vista se nublaba mas.

. . .

- Bella!, eres tu – dijo emocionado el sombrerero quien había venido caminando hacia mi por encima de las mesas, ganándose reproches de la liebre de marzo y el viejo ratón

- no es ella – chillo el ratón – el conejo blanco ah traído otra Bella -

- otra BELLA! - grito la liebre de marzo

- tu eres Bella, te reconocería en cualquier parte – dijo el sombrerero antes de girarse a los otros dos

- reconozco a esta chica! - les dijo y ellos rieron como desquiciados.

- bien, como has visto seguimos tomando el te. Me eh visto obligado a matar el tiempo a la espera de tu regreso -

Mientras hablaba me llevaba tomada de la mano, pero como mi esturara era de ridículos 15 centímetros eso era toda una hazaña.

- en fin, el tiempo se ofendió y se paro del todo, ya no hay mas tiempo -

. . .

Un estallido y grito ensordecedor me saco de mi maravilloso sueño y me hizo dar de bruces contra el suelo al caer del sillón

- por el amor de dios quien se atrevió a despertarme! - gruñí y me puse en pie, pero entonces note que algo andaba mal, pues estaba todo muy obscuro y la televisión apagada.

Camine como si fuera por zona minada hacia la puerta de la casa para ver de que diablos se trataba todo esto, pues no podían haberme cortado la luz, yo la pagaba siempre a tiempo, además ese estallido había venido del departamento de Edward.

Cuando logre salir, sin evitar tropezar unas cuantas veces choque contra algo o alguien que había salido corriendo de la puerta de Edward y había caído al suelo.

- Sharon, como puede ser posible, solo tenias que meter el plato al micro, pero sin la cuchara. Has arruinado mi micro y aparte hiciste que la luz del edificio se fuera por completo.

La voz de Edward sonaba enojada y sin hacer ruido yo me arrastre hasta una esquina segura.

- Eddie, perdonarme por favor, mejor me voy pichoncito no quiero que te pongas a gritar y que nos pelemos adiós bebe

- Sharon, ven acá no puedes...

Entre sombras vi como Sharon corría por las escaleras dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca. El se despeino el cabello desesperado y yo me intente poner en pie sin hacer ruido, pero por supuesto no logre y Edward se giro a verme. Cuando choque con mi puerta.

- Bella?. Eres tu?. Hace cuanto estas allí?

Bote el aire y tome la mano que me ofrecía para ponerme en pie.

- bueno, estaba tranquilamente dormida y soñando con Tarrant cuando un fuerte estallido y un grito me despertaron, me levante del piso y vi todo obscuro por lo que salí a ver que pasaba, pero de camino tu noviecita me llevo entre las patas.

- tonta Bella, - dijo y me abrazo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, pues hacia mucho que no hablaba con Edward y hoy el se comportaba como si nada e inclusive me abrazaba.

- no te lastimaste o si? - pregunto preocupado y yo sonreí

- no Edward, ya sabes que es la historia de mi vida chocar contra todo y contra todos y terminar tirada en el piso.

- eso es por que eres muy boba – dijo soltando finalmente nuestro abrazo, lo cual me molesto. Pues estaba degustandome con su olor.

- bueno, como tu digas. Sera mejor que me valla a dormir, haber si puedo volver a soñar con Johnny y si no puedo sera todo culpa de tu novia.

- Sharon no es mi novia, solo... salimos juntos o algo así – replico sin dejar de verse los zapatos.

- me da exactamente igual. Adiós – dije acidamente, y estaba por irme pero Edward me detuvo del brazo.

- espera Bella, yo... no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo. Eres mi... mejor amiga y, bueno te extraño – dijo con un hilo de voz y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

- yo enojada contigo?. Bueno si, pero eso es solo por que dejaste de venir a las noches de película y a la gran plaza conmigo Edward.

- lo siento Bella, pero me sentía muy mal y no me vas a creer pero me pase gran parte de la noche dando vueltas por el pasillo sin decidirme por entrar o no. Y cuando vi que era ya muy noche decidí que mejor me iba a dormir. Enserio perdoname, y por favor no me vuelvas a retirar la palabra. haré lo que sea para compensarlo – me imploro y yo sonreí.

- eres un gay Edward, pero también yo te extraño tanto. Claro que te perdono, pero el próximo miércoles que es pasado mañana te espero en mi casa a la hora de siempre con una pizza grande y sin ese chicle tuyo que traes pegado todo el día – le advertí y el se carcajeo.

- bueno, pero Alec tampoco estará no?. Me refiero a que sera como en los viejos tiempos, solo tu y yo. Nadie mas.

- Si Edward, y no digas los viejos tiempos como si hubieran pasado años. Apenas y han pasado una semanas

- tal vez para ti Bella, pero para mi ah sido demasiado tiempo – dijo y aun en la obscuridad pude ver su sonrisa arrogante de lado.

- bueno, entonces nos vemos Edward, tengo mucho sueño – dije girando sobre mis talones.

- hasta luego Bella – me dijo Edward y se recargo contra el balcón del pasillo.

- a y por cierto – dije girándome cuando me encontraba ya en la puerta

- que? - dijo Edward sorprendido.

- mañana en la mañana la luz debe esta arreglada o rodara la cabeza de alguien entendido?.

- enserio echaba de menos esos comentarios? - dijo riendo y yo lo amenace con mi gesto de nariz y boca arrugada, lo señale con mi dedo y luego entre a casa.

Corrí a mi habitación como pude y sin tropezarme ni una vez. Una vez allí tome una almohada y solté un grito de la emoción.

Eramos amigos de nuevo!. Enserio lo eramos. Todo regresaría a la normalidad y woow esto era increíble ahora si mi vida estaría completa, con mi novio Alec y mi mejor amigo Edward, solo hacia falta que Jasper y Emmett se hicieran amigos de nuevo y mi vida seria perfecta.

Lance la almohada de regreso a la cama e hice mi bailecito especial de la victoria sobre la cama mientras reía a carcajadas, cuando me sorprendió un carraspeo en la puerta de la habitación.

- puedo unirme a la danza india o lo que sea que sea esa cosa? - pregunto entre risas Edward y yo con la cara colorada asentí con la cabeza.

Edward se quito las pantuflas de cuadros escoceses que traía y se subió a brincar conmigo a la cama.

No le pregunte que hacia allí, tampoco le regañe por burlarse de mi bailecito especial, es mas ni siquiera le llame viejo cotilla por espiarme. Solo me dedique a brincar y reír mientras cantábamos la canción de "Shut up" de Simple Plan a todo pulmón y luego de un rato finalmente nos tumbamos en la cama.

- Eso fue genial Bella, me siento tan relajado.

- si, ayuda a quitar el estres, si lo hicieras todas las noches aparte de que harías ejercicio estarías relajado siempre – le dije

- ah, ya comprendo. Es como el sexo no? - pregunte y yo lo golpee con una almohada y luego me abrace a el. Pues extrañaba tanto dormir en sus brazos.

- Bella, que haces?

- te invito a dormir – le respondí y me acomode mejor entre sus brazos. El soltó una risa despreocupada y me abrazo también.

- algún día dejaras de ser tan boba? - Pregunto y yo como pude me encogí de hombros.

- solo espero que no – susurre y me deje atrapar por Morfeo, pues ahora ya todo estaba bien, podía dormir tranquila nuevamente. Que podía salir mal?.

- descansa Bella – susurro Edward y me beso la coronilla.

. . .

Edward POV:

Mi vida era un feo y obscuro agujero negro sin Bella en ella. Ni siquiera me importaba que Sharon se sintiera mi novia o lo que sea que esa chica se crei. Que mas daba, pero ahora con Bella de regreso a mi vida ya todo era distinto, pues la amaba si, era verdad que daria o haria cualquier cosa por que ella me amara como yo, pero no podía hacer nada y de ser su mejor amigo a no ser nada, preferia ser su mejor amigo. Así al menos podía verla feliz y ser feliz con eso.

Iba conduciendo a casa de Bella, pues hoy era miercoles. Nuestro primer miercoles de peliculas luego de tres largas semanas y seria una noche enteramente para ambos. Nada de Alec ni de Sharon, solo Bella y yo. Mi corazón latio muy aprisa ante este pensamiento.

Finalmente aparque en mi lugar de estacionamiento y me baje con la pizza en las manos, estaba desesperado por ver a Bella, por pasar la noche entera a su lado aunque sea viendo a Johnny Depp como debía ser, siendo alagado a todo momento por Bella, no como cuando iba con Sharon al autocine a ver las viejas peliculas de Johnny y ella se la pasaba criticando todo a todo momento. Estaba loca!, y sinceramente me estaba volviendo loco a mi. Pero esta noche ella no importaba.

Subi los escalones de dos en dos y cuando me encontré en la puerta de Bella con el pulso disparado en los oidos toque como loco deseoso de verla cuanto antes.

. . .

Bella POV:

Escuche que llamaban a la puerta con desesperación y corrí a abrir.

- que hay Bella traje pizza – dijo señalando la enorme caja en sus manos

- woow que bien Edward, ahora si podemos tener nuestra fiesta completa

- claro lo que digas – respondio yendo a la sala a sentarse.

- No pises nuestra cama improvisada entendiste? - le adverti yendo a la cocina por las latas de cerveza que habia comprado para celebrar, tome los platos, la catsup y la inglesa y con cuidado camine.

Llegue a la sala y Edward estaba desparramado en el sillon y con los pies encima de la mesita que debia estar en el centro pero que yo habia acomodado a lado.

- eres incorregible verdad? - lo regañe

- Bella, que mas puedo... cervezas? - pregunto ceñudo al verme llegar con las latas de cerveza

- son para celebrar – dije encogiendome de hombros y dandole una lata. Estaba que se me cocian las abas por darle la noticia, pero debía esperar, no se lo soltaria de golpe o capaz que le da un infarto al pobre Edward.

- ok, pero aclarame algo, para celebrar que?

- no seas pregunton, te lo dire luego. Ahora que tal si nos eliges una pelicula? - pregunte

- Bella te sientes bien?. No se suponia que debias torturarme con una sesion larguisima de Johnny Depp? - dijo con la boca casi abierta de la impresion.

- si bueno, pero hoy no. Hoy es tu turno de elegir algo, pero ya que casi todas las peliculas que tengo son de Johnny Depp o Tim Burton viene siendo lo mismo – dije encogiendome de hombros y el sacudio la cabeza.

- bien Bella tu ganas, por que no pones... - se lo penso y rebusco en mi cajon – esta – dijo finalmente sacando una pelicula y dandomela.

- bien, asi que elegiste... La ventana secreta? - pregunte alarmada

- asi es, me gusta esa – dijo encogiendose de hombros y yo me atemorice.

A diferencia de todas mis peliculas de Johnny Depp la ventana secreta solo la habia visto una vez, pero esta me atemorizaba pues trataba de un psicopata con doble personalidad y mi amado Johnny como excelente actor que es se ve realmente desquiciado. Aparte yo había comprado una bolsa grande de doritos nacho, iguales a los que se la pasa comiendo Mort*.

- si, bueno si esa es la que quieres esa veremos – dije arrebatandosela aun cuando en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa de burla

- que es lo gracioso? - pregunte poniendo la pelicula. el se rio y bebio de su cerveza antes de responder.

- no, nada

- bobo – le espete y me sente a su lado abriendo una cerveza

- Bella estas segura de querer beber?, sabes que no eres muy buena controlandote y...

- ya te dije que si señor gruñon, ahora comamos la pizza o el queso se pondra frio – le adverti.

Las tres primeras cerveza me las bebi muy deprisa y comenzaba a tener la vista un poco borrosa, pero aun asi me aventure y abri la cuarta sin dejar de ver la television.

- Bella, llevatelo con calma quieres? - me regaño Edward cuando di un largo trago a mi cerveza

- eres un amargado – dije recargandome en su pecho y el me rodeo los hombros con los brazos.

- enserio controlate o comenzaras a hacer locuras – me susurro y luego deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla, a lo que yo respondí con una sonora carcajada.

- capitan Sparrow - dije seriamente - estoy segura de no haber bebido suficiente alcohol para aceptar este tipo de conversaciones –

- ahora eres Elizabeth Swan? - se mofo

- Elizabeth Swan a era mi pariente - refunfuñe y solte otra carcajada para despues beber mas de mi cerveza.

- ya estuvo bueno Bella dame aca – exigio y me arrebato el bote

- oye a ti que te pasa, regresame eso – dije luchandome con el.

Consegui quitarle su cerveza que estaba mucho mas llena que la mia y le di un largo sorbo antes de que me la quitara también, Edward puso una extraña cara de perrito enojado. Solte una carcajada con esto y Edward confundido me pregunto:

- y ahora de que te ries?

- de tu cara – replique y me rei mas fuerte

- ah, bueno, con que te quieres reir eh? - pregunto y se alzo sobre mi dejando las cervezas en la mesita junto a los restos de la pizza

– yo te hare reir boba – me advirtio y comenzo a hacerme cosquillas.

- No! - grite retorciendome de risa – no me hagas cosquillas! -

Me retorcia como gusano intentando liberarme de sus manos, pero lo unico que logre fue que con un ruido sordo cayeramos al piso demasiado lejos de la cama improvisada y que por suerte para mi fue Edward el que cayo abajo y detuvo su ataque de cosquillas. Solto un quejido de dolor y yo me rei.

- es mi turno Cullen – le grite y al tiempo que me lanzaba a hacerle cosquillas y el se revolcaba de risa.

- detente!, basta! - gritaba y cuando finalmente pudo quitarme de el nos hizo girar por el piso hasta quedar encima de la colchoneta y las almohadas.

Atrapo con sus manos mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y me miro fijamente a los ojos. A mi me costaba trabajo enfocarlo bien ya que estaba mareada, en parte por el alcohol y en parte por haber dado vueltas por el suelo y cuando menos me lo esperaba los labios de Edward estaban sobre los mios, moviendose con una necesidad y destreza contra mis inmóviles labios.

Tenia los ojos como platos y mi cerebro no reaccionaba ante esto, hice un intento por hablar, o mejor dicho balbucear contra sus ardientes labios.

- Edward, bas... -intente decir pero en ese momento la lengua de Edward toco mis labios intentando entrar en mi boca y la sensacion fue tan placentera que no me lo pense y lo deje entrar a mi boca.

Era realmente delicioso, como su exquisito aroma natural. parecia que sus labios eran la fuente directa de esa delicia y aun con ese ligero sabor a alcohol su sabor me volvia loca y apartir de entonces correspondi sus besos con la misma entrega.

Subi mis manos a su cabellera revuelta y me aferre fuertemente a el, mientras tanto el me acariciaba suavemente los brazos por un momento y despues lentamente comenzo a desabotonar los botones de mi blusa blanca, cuando desabrocho el ultimo me quito la blusa de una manera feroz y la arrojo lo mas lejos posible.

En mi mente algo me decia que debia detener todo esto, que no podia continuar, pero mientras mi cabeza debatia mi cuerpo disfrutaba de las caricias de Edward quien masajeaba suavemente mis pechos por encima de mi sosten y esto me ponia la piel de gallina desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Consegui alejar sus labios de los mios, pero no precisamente para detener esta locura, si no para quitarle la ligera camisa gris que llevaba encima y mientras tanto el fue cubriendo de besos mi piel, desde mi menton hasta llegar a mis senos, donde en un ágil movimiento me quito el sosten, enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando el con su lengua comenzo a jugar con mis senos para despues succionar y saborear mis erectos pezones.

Una vez mas enterre mis manos en su cabello y elevo su mirada a la mia, en sus ojos veia deseo y no pude contenerme a besarlo casi con rudeza, pues sus labios eran adictivos. entre mas los besaba mas los necesitaba.

Deslizo sus manos suavemente por mi espalda haciendome gemir y cuando sus manos llegaron a mi falda con delicadeza deslizo el cierre y me la quito junto con mis zapatillas dejandome unicamente con una minuscula tanga negra, por supuesto cortesía de Alice y al descubrir mi provocativa ropa interior el solto un gruñido y tomandome por el trasero me levanto y me puso encima de el. pude sentir contra mi abdomen su ereccion por encima del pantalon.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar una vez mas por mi menton hasta mi cuello donde dejo un millar de besos que me hacian temblar, sus manos regresaron a mis senos ocasionando que mi espalda tuviera serios problemas de escalofrios y arqueadas realmente placenteros.

Una de mis manos masajeaba suavemente su ereccion sobre la ropa mientras que la otra luchaba por desabrochar su cinto y su pantalon casi al mismo tiempo. al notar como tardaba Edward me ayudo y rapidamente se quito el pantalon y los zapatos quedando unicamente con sus calcetines y un ligero boxer de licra que me mostraba claramente su enorme miembro.

Me abrazo fuertemente y nuestros cuerpos se pegaron a la perfeccion el uno al otro, bajo sus manos nuevamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero acariciandome ligeramente, enseguida una de sus manos bajo hasta mi centro y comenzo a jugar en mi entrada haciendome gemir de deseo y tirar fuertemente de su cabello.

Finalmente hizo aun lado el delgado hilo e introdujo lenta y torturosamente su dedo en mi. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo recibio con gusto el placer que esto me ocacionaba y una adrenalina me recorrio de arriba abajo cuando con destreza Edward movio su dedo dentro de mi.

A estas alturas mis gemidos eran todo menos discretos y el se regocijaba con eso, pero despues de un rato de jugar conmigo me arranco la tanga partiendo los delicados encajes y saco su dedo de mi. Sabia que habia llegado el momento, que definitivamente debia parar esto, pero aun asi no pude y me limite a quitarle a tirones el boxer sin bajar mi cuerpo del suyo en ningun momento.

El me tomo por la cadera y posiciono en mi entrada su muy excitado y enorme miembro, pero yo lo detuve antes de que lograra entrar, tome su mano derecha y la dirigi a sus labios, el parecio comprender lo que me proponia y se llevo el dedo a la boca, saboreo con detenimiento como si se tratara de su dulce favorito y despues un gruñido ronco salio de su pecho, su mirada busco la mia y pude ver perfectamente como sus ojos se obscurecían por la ansiedad y el hambre de la fiera que se alzaba ante mi.

- Bella! - gruño con deseo y el sonido de mi nombre nunca antes me parecio tan sensual y excitante como en ese momento.

Le plante un feroz beso en la boca y el finalmente entro en mi arrancando de mis labios un grito de placer.

Su movimiento de vaiven era perfecto y cada que aumentaba o disminuia la velocidad me faltaba el aire en los pulmones. Sus gemidos y los mios resonaban por todos lados, por lo que si el departamento de a lado no le perteneciera a Edward y tuviéramos vecinos ya abrian venido a quejarse por el ruido.

Siguio moviendo sus caderas contra las mias cada vez mas y mas placenteramente y a mi no me quedo mas que aferrarme fuertemente a su espalda y morder casi con violencia sus labios cuando senti tocar el cielo en la cima maxima del orgasmo. Y al parecer Edward lo noto y en lugar de disminuir sus embestidas las hizo mas rapidas y profundas arrancando de mis labios un grito ensordecedor y cargado de placer.

- Edward! - grite su nombre totalmente cargado de placer y el rapidamente salio de mi y me dejo sobre la colchoneta mientras el se dirigia al otro extremo de la sala y me dio la espalda. Pero aun podia escuchar sus gemidos de placer y tambien gritaba mi nombre.

Yo me quede alli donde me habia dejado solo escuchandolo y tratando de recuperar el aliento y cuando el llego a mi lado intento decirme algo pero al final se arrepintio y solo me beso para luego abrazarme fuertemente y enterrar su cara en mis cabellos, yo acomode mi cara en su cuello donde pude apreciar ese delicioso aroma suyo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados y exhaustos, pero no nos movimos ni un centimetro hasta que caimos en la inconsciencia. Ya mañana me asesinaria a mi misma por esta locura, ahora estaba extremadamente cansada.

. . .

Edward POV:

La luz del día me cocinaba las pupilas, pero aun no quería desperta, no después del sueño que había tenido anoche. Pues cuantas veces había soñado que estaba con Bella no tenia idea, solo que nunca ningun sueño había sido tan bueno como el de anoche. Sharon se removio incomoda en mis brazos y me hizo caer al suelo de culo después de flotar por el cielo al imaginarme a Bella a mi lado después de haber pasado una increible noche juntos. Pero sabia que eso no podía ser, solo en mis sueños Bella era mi mujer, sueños que solo me atormentaban al querer estar con ella, pero no solo sexualmente. Si no como su compañero, su amigo, su mejor amigo, su novio, su esposo. Quería ser todo para Bella, pero sabia que no podía, al menos no mientras ese Alec estuviera con ella.

- Edward se que estas despierto, así que deja de hacerte pendejo y abre los ojos

La voz que escuche me dejo en shock, pues venia de la chica que tenia a mi lado y no era la voz de Sharon, era la voz de... oh dios mio Bella!.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con el rostro pensativo de Bella.

- Bella yo...

- no hables – gruño

- pero Bella...

- es una apuesta? - pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

- que?. De que diablos...

- por que lo hiciste Edward Cullen, voy a casarme sabes?. Alec me propuso matrimonio ayer en la noche y yo acepte. Y ahora tu vienes y haces esto?. Cual es tu maldito problema?. Acaso no quedarias agusto hasta tenerme en tu cama? - grito rapido y fuerte, pero aun así cada palabra se encajo en mi corazón como una daga.

- casarte?. Bella por dios llevas un mes con el. Debes estar de broma

- broma?. Te parece esto una broma – me paso por la cara un gigantesco y reluciente anillo y las tripas se me cayeron a los pies.

- no, no Bella esto no.

- como puedes ser tan egoista Edward?. Dime por que lo hiciste maldicion – grito llorando y golpeando mi pecho.

- Bella. Por el amor de dios...

- amor?. No me hagas reír Cullen tu no sientes amor por nadie. Ni siquiera por dios, solo te amas a ti eres el ser mas egocéntrico, narcisista y horrible que conosco, me equivoque contigo. Nunca cambiaras, seras el mismo patan de siempre...

- no, escucha Bella así no fueron las cosas. De verdad lo siento esto no debio pasar lo se pero joder tu tampoco es como si me hubieras detenido y... -

No pude continuar hablando, pues su puño se estrello contra mi mejilla y maldita sea por que tuve que enseñarle defensa personal. El golpe me había dolido muchisimo.

- No quiero verte Edward, largo de aquí – me grito y se puso en pie, pero ella seguía estando desnuda y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, me gire para no ver su cuerpo y ella gruño.

- por dios, te vas a asustar de verme desnuda ahora?. Como puediste hacerme esto Edward, crei que... yo siempre confie... y no eres mas que... ah! - grito al no poder sacar lo que sentia.

- Bella no me iré sin que me escuches entendido. Las cosas se me salieron de control lo lamento no tenia ide que fueras a... - trague pesado – casarte, por favor no me hagas esto solo... confia en mi quiero que me entiendas yo te... - me detuve entonces por que sabia que si le decía que la amaba solo me ganaria otro puñetazo en la mejilla.

- es todo Edward?. Ya puedes largarte? - pregunto

- no – respondí con dolor – no hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad Bella que hago para que me perdones?

- ah, ahora quieres que regrese a la normalidad, podrias atrasar el tiempo y evitar nacer. Tal vez entonces te perdonaria Cullen, y aun así no estoy segura.

Rugio sin dejar de verme con odio.

- Bella por favor se que la cague que soy el idiota mas grande del mundo, pero no puedo vivir sin ti por favor no me dejes, no vuelvas a enojarte conmigo. Vas a casarte no?. Se supone que tendras una despedida de soltera y tu mejor amigo te lleva a comenter una locura como ultimo acto de solteria – dije muy aprisa

- y eso que? - gruño

- pues que... dejes de estar enojada y lo tomes como eso, como tu despedida de soltera Bella, una ultima noche tuya y mia de solteria. Si mañana vas y te casas y no quieres volver a verme en tu vida lo entendere, pero no te enojes conmigo, no hasta después de la boda Bella, dame una oportunidad para remediar las cosas – le implore con el corazón en un hilo. Pues no iba a permitir que se casara, solo sobre mi cadaver, tenia que convencerla de que Alec no era un buen hombre para ella y para lograrlo Bella no tenia que estar enojada conmigo.

- Muy bien Cullen tienes una ultima oportunidad, pero te juro que si la cagas. Te castrare con mis propias manos – me advirtio con su gesto y señalandome con el dedo.

- Ahora largate de aquí, no quiero mas enredos – me grito y yo me puse en pie aun con mi ereccion matutina que cuando vi a Bella desnuda ante mi no hizo otra cosa mas que pronunciarse mas.

En menos de cinco minutos me vesti y salí disparado de su departamento, me meti al mio y me comencé a dar de topes contra la pared.

Iba a casarse!. Maldita sea le había dicho que si a ese!. Debía evitarlo, debía impedir esa boda a toda costa.

Simple y sencillamente Isabella Swan no iba a casarse con el, no después de lo que ocurrió anoche yo... POR DIOS ESTUVE CON BELLA!.

La verdad me asalto de una manera que no me esperaba, miles de imagenes atacaron mi cabeza. Sus gemidos, sus movientos, diablos su exquisito sabor!. Maldicion que noche tan loca. Ojala pudiera gritarle al mundo entero que Bella había sido mia, quisiera poder decir que la amaba con toda mi alma, pero lo que mas quisiera en el mundo es que ella me amara y se olvidara de ese Alec.

Sabia que le había jugado sucio y que el no se merecia eso, pero Bella era mia, no podía llegar aquí de un día para otro a reclamar a Bella como su novia e intentar casarse con ella y yo me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos, no eso si que no y aunque me hubiera gustado que Bella y yo hubieramos hecho el amor juntos por que lo deseabamos, por que era eso amor; me quedaba solo la satisfaccion de que ella en estos momentos se estaria preguntando si casarse con Alec era lo correcto.

Iba a luchar, no importaba que me pasara en el camino, pero yo iba a luchar por el amor de Isabella Swan!.

* * *

**Chan chan chan!**

**que tal? que les parece el capitulo eh?**

**apoco no se morian ya por que ocurriera esto eh? hahaha**

**se qe soy un poco malvada al dejar al pobre Edward asi con su mundo patas arriba y maquilando diabolicos planes, y tambien a Bella, culpable, confundida, furiosa.**

**bueno un monton d cosas que pasaron no?.**

**millones de gracias por sus Reviews, nos leemos pronto chicas con un poco mas de esto ehehe**

**no sean malitas y haganme feliz con un RR sip? y las amo mas que ayer y 1 pokis menos q mañana jajaja**

**aa tambien gracias a tldbd, por todos esos RR, jajaja alcanzamos los 200 chicas! q emocion me da enserio!  
**

**las amo!**

**kisses & bites:**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!  
**


	17. Chapter XVI: Dolor

**Hi guys!**

**ejem, bueno pues pensaba dejarles el cap ayer, pero me qede sin inter ¬¬'**

**y hoy apenas ahorita tuve time n_n'**

**asi que disculpenme a mi y a mi fofo inter y disfruten este cap en el que pongo un sentimiento muy dificil de explicar pero que sentimos muchisimas veces a lo largo d nuestra vida, sea como sea y por lo que sea, todos lo sentimos...**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo XVI: dolor..._

_Edward POV:_

"_Soy feliz si tu eres feliz"_, era la mentira mas grande del universo, esto dolía y dolía un montón, si antes ver a Bella con el idiota de Alec me destrozaba y me hacia desear tomar a Bella entre mis manos y huir con ella hasta un pais o mejor hasta un planeta completamente fuera de este sistema solar y por supuesto donde los Italianos arrogantes no aparecieran para conquistar y querer casarse con la mujer de tus sueños, bueno si antes eso es lo que sentia ahora era mil veces peor, pues verla con el, tomada de su mano, yendo al cine con el y dandome miradas de reproche cada cierto tiempo luego de haber tenido yo su cuerpo era vivir el verdadero infierno en vida.

No podía dejar de refunfuñar cada que los tres nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación, me estaba convirtiendo en un hombre amargado, pero que diablos iba a hacer?. Trataba realmente trataba de ganarme su amor y Bella siempre me daba una patada en el trasero, no literalmente; pero así lo sentía yo. Quien me garantizaba que ahora que estaba _comprometidos _ no habían llevado su relación a _otro nivel,_ y si habían tenido sexo ya?. No!. Eso no era posible, pero la misma Bella me había dicho que ella y el mal nacido de Black... entonces Alec...

- No! - esta vez el grito salio de mi garganta y todos se me quedaron viendo.

- Edward, estas bien? - pregunto Jasper y apretó mas el agarre de la mano de Alice.

Nos encontrábamos en un _lujoso _restaurant, por que según Alec y Bella tenían que darnos noticias importantes respecto a su boda, y nosotros al ser los seres mas importantes de Bella debíamos estar presentes. Por supuesto que también estaban Esme y Carlisle, y aunque Bella aun no había hablado con Renee y Charlie sus padres sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, aunque eso no seria necesario si la boda no llegaba a realizarse.

- Estoy bien Jasper, solo... humm... no es nada – gruñí y bebí de mi copa de vino.

Aun sentía la mirada de todos clavada sobre mi, pero a la única que yo veía en realidad era a Bella. Al parecer la había interrumpido en su perorata y ahora me veía con fuego en los ojos por la interrupción

- lo siento Bella, continua. Perdón de verdad yo... -

- Edward? - me interrumpió

- si Bella que ocu...

- solo callate – gruño y tomo la mano de Alec y este le sonrío

Podía sentir mi sangre hervir de coraje y una vez mas decidí ignorar lo que Bella decía y me dedique a mirar el lugar.

El lujoso restaurant era por supuesto un restaurant Italiano llamado "little Italy". Por dios me sentía como en una película de "el padrino", rodeado de gente elegante de todo tipo, mesas negras redondas, alfombras rojas, cuadros y esculturas extrañas por doquier, y como olvidar que casi todo estaba cubierto de terciopelo, y al parecer no de ese falso terciopelo que se ensucia y se apelmaza, si no del buen terciopelo, del duradero. Las lamparas eran pequeñas arañas una para cada mesa ya que la distancia entre cada una era realmente grande, y había zonas poco iluminadas en los rincones, donde probablemente habría un asesino a sueldo italiano como en las películas

Rodé los ojos ante todas las estupideces que estaba pensando y me centre nuevamente en nuestra mesa, aunque bueno en la mesa pero no en Bella, no quería escuchar sus planes de boda. Sinceramente no me sentía con ganas de ir a vomitar a los lujosos baños del restaurant.

Ante mi estaba ese plato de Raviollis que apenas y había probado, la comida italiana era malísima, si quería comida extranjera un buen restaurant chino era la mejor opción, no esto. Alce la vista y me tope con la mirada enfadada de Emmett que observaba a su hermana y a Jasper mientras tenia las manos hechas puño y en una de ellas sostenía un tenedor, sonreí y voltee a ver a los tortolitos al igual que el. Ellos estaban como siempre derramando miel, parecían los protagonistas de una película romántica de esas que les encantan a las chicas, a todas menos a Bella, quien al igual que yo pensaba que eran fofas y aburridas. Pero que se le iba a hacer así estaban esos dos, es mas parecía que ambos fueran telepáticos, pues cualquiera diría que se leían la mente y acertaban en los gustos del otro siempre. A lado de ellos se encontraba Carlisle quien al igual que Alice y Esme observaba y escuchaba atentamente a Bella y Alec... bueno el idiota se reía como caballo y no dejaba de besar a Bella en la mejilla y hablar con su gorila-perro fiel en ese idioma suyo tan raro.

Me estaba hartando de la situación y note que Emmett estaba como yo, eramos unos solterones irresponsables rodeados de parejas felices. Así es señores y señoras los Cullen unos estúpidos solterones.

- Bella!. Que emoción!. Había trabajado ya en unos bocetos para tu vestido pero esto... bueno me hace cambiar de idea, sera tan emocionante podríamos usar como tema la antigua Italia o por que no Venecia! - chillo Alice y sus gritos me perforaron los oídos

Pero de que diablos hablaba?.

- ah, tienes razón Alice es un universo enorme para elegir – secundo mi madre y yo solo me confundí mas.

- es una excelente idea Alice, por algo tu y Esme son mis damas de honor, que haría sin ustedes. - dijo Bella sonriendo.

- bueno ahora queda establecer, que quedan dos semanas para la boda y necesito saber quien puede y quien no ir. Aunque espero que todos puedan – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ok, oficialmente mi cabeza era un embrollo.

- Cuenta con nosotros Bella, eres como una hija para mi y para Esme, no podemos faltar, además que seria de la novia sin una de sus damas – dijo mi padre.

- también cuenta conmigo y con Jazz. Primero se acaba el mundo antes que yo permita que tu boda se realice sin que yo este presente – dijo la duende traidora, pues al Bella haberle autorizado ser la encargada de todo había dejado de preocuparle si su futuro esposo era yo, Alec o el mismo Johnny Depp, a ella le daba exactamente igual mientras pudiera hacer y deshacer la boda a su gusto.

- que me dices de ti Edward? - pregunto Bella tomándome con la guardia baja, me enderece en la silla y parpadee varias veces confundido.

- yo... de que?

Bella soltó un bufido parecido al de un gato furioso antes de contestar con voz ácida

- que si vas a poder asistir a mi boda en Volterra Italia dentro de dos semanas, aunque nos iríamos una semana antes osea la próxima semana.

- En Italia?. Vas a casarte en Italia?

"estúpido Edward debiste prestar mas atención" me regañe mentalmente mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello.

- no lo se, humm... yo... papa? - pregunte o mejor dicho balbuceé

- eres libre de asistir si tu quieres hijo – me dijo sonriendo.

Trague pesado y asentí con la cabeza.

- bueno, el jefe ah hablado – dije aun sorprendido de la decisión de Bella de casarse en Italia. Acaso no teníamos suficiente ya de Italia e Italianos?.

- y tu Emmett que dices?

Me encogí de hombros y regrese a mis aun poco tocados Raviollis, menos mal que los Raviollis no eran mujer, por que de ser así por la poca atención ya se habrían marchado o me habrían gritado un montón de cosas como Sharon y todas las chicas que estas dos ultimas semanas habían pasado por mi cama y es que no era que yo no funcionara o que no me gustaran ya las mujeres, si no que no había podido volver a tocar a una mujer después de Bella, y a la tercer noche que le negué sexo a Sharon aun cuando ella intentaba de todo decidió irse, y así había pasado con todas, iba a algún bar. Algunas miradas, algunas sonrisas, coqueteo, insinuaciones. Después besos y ardientes caricias, pero no mas. Allí era donde yo fallaba, pues cuando intentaba tener sexo con alguna de ellas la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Bella aparecía en mi mente y me hacia repudiar cualquier otro cuerpo.

Era algo horrible lo que sentía en este presiso momento, pero que otra cosa iba a hacer hecharme a llorar?. Suficiente humillaciones tenia ya por parte de todas esas tipas que se burlaban y sugerían que tomara algo para "levantarme" el animo la próxima vez.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y fue entonces cuando vi que Alice besaba a Jasper en la comisura de los labios. Emmett se puso en pie hecho una furia casi al instante y tiro al suelo su servilleta.

- cual es su maldito problema?. No pueden estar ni en un restaurant tranquilos sin que estén tragándose a besos o devorándose con la mirada el uno al otro?. No es suficiente con que ya anden follando como conejos por todos lados como para que encima anden armando esenitas?.

Repentinamente no se escucho ni una mosca y todos no solo en la mesa si no en el restaurant nos observaba, en especial a Emmett y Alice se veía tan furiosa que tarde o temprano estallaría, por lo que decidí actuar rápido

- Emmett, por que no salimos de aquí, al fin y al cabo salimos sobrando entre las parejas. Vallamos nosotros a conseguir una a algún lado – dije poniéndome en pie y llevando al oso casi a rastras hasta la puerta.

Aun todos nos observaban, pero no me detuve en ningún momento, hasta salir del restaurant y esperar al Ballet con mi volvo.

. . .

Bella POV:

Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico psicópata, acaso Emmett y Edward se habían marchado aun sabiendo lo importante que era para mi esta noche?.

Me sobe las sienes y contuve las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, bueno aquí podía culpar únicamente a Emmett, pues era claro que Edward se lo había llevado casi a rastras, pero aun así no podía justificar a Edward, Maldita sea se la había pasado pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo o en dios sabe que mientras debía prestar atención

Igual y era muy egoísta de mi parte portarme así con ellos, pero era mi boda que novia en la historia del amor y de las bodas no ah sido egoísta y berrberrinchuda?.

- Bella, cariño te encuentras bien? - me susurro Alec y me beso la mejilla.

Abrí los ojos y vi que todos me miraban preocupados.

- estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – dije intentando sonreír

- suficiente cena para ti amore mejor sera que te lleve a casa – dijo Alec y se puso en pie.

Realmente era un caballero. Suspire y me puse en pie con ayuda de su mano.

-**Felix, ci andiamo. porti la macchina**** – **Dijo Alec

Nadie en la mesa entendio que dijo, bueno Carlisle era el único que no tenia la cara de WTF?. Y se podría decir que tampoco yo, pues después de todo me estaba acostumbrando a eso. Aun cuando no entendía nada ya no tenia la cara de estúpida cada que hablaba en italiano.

**- ****come ordeni signore Alec**** – **replico Felix y se marcho rápidamente de la mesa cruzando con paso decidido la puerta por la que Edward había salido.

- bueno Bella, esperemos a Felix en la puerta. Familia de Bella, fue un placer estar con ustedes esta noche, es para mi un verdadero placer saber que mi Bella contara con todos sus seres queridos en su boda.

- no tienes que agradecer nada Alec, Bella es como nuestra hija y lo que la haga feliz a ella nos hace feliz a nosotros – dijo Esme con una sonrisa aunque la felicidad realmente no le alcanzaba los ojos. Pero no podía preguntarle ahora que le pasaba, por lo que me limite a agachar la mirada y decir.

- nos vemos pronto.

- ci vediamo pronto familia** – **hablo Alec con una sonrisa y me llevo con el a la recepción

- cameriere, per favore il ticket. carghelo al mio biglietto**. - **dijo Alec dándole su tarjeta de crédito a el encargado de la puerta.

**- súbito** signore, qui hai.** –** respondió el hombre pasando la tarjeta por el lector y luego regresandosela a Alec.

- **grazie**

Salimos del restaurante y Felix ya nos esperaba en el auto que Alec había rentado.

- quieres ir al doctor amore mio? - me pregunto Alec y yo arrugue el entrecejo.

- al doctor? Para que necesito ir al doctor?

Alec se rió y me abrazo.

- te sientes mal Bella, acabas de decir que te duele la cabeza

"Yo y mi bocota" me regañe mentalmente.

- si, así es... humm... pero, no veo necesidad de ir al doctor, solo es un dolor de cabeza. Basta con que descanse en un cuarto obscuro o me tome un paracetamol. Enserio no es... nada – me encogí de hombros y me mordí el labio.

- como tu quieras amore mio – respondió y me beso la coronilla.

No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por haber engañado a Alec y con Edward!. Pero no iba a decírselo, no podía hacerlo; íbamos a casarnos y eso... eso estaba... ¿bien?.

Maldito Edward.

**. . .**

Llegamos a mi departamento y Alec me llevo hasta la cama, quito mi edredón morado, me abrigo y me beso la frente.

- duerme bien mi dulce Bella, espero que te mejores – dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa y tome su mano.

- Alec, no es necesario que... te vallas. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo – dije aun sabiendo cual seria la respuesta de Alec.

- Isabella, ya te lo dije. No quiero dar una impresión equivocada de nuestra relación, lo nuestro es serio. Vamos a casarnos y entonces dormiremos juntos. - sonrío - Mientras tanto que descanses

Se inclino hacia mi y me beso en los labios, un beso dulce, un beso romántico y un beso lleno de amor. Pero aunque el beso era delicioso no podía compararse con los ardientes y pasionales besos de Edward, su sabor, su lengua, su... Dios mio por que estoy pensando en Edward mientras beso a Alec!.

Retire mis labios de los de Alec y el solo sonrío

- ocurre algo Bella, humm... esta todo... bien? - pregunto y yo asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- si no te sientes bien, yo... podría quedarme... en la habitación de huéspedes claro, Bella, que ocurre por que lloras? -

Era cierto tenia los ojos anegados en lágrimas, la culpa era inmensa. Como diablos paso eso?. Por que mientras besaba a Alec de mi mente no salia el recuerdo de los besos de Edward?.

- estoy bien Alec, no es necesario. - replique con la voz rota.

Porque Alec era tan caballeroso conmigo cuando no me lo merecía Acaso no seria mejor para el y para mi que rompiera nuestro compromiso?. Por que yo amaba a Alec, cierto?. Me dolería que el me dejara y me dolería aun mas dejarlo yo; además de que el sufriría de algún modo u otro Alec sufriría tanto si era sincera con el respecto a lo que paso o si simplemente rompía con el sin decirle nada. El sufriría, lo sabia y no podía hacerlo sufrir, el me había dado todo de si y yo no podía pagarle de esa manera.

- Bella cielo, todo esta bien, de verdad no quieres ir a ver al doctor? - pregunto Alec y yo sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- bueno. Entonces hasta mañana mi Bella – dijo con voz dulce

Deposito otro beso en mi frente y se fue sin decir nada mas, claro que yo tampoco dije nada mas, simplemente me gire y me solté a llorar como bebe.

**. . . **

Jasper POV:

Entre al cuarto de Bella tal como Edward me lo había pedido, pero ella estaba dormida y por las enormes ojeras que traía no había dormido mucho en la noche.

- Edward, no se si sea lo correcto sabes trae unas ojeras enormes, como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche – dije cuando Edward entro a la habitación de Bella, traía en celular pegado a la oreja y no dejaba de hablar por el, pero en cuanto me escucho el celular se le cayo de las manos.

- de que diablos hablas Jasper? - pregunto con los ojos desorbitados de coraje.

- yo... bueno, humm... se ve en su cara que esta muy cansada – balbucee y Edward solo enfureció mas.

- me importa un comino lo que ella y don perfecto estuvieran haciendo anoche, mejor que despierte ahora mismo

Dicho eso se agacho por su celular y camino con paso decidido hacia la ventana, mientras que Bella seguía dormida plácidamente en su cama. De un jalón abrió la cortina y la luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara a Bella.

- humm... humm... - se removió incomoda y yo me gire y fulmine a Edward con la mirada ante tal acto de descortesía

- podrías ser un poco mas amable tal vez – lo regañe y el rodó los ojos y se subió a la cama de Bella para despertarla.

- no hay tiempo Jasper, cada momento que pasa es valioso, no lo entiendes mi abuelo esta muy grave en el hospital y lo único que hace es decir "Edward, Bella, donde están".

Mi replica se me atoro en la garganta ante sus palabras y el aprovecho para sacudir a Bella.

- Bella, despierta por favor, el abuelo Cullen nos necesita – dijo Edward con la voz rota.

Bella se removió mas en su cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada.

- Bella si no te levantas voy a tirarte y...

- Edward, oh... Edward – dijo Bella con una risita boba

- esta despierta? - pregunte agachando la cabeza para espiar bajo la almohada.

- no seas tonto Jasper, Bella habla dormida

- y dijo tu nombre?. Humm... que extraño no por que no habrá dicho el de Alec si se supo...

no pude decir mas por que en ese momento Bella comenzó a hacer unos sonidos extraños y con sus brazos buscaba algo a tientas.

- Bella, que haces? - pregunto Edward incomodo cuando Bella comenzó pegar su cuerpo al suyo, y con ambos brazos le abrazaba la cintura. La almohada que había estado en su cabeza ahora estaba en el suelo, y ella enterraba la cara en el cuello de Edward.

- Edward, eres tu... humm... tu olor, tu sabor... oh, Edward – después de eso Bella gimió y Edward se puso de los mil colores en un instante.

No comprendía absolutamente nada de este comportamiento de Bella, pero sabia que si Edward no detenía esto cuando Bella despertara lo castraría

- Edward, haz algo o si no...

El celular de Edward comenzó a timbrar y como se encontraba cerca de la oreja de Bella esta dio un grito y abrió los ojos de golpe.

- EDWARD! - grito cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando de una manera muy embarazosa a su mejor amigo.

- Bella, no es lo que cres, enserio yo...

- no lo puedo creer Edward, que mierda estabas haciendo?. Intentabas aprovecharte de mi mientras dormía?.

- que?. No Bells, no entiendes esto...

- En realidad Bella eras tu quien abrazaba a Edward y le decía que tenia un olor y un sabor delicioso – respondí conteniendo la risa de lo ridículo de la situación y Bella se puso color tomate.

- oh, yo... seguro... seguramente soñaba con Alec y bueno creí. humm te confundí y...

- No Bella, tu dijiste claramente Edward, dijiste mi nombre y no el suyo – replico Edward con una sonrisa de lado y mientras tanto su celular seguía sonando.

- alejate de mi Cullen, quien te crees que eres. Probablemente tenia una pesadilla y por eso decía tu nombre. Quizá eras el Cracken que venia por mi y tu olor de mil cuerpos en putrefacción me hizo decirte lo apestoso que eres.

Ok, mi cabeza era un embrollo, ¿Cracken?, ¿mil cuerpos en putrefacción?. No entendía ni pío de sus gritos, pero al parecer Edward si.

- ah si?, no sera que soñabas que eras Elizabeth Swan y besabas al capitán Edward Sparrow a escondidas de tu amado Alec Turner, y descubriste que en realidad el apestoso y traicionero Sparrow es mejor que el perfecto Turner? - dijo con tono burlesco y Bella le pego con su celular en la cabeza.

- estas loco Sparrow, es decir Cullen – se corrigió y salio de la cama pisando fuerte, paso por mi lado y cerro de un portazo la habitación.

Yo aun tenia el cerebro embotado de tanta información que no entendía

- Edward, de que fue toda esa...

- Jasper, creo que si tengo una oportunidad con Bella – dijo con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto desesperaba a Bella.

- siempre la has tenido idiota, pero nunca has hecho nada por ganártela – respondí y el solo se despeino el cabello frustrado.

- tienes razón Jasper.

**. . .**

**Bella POV: **

Maldito Cullen, era un arrogante. A que demonios había venido a mi casa tan temprano?.

Abrí la alacena de mis vasos y me puse de puntitas para alcanzar el mas grande. Finalmente lo alcance y me gire para ir a servirme agua, pero al hacerlo me tope con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mio.

- ah! - pegue un grito y el vaso se me cayo de las manos, menos mal que era de plástico

- lo siento, vi que no alcanzabas e iba a ayudarte – se excuso y yo lo empuje con un bufido.

- que quieres Cullen, dime por que tu y el príncipe azul están aquí? - gruñí y Jasper que iba entrando a la cocina soltó una queja, pero no lo escuche.

- Bella, si no me dejas hablar como quieres que te lo diga? - dijo despeinándose el cabello.

Me recargue contra la barra desayunadora y fruncí el entrecejo, pues Edward estaba serio muy serio y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

- dime entonces que ocurre, ¿es muy grave? – dije seriamente y Edward boto el aire ruidosamente.

- es el abuelo Cullen, lo internaron hoy en la madrugada por que tiene problemas en el corazón y en los riñones y desde que lograron estabilizarlo no ah dejado de preguntar por nosotros – respondió y a medida que iba hablando sus ojos se humedecían

- oh, dios mio Edward. No lo puedo creer, ¿el abuelo Cullen? - dije tapándome la boca con una mano horrorizada.

- solo vine para pedirte... no, mejor dicho para rogarte que me acompañes a verlo. No me atrevo a ir yo solo, sabes de sobra que el piensa que nosotros... bueno... ya sabes.

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio tan fuerte que casi me sacaba la sangre.

- no tienes que pedirlo ni rogarlo Edward, iré contigo solo dejame unos minutos para arreglarme.

No espere a que respondiera algo, salí disparada a mi cuarto y saque lo primero que encontré de un cajón, me vestí y después fui a peinarme en el tocador.

Mi cabello era una maraña horrible, pero no tenia tiempo para tomar ni una ducha rápida, así que lo sujete en una cola alta y corrí al baño a lavarme la cara.

- Bella, Edward dijo que te espera en el auto – me aviso Jasper desde la puerta del baño.

- esta bien, gracias Jasper – conteste a las carreras y salí del baño y del cuarto a la velocidad de la luz.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y corrí (gracias al cielo sin tropezar). Entre al auto de Edward que tenia la puerta abierta para mi y aun no me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad cuando Edward ya había arrancado y se encontraba camino al hospital.

Era muy difícil para mi imaginarme al abuelo Cullen enfermo, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido igual, fuerte como un roble, mas sano y coordinado inclusive que yo. Me aterraba la idea de que algo malo le pasara, era cierto que no era mi familiar, pero lo apreciaba muchísimo, el era un buen ejemplo de como envejecer y no dejar de ser cool.

- Bella, te encuentras bien? - pregunto Edward viéndome de reojo como mutilaba mis uñas con mis dientes de los nervios.

- si, humm.. que tal estas tu? - le pregunte pues al fin y al cabo era su abuelo.

- solo me hago a la idea de que el ya se encuentra mejor – respondió con la vista fija en el camino.

Al llegar al hospital mis uñas al igual que mis nervios eran un desastre, casi salto del auto antes de que este estuviera apagado por completo.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso – me reprendió Edward igual de nervioso que yo cuando bajo del auto.

- lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, tardaste demasiado estacionándote

- ya, no importa solo hay que darnos prisa – dijo tomando mi mano, pero no dije nada por el contacto físico que daría la impresión equivocada a cualquiera que nos viera, por que sabia que en estos momentos el bienestar del abuelo Cullen y de Edward era mas importante que mi resentimiento con este ultimo.

- buenas tardes, buscamos la habitación de Anthony William Cullen, soy su nieto Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia Isabella Swan – dijo Edward a la recepcionista pues este era uno de los hospitales de Carlisle, pero no en el que trabajaba Edward.

- por supuesto es la habitación 507, pasen por aquí – dijo la chica viendo de la pantalla a Edward una y otra vez con una sonrisa estúpida

Maldita zorra, el abuelo de Edward se estaba muriendo y ella no perdía tiempo para coquetear, aun cuando me había presentado a mi como su supuesta novia.

Fuimos por la puerta que nos indico no sin que antes yo fulminara a la tipa con la mirada como toda _novia celosa_ y después me reí No se si de los nervios o de lo bien que se sintió decir con una mirada por una sola vez en la vida a una de las admiradoras de Edward: "hey alejate, el chico sexy esta conmigo".

- segura que estas bien Bella? - me pregunto cuando volví a soltar una risita.

- solo estoy... nerviosa – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Buscamos la habitación por unos eternos minutos hasta que finalmente la encontramos y entramos arrasando con todo a nuestro alrededor como un torbellino literalmente claro, por que entramos corriendo y tumbamos varios aparatos y arreglos florales del abuelo Cullen.

- Abuelo, abuelo estas bien? - pregunto Edward cuando llegamos a su cama.

- Edward?, muchacho estas aquí y trajiste a Isabella – dijo el abuelo Cullen al vernos.

Su voz sonaba cansada y se veía mucho mas delicado y acabado de lo que recordaba.

- Abuelo Cullen, que te paso? - dije sin poder contener las lágrimas y me lance sobre el.

- nada que no sea normal para un anciano como yo Bella – dijo con dificultad y me acaricio el rostro con su temblorosa mano.

- no digas eso abuelo Cullen, tu eres el hombre mas fuerte que conozco, cuando te pongas bien podrás jugarle vencidas a Emmett y te aseguro que ganaras – dije entre sollozos y el sonrío

- eres realmente bueno Bella, pero ya estoy muy viejo. Siento que ya me llego la hora, pero necesitaba verlos – dijo sosteniendo mi mano libre entre las suyas.

- abuelo, no digas eso tu aun tienes mucho que vivir y... -

Edward me había quitado las palabras de la boca, pero no pudo continuar por que mi celular comenzó sonar en ese momento.

Los ojos de Edward me miraban furiosos y yo me solté de su mano para tomar mi celular sin soltar la mano del abuelo Cullen.

- bueno? - conteste sin siquiera fijarme quien era y el grito de Renee casi me deja sorda.

- Isabella Marie Swan!. Vas a casarte! - grito emocionada una vez mas.

- humm... recibiste mi mensaje – dije estúpidamente

- es obvio hija, pero aun no me lo puedo creer y siento no responder antes, pero es que bueno Phill y yo estábamos de viaje y apenas voy llegando – explico.

- y dime cuando es la boda?. Quien es el afortunado eh?. No me digas que es...

- mama, ahora no puedo hablar, estamos en el hospital Edward y yo, el abuelo Cullen esta enfermo, ya hablaremos luego – la interrumpí

- dios mio, lo siento mucho por interrumpir un momento tan... difícil, bueno salgo para allá en el siguiente avión, ni siquiera tengo que hacer maletas así que no tardare – dijo con la voz emocionada pero intentando no sonar tan entusiasta.

- de acuerdo mama, nos vemos pronto – dije y sin mas corte la llamada.

- Bella, - dijo el abuelo Cullen y yo apreté un poco mas su mano.

- si, que ocurre abuelo, necesitas algo?

- si, de echo hay algo que quiero que hagan por mi tu y Edward. Ven acá Edward – pidió el abuelo Cullen y al segundo siguiente Edward estaba agachado junto conmigo a lado de la cama.

- trae esa mano aquí muchacho – dijo separando nuestras manos un poco para que cupiera la de Edward y este obedeció

- bien, Edward esta chica es única, es increíble que pudieras encontrarla y no quiero que la dejes ir jamas, debes estar siempre a su lado y tratarla bien, no todos los días se encuentra una chica como Bella

De los ojos de Edward caían gruesas lágrimas con las palabras del abuelo Cullen y mi corazón se encogió de tristeza.

- promete que siempre estarás a su lado y que le darás todo tu amor únicamente a ella – le pidió

- claro que lo prometo abuelo, Bella es lo mas importante que tengo en el mundo jamas la dejare y le daré todo mi amor – dijo sin pensárselo dos veces y yo sentí un extraño cosquilleo desde el estomago hasta la lengua.

El abuelo sonrío y acaricio nuestras manos.

- bien, ahora tu Bella, promete que cuidaras de este muchacho lunático y que le tendrás paciencia, pero cuando se lo merezca le darás sus jalones de orejas pero por sobre todo que lo vas a amar – dijo componiendo una sonrisa adorable.

- yo... yo... - solté un suspiro – si abuelo, lo prometo. Sere la mejor compañera para Edward, la mas amorosa y la mas paciente.

- me habría encantado conocer a un bisnieto, pero ustedes al parecer no tenían prisa – se quejo y Edward puso su sonrisa elegante, que por una vez en la vida se veía como una sonrisa inocente y soñadora.

- lo siento abuelo – se disculpo tragando pesado.

- bueno, te disculpo, pero quiero entonces ver que se besen – pidió y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- abuelo yo...

- por favor Bella, solo consciente a este viejo ideático – suplico y yo me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza.

Me gire a Edward quien estaba inmóvil y lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo, el cerro los ojos y acorto la poca distancia entre nosotros.

Planee que el beso fuera rápido, nada muy exagerado pero creíble y al parecer Edward pensaba lo mismo, pues cuando nuestros labios se juntaron fueron movimientos lentos los que el hizo, como si acariciara mis labios con un suave pétalo, pero el mas delicioso de los pétalos Sin embargo luego de unos segundos nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse mas rápidos y con mas necesidad y el mundo entero dejo de existir en ese momento.

Al menos hasta que un sonido nos saco de nuestra burbuja, era el sonido mas espantoso que había escuchado jamas, el sonido del fin, del vacío, de la soledad, del dolor. El sonido de la maquina que contaba los latidos del corazón del abuelo Cullen y que ahora solo emitía un largo e interminable pitido que indicaba que el hombre en la cama había muerto.

Cuando mi mente logro procesarlo solté un grito desgarrador y me lance sobre el ahora inmóvil cuerpo.

- no, no, abuelo... no – decía Edward tras de mi y al segundo siguiente salio gritando: "Doctor!, alguien que venga!".

Abrace fuertemente el cuerpo de el abuelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Esto no podía estar pasando realmente, era todo un sueño, el peor de los sueños, no podía ser real, esto...

Unas manos intentaron soltarme del abuelo pero yo me abrace mas fuertemente, sabia que si me quedaba allí el despertaría, lo haría y si me iba no tendría de donde sostenerse para regresar, yo debía estar allí, es mas yo me iría con el si era necesario. Por que el no podía morir, un hombre tan alegre tan feliz, tan sabio no podía morir, no aun!.

- Con un poco bastara... - decía una voz pero sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi.

- duele – gimotee cuando sentí un agudo dolor en mi ahora flácido brazo pero no deje de llorar.

- pronto se ira el dolor Bella, ya todo esta bien...

Fue lo ultimo que escuche, después todo se volvió obscuro y realmente el dolor tanto físico como el del corazón se fueron junto con la luz.

* * *

**ya se que esta fuera de lo normal que acostumbran leer en Strange Love, pero bueno eso es lo que creo mi mente y bueno como dije arriba todos sentimos dolor en nuestra vida, por que en los fics no mostrar esto y asi lo sentimos mas real.**

**en fin chicas mil gracias por leer!**

**woow enserio las amo! y prometo solucionar las cosas pronto y tambien les prometo risas en los caps siguientes como debe ser en Strange love, dejemos el drama para los fics dramaticos ok? asi que nos leemos**

**y una vez mas gracias por cada RR, por cada alerta, por cada favorito y por cada chica que anonimamente o no esta alli leyendo esto, mil gracias y las amo!**

* * *

**P.D.: agradecimientos especiales a por su ayuda con las partes en Italiano jejeje es para mi todo un honor que una chica que habla italiano a la perfeccion me ayude con esas partes jejeje kisses niña! y sube cap pronto a tu adaptacion ok?**

* * *

**Kisses & bites**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!**


	18. Chapter XVII: Modo Automatico

**G-Low every0ne!: **

**Hallelujah!, Hallelujah!. termine el cap!**;; **creanme que estoy tan emocionada de haber terminado y poder dejarles el cap, despues de tantas complicaciones al fin pude reemplazar esa horrible nota de autor hehehe. ahora, quiero darles una disculpa ya que dije que este cap seria como los de antes, pero lo cierto es que no, este cap es muy importante, por todo lo que Bella, piensa, siente y nota en Edward, ademas finalmente aparece Rosalie!. ok ok no digo mas mejor las dejo para que lo leean hehehe.**

**nos leemos abajo!.  
**

* * *

**_Capitulo XVII: _**Modo Automatico.

_Bella POV:_

Abrí los ojos y una brillante luz blanca me hizo bizquear, así que volví a cerrar los ojos y me lleve una mano a la cara.

- ¿estas despierta Bella? - escuche que alguien me preguntaba y yo asentí con la cabeza. Aun sentía el dolor y la tristeza, pero ya me eran un tanto indiferentes, de echo también mis manos lo eran y el resto de mi cuerpo, apenas y podía moverme.

- ¿que me hicieron? - pregunte y mi voz sonó pastosa.

- bueno, pues te sedaron para que te tranquilizaras – respondió esa misma voz que ahora que lo notaba sonaba demasiado formal, inclusive se podría tratar de una maquina que imitaba a la perfección una voz humana, solo que de manera fría y automática, volví a abrir los ojos entonces, pero esta vez gire mi rostro un poco a la izquierda por lo que al abrir los ojos lo que vi fue a Edward en una silla negra, ambos estábamos en lo que parecía era una habitación de hospital.

- Bella ¿estas segura de estar bien? - su voz sonó de nuevo fría y automática, esa voz que ponía cada vez que tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para además preocuparse por coordinar su cuerpo y su voz, así que las ponía en modo automático para que estos se manejaran solos.

- ¿donde esta Alec? - pregunte, pues acababa de notar que no se encontraba en la habitación, el puso el rostro serio y dijo.

- se fue, dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer y me pidió que lo llamara en cuanto dejaran de sedarte y despertaras, o si no que mañana te veía – dijo sin despegar la vista de la ventana que se encontraba a mi lado derecho, aunque no veía nada en realidad, pues estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

- bien, entonces creo que debo llamarlo... humm... ¿que hora es? - pregunte con el entrecejo fruncido. La cabeza me estaba matando además.

- Las 12:40 de la madrugada – dijo el consultando su reloj.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunte sentándome en la cama.

Era realmente tarde, cuantas veces me habrían sedado y ¿que diablos seria eso que Alec tenia que ir a hacer?, el no tenia trabajo aquí, únicamente hablaba con su padre de asuntos de su trabajo en Volterra, pero nunca tenia que ir a algún sitio en especifico, ¿entonces de que diablos se trataba?.

- ¿te dijo Alec a donde iba? - le pregunte nuevamente y el me miro ceñudo

- vámonos de una vez de aquí, no puedo tolerarlo mas – dijo con la respiración agitada y yo me puse en pie al instante, pero me arrepentí de haberme movido tan rápido, pues un enorme mareo me hizo volverme a sentar.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos y Edward me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a sentarme.

- gracias – musite y el no respondió. Abrí los ojos entonces y lo mire.

- Edward, se que estas mal, pero como no cambies esa actitud me veré obligada a golpearte hasta que salgas de modo automático – le gruñí, pero Edward solo me miro fijamente unos segundos.

Gire mi rostro al suyo unos centímetros y puse mi mano en su mejilla, el cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente.

- lo lamento Bella, pero realmente me duele y no encuentro una mejor manera de evadir mis sentimientos – me explico y esta vez dejo que un poco de ese dolor que traía dentro saliera a modo de una ligera y cristalina lágrima.

Me sentí una estúpida por hacerlo sentir mal y deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla y el abrió los ojos.

- vámonos por favor – me suplico y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Deje que me ayudara a salir del hospital sin poner resistencia y subí a su auto. No le pregunto absolutamente nada.

El silencio entre nosotros era algo que normalmente no existía, o al menos no era incomodo, y las risas nunca faltaban. pero en estos momentos la atmósfera era tan tensa que podía ser cortada fácilmente con un cuchillo y mientras buscaba a mi alrededor algún posible tema de conversación que acabara con ese doloroso mutismo me di cuenta de algo, bueno en realidad de dos cosas, primera que inconscientemente yo también buscaba algo en que distraerme, como una conversación o cualquier estupidez con tal de no pensar en lo ocurrido esta tarde, y segundo pero aun mas alarmante que lo primero era que Edward no había conducido a alguna capilla Velatoria en la que probablemente tendrían al abuelo Cullen, pero tampoco iba a nuestros departamentos, el iba a Goal Coast*, a su casa de Goald Coast.

- Edward, ¿a que vamos a tu casa de Goal Coast? - rompí el silencio con el entrecejo fruncido.

- El... velorio sera en una capilla cerca de donde el vivía y Goal Coast queda mas cerca – dijo con ese mismo tono que me hacia querer darle de cachetadas hasta que reaccionara.

- ¿entonces vamos al velorio? - pregunte con la voz rota, pues la verdad es que detestaba los velorios por que para mi no eran mas que una hipocresía y si me daba coraje ir a algún velorio de cualquier persona y ver como todos están siempre al asecho de lo que hace la familia y lo que no, bueno no quiero ni imaginarme como me sentiría al ver esto en el velorio del abuelo Cullen.

- no seas ridícula Bella, a ti no te gustan los velorios. - hablo despegando la vista de la carretera y viéndome ceñudo.

- bueno... lo se, pero yo... lo haría... lo haría por... ti, se que me necesitas mas que nunca – balbucee, pues no sabia de que manera debía hablarle cuando se encontraba en modo automático, y repentinamente hubo un casi imperceptible brillo en sus ojos, pero que desapareció cuando hablo de nuevo.

- ¿por que harías algo así?.

Su pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja y tuve que buscar hasta en el mas obscuro recoveco de mi cabeza en menos de un minuto hasta que la obvia respuesta llego clara a mi mente.

- soy tu mejor amiga... eso... eso hacen los mejores amigos, se... apoyan ¿no? - replique con nervios.

Edward torció la boca y regreso su vista al frente definitivamente solo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- lo se – dijo en ese horrible tono automático.

- pues no se que esperabas que fuera mi respuesta Edward, pero lamento que no fuera lo que deseabas, ahora que si no quieres llevarme, esta bien yo solo intentaba ayudarte, quitarte un poco el peso que llevas sobre los hombros, pero si no quieres esta bien, es muy tu vida – solté de repente y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Edward ni siquiera respondió, se limito a ignorarme y pocos segundos después el silencio volvía a ser incomodo.

Llegamos finalmente a su lujosa casa. No es que no me gustara esa casa, la había escogido Esme y si era muy hermosa, pero en lo personal se me hacia que tenia demasiados lujos, era de dos pisos, con un enorme ventanal a modo de pared en el living del segundo piso, mientras que abajo había unos cuantos escalones que se iban abriendo como en abanico y al inicio de este abanico estaba un pequeño porche tenuemente iluminado con un foco grande y amarillo, era de esos modernos que se cargan con la luz solar y solo funcionan por la noche. La cochera estaba del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo al fondo se veían los balcones de las habitaciones de la planta alta y de la planta alta. Además tenia un pequeño andador adornando con piedrecillas para llegar a los escalones.

Aun así, aunque la fachada fuera hermosa, mi opinión era la misma, demasiados lujos.

Edward bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta. Sin decir nada, así que lo imite y baje del auto sin dirigirle la palabra.

- ten la llave, todo esta limpio y en orden, la señora Thomas sigue viniendo todos los fines de semana a limpiar, solo no esperes encontrar comida en el refrigerador, por que no creo que encuentres nada – dijo mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo y me la daba.

- si, de cualquier modo no tengo hambre, ¿tu... vas a ir a... el velorio? - pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza, y sin decir nada mas regreso a su auto y se fue.

Yo en cambio me quede unos minutos allí de pie, observando todo a mi alrededor y pensando en lo estúpida que fui al no insistirle a Edward que me dejara acompañarlo, ¿que clase de amiga soy yo?. Lo deje ir sin convencerlo de que me llevara con el.

Suspire profundamente con los ojos cerrados y luego me gire para abrir la puerta.

El interior del departamento era aun mas lujoso que la simple fachada, pues a donde quiera que volteara podía verse un electrodoméstico o aparato de tecnología de ultimo momento y por supuesto mas caro que mi paga de un mes.

Pase de largo por la sala y por la cocina y subí por las escaleras metálicas para ir directo a la habitación que Edward había designado como _mía_.

Una vez arriba pase por un lado de la sala y me metí por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, todas las paredes eran blancas y me daban la sensación de que me encontraba nuevamente en el hospital.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ridículo de mi mente y entre por la primer puerta, que era mi habitación y solo entonces pude respirar tranquila; cuando Edward decidió darme una habitación en su casa yo me negué por supuesto al decirle que esta casa no me gustaba para nada, tenia un montón de lujos innecesarios y que además era suyo. no podía pretender que algún día yo me mudara allí, o algo así, pero bueno ese mismo día el se deshizo de todos los aparatos de ultima tecnología que se encontraban dentro de _mi _habitación, salvo por el jacuzzi en el baño y el increíble termostato, pero de allí en fuera todo estaba mejor. Solo estaba la enorme cama kingsize en el centro de la habitación, que ahora tenia un cobertor violeta con flores negras, luego estaba el tocador recargado contra la pared de enfrente, a lado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche y del otro lado una larga lampara. En la pared frente a mi se encontraba el gran balcón y en la pared de mi lado derecho estaba el enorme ropero. Y finalmente a lado del tocador se encontraba una puerta que llevaba al baño.

Entre a la habitación y me deje caer en la cama sin molestarme quitar la colcha o algo, simplemente me quede allí observando el techo, y ahora que mi mente no era ocupada por nada mas los recuerdos acudieron a ella como finas dagas que atravesaban mi corazón dolorosamente.

El abuelo Cullen, la promesa, el beso... todo era tan doloroso que sin detenerlo comencé a llorar, llore por un largo rato.

No supe en que momento deje de llorar, mucho menos a que hora me quede dormida, ni a que hora había llegado Edward. Pero cuando desperté y lo encontré a mi lado usando únicamente sus bóxer de licra y... bueno un ligero problema dentro de ellos, decidí que era hora de meterme a la ducha.

Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se sintió agradecida de recibir la tibia agua y no pude evitar quedarme dentro un poco mas del tiempo necesario, estaba realmente a gusto allí, por que además me servía para pensar, por que en mi cabeza había tantas cosas enredadas que parecía un estambre anudado.

Edward, ese era el nombre que mas ocupaba espacio en mi cabeza y la principal fuente de tanto enredo, ya días antes había estado comportándose raro y ahora con lo ocurrido solo se veía peor, por como estaba anoche y considerando que pasar la noche en una capilla velatoria recibiendo un montón de palabras de gente idiota que en lugar de mejorar solo empeoran el estado anímico de las personas.

La segunda gran cuestión de mi mente era si me encontraba o no en la negación, pues la noche pasada había llorado a moco tendido por el abuelo Cullen, pero ahora justo en este momento no podía asimilar que fuera real, lo pensaba una y mil veces, hasta revivía lo ocurrido y para mi seguía siendo un duro sueño nada mas. ¿Eso es normal cuando se pierde a un ser querido?. ¿Sera que comienza a echarse de menos cuando les necesitamos o frecuentamos sitios en los que el esta siempre?.

No recordaba haberme sentido así nunca antes, y para frustración mía eso solo creaba mas estacionamientos que mi aun ligeramente sedado cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar con claridad.

- Bella, ¿estas allí dentro? - di un salto ante el sonido de la voz de Edward, me había sacado de mi ensimismamiento y mi corazón se había acelerado al doble con el susto.

- estoy aquí Edward ¿que ocurre? - grite de regreso y aun sosteniéndome el acelerado corazón.

- solo no tardes mucho allí dentro, te buscan abajo.

¿que me buscan abajo?. ¿Y quien podría ser?. Lo mas seguro es que fuera Alice o... ¡Alec!.

Una sonrisa estilo gato Rison se pinto en mis labios y rápidamente cerré la regadera, me enrede una toalla y salí pitando del baño.

Seguro había pasado ya a buscarme a casa y Edward le había dicho que estaba aquí. ¿que seria eso que fue a hacer mientras yo no estaba?.

Me vestí con prisas con la ropa que había traído hace mucho como reserva por si algún día la necesitaba, pero estaba un poco fuera de lugar, por que casi toda era de colores llamativos y como que usar ahorita un short verde con una playera de tirantes naranja... bueno me decidí finalmente por unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de botones blanca con negro. Me calce las zapatillas que traía puestas del día anterior y baje corriendo las escaleras. Por supuesto que esa no fue la mejor idea que llegue a tener ya que por las prisas mi pie patino en uno de los escalones y por poco me voy de bruces contra la metálica escalera.

Cuando finalmente estuve en tierra firme corrí a la sala, que era donde se escuchaban voces.

- Bella, amore mio – dijo Alec levantándose de su asiento y viniendo hacia mi.

Efectivamente era Alec quien había venido a visitarme, pero no era ese el motivo de mi ceño fruncido y la mueca en mis labios, si no la chica escultural que estaba sentada en el asiento continuo al que había estado ocupando Alec y que ahora se acercaba a nosotros.

¿Osea que ayer Alec se largo dejándome sedada para poder ir por una chica escultural de cabello rubio, piel blanca incluso mas blanca que la mía pero mas radiante e intensos ojos azules y con facciones de ángel?.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios como no me aclararan que madres estaba ocurriendo aquí y una pregunta mejor, ¿por que el chico playboy que no pierde oportunidad de tirarse a una chica inclusive mucho menos agraciada que la chica en cuestión y que casualmente era mi mejor amigo y estaba sentado frente a ella todo el rato, por que no había intentado un movimiento con ella?. ¿acaso estaba ciego?. ¿o sera que se encuentra bastante afectado por lo de su abuelo y no tiene mucho interés en nada mas?.

Me golpee mentalmente, claro de eso se trataba, pero que estúpida soy.

- Bella, ella es mi prima Rosalie Hale – dijo Alec sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y yo tuve que recurrir a todo mi poder de concentración para comprender sus palabras.

- oh, mucho gusto – dije cuando al fin lo comprendí y mi mala cara se desvaneció. Por supuesto, ella es su prima, como pude llegar a creer mal, por dios me estoy volviendo paranoica.

- _Isabella, es un gusto conosegte al fin, en casa de mis tios Los Vultigis, no se habla de otrga cosa mas que de el feliz matrgimonio de mi amado prgimo y tu, así que es todo un honog conocegte – _dijo en un raro asento que casi me hace reír a carcajadas, aunque era mas de nervios que de que me causara realmente gracia su _prgonunciasion. _

_- _te aseguro que el gusto es todo mio Rosalie – conteste aun con los nervios a flor de piel y ella sonrío, exhibiendo unos perfectos dientes blancos.

- Rosalie es de Francia, de París en especifico y bueno digamos que es mi prima favorita de toda la vida y cuando supo que íbamos a casarnos no ah dejado de insistir en que quería venir a ayudarnos con todos los arreglos de la boda, no se si te importe tener una dama de honor mas cariño – dijo Alec y yo sonreí, iba a decirle que no me importaba, que ella Alice y Esme podrían trabajar juntas, pero no logre decir nada ya que Rosalie nos interrumpió.

- _como es que no sege la unica dama de honog, de esto nunca me dijiste nada pgimo Alec – _dijo con voz como de niña berrinchuda y Alec sonrio.

- no te preocupes Rose, te llevaras de maravilla con Alice y con Esme ya lo veras, son chicas en realidad muy dulces – dijo el y ella puso cara como de asco, pero que enseguida cambio por una de resignación.

- _de acuegdo, con tal de seg su dama de honog, crgeo que no habrga prgoblema ¿o si Isabella? - _me volteo a ver y yo abrumada como estaba solo conseguí decir.

- solo Bella, no me gusta mucho mi nombre, pero si. Creo que no habrá inconveniente y... -

- _oh pog supuesto Bella, muchas grgacias pog entendegme – _dijo con otra de esas sonrisas suyas. Comenzaba a sentirme mal por que mi sonrisa era ridícula y casi siempre exceptica, y la de ella era tan radiante, solo esperaba que en mi vida de casada tuviera que ver poco a Rosalie o me sentiría horrible siempre.

- Bella, tengo que ir al sepelio. Comenzara dentro de muy poco y... - Edward se había levantado y estaba hablando nuevamente con esa horrible voz, así que decidí que era momento de intervenir.

- quiero ir contigo – lo interrumpí y el se sorprendió.

- pero Bella yo...

- no, ni hablar. Ayer me impediste que fuera contigo, pero hoy no lo harás – dije terminantemente y el solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿iras así? - pregunto señalando mi ropa y yo estaba por contestar algo cuando Alec me interrumpió.

- creo que eso no sera necesario ya que te eh comprado algo cielo – dijo el regresando a donde había estado sentado y dándome una bolsa de esas de boutique lujosa. Trague pesado y voltee a ver a Edward, quien veía a Alec entre divertido y apenado. Bueno al menos había demostrado una emoción en ese rostro que había estado inexpresivo desde ayer.

A mi no me gustaban para nada en absoluto los regalos, en mi cumpleaños los recibía mas por la fuerza que por gusto, pero aun así no me gustaban, los odiaba fuera lo que fuera, tenia que ser mínimo algo hecho por la persona que me lo regalaba para que realmente me gustaran, por eso cada navidad y cada cumpleaños mio Edward, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett e inclusive Carlisle me regalaban cosas que ellos habían hecho o que pertenecieron a ellos y tenían terminantemente prohibido regalarme algo antes o después. Pero Alec, bueno nunca habíamos hablado sobre esas cosas, por lo que no tenia manera de molestarme o decirle algo a Alec, al fin y al cabo ¿ya lo había comprado no?.

- si, esto... muchas gracias Alec – la mandíbula de Edward casi cae al suelo ante mis palabras, pero luego de unos segundos de perplejidad e incredulidad recupero esa mascara inexpresiva.

- jamas debiste molestarte Alec, aquí también tengo algo de ropa de reserva y bueno yo... humm... gracias – dije el me sonrío sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentado decir y Edward bufo.

- Bella por favor ¿quieres darte prisa? - hablo Edward y yo asentí con la cabeza y me escabullí escaleras arriba.

No fue hasta que iba en el tercer escalón que supe que Rosalie venia tras de mi.

- Rose, woow ¿que ocurre? - pregunte sorprendida y ella sonrío.

- _pegdon pog venig contigo sin seg invitada, pego lo ciegto es que tu amigo Edwadg no es muy sociable y eso me incomoda, menudo grgosego que es ¿no crgees?. ¿Como es que puede seg tu amigo?._

Tenia las manos hechas puños a mis costados y no dejaba de repetirme las palabras "es tu futura prima, la favorita de Alec, si le arrancas la cabeza sera demasiado grosero". Es que sus palabras contra Edward sinceramente me habían puesto mala, como diablos se pone a juzgarlo sin llegar a conocerlo si quiera, además su abuelo acaba de morir, es normal que se muestre grosero y mas con una completa desconocida.

- su abuelo acaba de morir, Rosalie, es natural que este así – replique luego de unos segundos que me tome para calmarme.

- _lo que sea, mejog ponte ya esa gropa esta hegmosa, yo misma la escogi y bueno mis gustos son demasiado exigentes. - _exclamo cuando entramos a mi cuarto.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle nada malo y mejor me metí al baño a cambiarme.

Saque la ropa de la bolsa y vi que era un vestido negro de corte formal, llegaba hasta la rodilla aproximadamente y era de gruesos tirantes, en la cintura tenia una pretina de tela negra y brillante. Rosalie tenia razón, estaba hermoso, pero eso solo podía significar que había costado una fortuna.

Deje de pensar en eso y me vestí rápidamente, luego me calce las zapatillas negras que venían a juego y salí del baño.

- estoy lista – dije cuando vi a Rosalie y ella me aplaudió.

-_ Devegias seg modelo Bella, te has cambiado en un tiempo gecorg. Pero aun debo peinagte y..._

_- _estoy bien así, - la interrumpí – mejor vámonos antes de que Edward se desespere y se valla – la apresure y ella arrugo el entrecejo.

- _como dije antes, los modales de ese caballego, no son los mejoges, pego que mas da, vallamos pronto._

Y como también dije antes yo; no debía asesinar a esta rubiesita, debía contenerme aun cuando insultara a mi mejor amigo.

Bajamos las escaleras y los chicos ya nos esperaban en la puerta, Edward tenia los ojos a punto de salirse de las cuencas y Alec sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- amore mio, te ves hermosa – dijo al tiempo que me besaba en los labios. De reojo vi como Edward salia de la casa y me preocupe.

- Alec, cariño hay que darnos prisa, o Edward enloquecerá de desesperación – le suplique y el asintió.

**. . .**

Edward conducía en su auto y nosotros lo seguíamos y cuando finalmente se detuvo en un cementerio un grueso nudo se formo en mi garganta.

- ¿estas segura de querer entrar allí Bella? - pregunto Alec y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

- quiero decirle adiós – murmure.

- bien – acepto el y bajo del auto.

Dio la vuelta y nos abrió la puerta, primero a mi y después a Rosalie.-

- ¿a donde se fue Edward? - pregunte desesperada y volteando a todos lados.

- _esta pog allá, con aquel grgupo de gente – _exclamo Rose señalando hacia el frente.

Voltee a ver hacia donde ella señalaba y efectivamente allí estaba Edward junto con toda la familia Cullen que yo conocía y otro grupo de gente que apenas y había visto.

También estaba muy cerca de Edward esa chica llamada Vera, la cual siempre acosaba a a Edward, recordé entonces la ultima vez que la habíamos visto.

-:- Flash back -:-

- Bella, ven por favor baila conmigo y finge ser mi novia por favor – me suplico Edward

- que te pasa Edward, parece que has visto un fantasma ¿sabes? - le dije alzando una ceja

- es mucho peor que un fantasma Bella, ven tienes que venir – me jalo y me llevo hasta la pista de baile

- Edward sabes que no bailo – me queje

- solo intentalo Bella, es que mira quien esta allá – me apunto a la izquierda de donde estábamos, donde habían una barra de bebidas, y allí estaba de pie la peor pesadilla de Edward, Vera, una chica alta y robusta, con unos lentes de fondo de botella, y que estaba completamente obsesionada por Edward, cada que lo veía quería abalanzarse sobre el, y Edward siempre venia corriendo a mi o se la pasaba ocultándose de ella.

- oh, ya veo es tu amorcito – dije riendo

- muy graciosa Sweney – me dijo mesclandoze entre las parejas para ocultarse de ella

- hum veo que utilizas mi viejo apodo que me pusiste en la universidad eh? - frunci el ceño divertida

- vámonos de aquí antes de que eso nos vea – apunto a la barra con la barbilla

- pero aun no hemos cenado Edward, además me estoy divirtiendo mucho – me burle de el y vi como sus ojos echaban chispas de desesperación

- estas loca Bella, a ti ni siquiera te gustan las fiestas – me rogó deteniéndose y viéndome a los ojos, luego a ella, a mi y luego a ella.

- a pero esta fiesta es realmente divertida, aparte no me puse un vestido de gala por nada ¿o si Edward? - dije haciéndolo sufrir aun mas

- Bella por favor te llevare a cenar a donde quieras– me rogó, faltaba poco para que se pusiera de rodillas

- esta bien vámonos de aquí – dije soltando una risa al ver su desesperado y desencajado rostro

No tuve que decirle dos veces, de inmediato me llevo hasta donde la salida, y le pidió al Ballet su auto

**. . .**

**- ¿**que fue todo eso Bella? - me pregunto cuando subíamos a su auto.

- ¿el que? - pregunte haciéndome la desentendida y reprimiendo una risa

- el querer quedarte en la fiesta, el tenerme sufriendo así, que fue todo eso? - me pregunto echandome a andar el auto

- te dije que me vengaría Edward Cullen, o el Karma instantáneo, como quieras tomarlo – dije y solté una sonora carcajada?

- Karma?, eso no son posiciones sexuales o algo así?, me estas insinuando algo Sweney? - dijo alzando una ceja divertido

- estas loco Cullen, el karma es la ley de la atracción, lo que tu dices es kamasutra tonto, no es mi culpa que tu solo pienses en eso – reí con mas ganas

-:- fin del Flash Back -:-

Era abrumador, realmente abrumador como las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, ni siquiera había pasado un año y yo sentía que mi amistad con Edward era tan distinta ahora. ¿cuando es que todo eso cambio?

Llegamos a donde estaban todos y Emmett que veía como embobado a Rosalie se acerco a mi.

- por dios Isabella Swan de donde sacaste a esa chica tan woow – me susurro al oido.

- Se llama Rosalie y es la prima de Alec – respondí y el asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Alec.

- Que tal Alec, humm... creo que no conozco a esta chica, ¿es amiga tuya? - pregunto mi amigo.

Me aleje de allí y fui con Edward, quien era abrazado en esos momentos por Vera y ella lloraba a moco tendido en su pecho, mientras Edward volteaba a todos lados con ganas de tener a donde escapar.

- Edward yo... - mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el pastor que se encontraba a lado del negro cajón comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

Edward volteo a verme y se soltó de Vera, la cual me fulmino con la mirada y se fue ofendida cuando el vino a abrazarme a mi.

Mis ojos se empañaron una vez mas y me abrace fuertemente a mi mejor amigo. Ya que por primera vez el exponía sus sentimientos y comenzó a llorar.

- Bella, es tan... doloroso – decía al tiempo que lloraba mas fuerte y yo que también comencé a sentir una presión horrible en el pecho deje rodar las lágrimas y replique.

- lo se Edward, fue horrible, estábamos allí y esa promesa... no parece verdad, no logro hacerme a la idea de eso.

Edward me acaricio la espalda con la mano para darme un poco de consuelo y yo apreté con la mano la el cuello de su camisa.

Por una vez me sentía bien al sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro ya que Edward también lo hacia, compartíamos el mismo dolor y al mismo tiempo nos reponíamos juntos, ningunos otros brazos podrían darme lo que Edward en estos momentos, ni siquiera Alice que lloraba con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Jasper, ni tampoco Emmett que hablaba con una malhumorada Rosalie.

No, solo Edward podía reconfortarme y yo a el, por que... pues no lo se, pero era el. Mi mejor amigo, el único que me conocía mejor que nadie, inclusive mas que Renee o Charlie. Eso seria lo que mas me dolería de dejar Chicago cuando me casara. Que no tendría a Edward conmigo mas.

La culpa invadió mi cuerpo en ese momento, por que no le había dicho que una vez que me casara en Volterra no regresaría, me quedaría a vivir en Italia. ¿Pero como se supone que iba a decírselo?, la vez que le dije que me iba por un mes a Italia casi se muere de la agonía y yo con el, ¿cual seria su reacción entonces cuando se lo dijera?.

Debía decírselo pronto, aunque no en este momento.

- gracias Bella, sin tus brazos me habría desmoronado, necesitaba este abrazo – dijo separándose de mi y asentí con la cabeza.

Le lastimaría en el alma cuando supiera la verdad. Y eso me hacia desgraciada también a mi.

* * *

Goald Coast: hermoso barrio residencial de Chicago donde están las mansiones Victorianas construidas por los líderes de la industria.

* * *

**G-low!:**

**Mil gracias a todas por su apoyo y comprension en la perdida de el cap, en serio me han ayudado mucho a continuar chicas, ustedes me dieron animos y logre reconstruirlo, espero les haya encantado!. bueno me voy no tengo ya mas que hacer aqui hehehe**

**solo les agradesco una vez mas, leerme, comentarme, ponerme en alerta, en favoritos, todo eso me hace sonreir y ayuda a mi imaginacion a vooolar!.**

**kisses & bites**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


End file.
